Deckshibition
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Like Duels?  Of course ya do!  This collection of one-shots features a multitude of Duels that anyone can enjoy!
1. Love Can Be Magic

**Vile: It took me some time, but I got the first story for this collection: Decks-hibition! (You see what I did there? XD)**

**Yuma: So what's so different about these from the Numbershots?**

**Vile: Simple. One: These are one-shots, not multi-chapter stories. Two: No Numbers are involved. Even I can make stories without them.**

**Kotori: So when does this take place?**

**Vile: A little bit after Numbershot 88, but before Numbershot 93. I don't own ZEXAL or any of its characters or cards. I do own all my OCs and any bolded cards here. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 1: Love Can Be Magic

The bell had rung, signaling the end of yet another school day. Kotori, alongside Cathy, Hikaya, and Ariel (who wore a uniform that had sky blue in place of pink), had decided to hang out together that day while the guys did whatever. Hikaya stretched her arms. "Man, what a day!" She said.

"Mm-hmm! Finally, a little time to ourselves without the guys on our backs." Cathy breathed.

"Oh, come on, Cat-chan. It's not that bad hanging out with the guys all day." Kotori told her.

"You WOULD say that, Kotori. We're not the ones hopelessly in love with Yuma!" Ariel giggled.

Kotori smirked. "I wouldn't be talking, especially with Shark right behind you."

Ariel's eyes widened as she blushed and whirled around, only to find no one there. "Darn it, Kotori! Don't trick me like that!" She yelled, making the other girls start laughing.

Cathy then looked off to the side, and what she saw made her eyes widen. "What the heck? Kotori, get a load of this!" The green-haired girl turned to where the gray-haired girl was directing to, and her eyes went wider. They saw Yuma running (though he looked awkward, like he was being partially dragged) with a girl that had dark brown shoulder-length hair, pink eyes, and a giddy smile. She had both her arms wrapped around Yuma's right arm, and a giddy laughter was heard from her. Yuma turned his head in Kotori's direction, and upon seeing her, shrugged his free shoulder in an "I don't know" expression with a goofy smile as the girl pulled him along.

A tic mark suddenly appeared on Kotori's face when Yuma was no longer looking, and she scowled. "Who does that girl think she is…?" She said lowly. The other three girls backed up slightly.

"I've got a class with her. That's Sakura Oumi." Hikaya said. "She's even giddier than Ariel. Too much pep in that girl, I swear."

"What does she think she's doing with Yuma…?" Kotori growled.

"Easy, Kotori. She may not be doing what you think." Cathy told her.

"I say we follow them to see what they're up to." Ariel suggested. The other girls nodded, and the four of them went after the duo.

*Some Time Later*

Kotori, Cathy, Ariel, and Hikaya had managed to follow Yuma and Sakura successfully without being noticed. As Cathy had stated might be true, what the two of them did was no hint of anything between them: Yuma helped Sakura with a few volunteer works she was doing, and Sakura introduced Yuma to a few of her Dueling friends. During this, it seemed to them that Sakura didn't Duel. Regardless, Kotori was still annoyed at how Sakura kept clinging to Yuma's arm the way she did, and how she kept glomping him during each of his Duels.

Finally, Sakura told Yuma she had to go. "Arigatou for everything, Yuma-kun. You're such a sweet boy." She told him.

Yuma blushed and looked away. "Eh heh heh… thanks, I guess." He was snapped to reality when Sakura planted a peck on his cheek.

Kotori gained a tic mark. _'Why that little! She's trying to win Yuma over!'_

"See ya tomorrow, Yuma-kun!" Sakura said with a giggle as she skipped off. Yuma walked off in the other direction, looking back multiple times.

Ariel noticed Kotori's anger. "Whoa. I think Sakura must've hit a nerve."

"Ya think, Ariel? You'd be in the same boat if she did the same thing to Shark." Kotori said lowly.

"Don't go there, girlfriend." Ariel retorted.

"Something's fishy." Cathy said. "I'm gonna follow Sakura. See ya later." She ran off, staying out of sight.

Kotori stepped out as well. "Yuma's got some explaining to do…" She said as she went after Yuma. Hikaya and Ariel looked at each other and shrugged before choosing to head home.

*With Cathy*

Cathy jumped over fences and hid around corners to keep up with Sakura. When the pink-eyed girl reached her house, she stopped and reached into the chest of her uniform, pulling out a gold trinket. She opened it, and Cathy saw that it was a locket with a picture of Yuma in it. "Yuma-kun…" She sighed. Sakura kissed the picture before closing the locket and going inside.

"Kotori's not gonna like this…" Cathy said before heading off.

*With Yuma*

Yuma kept looking back to see if Sakura was looking. When he finally saw that she was out of sight, he rounded a corner. Suddenly, he let out a big sigh and slouched his shoulders. _'Man! That girl's dragging is gonna break my arm!'_ He suddenly flinched when a hand roughly clamped his shoulder. Yuma turned around and saw Kotori, her hand on her hip, an angry look on her face, and her foot tapping. "Oh, hey Kotori."

"Don't 'hey' me, Yuma. What was all that about with you and Sakura?" Kotori accused.

Yuma let out another exasperated sigh. "It ain't my fault! She won't leave me alone!"

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"Every day for the past few days, she meets me after school and drags me off to do stuff with her. I don't mind hanging out with her, but the way she practically drags me isn't exactly good for my arm!" Yuma explained. "First she had me go on a boat ride with her, then she showed up one day with lunch for me…" Realization hit him. "Wait a second!"

"So you're figuring it out now, Yuma-kun?" Another voice said. Yuma and Kotori turned and saw Cathy.

"Cat-chan! What'd you find out?" Kotori asked.

"Well, I was wrong. It's clear. Sakura's got a crush on Yuma." Cathy said. "She pulled out a locket with Yuma's picture, and even kissed it."

Yuma sweatdropped and sighed again. "Man… first Cat-chan, then Anna, now Sakura! I can't catch a break when it comes to love, can I?"

"Well, apparently Sakura doesn't realize that we're together." Kotori said, grabbing Yuma's hand. "I waited years before we finally confessed to each other. If she keeps this up…"

Yuma squeezed her hand abruptly, making her look at him. "Don't even go there, Kotori. You should know by now that my heart is yours only." He took her other hand. "I'd choose you over the rarest card in existence, and nothing will change that. And besides, I barely know Sakura! If you think I'm gonna fall for that instant love shtick, you don't know me at all." Kotori smiled and kissed him quickly, making Cathy smile at them. "Here's what we'll do. Sakura's gonna rush up to me after school tomorrow, I know it. You hold my hand, and she's bound to get the message. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Hopefully Sakura takes it well." Kotori said.

*The Next Day*

The bell rang, and the students began to rush out of the school building. Yuma and Kotori put their plan into action, Kotori holding onto Yuma's arm rather than just his hand as they walked together, keeping an eye out for Sakura. Kotori felt a slight push on her back, then Cathy walked beside her. "Good luck. You might need it with that girl." She said before walking off.

As Yuma expected, his free arm was suddenly grabbed by two softer arms, and the pink-eyed girl was beside him. "Hey, Yuma-kun! Come on, I've got something fun for us to do!"

"Eh, hang on there, Sakura!" Yuma told her, but she pulled on his arm as if she didn't hear him.

Kotori, however, wasn't willing to let her drag him off again, and she gripped Yuma's other arm tighter. Her grip was stronger (not to mention Yuma pulled back a bit), as Sakura was unable to pull Yuma along. "What's wrong, Yuma-kun? Come on!"

"Sakura, stop!" Yuma cried.

Sakura heard him that time and ceased her pull, but didn't let go of Yuma's arm. "What is it, Yuma-kun?" She asked innocently, her pink eyes curious.

Yuma let out a breath. "First off, can you let go of my arm?" Sakura did as Yuma asked. "Look, Sakura, I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to win my heart."

Sakura immediately blushed red. "H-How did you…"

"Long story. The thing is, Sakura, while I did enjoy doing those things with you, it's not gonna win me over. I'm already taken."

Sakura tilted her head. "Nani?" She asked, as if she had no idea what Yuma meant.

Yuma sweatdropped. "What I mean is, I've already got a girlfriend. Kotori." He motioned to the green-haired girl. "And I hate to ditch on what you wanted to do, but Kotori planned to go out today, so I can't go with you. Sorry." The last part was a lie, but he hoped she would buy it.

Sakura looked at them with an unplaceable expression. Then, her trademark came from her, making Yuma and Kotori confused. "You're such a kidder, Yuma-kun!"

"Eh…?" Yuma cried.

"You couldn't possibly be together! You've been around each other for a long time and never got together! I heard about you guys!" She said. "If you went that long, there's no way you liked each other that way! Now come on, Yuma-kun!" She grabbed his arm again and pulled.

"Knock it off, Sakura! I'm not joking!" Yuma complained.

"Act all you want, Yuma-kun! I'm not that dumb!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

_'How naïve is this girl?'_ Yuma thought.

Kotori, however, had had enough. Grabbing Sakura's hands, she pulled them off of Yuma's arm before pulling him back to her and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Leave my boyfriend alone, Sakura." She said calmly.

Sakura looked at Kotori with confusion and slight annoyance. "What do you mean, YOUR boyfriend?" She asked without malice. Kotori then grabbed Yuma's face and kissed him on the lips right in front of Sakura. Yuma wrapped his arms around her in response. When they broke apart, Kotori looked at Sakura with a slightly smug expression. Another giggle came from Sakura. "Nice act, Kotori-chan. You're just trying to trick me into backing off."

Kotori gained a tic mark and looked Sakura in the eye. "It's not an act. Yuma and I are together now, so stop trying to win him over."

"If you want me to stop, you'll have to earn it." Sakura told him. "Duel me. Winner gets Yuma-kun's heart!"

"I thought you didn't Duel!" Yuma said.

"You're on, Sakura." Kotori told her. "I've Dueled for Yuma's heart before and won. There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!"

Kotori and Sakura took their positions. "Duel Disk, Set!" Their D-Pads appeared on their arms. "D-Gazer, Set!" Kotori flipped on her D-Gazer, as did Sakura with her standard (although with a pink lens) D-Gazer.

"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED." The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Yuma's glowing. "ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B." The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Sakura LP:4000**

"I'm going first! Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori stated, drawing her card. _'I don't know what she's capable of. I'd better play it safe. Since she's not holding a Number, I can't use Love this time.'_ "I place one monster facedown. Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Sakura drew her card. "Saambell the Summoner, Shoukan!" Her monster was a young human girl dressed in brown, blue, and red, with brown hair in pigtails and a set of bells near her. "Saambell's ability activates! During the Main Phase, I can Special Summon one monster from my hand with the same Level as Saambell!" Saambell put her hands together and pointed them towards another Monster Zone, causing a magic circle to appear. "Arawareyo, another Saambell the Summoner!" A duplicate of the young girl appeared from a puff of white smoke. "I activate the just-Summoned Saambell's effect! My third Saambell the Summoner, Tokushu Shoukan!" In a moment of déjà vu, there were now three copies of the same monster on Sakura's field.

Saambell the Summoner x3: Lv.2 WIND Spellcaster ATK:600/DEF:400

"Three monsters at the start?" Kotori realized. _'Good thing they're not strong enough to handle my facedown.'_

"And they're all Level 2!" Yuma spoke.

"Level 2 Saambell the Summoner san tai de, Overlay!" All three girls turned fully green before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Ideyo, Muted Magician Girl!" A young woman with long black hair emerged wielding a staff with an "X" on the end. She was wearing sky blue robes and a Dark- Magician-esque hat, and her mouth was covered by a scarf. Three purple Overlay Units circled her.

**Muted Magician Girl: Rank 2 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1300 3 Overlay Units**

"2200 Attack Points?" Kotori asked.

"Muted Magician Girl, attack Kotori's facedown!" The black-haired magician's staff glowed blue, then she dashed forward and slashed the facedown, that being Octo-Wing, twice across its body in an X pattern, causing the eight-winged bird to explode. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ngh. Not good. Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Magic Card, Monster Reborn, activate!" The Spell Card appeared on the field.

"Hold up there, Kotori-chan! Muted Magician Girl's effect activates!" Sakura cut in as the mage absorbed one of its Overlay Units into her staff. "If you ever activate a Spell Card, Magician Girl can use one Overlay Unit to negate it and destroy it!" A beam of white energy was fired from the staff, impacting the Spell Card. A white X appeared over the card before it exploded.

**Muted Magician Girl: 2 Overlay Units**

"Dang. Guess there's no way out of this. I activate the effect of Octo-Wing in my Graveyard! Once per turn, by paying 800 Life Points, I can bring it back from the Graveyard! Octo-Wing, Tokushu Shoukan!" From under the ground, a medium-sized bird with eight wings flipped and perched itself on Kotori's field.

**Octo-Wing: Lv.4 WIND Winged Beast ATK:800/DEF:800**

**Kotori LP:3200**

"Now, Firebird, Shoukan!" The new monster was a smaller bird, but its wings and part of its body were engulfed in flames.

Firebird: Lv.4 FIRE Winged Beast ATK:1000/DEF:800

"All right! Two Level 4 monsters!" Yuma cheered.

"Level 4 Octo-Wing, Firebird, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully green and red before shooting into the air, spiraling around each other. A red spiral portal opened, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Ironclaw Ostrich!" A large bird emerged from the ground, the same height as a standard ostrich. It had dark gray body feathers with light gray feathers at the end of the small wings, white legs, a white neck and head with green eyes, and a yellow beak. Its feet, however, were much larger than normal, and they were equipped with black armor gauntlets with sharp talons on the ends. Two orange Overlay Units circled it.

**Ironclaw Ostrich: Rank 4 EARTH Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:1200 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa, 2500 Attack Points! Sweet!" Yuma said.

"All right, Ironclaw, attack Sakura's Muted Magician Girl! Metal Trample!" With a loud caw, the ostrich rushed straight toward the blue-garbed mage with no intention of stopping.

"Trap Card, activa-" Sakura began to say.

"Not so fast! Ironclaw Ostrich's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy any facedown card you activate during the Battle Phase!" Ironclaw pecked one of its Overlay Units, then leapt into the air. The talons on its gauntlets suddenly fired off, all eight of them lancing the facedown and causing it to explode.

**Ironclaw Ostrich: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Uh-oh!" Sakura cried. A shadow suddenly went over Muted Magician Girl, and she looked up to see Ironclaw coming straight down toward her. Her eyes widened before the bird trampled her, making her explode. Sakura recoiled from the shockwave.

**Sakura LP:3700**

"Hmph. I'll place two cards facedown. Turn end." Kotori concluded, feeling rather proud of herself.

Sakura then giggled. "Pretty good, Kotori! I didn't expect such a quick comeback! But don't think it'll be so easy! Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "All right! Magic Card, **Rebirth Spell LV2**, activate! By banishing two Level 5 or below Spellcaster-Type monsters from my Graveyard, I can bring back a Level 2 Spellcaster monster! I banish two of the Saambells in my Graveyard! My third Saambell the Summoner, Tokushu Shoukan!" The black-haired young girl re-emerged onto the field. "And here's the best part! The monster I bring back gains the Levels of the monsters I banished!"

Saambell the Summoner: Lv.6 WIND Spellcaster ATK:600/DEF:400

"Level 6?" Kotori wondered.

"And I use Saambell's ability, Special Summoning a monster with her Level from my hand! Cybernetic Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!" Saambell crossed her arms and formed the Summoning circle. From the white smoke cloud, an adult magician decked out in white armor took the field, holding a small tonfa-like wand.

Cybernetic Magician: Lv.6 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK:2400/DEF:1000

"Two Level 6 monsters!" Yuma cried.

"Not good!" Kotori cried.

"Yuma-kun will be mine soon! Level 6 Saambell the Summoner, Cybernetic Magician, Overlay!" The two magicians turned fully green and yellow before spiraling into the air. Another red spiral portal opened in the ground, and the two monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal. "Arawareyo! Magi Magi… Magician Gal!" A new form elegantly took the field, shining with the lights from the Xyz portal. It was a female monster almost identical in appearance to the legendary Dark Magician Girl herself. However, she had various color differences: Her hair was more of a dark shade of blonde, and her armor shone with a purple that was almost black. She still retained that charm, and she twirled around gracefully before winking and letting out a giggle. The mage twirled her staff before taking a stance, two purple Overlay Units circling her.

Magi Magi – Magician Gal: Rank 6 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Whoa…" Yuma breathed, awed but not exactly entranced by the new monster. Several boys who were witnessing the Duel were swooning, however. Kotori rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Sakura asked. "She was a rare find, so I was lucky! And check out what she can do! Magi Magi's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, one of two effects come into play!" One of the purple orbs were absorbed into the necklace the mage wore. "And the one I chose makes one of your monsters come over to our side until the End Phase! Do your thing, Magi Magi!" Magi Magi twirled around gracefully and gave a charming wink, sending a wave of energy at the bird. As the energy washed over it, the bird's eyes glazed over, and as if in a trance, it slowly waddled over to Sakura's side of the field.

"Ironclaw, no!" Kotori cried.

Sakura giggled. "You shouldn't have taken the challenge, Kotori! Ironclaw Ostrich, attack Kotori directly!" Ironclaw's eyes turned red, then it rushed forward with a loud caw.

_'Dang it! I need these facedowns… so there's only one choice.'_ Kotori thought. She braced herself as the metal-footed bird (virtually) ran over her, knocking her backwards. "Uwaaaaaaahh!" She landed hard on the ground. "Ugh!"

**Kotori LP:700**

"Kotori! Are you all right?" Yuma called to her.

Kotori got to her feet. "Y-Yeah. I've been through worse than this!"

"Let's see if you can get through this! Magi Magi – Magician Gal, attack Kotori directly for the win!" The magician twirled her staff around before firing a dark purple orb of magic.

"KOTORI!" Yuma cried.

"Trap Card, **Damage-Absorbing Feathers**, activate! This card negates the Battle Damage from one battle this turn!" A wave of feathers whirled around Kotori, causing the magic orb to dissipate. She breathed a sigh of relief. "And what's more… I can now Summon a Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck with Attack Points equal to or less than the damage I would've taken! Mist Valley Falcon, Tokushu Shoukan!" The humanoid female monster from her Duel with Cathy took the field.

Mist Valley Falcon: Lv.4 WIND Winged Beast ATK:2000/DEF:1200

"Ngh… dang it. I place one card facedown! Turn end, and Ironclaw goes back to you!" Ironclaw shook its head to knock itself to reality and quickly ran back to Kotori's field.

_'Okay… let's see. With Magi Magi on her field, even if I destroy it with Ironclaw, then attack directly with Falcon, she'd only be at 1600 Life Points. And I don't have any monsters in my hand right now… It all comes to this draw!'_ "Watashi no turn… Draw!" She drew her card… and smiled. "Yes!"

"Huh?" Sakura wondered.

"Kotori?" Yuma breathed.

"Battlestorm, Shoukan!" This monster was a humanoid purple-skinned male with red hair, but it had distinct talons for fingernails, and it had four black-feathered wings.

Battlestorm: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1700/DEF:1000

'Perfect! She'll walk right into my Mirror Force at this rate!' Sakura thought.

"Battlestorm's effect activates! First of all, he gains 100 Attack Points for every Winged Beast I control! I've got three, so that's 300 big ones!" Battlestorm let out a combination caw and roar.

Battlestorm ATK:2000

"And here's one more thing! Once per turn, if I control 3 or more Winged Beasts, one Spell or Trap you control bites the dust! Battlestorm, take out that facedown!" The bird grunted before jumping up and unleashing a gust of dark wind that blew Mirror Force away.

"No!" Sakura cried.

"It's all over! Ironclaw Ostrich, attack Magi Magi – Magician Girl!" With a caw, Ironclaw rushed forward before jumping and trampling Magi Magi to the ground, making her explode. Sakura recoiled from the force.

**Sakura LP:3600**

"You're wide open now! In order for Falcon, I have to send a card back to my hand, so I have Ironclaw retreat to the Extra Deck!" With a slash of her sword, Falcon let out a gust of wind that blew Ironclaw away, its last Overlay Unit disintegrating. "Now for the final blow! Falcon, Battlestorm, attack Sakura directly!" The two avian monsters jumped into the air before dashing right toward Sakura. Falcon brought down her sword while Battlestorm slashed with his claw, the combined force knocking Sakura backwards.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed before landing.

**Kotori LP:700**

**Sakura LP:0 – LOSER**

Kotori's picture appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality disintegrated. "Yatta!" Kotori cried as she jumped for joy. Yuma rushed over and caught her in the air, Kotori returning the hug as he spun her around. Both of them laughed in joy before they shared a kiss.

Yuma broke the kiss. "I knew you could do it, Kotori!" He told her.

"I wasn't gonna let you go that easily, Yuma. I love you too much." Kotori said. Yuma captured her lips for another kiss.

Sakura picked herself up off the ground and saw the couple, smiling. 'Looks like they are together. I feel like a dope.' She thought. She walked up to them as they broke their kiss. "Good Duel, Kotori. I thought I had you there. Sorry for trying to take Yuma from you. I had no idea."

Kotori smiled. "Well, that's all right. You'll find someone. In fact, I think someone's looking at you right now…" Yuma smirked and pointed subtly with his finger. Sakura looked and saw one of her friends, a dark-red-haired boy looking at her with a blush on his face. The moment they made eye contact, the boy blushed even harder and looked away, making Sakura blush too. Kotori winked at Sakura and gave a small giggle. Sakura winked back before walking toward the boy, and Yuma and Kotori headed home together.

"You think she'll rope him in?" Yuma asked.

"I'd say it's a good chance." Kotori said. "I may not know that boy, but they seem like they'd make a good couple."

"Yeah, I guess." Yuma wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him with a smirk. "Not as good a couple as us, though." Kotori looked at him with a smile before wrapping her arm around his shoulders and placing her head on his shoulder, putting her even closer to him as they went home.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Octo-Wing  
>Level 4 WIND Winged Beast<br>ATK:800/DEF:800  
>While this card is in your Graveyard, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. The effect of "Octo-Wing" can only be activated once per turn.<p>

Ironclaw Ostrich  
>Rank 4 EARTH Winged BeastXyz  
>ATK:2500DEF:1200  
>2 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters<br>If your opponent activates a Set card they control during a battle involving this attacking monster: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the activation of that card and destroy it.

Muted Magician Girl  
>Rank 2 DARK SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK:2200DEF:1300  
>3 Level 2 Spellcaster-Type monsters<br>If your opponent activates a Spell Card: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the activation of that Spell Card and destroy it.

Rebirth Spell LV2  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Select 1 Level 2 or below Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard: Banish 2 Level 5 or lower Spellcaster-Type monsters from your Graveyard: Special Summon that target. The Special Summoned monster gains Levels equal to the Levels of the banished monsters.

Damage-Absorbing Feathers  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only when you would take damage. Negate that damage, then Special Summon 1 Winged Beast-Type monster with ATK equal to less than the damage negated.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: I hope that Duel wasn't too short. I did my best with what I could.<strong>

**Kotori: I liked that story! Another moment with SkyShipping is good by me!**

**Yuma: I'm sure others are gonna like that as well.**

**Vile: *smiles* Other stories will eventually come, but I don't know when the next Decks-hibition story will be. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Shark Frost Bite

**Vile: I'm out of the jungle, folks, and I've brought a new Decks-hibition story with me!**

**Yuma: What took ya so long, dude?**

**Vile: School crap. Not to mention it was a toss-up on what the heck this was actually gonna be about, but I took care of it. The star of this story, as quite a few people have wanted, is Shark.**

**Shark: *smirks***

**Vile: This story takes place some time before 39 & 13 means Love. I don't own ZEXAL or any of its characters and cards. I only own Ariel, Kyorei, Yugra, and any bolded cards that appear here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 2: Shark Frost Bite

A lone boy walked the streets, a slightly sad look on his face. The boy had a familiar head of dark purple hair: Shark. He wasn't having a very good day, as a certain memory burned in his mind.

*Flashback*

Shark landed on his rear, recoiling from a hit to his cheek. Yuma looked at him angrily, his face having been swung. Kotori watched him nearby worriedly. "Enough of this crap, Shark!" He growled. "This attitude of yours is getting on my nerves!"

"I told you to never get involved with me again, Yuma!" Shark yelled back, getting back to his feet.

"Too bad! I am not gonna sit back and let my FRIEND Duel himself to exhaustion over some stupid revenge!" Yuma said, making Shark gasp and widen his eyes. "I know what IV did to you and I'm sorry for it, but stop acting like it's life or death! After what he's done, IV is my enemy, too! If anything, you should be helping us!" Yuma pointed at Shark. "This kind of attitude makes me wonder why Number 32 hasn't possessed you yet! You need to cool it and do things logically, or you'll be just like the other Number holders I've faced… or worse. I don't want that to happen. Whether you want my help or not, if you need it, you're getting it. This isn't like your past, Shark. You have friends now who will stick with you through anything… Stop closing off your heart, Shark." Yuma walked off with a sigh, followed by Kotori. Shark just looked on with wide eyes, unable to find any words.

*End Flashback*

_'Yuma… people I can count on… Is he right? Can I open my heart again…?'_ He wondered. He looked up at the road, and his eyes widened. A girl was in the middle of the crosswalk he was approaching, but a racing truck was bearing down on her. "WHOA! Move it!" He called to her. The girl suddenly saw the truck coming at her, and she froze like a deer in headlights, screaming. Out of nowhere, the Water Duelist rushed into the crosswalk and leapt, pushing her and himself far enough to get them out of the path of the vehicle as it rushed by. Shark stayed over the girl for a few seconds, bracing himself for possible impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked where the truck was going. Sparks were coming from near the vehicle's wheels: something was apparently wrong as the truck swerved around a corner. Shark breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he and the girl were safe. He got up off of her and noticed her features. She was the same age as him, with light blue hair and slightly pale skin. He couldn't help but think she looked cute. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top with a bubble pattern, with a silver jacket over it, purple shorts, long white socks, and black shoes. He noticed something that looked like a small mirror hanging from the right side. "Are you all right?"

The girl opened her eyes, showing them to be the same color as her hair, and looked at Shark with awe. "You saved me…" All of a sudden, she jumped forward and hugged the boy tightly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Shark groaned from the sudden impact, but blushed nervously. He had no experience with crying girls. "Arigatou… Doumo arigatou! I'd have been dead if it wasn't for you!"

Shark, not knowing what to do, did what instinct told him and wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Hey, calm down. It's over now. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No… thanks to you." She said, letting go of him. "I can't thank you enough."

Shark held up a hand. "Don't give me a big head. It was nothing. I wasn't gonna let someone get run over." The girl smiled. "Hate to cut this off, but I gonna run. Name's Ryoga."

"I know you. Ryoga Kamishiro, AKA Shark." The girl said, making the boy's eyes widen. "It sucked what happened to you. My friends and I know you were framed, but no one believes us."

"And here I thought I was scarred for life." Shark said, looking away with a scowl.

"Nah, people will know the truth eventually." She said, winking. "My name's Ariel. Maybe we'll meet again."

Shark smirked. "Maybe. See ya around." He gave a goodbye gesture as he left.

Ariel just smiled in his direction as she left as well. _'I'll see him again. I know it.'_ She thought as she left.

*Three Days Later*

Shark rode through Heartland on his motorcycle, thinking. _'Maybe Yuma's right. I should try and open my heart again. But how? Who do I open up to?'_ He glanced to the right and noticed a Duel going on._ 'Might as well spectate.'_ He rode up and parked his motorcycle, hopping off. Flipping on his D-Gazer, Shark saw the current Duel specs. It was then that he noticed one of the Duelists. It was the same girl he met the previous day, Ariel. _'Go figure.'_ She had a large red-haired sea creature decked out in gold armor on her field, with no facedowns. Her opponent, a 16-year-old boy with whitish-blond hair and green eyes (identified as Kyorei through the AR System), had three warped-looking black-and-gold monsters with sparkles around them, as well as one facedown.

**Kyorei LP:3000**

**Ariel LP:2100**

Evigishki Tetrogre: Lv.6 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2600/DEF:2100

Vylon Pentacro: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Union ATK:500/DEF:400

Vylon Stigma: Lv.4 LIGHT Fairy ATK:1600/DEF:1000

Vylon Tesseract: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Union ATK:800/DEF:600

"Boku wa Reberu Yon no Vylon Stigma, Tesseract, Pentacro, Obarei (I Overlay my Level 4 Vylon Stigma, Tesseract, and Pentacro)!" Kyorei called out. All three LIGHT monsters turned fully yellow before shooting into the air, spiraling around each other. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)!" A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed within it. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Vylon… Disigma!" From the portal, a huge black-and-gold monster appeared, the front of it designed like a face, and having two clawed arms with spikes lining them. Three yellow Overlay Units orbited it.

Vylon Disigma: Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2100

"Disigma's effect activates! Via one Overlay Unit, one Effect Monster you've got in Attack Mode is equipped to this lug of mine!" One of the yellow orbs embedded itself into Disigma's "face", and a yellow beam shot out from the "forehead", impacting Tetrogre and turning into a yellow sphere. The sphere then shot over and embedded itself into Disigma, giving it a blue aura. "With your field open, Disigma, attack Ariel directly!" One of Disigma's clawed hands glowed yellow, and it lurched forward, slicing (actually going through due to it being virtual) Ariel and knocking her backwards.

**Kyorei LP:3000**

**Ariel LP:0 – LOSER**

Kyorei's picture appeared with the word WIN under the buzzer, and the augmented reality vanished. "Training session completed. Nice work today, Ariel." Kyorei said, pulling off his black, white, and gold D-Gazer.

"Thanks. I'm getting better quick." Ariel said, getting up and removing her blue D-Gazer.

Kyorei then noticed someone standing to the side. He looked and saw Shark. "Oh, hello there!" He called. "I didn't notice we had a spectator!"

Ariel looked over as well, and a smile crossed her face. "Shark-kun!" She cried, rushing over to him. Shark gave a hello gesture, but Ariel crushed him into a hug, making him groan. A small blush came on his face, which Kyorei smirked at.

"Jeez, Ariel!" Shark groaned with a slightly pained smile. "Nice to see you too, but I'm not made of metal here!"

Ariel widened her eyes, blushing madly, before letting him go. "Oh! Gomen, Shark-kun!" She said quickly, bowing. Shark made sure none of his body was crushed before saying it was all right.

Kyorei walked up. "So you're Shark, eh? Ariel's told me and the rest of our friends about you." He said. "I'm tellin' ya, you don't know how grateful we are to you for saving her."

"I wasn't about to just let her get run over." Shark said modestly. "That driver really needed to watch what he was doing."

"Actually… it wasn't his fault." Kyorei said. "He was on the news today. His truck's brakes went *explosion noise* on him. Thankfully he managed to keep from hitting anyone before he could safely shut off his motor." Shark nodded in understanding. Then a smile came on Kyorei's face. "But enough somber stuff. As long as you're with us, why not meet the rest of our crew? Our meeting place isn't far from here."

"Eh, sorry, man. I've got something I need to do today." Shark said with a frown. "Maybe some other time, though."

"That's good with me." Kyorei said. "Although, I'm pretty sure Ariel still wants to hang out with you. Maybe you should let her go with you today."

"I don't know…" Shark mused, unsure of what to do.

"Please, Shark-kun…?" Ariel asked him, giving him a puppy-eye look.

Shark rolled his eyes with a smirk. _'Oy. She knows that tactic.'_ He thought. "All right, you can come with me. Just stow the puppy eyes."

"Arigatou, Shark-kun!" Ariel chirped, hugging him again.

Shark gave an awkward smile. "Is she always like this?" He asked Kyorei.

Kyorei shrugged his shoulders. "Not always. You get used to it, though."

*Ten Days Later*

Shark continued to hang out with Ariel over the days, mostly because she found him. She went to the same school as him and was in the same grade, and Shark even noticed that he had two classes with her. It was clear to Shark (by her actions) that she had a crush on him, probably still mega-grateful for saving her. He admitted she was cute, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her. She was, after all, the only person he really hung around with. He found her to be not a half bad Duelist with her Gishki Deck, although he won when they Dueled.

He was currently hanging out with Ariel at the present time. They were shopping for cards in a lesser-known shop called Kodoa's Card Shop. Shark spotted a couple of cards that would make great additions to his Deck. Suddenly, he heard Ariel gasp. "They have it! All right!" She chirped, holding up an Evigishki Levianima card. "Now I can have a full set of Gishki Rituals!" Shark couldn't help but smile at her giddiness.

'She's a barrel of kookiness.' He thought. 'She's fun to hang out with, though. I guess Yuma was right after all.' A good feeling stirred in his chest from admitting that. The two of them paid for their cards and left the store, walking back to where Shark parked his bike.

"Awesome. I've got the full set now. Look, Shark-kun!" Ariel chirped, showing him her cards. She was holding seven Evigishkis: Gustkrake, Levianima, Mind Augus, Psychelone, Soul Ogre, Tetrogre, and Zealgigas.

Shark raised an eyebrow as he looked at the cards. "Ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku… nana (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 7)?" He counted, confused. "I thought there were eight Evigishkis."

Ariel giggled. "Shark, you silly guppy." Shark blushed at the nickname. "There are eight, but only seven are Rituals. The last one's an Xyz! See?" She pulled out the final Evigishki, Merrowgeist.

Shark slapped his face, feeling slightly stupid, making her giggle more. Shark found her giggle as cute as her. _'Aw jeez… does she have to be this cute?'_ He thought sarcastically, smirking with his eyes closed. He knew he was blushing. _'Man… is this that short-time love thing you see all the time in movies? It's sure seeming like it. …Not that I'm complaining, that is, heh heh.'_

"Freeze, you wimpfish!" A voice suddenly shouted. From nearby bushes, a boy jumped out: 14, shaggy navy hair, angry green eyes, and a mostly red outfit. "Looks like I've got you alone, Raging Gishki Torrent!"

_'"Raging Gishki Torrent"?'_ Shark thought. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

"What do you want now, Yugra?" Ariel asked angrily. "I beat you down already! You looking for another defeat?" Yugra scowled.

"Ariel, who the heck is this creep?" Shark asked.

"Yugra's one of a group of Duelists out to take out the Terminal Gang."

"Terminal Gang? I've heard of them." Shark hit a lightbulb. "Wait! Raging Gishki Torrent! I knew I heard that name before!"

"Check, Shark Bait! That girl's one of the Terminal Gang, and my enemy in Attribute!" Yugra said. "Her Gishkis humiliated my WATER Deck before… and I'm out for vengeance!"

Ariel smirked, which Shark noted wasn't unlike his own. "Bring it! I've upgraded myself, so I'm pretty sure I can handle what you've got!"

"I know you can handle my Deck… but who said I was talking about a Duel?" Yugra said with a grin. All of a sudden, he pulled out a small ray gun-like object and fired. A light blue stream of lightning was quickly fired from it.

"WAAH!" Ariel cried, quickly jumping backwards. The beam managed to hit her feet, however, and a bad sensation went through her body, causing her to shiver. "C-C-C…"

"Ariel!" Shark cried.

"C-C-C… Cold…" She whimpered, shivering. The beam subsided, and she looked down to find a shock: Her feet were completely frozen to the ground.

"Whaddya think of my Ice Ray?" Yugra mused. "Made it myself. Why should I defeat your cards when I can turn them and you into popsicles for my freezer?"

Ariel looked at him with fright, but all of a sudden, Shark stood in front of him. "…You cold-hearted creep." He said with a low tone. "You get beat, so you choose to use a freeze ray on her? Weak. I'm not gonna let you turn my friend into a sculpture." Ariel blushed at him calling her his friend. "Why don't you take your frustration out on me? I win, you back off."

Yugra grinned evilly. "Fine, but if I win, you're goin' in my freezer, Shark Bait!" He twirled his Ice Ray and docked out, then pulled out a card. "Here. This might give you a little edge." He threw the card to Shark, who caught it and found it to be the Field Magic Umi. He shuffled it into his Deck.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players flipped on their D-Pads. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers were flipped onto their eyes.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Ariel's glowing. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Take him down, Shark-kun. I know you can." Ariel said. Shark looked back for a moment, then winked at her before turning back to the match. Ariel blushed at the wink, but smiled wide.

"DUEL!"

**Shark LP:4000**

**Yugra LP:4000**

"If you don't mind, I'll start this! Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Big Jaws, Shoukan!" From a sudden whirlpool, a shark with a bladed fin and red eyes emerged.

Big Jaws: Lv. 3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

Yugra grinned mentally. _'Perfect bait…'_

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Shark's facedown appeared on the field.

"One no turn! Draw!" Yugra drew his card. "One monster facedown, and another facedown to go with it. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card and smirked. "Friller Rabca, Shoukan!" His new monster was a thin, goldish-armored shark.

Friller Rabca: Lv. 3 WATER Fish ATK:700/DEF:1500

"Two Level 3s, eh? Show me whatcha got, Shark Bait." Yugra said.

Shark smirked. "Ore wa Reberu San no Big Jaws, Friller Rabca, Obarei (I Overlay Level 3 Big Jaws and Friller Rabca)!" Both his sharks turned fully blue before shooting into the air, spiraling around each other. A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and both monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A purple energy spike erupted from the ground. "Arawareyo, Black Ray, Lancer!" A large black-armored monster with pink spikes and blue fin-like wings emerged, twirling its red spear around before pointing it at Yugra and growling, its purple Overlay Units circling it.

Black Ray Lancer: Rank 3 DARK Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:600 2 Overlay Units

"Cool! Black Ray Lancer!" Ariel said.

"Black Ray Lancer, attack Yugra's facedown monster! Black Spear!" Shark ordered. Lancer twirled its spear before chucking it. The facedown revealed itself to be a monster with an icy shield, which the spear crashed through, impaling the owner.

"Ngh!" Yugra growled. "Good move, but that triggers the effect of my monster. When **Frost Gardna** is destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it receives 2 Ice Counters." All of a sudden, a part of each of Lancer's wings was frozen.

Black Ray Lancer: 2 Ice Counters

"Ice Counters?" Shark wondered. "What are those?"

"You'll see soon enough. Are you done?"

"Hmph. Turn end." Shark concluded.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Yugra drew his card. "Cold Enchanter, Shoukan!" This monster was a female, dressed in white and light blue and holding a wand with a snowflake on it.

Cold Enchanter: Lv.4 WATER Aqua ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Cold Enchanter's effect activates. By discarding 1 card, I can place an Ice Counter on any monster on the field. I discard two cards to tag Enchanter herself with those Counters." Enchanter waved her wand, and her boots were suddenly frozen.

Cold Enchanter: 2 Ice Counters

"What's the point of those Counters?" Shark asked.

"Simple. Enchanter gains 300 Attack Points for every Ice Counter on the field. There are 4, so that's 1200!"

"Nani?"

Cold Enchanter ATK:2800

"Cold Enchanter, obliterate Black Ray Lancer! Magical Frost!" Enchanter twirled her staff around before firing a blast of freezing energy.

"Trap Card, Poseidon Wave, activate!" Shark's facedown flipped up. "This card negates your attack. It would also deal 800 points of damage to you for every WATER monster I control, but since Black Ray Lancer is DARK, you lucked out." A wave of water was frozen by the blast, protecting Lancer.

"Rgh… not bad. I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card and smirked. "Siamese Shark, Shoukan!" This new monster was a light gray shark with green eyes, but the left half of its face was red. "When Siamese Shark is Summoned, I can instantly Summon another one from my hand! Siamese Shark, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another shark appeared, but the right half of the face was red this time.

**Siamese Shark x2: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1100/DEF:1100**

"Reberu San no Siamese Shark ni tai de, Obarei!" Both twin sharks turned fully blue and shot into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened as both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Senkou Gunkan (Underwater Warship)… Cutter Shark!" A huge monster emerged from the ground. It appeared as two sharks linked together with a silver apparatus lined with various bladed objects. The teeth of the sharks were also sharp and metallic. Two blue Overlay Units circled.

**Underwater Warship – Cutter Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:1400 2 Overlay Units**

"1800 points?" Yugra asked, unimpressed with a raised eyebrow.

Shark smirked. "Field Magic, Umi, activate!" All of a sudden, the area around them was drenched in water. Shark, Ariel, and Yugra were on rocks that stood above the waves. "With this card active, all Fish, Aqua, Sea Serpent, and Thunder-Types gain 200 Attack and Defense Points! As a plus, Pyro and Machine-Types lose 200!"

**Cutter Shark ATK:2000/DEF:1600**

Cold Enchanter ATK:3000/DEF:1400

"Now, Cutter Shark's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 300 Attack Points for every card in my hand! I have two, so that's 600!" One of the Overlay Units was chomped down by one of the sharks, and the blades began whirring.

**Cutter Shark ATK:2600 1 Overlay Unit**

"But it's still not enough to defeat Cold Enchanter…" Ariel breathed.

"Not yet, that is. Black Ray Lancer's effect activates! With one Overlay Unit, the effects of one monster are negated until the turn's end!" Black Ray absorbed one of its Units into its chest. "Weakening Winds!" Lancer flapped its wings hard, sending out purple winds that weakened Cold Enchanter.

Cold Encounter ATK:1800

Black Ray Lancer: 1 Overlay Unit

Yugra was silent as Shark ordered. "Cutter Shark, attack Cold Enchanter now! Ripping Blader!" The apparatus charged forward, slicing the mage to pieces in its blades.

**Yugra LP:3200**

"Black Ray Lancer, follow up! Black Spear!" Lancer flung its spear straight at Yugra.

"Trap Card, **Spiritual Defender**, activate." Yugra flipped his facedown. "This card Special Summons one monster from my Graveyard with more Defense Points than Attack Points in Defense Mode. Frost Gardna, Tokushu Shoukan." The knight with the ice shield returned, only to be impaled again by the spear. "Since you destroyed Frost Gardna again, Black Ray Lancer gains two more Ice Counters." The bottom fins of Lancer were frozen.

Black Ray Lancer: 4 Ice Counters

"Ngh. Those Counters are creeping me out. I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

**Cutter Shark ATK:2000**

Yugra lowered his head, then suddenly laughed to the sky. "Hahahahahahahah! You fell for it! I knew you'd take the bait!"

"'Bait'? What bait?" Shark demanded to know.

Yugra grinned evilly. "Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. "Field Magic, **Reito Umi** (Frozen Ocean), activate!" Out of nowhere, the waters of Umi were frozen solid, and a cold wind blew through the area.

Shark shivered. "W-W-What the hell is this…?" He muttered.

"Reito Umi can only be used if the field is or is treated as Umi. I gave you the card to trick you into spelling your own defeat!" Yugra said, unaffected by the cold. "Get this. All Fish, Sea Serpent, Dinosaur, and Reptile-Types lose 500 Attack and Defense Points!" Cutter Shark moaned weakly.

"Cutter Shark!" Shark cried.

**Cutter Shark ATK:1300/DEF:900**

"And here's another thing. All WATER monsters, save for Aquas, Spellcasters, Warriors, and Dragons, in our hands and fields are upped by one Level! So much for your Rank 3 Xyzs now! Hah! Snow Dragon, Shoukan!" His monster was a small, rotund blue dragon with red eyes and tiny wings.

Snow Dragon: Lv.4 WATER Dragon ATK:1400/DEF:900

"Magic Card, **Ice Draw**, activate! This card lets me draw 1 card for every Ice Counter on the field!" He drew four cards for each of Lancer's Counters. "And now for the good part. I remove the four Ice Counters from Black Ray Lancer!" The ice on Lancer's body broke off, turning into vapor and converging on Yugra's field. It began to grow into a serpentine shape of ice.

"Nandare…? (What is that…?)" Shark and Ariel breathed.

"Arawareyo… Snowdust Dragon!" The ice shattered, revealing a serpentine dragon that appeared to be an adult form of the smaller dragon, having the same color scheme and red eyes, but it appeared older and much nastier.

Snowdust Dragon: Lv.8 WATER Dragon ATK:2800/DEF:1800

"2800 Attack Points?" Shark realized.

Yugra grinned. "Yes… but before it goes after you, Snow Dragon, attack Black Ray Lancer!"

"Nani? Is he nuts?" Shark cried. The smaller dragon rushed toward the black-armored monster, only to meet the business end of Lancer's spear.

**Yugra LP:2500**

"Heh. Snow Dragon's ability activates. When it's destroyed, an Ice Counter is placed on all monsters on the field!" A piece of ice formed on Snowdust's nose, Lancer's left wing, and Cutter Shark's right tail.

Snowdust Dragon, Black Ray Lancer, **Cutter Shark**: 1 Ice Counter each

"Perfect. Snowdust Dragon, move in and slay Cutter Shark now! Arctic Jetstream!" Snowdust reared its head back before expelling a gust of freezing energy. The gust blew over Cutter Shark, freezing it solid before it exploded.

"Ngh…" Shark groaned, cold wind blowing over. "Brrrrrr…"

**Shark LP:2500**

"Shark-kun!" Ariel cried.

"I'm all right. I've been through worse crap than this." He said.

"Let's see how long you can handle the cold, Shark. I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Yugra threw down one facedown.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card.

"Oh, did I forget to mention something?" Yugra asked sarcastically. "If Snowdust Dragon is on the field, any monsters with Ice Counters, except for him, of course, can't attack or change their battle positions!"

Shark growled. "Then I guess I'll have to bypass that! Black Ray Lancer's effect activates!"

"I think not! Trap Card, **Overlay Frost**, activate!" Yugra flipped his facedown. "This card negates the activation of an Xyz Monster's effect, and if that effect required an Overlay Unit, it keeps the Unit, but guess what I get? A Frost Token in Defense Mode for each Overlay Unit that monster has!" Cold wind gusts converged on Yugra's field, forming a medium-sized ice ball.

**Frost Token: Lv.1 WATER Aqua/Token ATK:0/DEF:0**

Shark backed up slightly. "Drill Barnacle, Shoukan!" His monster was a shell lined with purple drills.

Drill Barnacle: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:300/DEF:0

"An Aqua-Type?" Yugra asked, surprised.

"Yep, which means Reito Umi can't do a thing to it. And get this! Drill Barnacle can attack you directly! Move in, Barnacle!" The drills on the aquatic creature began whirring, and it spun around like a top before shooting forward, knocking Yugra backwards.

**Yugra LP:2200**

"And when Drill Barnacle deals Battle Damage from a direct attack, it gains 1000 Attack Points." Drill Barnacle suddenly grew larger.

Drill Barnacle ATK:1300

"My last card's useless right now. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Yugra drew his card. A grin overtook him. "Icicle Spider, Shoukan!" His new monster was a light blue spider with ice for its eight legs.

**Icicle Spider: Lv.2 WATER Aqua ATK:700/DEF:300**

"Hate to say this, Shark… but I think you're done for. I release Icicle Spider and my Frost Token. Tokushu Shoukan!" Both monsters shattered, the cold wind gusts converging. Shark and Ariel gasped. "Arawareyo, Ice Master!" From the wind gusts, a female monster with orange hair, white and light blue robes, a snowflake wand, and an icy crown emerged.

Ice Master: Lv.8 WATER Spellcaster ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"2500 Attack Points, eh?" Shark asked. _'At least my facedown can handle it.'_

Yugra's grin didn't falter. "Just watch, Shark. The best is yet to come!" He thrust his hand upward, and cold wind began to swirl. "Ore we Reberu Hachi no Snowdust Dragon, Ice Master, Obarei (I Overlay Level 8 Snowdust Dragon and Ice Master)!" Both monsters turned light blue before spiraling around in the air with the cold wind.

"Bakana! An Xyz Summon?" Shark cried.

A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Cold Vacuum Dragon!" The cold wind blew violently as the frozen water cracked violently. Suddenly, it shattered, and an enormous monster rose from the icy depths. It was a dragon, having a light gray body, but it was mostly frozen over. The parts that weren't frozen, however, were a sickly pinkish-red color: Frostbite. The dragon stared at Shark with its beady blue eyes, two blue Overlay Units circling it.

**Cold Vacuum Dragon: Rank 8 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:3000 2 Overlay Units**

"This is the master of my icy Deck… and you will see its power!" Yugra declared, his hair and clothes blowing in the wind. "When it's Xyz Summoned, all face-up monsters you have gain an Ice Counter!" Lancer's other wing was partially frozen, as well as one of Barnacle's drills.

Black Ray Lancer: 2 Ice Counters

Drill Barnacle: 1 Ice Counter

"Now for the good part. Cold Vacuum Dragon's effect activates! By using an Overlay Unit, I can choose one monster with Ice Counters on it and banish it instantly! I choose… Black Ray Lancer!"

"Nani?" Vacuum chomped down on one of the blue orbs before exhaling a gust of freezing energy, freezing Lancer solid and making it explode. The two Ice Counters and Lancer's last Overlay Unit were still around for some reason.

**Cold Vacuum Dragon: 1 Overlay Unit**

"And there's more to it. When it banishes a monster with this effect, Cold Vacuum Dragon gains 300 Attack Points until the turn's end for every Ice Counter that monster had!" Vacuum inhaled the straggling Ice Counters.

**Cold Vacuum Dragon ATK:3600**

"One more thing! If Vacuum banishes an Xyz Monster by its effect, any Overlay Units that monster had immediately go to my dragon!" The purple orb turned blue before moving over and orbiting the frostbitten dragon.

**Cold Vacuum Dragon: 2 Overlay Units**

_'Damn it!'_ Shark thought. _'That Overlay Unit was Friller Rabca! Now I can't negate his attack! And since Lancer's gone, my Trap can't be used!'_

"Hah hah hah hah! Now to hit you hard! Cold Vacuum Dragon, attack Drill Barnacle now! Frozen Hell!" Vacuum's blue eyes glowed harshly, and from underneath Barnacle, ice spikes rapidly shot up, lancing it about 20 times before it finally exploded.

"Gwaaaaaaahhhh!" Shark yelled as he was thrown back.

**Shark LP:200**

"Shark-kun!" Ariel cried, horrified.

"No one will get in the way of my vengeance!" Yugra growled. "Anyone who tries will be stomped, crushed, and frozen! No exceptions! Take your last turn, Shark Bait. Turn end!"

**Cold Vacuum Dragon ATK:3000**

Shark's eyes widened at Yugra's words regarding vengeance. They sounded like… his own. _'Is that how I've been acting?'_ He thought. _'A rager with only revenge on the mind, not caring who I take down? Man… I've been a total douche!'_ Shark slowly got to his feet. He looked back at Ariel, who had a scared look on her face. He looked back at Yugra. "Hear this, Yugra. I don't care what you're after, but I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect my friends! I'll show you what it means to Duel for others instead of for revenge!"

Ariel smiled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Get him, Shark-kun!"

He flashed a smile at her before looking back at the Duel. _'I owe you for this, Yuma. Though I still want to take down IV… I won't let it consume me, nor will I let the Number consume me. People I care about have to come first!'_ "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, **Fish and Draws**, activate! By banishing 3 Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Types from my Grave, I can draw two cards!" He banished Cutter Shark, Big Jaws, and Drill Barnacle, then drew his cards. "Magic Card, Moray of Greed, activate! By returning two WATER monsters to my Deck, I can draw three more cards!" He sent back Hammer Shark and Codarus, then drew his cards. "…Hell yeah."

"Nani?" Yugra asked.

"Lost Blue Breaker, Shoukan!" His monster was a two-headed blue serpent. It shivered from the cold.

Lost Blue Breaker: Lv.4 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:900/DEF:0 (Level and ATK due to Reito Umi, DEF is normally 0)

"Magic Card, Monster Reborn, activate! This card lets me Special Summon my Siamese Shark back from the Graveyard!" The half-red-faced shark returned, moaning weakly. "And guess what I've got in my hand? Siamese Shark, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another of that type of shark emerged.

**Siamese Shark x2: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:600/DEF:600 (Level, ATK, and DEF due to Reito Umi)**

"Why Summon a bunch of weak fish?" Yugra asked. "You don't use Rank 4 Xyz Monsters."

"Oh, don't I?"

"Nani?"

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Lost Blue Breaker, Siamese Shark ni tai de, Obarei!" All three monsters turned fully blue before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and all three sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuuni (Number 32)! Kaikouryuu (Marine Biting Dragon)… Shark Drake!"

The number "32" formed and flashed in dark red, and a water vortex swirled upwards. From it, a deep blue shark-tooth-shaped object rose. The monster's arms and fins extended, the arms ending in claws. The monster's yellow eyes gleamed before it roared at Yugra, three blue Overlay Units circling it. Of course, not even it could escape the cold.

Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:1600 (ATK and DEF due to Reito Umi)

"Nanbaazu…?" Ariel breathed.

"Hah hah hah hah! You did all that just for a 2300 Attack Point wimp?" Yugra laughed.

Shark smirked. "Don't underestimate us. Hey Shark Drake, you ready?" Shark Drake looked at Shark and nodded with a growl. "Magic Card, Aqua Jet, activate! This boosts my WATER monsters by 1000 Attack Points until the end of the turn!" The apparatus attached to Shark Drake's back, and it roared.

Shark Drake ATK:3300

"No way!" Yugra cried.

"Way! Shark Drake, attack Cold Vacuum Dragon now! Depth Bite!" Shark Drake fires a blast of blue energy in the shape of a shark head, which chomped down on Cold Vacuum Dragon, destroying it.

"No! Not my dragon!" Yugra cried.

**Yugra LP:1900**

"He'll be back, but not for long! Shark Drake's ability activates! If it destroys a monster by battle, it can use an Overlay Unit and re-Summon that monster with 1000 less Attack Points!" Shark Drake absorbed one of the blue orbs into its foreheads, then launched its arms into the ground, pulling out a weakened Cold Vacuum Dragon.

**Cold Vacuum Dragon ATK:2000**

"And now, Shark Drake can attack that monster again! Depth Bite!" Blue energy gathered in Shark Drake's mouth. "Trap Card, **Xyz Ambush**, activate! When an Xyz Monster I control battles, it gains 300 Attack Points multiplied by its Rank until the end of the Battle Phase!" The blue energy flared violently.

Shark Drake ATK:4500

"Bakana!" Yugra yelled.

"Say goodnight, Yugra!" Shark Drake unleashed Depth Bite, obliterating Cold Vacuum Dragon again.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yugra screamed as he was thrown back.

**Shark LP:200**

**Yugra LP:0 – LOSER**

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Shark let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Man… finally out of the cold." His eyes widened. "Ariel!" He rushed over to the girl, whose feet were still frozen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrench used to fix his bike. Shark hacked away at the ice (which was thankfully thin) until Ariel could finally move her feet. "You OK?" Shark asked when he stood up, only to have her hug him tightly.

"Arigatou, Shark-kun!" She cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "That's the second time you've saved me!" Shark could only smile and hug her back. Yugra was already walking off grumbling. When they let go of each other, Ariel tried to take a step, but she stumbled. "Dang it…"

"What?" Shark asked.

"Ngh, my feet were frozen too long. They're numb." She groaned. "It's gonna be hard to walk like this."

"I'll give you a ride back. Let's go." Shark said. He quickly picked her up bridal-style, causing her to blush madly but giggle. They reached his bike, and Shark set her on it before hopping on himself. Ariel held on tightly before they sped off. Shark felt Ariel lay her head on his back, and he blushed slightly. _'She's a basket case, all right… but she's a damn cute basket case, admittedly.'_ He thought with a smirk as they headed down the road.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Siamese Shark  
>Level 3 WATER Fish<br>ATK:1100/DEF:1100  
>When this card is Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Siamese Shark" from your hand. You cannot control more than 2 cards with this card's name.<p>

Frost Gardna  
>Level 4 WATER Warrior<br>ATK:100/DEF:1900  
>If this card is destroyed by battle: Place 2 Ice Counters on the monster that destroyed this card.<p>

Icicle Spider  
>Level 2 WATER Aqua<br>ATK:700/DEF:300  
>Once per turn: Place 1 Ice Counter on a face-up Defense Position monster.<p>

Underwater Warship - Cutter Shark (TCG Name: Submersible Battleship Cutter Shark)  
>Rank 3 WATER FishXyz  
>ATK:1800DEF:1400  
>2 Level 3 Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monsters<br>Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card gains 300 ATK for each card in your hand until the End Phase. (real game effect: 200 ATK for each of your banished Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster)

Cold Vacuum Dragon  
>Rank 8 WATER Dragon<br>ATK:3000/DEF:3000  
>2 Level 8 WATER monsters<br>When this card is Xyz Summoned: Place 1 Ice Counter on every face-up monster your opponent controls. While this card is face-up on the field, face-up monsters with Ice Counters, except this card, cannot attack or change their battle position. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster with Ice Counter(s): Banish it. This card gains 300 ATK for each Ice Counter that was on the banished monster until the End Phase. If the banished monster was an Xyz Monster: Attach its Xyz Material to this card.

Reito Umi (translated: Frozen Ocean)  
>Field Spell Card<br>This card can only be activated while either player controls a face-up "Umi", or while the field is treated as "Umi". This face-up card is not treated as "Umi". While this card is face-up, "Umi", "A Legendary Ocean", and "Forgotten Temple of the Deep" cannot be activated. Face-up Fish, Sea Serpent, Reptile, and Dinosaur-Type monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF. Raise the Level of all WATER monsters (except Spellcaster, Warrior, Aqua, and Dragon-Type monsters) in both players' hands and on the field by 1.

Ice Draw  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Draw 1 card for each Ice Counter on the field.

Fish and Draws  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Banish 3 Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monsters from your Graveyard: Draw 2 cards.

Spiritual Defender  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Special Summon 1 monster whose DEF is higher than its ATK in face-up Defense Position. If it is still on the field during the End Phase, banish it.

Overlay Frost  
>Counter Trap Card<br>Negate the activation of an Xyz Monster's effect. If that effect would involve detaching an Xyz Material: That Xyz Material is not detached. After the effect is negated, Special Summon 1 "Frost Token" (Level 1/WATER/Aqua/ATK:0/DEF:0) in Defense Position.

Xyz Ambush  
>Normal Trap Card<br>When an Xyz Monster you control battles: It gains ATK equal to its Rank x 300 until the end of the Battle Phase.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Longest one-shot I've ever written, that was! It was just about 6K words!<strong>

**Shark: *whistles* Couldn't seem to find an end, huh?**

**Vile: Apparently not. I still think it come out great, though.**

**Kotori: You and Ariel are so cute together, Shark!**

**Shark: *blushes***

**Vile: *snickers* Anyhoo... If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! A Numbershot is next on the list, so stay tuned, folks!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Shiver me Trap Cards!

**Vile: Howdy, everyone! I decided to do some more Decks-hibition, so here's the third story!**

**Yuma: What's this one about?**

**Vile: You expect me to give spoilers? All I'm gonna say that there's some hints for those of you out there who like TakashixCathy. XD**

**Takashi: *blushes***

**Vile: *chuckles* Disclaimer's on the first story, and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 3: Shiver me Trap Cards!

It was the first day of the World Duel Carnival, about 3:00. Docked in Heartland Harbor was an enormous ship, but it looked different than most ships docked there. Despite it being made of metal, it had the appearance of an old-fashioned wooden ship. Three large masts adorned the top of it, three horizontal sections on it. An odd machine was on each, and each one was projecting a rolled-up green sail. A flag flew on top of the center mast, depicting a skull and crossbones, the bones replaced with lines of Duel Monsters cards. It was a pirate ship, and various crew members were relaxing on deck.

Then, a girl walked onto the deck of the ship. She was 15 with long brown hair and green eyes, her head covered by a red bandanna. She wore a tight maroon-and-dark-yellow horizontal striped shirt, a short green rough-textured skirt, long white socks and black high-heeled boots. A Deck box was on her waist, as well as an odd device. "Oi! Baroon! Anything on the scope yet?" She called up the crow's nest.

Another pirate, this one being in his mid-20's with red eyes, a blue bandanna covering his hair, a black shirt with a skull-and-crossbones on it, brown pants, and white shoes, was up in the nest, looking out with a telescope-like device. "Nothin' yet, Chikira!" He called back down. "Can ye get someone else up here? I think my shift as lookout ended long ago!"

"You stay up there until the Captain says you're done!" Chikira called back. "Can't be helped! I'm just the first mate!"

"Only that way because she did the Captain a few 'favors', I bet." Baroon mumbled before going back to the scope.

Chikira sighed. "Duelists are getting eliminated left and right. The Captain might never get his fifth piece at this rate."

"Yer talkin' like a homesick lubber, Chikira." Another voice said. Walking on the ship was a boy, also 15 (yet older than Chikira) with black hair covered by a pirate hat marked with the same emblem on the flag atop the ship. He had a white shirt, a blue pirate jacket with gold laces between each side's buttons and flaring in the back, red and black vertical-shaped pants, and black boots. Attached to his back was a large futuristic-looking curved sword, akin to pirates. A Deck box was on his belt, and on his face in the fashion of an eye-patch was a D-Gazer with a white lens. "There's gotta be some good Duelists left out there. And if not… well, maybe I can make them give up their Heart Pieces without a fight."

Chikira gave a smirk. "They'll definitely give up their Pieces once they know they're looking at the fearsome Captain White-Eye."

White-Eye smirked. "I didn't get the nickname of 'Terror of the Seven Circuits' for nothing. 200+ wins, no losses, 7 Championship Victories. I'm a force of nature."

"Oi, Captain!" Baroon suddenly called from the crow's nest, making him, Chikira, and a few other pirates look up. "I think I've got someone promising here! Get this image!" An image appeared on White-Eye's Gazer.

"Who the devil is this lass?" He mused. The image was of a 13-year-old bespectacled girl with green eyes, gray hair, a black dress, and cat-like nails. "Chikira, get info on this."

An image of the girl appeared on a handheld computer the female pirate was holding. Info appeared on the screen. "Her name is Cathy, and she is a participant. She has only one Heart Piece at the moment, but her record shows her to be a powerful Duelist with a Cat Deck."

"Cathy, eh…?" White-Eye rubbed his chin. "Maybe this lass will give up her Piece like the skiddish cat she is. Target chosen! Mates!" The various pirates sat up and looked at their captain. "We've found a suitable target!" Chikira showed them the picture. "Her name is Cathy! Find her and bring her to the ship for me! Any volunteers?"

"Count me in, Cap'n!" Baroon called from the crow's nest before jumping out and pulling a device identical to the one on Chikira's waist off his belt. Pressing a button, a laser rope shot out and tethered part of the mast, allowing Baroon to swing down to the deck safely. Baroon retracted the rope. "I've been stuck on lookout all day, and I want some action!"

White-Eye smirked at his comrade. "Very well, Baroon! This target is yours! Mira, Kenji, Alm!" Three other pirates, two male, one female, stood up. "You three are to help Baroon locate Cathy! Godspeed to you all, and come back victorious!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" The four pirates yelled out. All four pirates tossed a small device into the air that hovered. They then pulled out laser rope devices and attached them to the hovering grapple points. All four let out pirate-like yells as they swung away from the harbor into the city, the grapple points moving along with them.

"Ye think they'll go overboard, Captain?" Chikira asked.

"I think they'll figure out not to rough them up." White-Eye said. "I've had to get on their cases four times already."

*Meanwhile*

Baroon and his team continued moving through Heartland to find their target. Eventually, they stopped on a rooftop to look around. "Get the spyglass, Alm. Try and find that Cathy lass!"

"I'm on it!" Alm, a 12-year-old, said, pulling out his own telescope-like device and looking through it. The scope combed through the streets, looking for the gray-haired girl. "I think the lass may have disappeared!" He complained. But then, his target was found. "Oh, scratch that! Found her! …Uh-oh. The lass has found her own crew!"

"Lemme see that!" Baroon yelled, grabbing the scope and looking through it. Sure enough, Cathy had met up with three other people: a boy with red-and-black hair, a girl with green hair, and a boy with blue-green hair. "Well then… I guess we'll have to get her alone. Mira!"

"Aye!" Mira, a 23-year-old woman, replied.

"I'm leavin' getting her alone to you! Get to it!" Baroon said.

"Leave it to me!" Mira said. The pirates laser grappled near the area.

*Meanwhile*

"Hello, everyone." Cathy suddenly said, surprising Yuma, Kotori, and Takashi.

"Ah! Cat-chan!" Takashi said. "You surprised me!" Cathy giggled.

"How's the first day going for you, Cat-chan?" Yuma asked.

Cathy lost her smile. "Not good so far. Haven't found a Duel yet." She said, holding out her Heart Frame with only one Piece.

"Me neither." Takashi told her, also showing off an almost-empty Heart Frame. "Bad luck just stuck to us. How about you, Yuma-kun?"

"Great so far! Check it out!" Yuma grinned, showing off three Heart Pieces in his frame.

"Wow! Way to go, Yuma-kun!" Cathy said, impressed. Yuma chuckled while Kotori looked at Cathy jealously.

"Hey, Cat Girl!" A voice called out. The group looked and saw a 23-year-old woman walking towards them. She pointed at Cathy. "I've been looking for you. Duel me!"

"Me?" Cathy pointed at herself. The woman nodded, and Cathy smirked. "All right. I've had bad luck all day finding a Duel, so this'll be a piece of cake!"

"Don't be so sure!" The woman said. "Now, follow me! There's a special place I wanna Duel at!" The woman suddenly turned and ran in a different direction.

"Hey, wait up!" Cathy called, suddenly running after her.

"C-Cat-chan!" Kotori called, her, Yuma, and Takashi running after her. The woman kept taking obscure paths, and Cathy was slowly losing her friends.

Eventually, Cathy was getting fed up. "Where are you taking me, darn it?" She cried. "This feels like a wild goose chase!"

All of a sudden, the woman came to a stop in an area between buildings, and a chuckle came from her. "You could say that it was." She mused, making Cathy look confused. "Now, mates!"

All of a sudden, Baroon, Kenji, and Alm dropped down from above, blocking Cathy in. "Nice going, Mira!" Baroon told her.

"It was all too easy." Mira replied.

"What's going on here?" Cathy demanded to know.

"You're comin' with us, girly!" Kenji told her. "The Captain wants to see you!"

"'Captain'? What are you supposed to be, pirates?" Cathy joked. "Halloween's not for months!"

That ticked Alm off. "We ARE pirates! Let's get her!" He quickly lunged at Cathy, but she quickly delivered a kick that sent him to the floor. "Ow…"

"You deserved that, Alm. Didn't the Captain tell you not to rough up his opponents?" Mira criticized.

"Shut up, Mira!" Alm yelled.

"Look, I don't care who this 'Captain' is, but that doesn't mean I have to go with you!" Cathy told them. She quickly jumped and stepped on Baroon's head and knocking him to the ground, leaping over him and beginning to leave the alley. However, an odd device quickly wrapped her, restraining her arms and legs with laser ropes and forcing her to fall. She struggled against the ropes, but couldn't break free. Kenji's arm was outstretched, indicating he had thrown the device.

"Nice thinking, Kenji." Baroon complimented, getting to his feet. He looked at Cathy. "You should know better than to think you could escape us. We're no ordinary pirates!" Cathy glared at the man and hissed.

*Ten Minutes Later* *On the Ship*

"Oi, Cap'n!" Baroon called. "We got that Cathy lass!"

Captain White-Eye turned from gazing at the sea and jumped down. Noticing Cathy tied up, he sweatdropped. "Baroon… why is she tied up?" He asked. "I thought I told you, no roughhousing the targets!"

"It's not our fault, Cap'n! She was a fighter, so we had get here somehow!" Baroon explained. "We never laid a finger on her! She did the damage!"

"And I've got the headache to prove it!" Alm griped, holding an ice pack to his head.

White-Eye mulled it over, then shrugged. "Very well. As long as you weren't trying to hurt her." He said. Then a casual smirk came over him as he walked up to Cathy. "I apologize for my crew's roughness. They do their best to stay under control."

Cathy just glared. "Why am I here? I want answers!"

"Ouch, fiery temper." He mused. "Impressive for a lass. Well, I'll get down to business. I've gotten through the WDC pretty quick." He showed off his Heart Frame, showing four Pieces. "All I need is one more Heart Piece to get into the finals, but Duelist pickings were rather slow. So when Baroon here spied you in the scope, I went for it." Baroon smirked. "But, I'm gonna be merciful here. Ya see, I'm a feared Duelist, having 200+ wins and no losses under my belt. So why don't we do this?" He held a finger under her chin. "You give me your Piece right now, and I'll spare you a brutal defeat against me. How's that sound, lassie?"

Cathy hissed. "Go jump in the lake, you sea dog!" She spit in White-Eye's face, making the pirates gasp.

White-Eye merely wiped the spit from his face. "All right, Kitty Cat. If that's the way ye wanna play it!" He grabbed the sword from his back and gave a quick slash, slicing the laser ropes around Cathy and dissipating them. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!"

*Meanwhile*

"I can't believe we lost her!" Yuma griped, looking around Heartland with Kotori and Takashi.

"You expected anything less? That woman was like a ninja!" Kotori said. "And you know how Cat-chan can move!"

"I hope she's all right!" Takashi said. All of a sudden, they heard a meow and stopped. A cat ran up to them. "That's one of Cat-chan's cats!" The cat meowed urgently.

"I think something's wrong!" Kotori cried. The cat suddenly turned and ran off.

"Follow it! It might know where Cat-chan is!" Yuma said. The others nodded, and all three ran off. The cat took them behind alley, across streets, until they had made it to the harbor.

"The harbor? Why here?" Kotori wondered.

Yuma looked in one direction and gasped. "Whoa!" His eyes had set on the pirate ship. "Is that a pirate ship? Awesome!" The cat suddenly meowed and hissed at the ship.

"I think it brought us to the ship!" Takashi mused. Then, he heard a scream from the ship and squinted his eyes. He gasped to see Cathy fly through the air and land on the ground. "Cat-chan!" The three of them rushed toward the ship.

**White-Eye LP:4000**

**Cathy LP:0 – LOSER**

White-Eye's face appeared on the screen with the word WIN and a buzzer, and the Augmented Reality around them vanished, along with White-Eye's monsters. "Flawless victory." The Captain mused. "I warned you about this sort of thing, lassie." Cathy struggled to get up while White-Eye grabbed her Heart Frame and plucked out the Piece, tossing the empty frame back to her. "Your Heart Piece is mine, but I gotta say: Your spirit and deviousness is quite… admirable." A smirk came over him. "Perhaps I should make you part of my crew!"

Cathy quickly looked at him. "Never! I'd never join a band of dirty sea dogs!"

"'Dirty'? Do you have any clue who you're talkin' to, lass?" White-Eye asked.

"Cat-chan!" Three voices called out. Cathy looked and saw Yuma, Kotori, and Takshi running towards the ship.

"Oi! We got trespassers heading toward the boat!" Kenji cried. "Let's keelhaul 'em!"

"Stand down, Kenji!" White-Eye told him. "I'll handle this." He walked over to the side of the boat. "Ahoy there, lads and lass! Is there somethin' ye need from me?"

"Let Cat-chan go right now!" Yuma yelled.

"'Cat-chan'? Is that your nickname for this lassie?" The Captain asked, referring to Cathy. "I was just trying to get her to become part of me crew!"

"Are you crazy?" Kotori yelled. "Cat-chan would never join you!"

"That's what she said, literally!" White-Eye replied. "But trust me, a little persuasion is all that's needed to get someone to join! Hell, two of the people I beat today joined my crew after I asked!"

"That doesn't give you the right to force someone!" Takashi shouted.

"Who said I was forcing anyone? They joined willingly! I didn't lay a finger on them! What do you think I am, some kind of brute? Hell no!" White-Eye smirked. "I'm likin' your fierceness, though! Why don't you three join up? The life of a Duelin' pirate's better than you know!"

"Forget you! We're here to get Cat-chan back!" Yuma shouted. "I-"

"I challenge you!" Takashi cried.

"I-Inchou?" Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy all said, surprised.

"You pirates are always the lowest of low. Kidnapping your opponents? That's sick!" Takashi cried. "Anyone with honor and courage would seek them out himself!"

"Are ye callin' me a coward, landlubber?" White-Eye asked. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No, should we?" Takashi retorted.

White-Eye continued to smirk. "Get this, lubbers! I'm the infamous Captain White-Eye!"

"C-Captain White-Eye?" Yuma cried.

"You know him, Yuma?" Kotori asked.

"He's a really famous Duelist! Not a single loss on him!" Yuma explained. "He's even got himself a title: 'Terror of the Seven Circuits!'"

Takashi felt unnerved now that he knew who he was looking at, but he wouldn't back down. "I'm… I'm not scared of you! Duel me, White-Eye!"

"Oh ho ho, the proper one still wants to fight, eh?" Baroon jeered.

"Well, if he wants a Duel, he's got one!" White-Eye mused. "Lower the bridge and let 'em aboard!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Mira called, pulling a switch. Part of the ship opened, and a bridge came out, lowering to the harbor ground.

"Okay, lubber! Come on up so we can face off!" White-Eye said to Takashi. The three of them (as well as the cat) ran up the bridge. Yuma, Kotori, and the cat ran to Cathy's side while Takashi took a position for the Duel. "Can I get my opponent's name?"

"Takashi. Takashi Todoroki!" The boy said.

"Takashi, eh? Not bad." White-Eye mused. "I'm gonna bump up the stakes of this Duel a bit! If you win, not only does she go free," He held up the Piece he won from her. "but I'll let her keep her Heart Piece as well!"

"And if you win, Cap'n?" Chikira asked with a smirk.

"If I win, Cathy has to join my crew, and I'll swipe YOUR Heart Piece to boot!" White-Eye told Takashi. "You still wanna take that risk?"

Takashi gulped. "Those are stiff odds… but I accept! Yuma'd do whatever it took to protect his friends, so I will too!"

Yuma grinned. "Show him, Inchou!"

"Inchou…" Cathy breathed. This was the first time she had seen this side of him.

"Duel Disk, set!" Takashi readied his D-Pad. "D-Gazer, set! He flipped his Gazer over his eye.

"It's showtime! Duel Disk, set!" White-Eye's sword converted into a D-Pad, which he placed on his arm. "D-Gazer, set!" His signature white-lens Gazer flashed.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Takashi LP:4000**

**White-Eye LP:4000**

"I'll give you the first move, Takashi!" White-Eye told him. "Show me whatcha got!"

"Ngh! Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "I place one monster facedown in Defense Mode! Turn end!"

"That's what you started with? Come on, push it!" White-Eye jeered. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "I think I could use some better cards. Magic Card, **Angel Baton**, activate! This lets me draw two cards from my Deck as long as I send one card to the Grave afterwards!" He drew his cards and sent another. "And with that, I can now activate the effect of the **One-Eyed Shark** in my Graveyard!" An image of a teal shark, one eye squinted shut, appeared above White-Eye. "By banished my fine finned friend, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or 6 WATER monster from my hand, and I've got just the one in mind!" He pulled another card, and One-Eyed Shark moved to the field before becoming a water vortex. "Second Mate Joneson, Tokushu Shoukan!" From the vortex, a fiendish-looking creature appeared, dressed in a white-and-red horizontal striped shirt marked with a large bright red "2", red pants, and a red bandanna, carrying a rapier-type weapon.

**Second Mate Joneson: Lv.5 WATER Fiend ATK:2000/DEF:1300**

"A Level 5 monster already?" Takashi cried.

"And the funny thing is, I don't even need my Normal Summon yet, because I'm activating the effect of **Blackbeak Parrot** in my hand!" White-Eye's new monster was a scruffy red parrot with yellow eyes and a namesake black beak, which perched itself on Joneson's shoulder. "Ya see, this bird can be equipped from my hand onto any Level 5 WATER monster I control! And upon doing so, that monster's Level becomes 6!"

**Joneson: Lv.6**

"And that activates Joneson's effect! If his Level goes to 6, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 WATER monster from my hand!" He grabbed another card. "Fifth Mate Keel, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another fiendish pirate monster appeared on the field, but this one was much smaller, had blue instead of red, had a large "5" on the shirt, and carrying a small sword instead. "And when Fifth Mate Keel is Special Summoned by a WATER monster or a Magic Card, his Level goes to 6 as well!"

**Fifth Mate Keel: Lv.6 (originally 5) WATER Fiend ATK:1900/DEF:1000**

"He's got two Level 6 monsters on his field already!" Yuma realized.

"All right, Joneson, go after Takashi's facedown monster!" White-Eye commanded. Joneson leapt toward the facedown with his rapier, only to have it flip up to show a small humanoid with a red-and-yellow striped shirt with an "X" on it, blue pants, a ball-and-chain on it, and a double-fused bomb-like head.

Bugman X: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:2000

"Since Bugman X has the same Defense Points as your monster's Attack Points, the battle is a stalemate!" Joneson thrust his rapier at X's head, only to have it bounce off with a CLANG.

"Well! I didn't expect that sort of thing, Takashi! All that, and I couldn't even damage you this turn! Not bad!" White-Eye said. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Takashi smiled a bit. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Bugman Z, Shoukan!" His new monster was a tall and lanky figure, dressed in a white-and-blue striped jumpsuit, a black shirt with a "Z" over it, a ball-and-chain around its ankles, and a bomb hand with a single fuse.

Bugman Z: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:1500

"Bugman Z's effect activates! If I Normal Summon him while I control Bugman X, I can complete the triangle by Special Summoning Bugman Y from my Deck!" X and Z held their arms out to the Zone between them, and in it, a triangle-shaped, chunky figure, colored with red spites and a green "Y", its face in the intersection of the "Y", and handcuffs on its right wrist appeared.

Bugman Y: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:1400/DEF:1600

"Oh? Three Level 3 monsters?" White-Eye wondered.

"Boku was Reberu San no Bugman X, Y, Z, Obarei (I Overlay Level 3 Bugman X, Y, and Z)!" All three monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Sleeper Virus!" From the light, a rather odd monster appeared. It had a cyber-green body, clawed hands, and an overall blocky appearance, but it had its head on a pillow, a blanket over it, and it was snoring away. Three purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Sleeper Virus: Rank 3 DARK Fiend ATK:1200/DEF:2300 3 Overlay Units**

"Eh…?" Everyone said.

"His monster… is sleeping." Yuma said.

"Uh… what's the deal with this? With 1200 points, why is it in Attack Mode, knowing that I've got two Mates on my field?" White-Eye wondered.

"Sleeper Virus's effect activates!" Takashi declared. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, Sleeper Virus can attack you directly, and it can't be affected by card effects until the end of the Damage Step!" One of the purple orbs exploded in Sleeper Virus's face, causing it to wake up and shake its head.

"Nani?"

**Sleeper Virus: 2 Overlay Units**

"Go, Sleeper Virus!" Takashi ordered. The creature looked at White-Eye angrily and growled before shooting from its post, going right past his monsters and slashing him with its claws.

"Egh!" The Captain groaned.

**White-Eye LP:2800**

"Damn! First blood on me!" He mused. "Not bad, Takashi!"

"I'm not the person to underestimate, White-Eye!" Takashi retorted, Sleeper Virus returning to its post and going back to sleep. "You may be undefeated… but I'm not going to lose and let Cat-chan join you!"

_'Inchou…'_ Cathy thought. Unknown to her, her cheeks were becoming slightly red.

"I place two cards facedown! Turn end!" Takashi's cards appeared on the field.

"Heh heh heh heh… if there's one thing I don't do, it's underestimate. Now that I see what you're capable of… I'm done holding back!" White-Eye claimed. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "First up, Trap Card, **Spirit Current**, activate! This lets me return one of my banished WATER monsters to my Graveyard! And I've only got one: One-Eyed Shark! But he won't be sticking around, since I can banish him again to Summon another Level 5 or 6 WATER monster from my hand!" Another water vortex appeared. "Arawareyo… Captain Blacktooth!" From the vortex, a different monster appeared. It too looked fiendish, but it was dressed in a captain's uniform with a green motif. It had a sick grin, its teeth being a namesake murky black.

**Captain Blacktooth: Lv.6 WATER Fiend ATK:2500/DEF:1400**

"2500 Attack Points?" Takashi cried.

"That's right! And they're comin' for ya! Blacktooth, attack his Sleeper Virus now! Sea Dog's Breath!" Blacktooth took a deep breath before exhaling a breath of noxious air. The fumes made Sleeper Virus turn to stone and crumble.

**Takashi LP:2700**

"And now Blacktooth's effect activates! Ya see, if he ever attacks you, I get to see your hand! Then I pick one card, and it gets added to my hand!" Takashi grunted and showed his four cards. "Hmmm… Mystical Space Typhoon oughta do! Cough it up!" Reluctantly, the boy tossed him the Magic Card, which White-Eye caught. "Arigatou. Now, Joneson, attack Takashi directly!" Joneson leapt forward and slashed Takashi with the rapier, making him recoil.

**Takashi LP:700**

"Inchou!" Yuma cried. "You all right?"

Takashi grunted. "Trap Card, activate! Damage Vaccine Omega MAX!" He was suddenly showered with pink sparkles. "This card lets me gain Life Points equal to any damage I just took."

**Takashi LP:2700**

"Clever! You're shaping up to be a good opponent!" White-Eye complimented. "I haven't had a match this good in quite some time, but now it's time to kick it up!" He snapped his fingers, and clouds started to gather in the Augmented Reality. "First off, Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, activate! This lets me blow away that facedown you're hiding!" A tornado came out and swept away Takashi's Dimensional Prison. "With that out of the way, let's go! Ore wa Reberu Roku no Blacktooth, Joneson, Keel, Obarei (I Overlay Level 6 Blacktooth, Joneson, and Keel)!" All three monsters turned fully blue before spiraling into the air. A red spiral opened behind White-Eye, and all three sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Thunder began to boom in the Augmented Reality, and the water began to churn. Then, in the water next to the boat, a green portal opened. "A vessel feared across all seven seas… Dread Captain's Galleon...!" From the portal, a large, creepy pirate ship eased onto the waves, coming to a stop right besides the boat. It was made of black wood, with creepy blue and green accents. It was old-fashioned, the sails being a creepy green. Most of the wood was rotting, and three blue Overlay Units orbited the main sail. On the main sail, a pirate emblem flew: a skull boxed in by four bony-looking hands. "Scurvy Dutchman!"

**Dread Captain's Galleon Scurvy Dutchman: Rank 6 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:3500 3 Overlay Units**

"A Rank 6 with 3 monsters…" Kotori breathed.

"And it has 3500 Defense Points." Yuma stated.

"I didn't think I'd need this old ship, but after seeing you play Bugman cards, I knew it would come in handy." White-Eye said.

"Huh?" Takashi wondered.

"Throughout my run as a Duelist, I've ran into the monster Super Bugman. Capable of switching the stats of all Attack Mode monsters. Closest I ever came to losing! Therefore, I got this little beauty here. With 3500 points, if Super Bugman hits the field, it becomes a 3500-point attacker! Not a very promising situation, eh?" Takashi recoiled. He was right. Even though all three Bugmen were in his Graveyard, if he Summoned Super Bugman, it still wouldn't be enough.

_'Come on, Inchou…'_ Cathy thought.

"But enough bad predictions. Scurvy Dutchman's effect activates!" One of the blue orbs were absorbed into the ship's sail. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon one Level 5 or 6 WATER monster for each of your cards that I destroyed, up to two! Since I destroyed two, that's two monsters!" The doors from the ship's insides flew open. "Captain Bonne and Fourth Mate Dieuleveut, Tokushu Shoukan!" Two more pirates, one being dressed in a captain's uniform with red accents, and the other dressed in a Mate outfit with yellow instead of red or blue, a big "4" on the shirt, and a whip in its hand, came out from below deck and leapt onto White-Eye's ship, ready to fight.

**Captain Bonne: Lv.6 WATER Fiend ATK:2300/DEF:0**

**Fourth Mate Dieuleveut: Lv.5 WATER Fiend ATK:1950/DEF:600**

**Scurvy Dutchman: 2 Overlay Units  
><strong>

"And with that, I place one card facedown and end my turn." White-Eye concluded.

"So far, so good, Cap'n." Chikira told him. "Let's wrap this up so we can 'chill out' before the finals." She winked at him seductively, making him smirk.

"I told ya she wasn't First Mate for no reason." Baroon whispered to another pirate, making them both snicker.

"Don't let him psyche you out, Inchou." Yuma told him. "Don't give up!"

"I know, Yuma! Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi drew his card. _'Not useful now.'_ "I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

"No monsters? What the heck? Ore no turn! Draw!" White-Eye drew his card. "Trap Card, activate! **Man The Lifeboats!**" Two lifeboats appeared in front of Boone and Dieuleveut, and they hopped in. "This lets me banish all Level 6 or below WATER monsters until my next Standby Phase!" The lifeboats and their passengers vanished. "Now then… I switch Scurvy Dutchman to Attack Mode!" Flpas on the opened up. "Attack Takashi directly! Cannons loaded!" Cannons appeared from the open flaps. "FIRE!" All the cannons fired energy blasts right at Takashi, knocking him backwards from the force of the attack.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Takashi yelled, landing on the deck with a THUMP.

Takashi LP:900

"Inchou!" His friends cried.

Takashi struggled, but managed to get up. "I… can't give up…"

"Jeez, after all that, he's still going!" White-Eye said. "Impressive… and I haven't even brought out my strongest monster… You all right, Takashi?"

"I've… been better!" Takashi said. "But I have to protect Cat-chan… so bring it on!" Cat-chan could tell she was red. Not even Yuma had been this determined to save her.

White-Eye smiled. "You want it, you got it! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Takashi drew his card. He suddenly smiled. "Magic Card… **Bug Bomb**, activate!"

"'Bug Bomb'?" White-Eye wondered.

"If all three Bugman cards are in my Graveyard together… I can destroy all monsters you control!" The Captain's eyes widened and the three Crashbugs appeared on the field. They formed a triangle formation around the ship and threw loads of bombs on the deck. With a combined cry of "BAGUMAN!", all the bombs exploded violently, destroying the sails, the deck, and eventually causing the ship to explode completely.

"No way! They totaled my ship!" White-Eye cried.

Takashi smiled and panted. "I'm not done yet… I've still got some tricks up my sleeve! Turn end!"

White-Eye grinned. "You think you're some kind of hot-shot, eh? Well then… prepare to eat your words! Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Booyah! First Mate Davroger, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another Mate, the tallest of them all, with a black-accented outfit with a large "1" on it, and a large sword. "Since I control at least 2 Level 5 or 6 WATER monsters, he's Special Summoned as a Level 6 monster!"

**First Mate Davroger: Lv.6 (originally 5) WATER Fiend ATK:2100/DEF:0**

"Fourth Mate Dieuleveut's effect activates! If a Level 5 or 6 WATER monster is Special Summoned, his Level becomes 6 as well!"

**Dieuleveut: Lv.6**

"You totaled my ship, so it's time you met the owner! Reberu Roku no Bonne, Davroger, Dieuleveut, Obarei!" All three monsters turned fully blue and spiraled into the air. Another red portal formed in the ground, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and simulated rain began to fall. The waters raged, and a colossal figure began to emerge. "Dreaded across every body of water… the ultimate tyrant of the seas!" The being was a large fiend, larger than any of the others, dressed in a much more menacing captain uniform, being mostly black. Its skin was a bleak gray, with piercing green eyes. "Dread Archfiend Pirate…" The large fiend has four arms, and each one drew a large black sword. It let out a loud roar that coincided with the lightning and thunder, three blue orbs circling it. "Captain Argentus!"

**Dread Archfiend Pirate Captain Argentus: Rank 6 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK:3400/DEF:2100 3 Overlay Units**

"3400 Attack Points…?" Takashi whimpered.

"Not only does it have these stats, but it's got a kick-butt effect to boot!" The Captain said. "Argentus, attack Takashi directly!" Argentus leapt forward with his swords. "Captain Argentus's effect activates! If he attacks, by using an Overlay Unit, I can swipe one card from your hand or field and add it to my hand!" Argentus absorbed the Unit into his hat. "I choose… the facedown on the left!" Argentus pointed one of his swords at the facedown, and it shot out, transforming into a claw. The claw grabbed the facedown and flung it off the field, right into White-Eye's hand.

**Argentus: 2 Overlay Units**

"No!" Takashi cried.

"Yeah, so much for the Bug Switch!" He jeered, showing the stolen card. "Argentus, move in for the winning blow!" Argentus began to bring its swords down on the opponent.

"INCHOU!" Cathy screamed.

"Trap Card… **Bug Barrier**, activate!" Takashi flipped his facedown.

"Nani?" White-Eye cried.

"Since I have all three Bugmen in my Graveyard… all my monsters are safe from battle this turn, and I take no Battle Damage!" The three Bugmen appeared around Takashi and let out a combined cry of "BAGUMAN!", creating a wireframe barrier around Takashi that blocked Argentus's attack.

"Unbelievable… This kid knows how to plan ahead!" White-Eye realized. He looked at his hand. "Oh well. I've got Bug Switch in my hand, so he can't Summon Super Bugman any time soon. Turn end!"

"This may be my last turn…" Takashi breathed. He looked over at the group, especially the gray-haired girl. 'Cat-chan… I'll save you.' He looked back at the Duel. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card and looked at it… and smiled. "I got it!"

"Eh?" White-Eye wondered.

"From my Graveyard, I banish Bugman X, Y, and Z!" The three Bugmen appeared on the field, turned black, and melded together.

"No way… you drew it?" The Captain cried.

"You bet! Tokushu Shoukan!" The black mass grew larger and gained a green static feel. Two large arms and legs formed, and a Bugman face formed near the top. Finally, five pink dots appeared in the center, and two pink lines went across the arms and legs, one on each. It let out a low grunt and knelt down. "Super Bugman!"

Super Bugman: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:3000

"Egh…not this lug!" White-Eye complained.

"Super Bugman's effect activates! Now that's he's on the field, the Attack and Defense Points of all Attack Mode monsters are switched!"

**Argentus ATK:2100/DEF:3400**

"Kuso…" The Captain grunted.

"Do you think the Captain might actually lose this one?" Alm wondered.

"And finally… Swapbug, Shoukan!" His monster was a blocky-style humanoid, but its body seemed to be built upside-down.

**Swapbug: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:2000/DEF:0 (ATK and DEF switched due to Super Bugman)**

"Swapbug's effect activates! When he's Normal Summoned, I can switch the Battle Position of any monster on the field! I change Super Bugman to Attack Mode!" The large mass stood up and grunted.

Super Bugman ATK:3000/DEF:0

White-Eye was awed, but not scared in the least. "I don't believe it… I've lost!" The pirates gasped.

"I didn't give up… and now I can win this! Super Bugman! Attack Argentus now!" Super Bugman's chest dots glowed and connected, and a pink laser beam shot out, piercing straight through the giant pirate. It roared in pain before bursting into blue flames, disintegrating.

"Argentus!" White-Eye cried.

**White-Eye LP:1900**

"Swapbug, attack Captain White-Eye directly for the win!" Swapbug created a mass of polygons in front of it, then fired them off, nailing White-Eye directly.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He yelled as he was sent backwards, slamming into the wall with the door to below deck, then sliding to the ground.

**Takashi LP:900**

**White-Eye LP:0 – LOSER**

Takashi's face appeared with the word WIN and the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. "YATTA!" Takashi cheered.

"He won!" Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy cheered, laughing from joy.

"I don't believe it… the Captain lost!" Chikira breathed. The pirates were stunned.

"You guys look like it's the end of the world." White-Eye said, getting to his feet and replacing his hat. "So I lost. At least I lost to someone strong. Takashi!" The class representative turned to the Captain, who walked up to him. "That was the best Duel I've had in a long time. You're the first person to ever beat me!" He then ruffled Takashi's hair roughly. "You're gonna go far in life, pal!" Takashi chuckled, moving his hand away. "As we agreed, Cathy's free to go, and I'm giving back her Heart Piece." He pulled out the piece and handed it to Takashi. "Hey, even pirates have honor. You guys keep working hard in the WDC. Maybe we'll meet up in the finals. I'll be looking forward to a rematch someday, Takashi."

Takashi smiled. "Thanks, Captain White-Eye. You're a pretty cool guy… for a pirate." Both of them laughed.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"See ya later, guys!" Yuma called, waving to them as he and his friends left.

"Later, you four! Don't get yourselves owned out there!" White-Eye called back. The Captain turned around, and Baroon and Chikira walked up to him.

"I thought you'd go crazy after your first loss." Baroon told him.

"Nah. No truly successful Duelist is undefeated. Me dad taught me that." White-Eye replied. "All right, mateys! We're cuttin' the search short for today and pickin' it up tomorrow!" All the pirates cheered.

White-Eye smirked at them, but he was suddenly pulled by Chikira. "You're coming with me." She whispered seductively. White-Eye could only smirk and give an "I don't know" gesture to the other pirates as Chikira dragged him below deck.

*With Takashi and Cathy*

Yuma and Kotori had since gone in a different direction from Takashi and Cathy. "Uh, Inchou?" Cahhy asked shyly.

"Yeah?" Takashi replied.

"A-Arigatou for protecting me." She said. "That was so brave of you."

Takashi blushed slightly, but looked away. "I just… couldn't let him make you join them." Realization hit him. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He pulled out Cathy's Heart Piece. "Here."

"My Heart Piece…" She realized.

"Before you say it, I'm not keeping it." Takashi told her. "It doesn't fit in my Heart Frame anyway." He smiled at her.

Cathy smiled also and took it. "Arigatou." She placed it back in her Heart Frame.

Takashi checked the time. "The day's winding down. We should try and find some more challengers-" He was cut off as he felt something soft touch his cheek for a mere second. He was too stunned to register what it could be, but he was blushing. Takashi didn't even notice Cathy running away from him, also red-faced.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

One-Eyed Shark  
>Level 3 WATER Fish<br>ATK:1400/DEF:700  
>You can banish this card from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or 6 WATER monster from your hand.<p>

Second Mate Joneson  
>Level 5 WATER Fiend<br>ATK:2000/DEF:1300  
>If this card's Level becomes 6: Special Summon 1 Level 5 WATER monster from your hand.<p>

Blackbeak Parrot  
>Level 1 WATER Winged Beast<br>ATK:300/DEF:200  
>You can equip this card in your hand to 1 face-up Level 5 WATER monster you control. That monster's Level becomes 6. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle: You can destroy this card instead.<p>

Fifth Mate Keel  
>Level 5 WATER Fiend<br>ATK:1900/DEF:1000  
>If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a WATER monster or a Spell Card: This card's Level becomes 6.<p>

Captain Blacktooth  
>Level 6 WATER Fiend<br>ATK:2500/DEF:1400  
>If this card attacks, your opponent shows you their hand. Select 1 card in their hand and add that card to your hand.<p>

Captain Bonne  
>Level 6 WATER Fiend<br>ATK:2300/DEF:0  
>If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Select 1 card in their Graveyard: Add it to your hand.<p>

Fourth Mate Dieuleveut  
>Level 5 WATER Fiend<br>ATK:1950/DEF:600  
>If a Level 5 or 6 WATER monster is Special Summoned: This card's Level becomes 6.<p>

First Mate Davroger  
>Level 5 WATER Fiend<br>ATK:2100/DEF:0  
>If you control at least 2 WATER monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand as a Level 6 monster.<p>

Swapbug  
>Level 4 DARK Fiend<br>ATK:0/DEF:2000  
>When this card is Normal Summoned: Select 1 monster on the field: Change its battle position.<p>

Sleeper Virus  
>Rank 3 DARK FiendXyz  
>ATK:1200DEF:2300  
>3 Level 3 monsters<br>Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn, and is unaffected by card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Dread Captain's Galleon Scurvy Dutchman  
>Rank 6 WATER FiendXyz  
>ATK:1800DEF:3500  
>3 Level 6 monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or 6 WATER monster from your hand or Deck for each of your opponent's cards that were destroyed this turn (max. 2). Those monsters cannot attack your opponent directly while they are face-up on the field.

Dread Archfiend Pirate Captain Argentus  
>Rank 6 WATER FiendXyz  
>ATK:3400DEF:2100  
>3 Level 6 monsters<br>While this card has Xyz Materials: It is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards. Once per turn, if this card attacks: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card (either before or after the Damage Step) to select 1 card in your opponent's hand or on your opponent's side of the field: Add the selected card to your hand.

Angel Baton  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

Bug Bomb  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only if there is a "Crashbug X", "Crashbug Y", and "Crashbug Z" (replace these with Bugman, if you prefer) in your Graveyard. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Spirit Current  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Return 1 of your banished WATER monsters to your Graveyard.

Man The Lifeboats!  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Banish all Level 6 or below WATER monsters you control. Return those monsters to the field during your next Standby Phase.

Bug Barrier  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only if there is a "Crashbug X", "Crashbug Y", and "Crashbug Z" (replace these with Bugman, if you prefer) in your Graveyard. You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: And Story 3 has come to a close with a rather cute ending!<strong>

**Cathy: Since we know what happened at the end, why did you make me do that knowing I still liked Yuma at that time?**

**Vile: Gratitude? New budding feelings? It's tough to say. I'll leave that for the readers to figure out.**

**Yuma: That Duel was wicked! Inchou rocked!**

**Vile: I try to give as many characters the spotlight as possible. ^^ If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, and I'll see ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Gagagaclash

**Vile: Sorry for the delay, everyone! This took way too long, but Vile's back, baby!**

**Kaito: What the hell took you so long?**

**Vile: My spark died on me for a while. I was struggling on how to end this, but I think I got something good. This is the first DH story to feature Yuma Dueling.**

**Yuma: I wondered when I would Duel in this, even though I'm the star Duelist in the Numbershots.**

**Vile: Oh, and for you fans of the pairings, there's a little Gagagashipping in here for ya. ;) Disclaimer's on the first story, OCs and bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 4: Gagagaclash

"Waaaaaaaahh!" A boy yelled as he was sent back, knocked to the ground as a result of losing a Duel. The Augmented Reality vanished, and his opponent took off his D-Gazer. The opponent walked up to him and swiped one of his cards off the ground.

"Thanks, wimp." The opponent, a 17-year-old boy with silver hair, brown eyes, and a brown-and-dark-red outfit, sneered.

"H-Hey! Don't take my card!" The loser whined, only to get a foot pinning him to the ground.

"Shut up. I beat you, so you're in no position to talk." The silver-haired boy said. "Your card is mine now." The boy then walked off without another word. As he rounded a card, he took another look at the card he took: Gagaga Imp. "Heh. Another Gagaga card for my collection." He pulled out another card. "Another victory for you." Then, a beeping noise went off. "What the? Another one located?" He pulled out a computer and saw the display. It showed a black-and-red-haired boy. "Yuma Tsukumo, eh? According to this, he has three Gagaga cards! *whistles*" Three cards came up on screen. "First is Gagaga Gardna. I've already got three of those, so he can keep that one. What else…? Tch. Gagaga Girl? What a crap card. Not even worth my time. What about the other- *gasps*" He stopped when he saw Gagaga Magician on the display. "This kid has… Gagaga Magician?" A growl came from him. "This is unacceptable. I'll have to deal with this kid…"

*Two Hours Later*

"Oh, don't lie, Tokunosuke! I creamed you in that Duel!" Yuma jeered to his short, bespectacled companion, the others listening with amused looks.

"Ah, but you failed to see the other side! If you hadn't destroyed my Trap Card, victory would have been mine, Ura!" Tokunosuke replied coolly, his arms behind his head. Hikaya giggled at him.

"You want a rematch to prove it, pal?" Yuma challenged, grinning.

"Anytime, anywhere, Ura!" Tokunosuke shot back.

Suddenly, they were separated by Tetsuo's big hands. "Break it up, you nutcases." He said. "Yuma's supposed to Duel me next!" Yuma turned his grin to Tetsuo, while Tokunosuke crossed his arms and "hmph"ed.

Out of nowhere, a flyer blew through the wind, and Shark caught it. "What the?" He read the flyer. "Arcane Card Shop just opened on Kikai Boulevard. No customers yet. A free promotional card to the first customer or customers.'"

"Promotional card? I'm all for that!" Yuma cried. "Let's go!" He quickly ran off in the direction of Kikai Boulevard.

"Mate (Wait), Yuma!" Kotori cried, rushing after him, the others following suit.

"A new card shop? Oh, man! More competition!" Hikaya groaned.

"Hey, at least there haven't been any customers yet!" Ariel told her.

"Something smells fishy about this. I haven't heard jack squat about this 'Arcane Card Shop' before today." Tetsuo said, skeptical.

"Me neither. You think it might be bogus?" Shark asked.

"Maybe. We'll see when we get there." The larger boy said. Eventually, the group made it to Kikai Boulevard and started looking around.

"You guys see this card shop anywhere?" Takashi asked.

"Nothing! Either we got played, or this shop is more obscure than my dad's!" Hikaya said.

Yuma then noticed something. "Hey guys, I think I found it!" He pointed to a small run-down building that had a sign on it. The sign said "Arcane Card Shop".

"That shack is a card shop?" Cathy asked, skeptical.

"It's worth a shot to check out, Ura." Tokunosuke mused. The group decided to check it out, opening the dusty door and going inside. When they got inside, it was very odd. There wasn't a single shelf on cards in the building.

"What kind of hoax is this?" Shark complained.

"Oi! Anyone in here?" Yuma called out.

Suddenly, a door creaked open from one end of the building. "Ah, yes… I've been expecting you Duelists…" Someone said from the other end. "Thank you for being the first customers to my store. I apologize for the rustic conditions, but I had to put the shelves back here. Please, come this way to receive your promotional cards." The door slowly shut again.

Yuma had a smirk on his face as he walked toward the door, but Kotori grabbed his hand. "Be careful, Yuma. Something's wrong here. It could be a trap." Yuma nodded and carefully opened the door, stepping inside. Only Kotori managed to step through with him before the door automatically slammed shut.

"What the hell?" Tetsuo groaned, twisted the knob, but it wouldn't open.

"Sorry, but only one spectator for this show!" A voice called out. All of a sudden, iron gates came down over the door. "Slap on those D-Gazers, friends! You'll need 'em!" Yuma and Kotori quickly put on their Gazers before a bright flash of light covered the area.

"What the heck?" Yuma cried as his vision was blinded. After a while, the light died down. An Augmented Reality was in place, giving the appearance of an odd field area, with multiple tall stands with candles, and gray clouds hovering ominously overhead. "Whoa… We're not even in a Duel, and the field changed this much!"

Kotori looked behind Yuma and suddenly squealed. "Uh, Yuma? Look behind you!"

"Eh?" Yuma looked behind him and was shocked. "WHOA!" Floating behind him were two of his signature monsters: Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl. Yuma did a double take of his wrist: His D-Pad was not active. "How the heck is this possible?" The two magicians looked at each other, an inquisitive look on Gagaga Girl's face.

"Glad you showed up, Yuma Tsukumo." A voice called out: The same one from earlier. A flash of lightning occurred, showing a new figure appearing: 17 years old, male, silver hair, brown eyes, and a brown-and-dark-red outfit.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked.

"My name is Karaan. You could say I'm a collector." The boy said. "I collect cards from other people that I desire: In other words, I win them. I made this special AR field myself. It basically displays any cards I'm after." He shot Yuma an evil smirk. "To be blunt… I want your Gagaga Magician card!"

"Nani?" Yuma gasped, as did both magicians.

"You don't have the skills needed to use that card. So once I beat you, I'm taking it off your hands!" Karaan said. Then he noticed Gagaga Girl and scowled. "Ugh… why is SHE visible?"

"You're not after Gagaga Girl, too?" Yuma asked.

"Hell no. That crap card is not worth my time. It's useless to me." Karaan deadpanned. A tic mark and scowl appeared on Gagaga Girl's face. "But enough banter. I'll give you the chance to just hand over your Gagaga Magician right now!"

"Forget it, creep! My Tou-chan gave me Gagaga Magician, and the only way you'll get it is if you can actually beat me!" Yuma said adamantly. Gagaga Magician crossed his arms and "hmph"ed in support.

"We'll see if you can back that up." Karaan said calmly. "Let's go!" Yuma nodded with a grin, both his magicians standing ready.

"Duel Disk, Set!" Both players activated their D-Pads, Karaan's being dark red. "D-Gazer, Set!" Karaan's D-Gazer was dark red with a blue lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Kotori's flashing. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Karaan LP:4000**

"I'm going first! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card and grinned. "Well, whaddya know? Gagaga Girl, Shoukan!" The female magician giggled and jumped onto the field, giving a twirl and wink.

Gagaga Girl: Lv.3 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

"Ugh… why her?" Karaan said dully.

"Don't underestimate what she can do, Karaan." Yuma said, Gagaga Girl placing a hand on her hip. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Hmph. Ore no turn. Draw." Karaan drew his card and smirked. "Prepare for a surprise… that none of you will like." He picked a card from his hand. "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!"

"Nani?" Yuma said, shocked, both his magicians gasping. A dark portal opened in the floor, and a figure rose to the field, head down and arms crossed as lightning flashed around it. It had the exact same appearance as Gagaga Magician… but its colors were nothing like it. Its normally blue clothing was white, the gold linings being green, and the red inside and scarf were black. The armor it wore was a dark gray, and the orange flames were replaced with electric blue lightning bolts. The chains around it were rusty and covered with spikes, and the gold piece was circular instead of rectangular, being black with white lines. The hair on it was blood red instead of the natural white. Gagaga Magician's eyes were wide as he realized what he was looking at, and Gagaga Girl was trembling. Then, the alternate magician moved its arms to the side, looking up at them with a blue eye with a black sclera. It let out a grunt that coincided with a lightning flash.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Bakana… Another Gagaga Magician!" Yuma breathed.

"But it doesn't look a thing like yours, Yuma!" Kotori told him.

"You could say this is Gagaga Magician's dark side…" Karaan mused. "One that fully embraced the nature of his dark power." The darker magician chuckled.

"This is… unreal…" Yuma said. Gagaga Magician's wide eyes were replaced with a glare at the opposing magician, who had a smug (as far as could be seen) look on his face. Gagaga Girl was still scared, however.

"Hmph. Ore no Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo (My Gagaga Magician's effect activates)!" Karaan declared. "Once per turn, its Level can be changed to anywhere in the 1-to-8 range. I select Level 3!" Four of the white dots on the indicator darkened, then one lost its darkness.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.3

_'It even works the same as me.'_ Yuma's Gagaga Magician thought.

"Gagaga Imp, Tokushu Shoukan!" A small orange-colored horned creature, the Gagaga emblem emblazoned on his chest, flipped onto the field. "Gagaga Imp is capable of being Special Summoned from my hand when the Level of a Gagaga monster is changed."

**Gagaga Imp: Lv.3 DARK Fiend ATK:1100/DEF:900**

"Ore wa Reberu San no Gagaga Magician to Gagaga Imp, Obarei (I Overlay Level 3 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Imp)!" Both monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up in the ground, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network). Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Gagaga Garuda!" From purple light, a white, purple, and red phoenix-like monster swooped onto the field, doing aerial flips. The Gagaga emblem was seen on both of its wings, and two purple Overlay Units orbited it.

**Gagaga Garuda: Lv.3 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units**

"A Gagaga Xyz Monster?" Kotori wondered.

**"Senpai… what is that?"** Gagaga Girl whimpered.

**"Don't get scared. That beast is not the strongest we've seen."** Gagaga Magician told her.

"It'll still be a bad thing for you. Gagaga Garuda no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, Garuda is prevented from destroying monsters by battle this turn, but in return, it gains 1000 Attack Points!" The phoenix chomped down on one of its Overlay Units and cawed loudly.

**Gagaga Garuda ATK:3200 1 Overlay Unit**

"Garuda, strike down that useless apprentice!" Purple fire cloaked the bird, then it darted straight toward Gagaga Girl, who was trembling. A scream came from her.

"Trap Card, **Gagagarescue**, activate!" Yuma flipped his facedown. "If a Gagaga monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Level 4 below Gagaga monster from my hand or Deck, then negate the attack! Gagaga Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!" Out of nowhere, Gagaga Magician leapt in front of Gagaga Girl and crossed his arms, creating a magical force that prevented Garuda from progressing.

**"Senpai!"** Gagaga Girl gasped, surprised. Then, Gagaga Magician flung out his arms, knocking Garuda back to Karaan's field. Magician looked back at his apprentice and gave a thumbs-up and a small "Hmph", smiling behind his mouth guard. Gagaga Girl smiled, a blush beginning to come to her face.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Oh, this is touching." Karaan said sarcastically. "Touching to the point that I'm about to gag. I place two cards facedown. Turn end."

**Gagaga Garuda ATK:2200**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo! I change his Level to 3!" Four lights lit up on his charm, then one dimmed.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.3

"Ready?" Magician asked Girl. The female magician nodded with a smile.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Yuma, but your combo is about to crack." Karaan cut in.

"Eh?" Yuma said.

A grin came over Karaan. "Continuous Trap, **Network Collapse**, activate!" When the Trap flipped up, the ground beneath them began to go barren and slightly warped. "This is Part 1 of my ultimate combination. The Gagaga monsters can only realize their potential as a result of Xyz Summoning. But Network Collapse shatters that potential! As long as this card remains active, neither of us are allowed to Xyz Summon!" Both magicians recoiled in fear.

"Nani? No Xyz Summons?" Yuma cried.

"My Deck can counter the strongest cards of most Decks by completely sealing them off. It doesn't matter what Xyzs you're packing; none of them will even see the light of day!"

Yuma growled. "I've beaten people without Xyz Monsters before… so I can do it again! I switch Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl to Defense Mode!" Both magicians knelt down, Magician crossing his arms. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Karaan drew his card. "Excellent. The second part has appeared. My combination is complete!"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Kotori whimpered.

"Continuous Magic, **Free Pass**, activate! This card can only be activated if I control only one Continuous Trap Card." A ticket flew out of the card, which Karaan caught. "But you see, as long as this card is active, the Continuous Trap in question no longer affects me!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yuma cried.

"Now you're sealed off while I can Xyz Summon all I want! Your Gagaga Magician is mine for sure. Equip Magic, **Gagagalance**, activate!" An odd lance attached itself to Garuda's back. "Get this. As long as a Gagaga monster is equipped with this card, if it attacks a Defense Mode monster with less Defense Points than the attacker's Attack Points, the extra damage goes to you." Yuma groaned. "Gagaga Garuda no kouka hatsudo! It gains 1000 Attack Points, but can't destroy anything!" The phoenix chomped down on its Overlay Unit.

**Gagaga Garuda ATK:3200 0 Overlay Units**

"Garuda, attack Gagaga Magician now! Gagaga Dive!" Cloaked in purple fire, the bird dove toward its target, lance first. Gagaga Magician looked on with wide eyes as the monster nailed him in the chest, knocking him backwards. The force of the attack made Yuma grunt.

**Yuma LP:2300**

Gagaga Magician managed to keep his footage. **"Senpai, are you OK?"** Gagaga Girl asked.

**"I'm fine. I've been through worse."** Magician said.

"If you want worse, you'll get worse. Gagagalance has another effect." Karaan stated. "If the Gagaga monster it's equipped to is an Xyz Monster, I can send it to the Graveyard to retrieve one of that monster's Overlay Units from the Graveyard!" The lance detached from Garuda's back and began drilling into the ground. Suddenly it exploded, and a purple Overlay Unit emerged, orbiting Garuda.

**Gagaga Garuda: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Now then… time for something different! This new monster can only be Xyz Summoned by using a Gagaga Xyz Monster and only Overlay Units it has as its Xyz Materials. Garuda!" The bird squawked loudly before it and its Overlay Unit turned fully purple and soared into the air.

"Using another Xyz Monster to Xyz Summon…?" Yuma breathed. "This is…!"

"Xyz Change!" Karaan declared. A blue spiral portal opened in the ground, and the two purple streams flew inside. "Arawareyo… Gagaga Gladiator!" His new monster emerged as a tall dark-blue-clothed warrior with a large spear, a shield decorated with the Gagaga emblem, a helmet covering his eyes, and a purple cape. Two purple orbs circled it.

**Gagaga Gladiator: Rank 4 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units**

"He can perform Xyz Change too…?" Kotori breathed.

"But that monster's weaker than Garuda!" Yuma stated.

"Not for long." Karaan said. "When Gagaga Gladiator is Xyz Summoned, for every Gagaga monster it has as an Overlay Unit, its original Attack Points increase by 400. It has Imp and Garuda as Overlay Units, so it gains 800 original Attack Points!"

**Gagaga Gladiator ATK:2600**

Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl were both awed and slightly frightened at the new monster. "I'd like to see you get through this. Oh, and before I forget. Magic Card, **Gagagadraw**, activate! This lets me draw 2 cards since I control a Gagaga Xyz Monster." Karaan drew his cards. "Well, take a look at this. Gagaga Golem, Tokushu Shoukan!" Out of nowhere, a green-colored rock monster emerged, the Gagaga emblem on its chest.

**Gagaga Golem: Lv.5 DARK Rock ATK:1900/DEF:1900**

"This monster can be Special Summoned from my hand during a turn that I perform an Xyz Summon. Now then, Trap Card, Gagagacall, activate! If I control a non-Xyz Gagaga monster, I can Special Summon another one with a different Level. Gagaga Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!" Lightning flashed again, and another copy of the evil magician appeared with an evil smirk behind the cloth covering his face.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Another one?" Kotori cried.

"Did you really think I had just one? I have three of them." Karaan let out a chuckle. "Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo! He will now become Level 5!"

Gagaga Magician: Lv.5

"Ore we Reberu Go no Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Golem, Obarei!" Both monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened in the ground, and both monsters sailed inside.

"ANOTHER Xyz Summon?" Yuma cried.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Karaan declared. "Arawareyo… Gagaga Gallant!" A loud whinny was heard, and a white horse reared back. It was reined in by a dark green-armored knight carrying a large lance, a shield, and a banner displaying the Gagaga symbol.

**Gagaga Gallant: Rank 5 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units**

"This isn't good!" Yuma cried.

Karaan chuckled. "Face it, Yuma. Without your Xyz Summon tactics, you don't stand a chance against me. Give up your Gagaga Magician, and I'll spare you a brutal defeat next turn."

Gagaga Magician narrowed his eyes at Karaan while Yuma growled. "Forget it, Karaan! Tou-chan gave me this card… I won't let anyone take it from me!"

Karaan growled. "Suit yourself. I'll just have to convince you otherwise! Magic Card, **Overlay Inferno**, activate! This card removes all Overlay Units from my Xyz Monsters! In turn, for each one, my opponent is struck for 500 points of damage!" The four purple Units suddenly combined into one, becoming very unstable. "This is where your foolishness will get you!" Then, the massive purple orb shot down toward Yuma's end, exploding in a tirade of fierce purple fire.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yuma yelled, being thrown back from the explosion, landing on the ground.

**Yuma LP:300**

"Yuma!" Kotori cried.

Gagaga Magician began fighting off the flames as they raged across the area. **"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"** The scream snapped him to the side, where he noticed his apprentice surrounded on all sides. Making a split-second decision, Magician quickly charged into the flames, not caring how burnt he became. His helmet was lost and the cloth covering his face was burnt in the exchange, revealing his true face: Aside from the white hair, he looked only a few years older than Gagaga Girl. Caring not about his helmet or cloth, he quickly rushed over and grabbed Gagaga Girl, then leapt out of the surrounding flames. The female magician was surprised. Gagaga Magician landed outside of the fire with a grunt. Gagaga Girl looked up at him. **"Senpai...?"**

**"Be gone!"** Magician roared, letting out a wave of magic that dispelled the fire. He panted from his action, then set his apprentice down. Part of his attire was singed. **"Are you all right?"**

Gagaga Girl nodded meekly. **"Arigatou, senpai…"** She said, a blush clearly on her face.

"The AR technologies are more realistic than I thought! It's like they think they're real with that display!" Karaan mused mockingly.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, Karaan!" Yuma yelled.

"Nani?"

"The fact that Tou-chan gave me these cards isn't the only thing that makes them important to me. They may be cards, but each of them has a soul, a heart! They are my comrades. I trust them, they trust me, and they trust each other!" Gagaga Girl stood up, and both magicians nodded. "We work together to win our Duels… that's what makes us strong!"

Karaan was silent for a moment. Then… "Bah, hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! Ah hah hah hah hah hah!" An evil laugh came from him. "That is the biggest crock of Kuriboh crap I have ever heard. Cards are cards, nothing more! The AR may give them life, but they don't exist! They are only useful for serving us and fighting our Duels! My Gagagas know this, but do they care? No. They know their place. They are tools and collectables, and when I see one I want, I take it!" Yuma growled at Karaan, his fist clenching. "With only 300 Life Points, you don't stand much of a chance at beating me. All I need is a monster, and you are finished. Turn end." _'But little does he know, I have the ability to sense my Gagaga Magicians, and I know for certain that my next card is my third one! He's all but finished.'_

Yuma placed his hand on his Deck. _'Everyone… don't fail me now!'_ "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. A smile came over him. "Just what I needed! Kattobingu daze, ore! Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo! I change his Level to 8!"

Gagaga Magician: Lv.8

_'Level 8, eh? I sense one of two cards.'_ He thought.

"Magic Card, Gagagathunder, activate!" An odd red apparatus appeared on the field, which both magicians grabbed. "This hits you for damage equal to the difference between two Gagaga monsters I control multiplied by 300! With a five-Level difference, that's 1500!" All of a sudden, lightning crackled from the apparatus, which fired out and struck Karaan.

"Rrgh!" He growled.

**Karaan LP:2500**

"That was nothing! I've taken hits worse than this!" Karaan jeered.

Yuma grinned. "This one, though, might really crack that ego of yours! Magic Card, **Gagagasoul**, activate!" Gagaga Girl's widened, and she let out a loud roar as a purple aura encased her.

"What the hell?" Karaan wondered. "I've never seen that card!"

"That's because you shunned Gagaga Girl! This card can only be used with her!" Yuma explained. "The problem is, I have to release another Gagaga monster I control in order to use it."

Gagaga Girl gasped at that before looking at Gagaga Magician. He smiled at her. **"It's all up to you now. I have faith in you."** He said before turning fully purple and joining with Gagaga Girl's aura, making it flare.

The female magician's eyes closed. **"Senpai… Arigatou."** Her eyes shot open with determination.

"Gagagasoul increases Gagaga Girl's Attack Points by 700 for every Gagaga monster in the Graveyard!" Yuma said.

"Heh. The only Gagaga monster you have is that Magician you just sent, making only 700 points." Karaan mused, seeing an image of the Magician behind Gagaga Girl. "It still won't stand a chance against-" He gasped, seeing more images behind her. "N-Nani? It can't be!" Behind her were images of Gagaga Imp, Gagaga Garuda, Gagaga Golem, and both of his Gagaga Magicians. The two magicians in question had their backs turned before turning to look at him over their shoulders. "What are my monsters doing there?"

"Gagagasoul isn't limited to just MY Graveyard!" Yuma said. "When you used Overlay Inferno on me, you gave Gagaga Girl all the power she needed!"

**Gagaga Girl ATK:5200**

"5200 Attack Points…? This is impossible!" Karaan cried. "Defeated… by such a useless monster!"

"Listen to this, Karaan: No monster is useless!" Yuma told him. "Gagaga Girl! Attack Gagaga Gallant now!" Gagaga Girl dialed rapidly on her phone, the aura being absorbed into it. "Soul Power Call!" She pointed her phone at the knight, which fired a laser beam made out of the dark aura. The aura struck right through the knight, the horse also whinnying in pain. The banner fell in flames as the monster collapsed and exploded.

"Bakanaaaaaaa!" Karaan screamed, being thrown back and landing on the ground.

**Yuma LP:300**

**Karaan LP:0 – LOSER**

"Yatta!" Yuma and Gagaga Girl both cried as the buzzer sounded. As the Augmented Reality began to fade, Gagaga Girl saw an image of Gagaga Magician in front of her.

**"Well done."** He told her, smiling and winking at her. Gagaga Girl blushed and smiled as both of them faded.

Karaan growled as he got up, ripping the D-Gazer from his face. "Curses… beaten by that wench of a monster!"

"You have no right to talk, Karaan!" Yuma snapped. "No one disrespects my comrades."

"Stuff it, spike-head!" Karaan snapped back. "You just made my bad list with that Duel. This isn't over between us! Next time we meet, I'll crush you and your 'comrades'!" A secret door was revealed in another wall. "See ya!" He quickly charged through the opening.

"Hold it!" Yuma cried, but the entry was quickly closed off. "Kuso…"

"Yuma!" Kotori called to him. Yuma turned around only to have Kotori hug him. "Way to go, Yuma!" Yuma hugged her back.

All of a sudden, a retracting noise was heard. The door they came in opened, and the others barged in. "What the hell happened?" Shark asked.

"Long story. Let's get out of here first." Yuma said. The others nodded.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"What a creep, Ura." Tokunosuke mused after everyone left the bogus card shop. Yuma had just explained Karaan to them.

"Tell me about it." Yuma said.

"That guy could learn a thing or two from you, Yuma-kun." Cathy told him. "Someone who respects his cards."

Yuma smiled. "Yeah." He held up Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl. "When we work together with our cards… we can accomplish anything." He sensed eyes from above and glanced, seeing brown eyes glare at him before jumping away. 'Anytime you want a match, Karaan… My comrades and I will be ready to beat you down.'

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Gagaga Imp  
>Level 3 DARK Fiend<br>ATK:1100/DEF:900  
>When the Level of a "Gagaga" monster you control changes: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).<p>

Gagaga Golem  
>Level 5 DARK Rock<br>ATK:1900/DEF:1900  
>You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) during a turn you have Xyz Summoned.<p>

Gagaga Garuda  
>Rank 3 DARK Winged BeastXyz  
>ATK:2200DEF:1700  
>2 Level 3 "Gagaga" monsters<br>Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. Monsters that battle this card cannot be destroyed by battle during a turn you activate this effect.

Gagaga Gladiator  
>Rank 4 DARK WarriorXyz  
>ATK:1800DEF:2000  
>3 Level 4 monsters<br>This card cannot be Xyz Summoned except by using a "Gagaga" Xyz Monster as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Increase the original ATK of this card by 400 for each "Gagaga" monster that was attached to this card when it was Xyz Summoned. Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Monsters with original ATK equal to or greater than this card's original ATK cannot attack until your next Standby Phase.

Gagaga Gallant  
>Rank 5 DARK WarriorXyz  
>ATK:2700DEF:2400  
>2 Level 5 "Gagaga" monsters<br>If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your Deck. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack.

Free Pass  
>Continuous Spell Card<br>Activate only if you control 1 Continuous Trap Card. You are no longer affected by that card's effect. While this card is face-up on the field: You cannot activate Continuous Trap Cards.

Gagagalance  
>Equip Spell Card<br>Equip only to a "Gagaga" monster. The equipped monster inflicts Piercing Damage. If the equipped monster is an Xyz Monster: You can send this card to the Graveyard to target 1 of the equipped monster's Xyz Materials in the Graveyard: Attach that Material to the equipped monster.

Gagagadraw  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only if you control a "Gagaga" Xyz Monster. Draw 2 cards.

Overlay Inferno  
>Quick-Play Spell Card<br>Detach all Xyz Materials from Xyz Monsters you control. Inflict 500 damage for each Xyz Material detached.

Gagagasoul  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Tribute 1 face-up "Gagaga" monster you control, except "Gagaga Girl", to target 1 face-up "Gagaga Girl" you control: It gains 700 ATK for each "Gagaga" monster in the Graveyard. During your End Phase: Banish the target.

Gagagarescue  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If a "Gagaga" monster you control is selected as an attack target: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Gagaga" monster from your hand or Deck. Then, negate the attack.

Network Collapse  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Neither player can Xyz Summon.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: It might've been short, but that's the best I could come up with for the ending.<strong>

**Yuma: I thought it was pretty cool. Nice touch with the added pairing.**

**Vile: Yeah, but I can't help but feel that it wasn't one of my best works.**

**Kotori: Don't worry about it. You've got plenty of good stories ahead!**

**Vile: Yeah, I guess you're right. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Hopefully my next work doesn't take so long! See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Robin VS Dead Max: Live

**Vile: To get an idea out of my head, I cooked up a Decks-hibition story for you all to enjoy!**

**Yuma: Who's the main character this time?**

**Vile: It's our favorite child actor, Fuya! From what I recall, quite a few people wanted to see him get a story in this.**

**Fuya: I haven't seen much action on this site regardless. Let's see what you gave me!**

**Vile: See it we shall. Standard disclaimer, blah, blah, blah, I only own my characters and the bolded cards. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 5: Robin VS Dead Max: Live

The double doors were busted down by a strong kick as a figure leapt into the room. The cape flowed as the legendary hero, Star Robin, rose up. "Dead Max!" He called out, pointing at a very tall figure concealed by a cloak. Red eyes could be seen on the face.

"So… Star Robin, you have made it here." A voice boomed, obviously the figure. "I did not appreciate what you did to Galaxy Queen."

"That's my line, you monster! You'll pay for what you did to Kaa-chan!" Robin retorted.

"We're with you, Robin!" The voice of Puman said as he walked up beside him.

"Dead Max won't know what hit him!" Galeruda said, descending.

"Let's show him who's boss!" Mira said as she waddled beside Robin.

"I'm ready to fight!" Ironhammer said as he also descended.

"So… the group is all here." Dead Max said. "Lovely. Now I shall have the pleasure of eradicating you all at once!"

"We will never let that happen!" Robin declared. An image of Galaxy Queen flashed in his mind. "For Kaa-chan, and for everyone else in the galaxy… Prepare yourself, Dead Max! It is time… for the grand feast of justice!" Robin pointed at Dead Max as his last line echoed.

"CUT!" Someone's voice yelled. Robin relaxed, lowering his arm. "Cut and print! That was awesome! Nice going, everyone! That take's going right to the show, it was perfect!"

Fuya ripped off his mask and straightened his hair as the other actors walked offstage. "Whew! What a day!"

He walked offstage, being greeted by his mother, who hugged him. "That one was great, Fuya. One take is all we needed for that!"

Fuya returned the hug with a smile. "Arigatou, Kaa-chan! Only one more episode until the finale of Season 2!" Fuya looked around and saw a cameraman. "Hey, Ryu! Has the script for the next episode been written yet?"

"Yeah, it should be in the lounge." The man said before walking off.

"I'll get to work on the script, and we might be able to get the next episode done tomorrow, if we're lucky!" Fuya chirped, rushing off toward the studio, leaving his smiling mother behind. When the child actor reached the lounge, he looked around and found a Xerox on the table. He picked it up, seeing "Star Robin Finale" written on it. 'Eh? I thought we had at least one more season planned.' He thought, opening the book. Reading the lines, everything seemed on the up-and-up: Climactic battle with Dead Max intact, everyone present. Then Fuya got to the end of the script, and his eyes widened at one of the lines that followed. Reading on until the end of the script, Fuya felt his blood boil. He immediately stormed out of the lounge, stopping when he saw his mother. "Kaa-chan!" Mrs. Okudaira jumped when she heard her son's voice in such a voice, turning to see him marching up to her with a scowl. He stopped and held up the script. "What is this tripe?"

Mrs. Okudaira took the script and began reading through it, focusing when she reached the end. A worried look came on her face as she read the lines. "No, no, no, this isn't what we had planned! This script must be some mistake!"

"Oh, but it is no mistake, my dear." A male voice said. Fuya and his mother turned to see a man in a typical business suit, with orange hair and brown eyes looking at them. "That script is true as can be. Please, come to my office and we'll discuss this."

*Later*

Fuya and his mother sat in two chairs in an office, the former scowling. The man sat in a chair behind a desk, a name plate saying "Laurent Perrier" on the desk. "So, I would assume you have an issue with the finale's script?" Laurent asked.

"An 'issue'? This script is total garbage!" Fuya snapped, swiping the book. "What is this? 'Catastophic attack. Dead Max and Robin are both destroyed. Funeral scene, cloudy skies, mourning from everyone. Dead Max's hand rises from the rubble of his fortress.'" Fuya closed the book hard.

"You know we had already planned more than just two seasons, Laurent!" Mrs. Okudaira added. "What is the meaning of calling this episode the series finale?"

Laurent sighed before standing up, looking out the window of his office. "It's quite simple. Tastes in media change constantly. People want new programming on the air. A new generation is being opened to the wonders of television. So, I find it time that our network changes its focus to appeal to the younger generation. More kid-friendly programming to mold young minds. Our network will be broadcasting an all-new line-up. To put it shorthand…" Laurent turned around. "Star Robin's time in the spotlight is over."

"You have no right to do this!" Fuya said.

"I am one of the executive producers of this network, so I have a say in this."

"You've worked as an executive producer for two weeks, and you only took part in making three episodes of the series!" Mrs. Okudaira snapped. "Star Robin has the best ratings of any show on our line-up, and writings have already been made for Season 3!"

"I am well aware of this. All materials regarding any future seasons of Star Robin will be destroyed upon the completion of the finale." Laurent said. "It doesn't matter how much you protest: Star Robin is over." All of a sudden, Laurent was dealt a punch to the face. Fuya was the one who threw it. Then, the boy grabbed the script, opened the window, and chucked the papers out into the winds. "You idiot!" Laurent cried, getting to his feet. "That was the only copy of the script! I haven't had it copied yet!"

"That's a good thing!" Fuya snapped, closing the window. "I'd be damned if I let Star Robin, a show beloved by people all over Heartland, to be stopped so easily, especially by someone who obviously doesn't care about the viewers if he tried pulling this stunt!"

Laurent gained a tic mark. "You miserable…"

Fuya pointed at him. "Duel me, Laurent. We'll settle this in 30 minutes on the stage. If I beat you, Star Robin will continue, and you will have no say in the matter of future seasons!"

Laurent straightened his suit. "Fine, but if I win, not only will Star Robin be cancelled, but Star Robin Studios will be renamed Perrier Productions, and you will be fired!"

Mrs. Okudaira gasped at the mention of her son losing his son. "Fuya, you can't-"

"I accept! You'll taste the real grand feast of justice, you cad!" Fuya snapped.

*10 Minutes Later*

The sound of a safe door was heard opening. Light poured into the small vault showing a Deck. "I don't think they'll mind me swiping this for a while…" A voice said before a hand reached in and removed the Deck, the safe being closed afterwards.

*20 Minutes Later*

Fuya was all set on the stage, having already spiked up his hair yet not having put on his mask. He tapped his foot in waiting. "What's taking him so long?" He wondered.

"Sorry, sorry. I got sidetracked on my way here." Laurent said as he walked into the room. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's!" Fuya said. He tossed up his mask before grabbing it and putting it on. He then deepened his voice. "Star Robin is on the scene!"

"Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!"

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Fuya LP:4000**

**Laurent LP:4000**

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Fuya drew his card. "Bestial Warrior Puman, Shoukan!" His monster, a feline humanoid with black-and-gold armor, a red cape, and a sword, took the field.

Bestial Warrior Puman: Lv.4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1000

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Fuya's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Laurent drew his card. A smirk came on his face. "Dead Max's Energoid, Shoukan!" Purple lightning crackled as a soldier jumped onto the field. It was covered in futuristic silver armor, the joints denoted by purple, with its face covered by purple glass. Its whole body crackled with purple electricity, and it carried an odd blaster.

*pushes Pause Button on fic*

**Vile: Yes, a Master Chief rip-off in ZEXAL. I don't even like Halo, but his armor worked for me.**

*pushes Play Button*

**Dead Max's Energoid: Lv.4 DARK Thunder ATK:1900/DEF:200**

**"An Energoid?"** Puman gasped.

"A Dead Max army card?" Fuya gasped.

"Energoid, attack Puman now! Dead Buster!" Energoid pointed its blaster at Puman and fired a blast of purple lightning out of it.

"Trap Card, **Iron Giant Guard**, hatsudo!" Fuya's facedown flipped up. "If one of the Robin Family members is about to be attacked, I can protect them by Special Summoning our metal-willed comrade! Arawareyo, Tetsukyojin (Iron Giant)… Ironhammer!"

**"Don't worry, Puman!"** The deep voice of the giant boomed of he emerged from nowhere. **"I will keep you safe!"**

Iron Giant Ironhammer: Lv.8 EARTH Rock ATK:900/DEF:3500

Ironhammer moved his arm into the ground in front of Puman, taking the purple lightning blast and conducting it into the ground. **"Arigatou, my friend!"** Puman thanked as Ironhammer withdrew his arm. **"I owe you for this!"**

"No need, my friend. I would never let my comrades die so easily!" Ironhammer replied.

"Iron Giant Guard prevents Battle Damage from occurring from the battle with Ironhammer, so you lose no Life Points." Fuya told Laurent. "Complete your move!"

"Very well. I place two cards facedown. Turn end!" Laurent finished.

Mrs. Okudaira looked at the staff nearby. "When were Dead Max cards even created?" She accused.

"We got them just last week! They were gonna be given to Fuya-san after we completed Season 2!" One of the staff members said. "Laurent must've stolen the cards!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Fuya drew his card. "Magic Card, **Trion Call**, hatsudo! This lets me check the top 10 cards of my Deck, and if any of them are a specific monster, I can Special Summon them instantly!" Fuya took the cards and flipped them over. "Fortune shines! Tri-Star Trion san tai de, Tokushu Shoukan!" Three shooting stars zipped around the field before landing as three sprite-like creatures: A blue-garbed one with pointed ears and one star on his shirt, a green-garbed one with round ears and two stars on his shirt, and a red-garbed one with hair obscuring his ears and three stars on his shirt.

Tri-Star Trion x3: Lv.1 LIGHT Warrior ATK:100/DEF:100

"Trion Call places the rest of the cards back in my Deck and shuffles." Fuya returned his cards, and the Deck auto-shuffled. "Boku wa Reberu Ichi no Trion san tai de, Obarei (I Overlay my three Level 1 Trions)!" The three monsters shot into the air and zipped around each other, turning fully yellow. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A flurry of multicolored stars emerged onto the field. "Arawareyo… Super Star Mira!" From the stars, a chunky figure of the same race as the Trions emerged. It wore yellow with a silver armored top, a black coat with silver shoulder pads around the outfit, and brown shoes. A red sun-like pattern was on the armor, and it wore a helmet with two horns. A silver staff was in its hand, a star-like object with an "S" in the center on the top, which it crossed in front of it. Three yellow Overlay Units circled it.

Super Star Mira: Rank 1 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1100/DEF:1000

**"Ah, Mira! You have arrived!"** Puman mused.

**"Yep, yep, yep! And I'm here to fight!"** Mira squeaked in a female voice.

**"Well, it's a good thing you're here. We seem to be fighting minions of Dead Max!"** Ironhammer said.

_'They have no idea.'_ Laurent thought.

"I am glad you could join us, Mira. But now is time to attack! Ironhammer no kouka hatsudo!" Fuya declared. "Once per turn, one Level 4 or below monster I control is able to attack directly this turn!"

**"Let us go, Puman!"** Ironhammer declared, lowering his hand. The feline warrior hopped on the hand.

"Bestial Warrior Puman, attack!" Fuya called.

Ironhammer threw Puman toward Laurent, the warrior drawing his sword. **"Black Slash!"** Puman roared, bringing the sword down on Laurent.

"Ngh!" The producer grunted.

**Laurent LP:2400**

"Well done, Puman, Ironhammer!" Fuya said, the warrior returning to his side. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Laurent drew his card. "Dead Max's Octooze, Shoukan!" An odd red vat dropped onto the field. Eight holes were in the side. All of a sudden, green slime oozed out of the holes, forming tentacles. A bubble of the same slime formed out of the type before sprouting eyes and a sucker mouth, letting out a blubbering sound.

**Dead Max's Octooze: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:500/DEF:500**

"Energoid, attack Super Star Mira!" The soldier pointed its gun at the staff-wielder. "Dead Buster!" It fired the blast at Mira.

"Mira no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can prevent Mira from being destroyed!" Mira absorbed one of her Units into her staff and formed a barrier around her, blocking the beam but sending electricity everywhere.

**Fuya LP:3200**

"Hmph. You must think you're rather clever. I place one card facedown. Turn end."

"And Mira's effect takes hold! If an Overlay Unit she uses was a Tri-Star Trion, I can Special Summon it to the field during the End Phase with its effects negated!" The red-garbed Trion returned to the field.

Tri-Star Trion: Lv.1 LIGHT Warrior ATK:100/DEF:100

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Fuya drew his card. "Now I release this Trion! Adobansu Shoukan!" The Trion leapt into the air before turning into a rainbow portal. "Arawareyo, Phoenix Beast… Gairuda!" From the portal, cloaked in flames, the bird beast descended to the field before spreading his wings, releasing the flames.

Phoenix Beast Gairuda: Lv.6 WIND Winged Beast ATK:2500/DEF:1200

**"Am I late to anything?"** The bird asked.

**"Nope! The battle's just getting started!"** Mira chirped.

**"But we're still missing our key comrade!"** Puman realized.

"Not for long!" Fuya declared, drawing the card he got from Gairuda's effect. "Trap Card, **Star Robin on the Scene!**, hatsudo! If I control Gairuda, Puman, Mira, and Ironhammer, I can Special Summon the final member of our family!" He rose his arm to the sky, where a rip in space occurred. "Tokushu Shoukan! Arawareyo! Ijigen Esupaa (Different Dimension ESPer)…"

The four comrades joined in as the last two words were spoken. **"STAR ROBIN!"**

From the space, a purple-energy-radiating being descended with a battle yell, landing on the ground. It stood up, revealing itself to be the hero of the galaxies, and Fuya's discolored doppelganger. **"Star Robin…"** He said, then he whipped his cape behind him. **"…is on the scene!"**

D.D. ESPer Star Robin: Lv.10 LIGHT Warrior ATK:3000/DEF:1500

An angry reaction came from the two minions. **"Star Robin!"** They growled.

**"Forgive me for arriving late, my friends!"** Robin told them.

**"Do not worry, Robin! We have the upper hand!"** Puman told him.

**"Thank goodness. Now, let us win this battle!"** Robin declared.

"Star Robin, attack Dead Max's Octooze!" Fuya ordered.

The hero leapt into the air and darted toward the slime creature. **"Surprise… PUNCH!"** Robin yelled.

"Trap Card, **Paralyze Spell of Dead Max**, hatsudo!" Laurent flipped his facedown. "This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase immediately!" A grid of purple lightning formed from the card.

Star Robin impacted the net, electrocuting him. **"Gah-G-G-Gah-Gah!"** He muttered before he was thrown back to Fuya's field.

**"Are you all right, Robin?"** Gairuda asked.

**"Don't worry about me. That was nothing."** Robin said as he got up.

"Oh, but there's more. If I negated an attack against a Dead Max monster, you automatically receive 800 points of damage!" The lightning grid formed into a single bolt and jolted forward.

Fuya barely managed to jump out of the way. "Gah!"

**Fuya LP:2400**

"Ngh! These cards are more troublesome than I thought they would be. I switch Super Star Mira to Defense Mode!" The small monster crossed her staff across her body. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn…" Unknown to anyone but him, another card secretly slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed along with the top card.  
>Draw!" Laurent drew his cards, Fuya thinking he only drew one. A grin came from him. "Dead Max's Magminion, Shoukan!" His monster was a small, rotund, orange monster with a spherical body, small arms and legs, a metal face on the front of its body, and a volcano on top.<p>

**Dead Max's Magminion: Lv.2 FIRE Pyro ATK:800/DEF:0**

"I release Energoid, Octooze, and Magminion! Adobansu Shoukan!" All three of his monsters vanished.

**"Nani?"** Fuya's five monsters cried. From above, a ship began to descend, looking eerily similar to the Jet Iron. An odd bundle was on it.

"Arawareyo… the ultimate weapon of the Dark Emperor…" The ship landed, dropping off the bundle before flying away. Then, the case rumbled and cracked. "Dead Max's… Enormousaur X!" The case was shattered by the being within: A huge metallic dinosaur, covered in blue, purple, and yellow armor, its head being red. Various weapons adorned its body, including two huge missile pods.

**Dead Max's Enormousaur X: Lv.10 DARK Dinosaur ATK:3500/DEF:2700**

Robin and his comrades trembled. **"Bakana… Enormousaur!"** Puman said.

**"Stay firm, everyone. We have defeated this monster before, so we can do it once more!"** Robin told them.

"Are you positive about that? Enormousaur X! Attack Puman now!" The dinosaur's green eyes glowed harshly, and it opened its maw, gathering energy into it. "Enormous… LASER!" The energy fired out as a HUGE laser beam directed at the feline warrior.

"Mira no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can prevent Puman from being destroyed!" Fuya declared.

**"Hang on, Puman!"** Mira cried, absorbing one of the yellow orbs into her staff. She leapt in front of Puman and formed her barrier, sending the beam's parts everywhere.

"Gwaaaaaahhh!" Fuya yelled as he was thrown back.

**Fuya LP:800**

"Ngh!" He grunted as he landed.

Laurent's eye twitched. "Foolish kid… why won't you just let yourself lose?" He asked. "Oh well. Your fate is sealed regardless. Turn end."

Fuya got to his feet. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "We have no choice now. We must implement our plan! Trap Card, Change to Jet Iron!, hatsudo! By releasing Robin, Puman, Gairuda, and Ironhammer, I can call forth our greatest vessel!" The four comrades shot into the air, entering a distortion in space. "Arawareyo! Ijigen… Jet Iron!" From the distortion, the massive rocket ship descended to the field, Robin coming up and taking the helm.

D.D. Jet Iron: Lv.10 LIGHT Machine ATK:0/DEF:0

"Jet Iron?" Laurent cried.

"Jet Iron no kouka hatsudo! Its Attack Points are increased by the Attack Points of the monster used to Summon it! Total amount: 8000!"

D.D. Jet Iron ATK:8000

Laurent though fast. "Continuous Trap, **Toxic Mist of Dead Max**, hatsudo! This card halves the Attack Points of Robin and all his comrades, including your Jet Iron!" A pink haze suddenly shot out from the card, covering the field.

Mira started coughing and hacking. **"This mist… it's draining my strength!"**

**"Mine *cough cough* too! I can't… keep control of this!"** Robin groaned.

Super Star Mira ATK:550

Jet Iron ATK:4000

"It's still enough to break through! Jet Iron, destroy Enormousaur X!" Robin steered himself and directed the ship on course. "Iron Phoenix!" The rockets flared, charging the ship forward in an aura of flames. The metallic dinosaur braced itself, but the ship's bow crashed through it, causing it to roar in pain and malfunction before toppling over, self-destructing.

"Gyah-gah!" Laurent groaned.

**Laurent LP:1900**

"Now do you see, Laurent?" Fuya told him as Iron Phoenix returned to his field. "None of Dead Max's creations will be able to defeat Robin and his family! Jet Iron no kouka hatsudo! By releasing it, the Robin Family returns to the field!" The ship fluctuated before splitting apart, the four warriors kneeling on the field in Defense Mode.

Robin ATK:1500 (due to Toxic Mist)

Puman ATK:800 (due to Toxic Mist)

Gairuda ATK:1250 (due to Toxic Mist)

Ironhammer ATK:450 (due to Toxic Mist)

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Laurent stood up from the shockwave, trembling. Growling breaths came from him. "Watashi no turn… DRAW!" He drew his card. "Trap Card, **Summon Portal of Dead Max**, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon 1 Level 3 or below Dead Max monster from my Deck! Dead Max's Moscouter, Tokushu Shoukan!" The monster emerged as a black mosquito-like creature with big orange wings, red eyes, and a large spear.

**Dead Max's Moscouter: Lv.2 DARK Insect ATK:600/DEF:600**

"Dead Max's Sniperaptor, Shoukan!" His new monster was a gray reptilian monster, dressed in army-type gear and holding a rifle.

**Dead Max's Sniperaptor: Lv.3 WATER ReptileATK:1500/DEF:0**

"Now that I control two Dead Max monsters, Dead Max's Kongborg, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another monster emerged, this one being a gorilla-like monster, its body covered in cybernetics and armor.

**Dead Max's Kongborg: Lv.5 FIRE Beast ATK:2100/DEF:600**

"Magic Card, **Greed Pact of Dead Max**, hatsudo! If I control three or more Dead Max monsters, I can draw one card for each one!" Laurent drew his three cards, panting. "I am sick of this Duel… just as I am sick of you. I'll end this just like I'm ending Star Robin! Magic Card, **Level Curse of Dead Max**, hatsudo! This takes the Levels of three or more monsters I control and adds them up! Then their Levels all become equal to that total! 3 plus 2 plus 5 equals 3 Level 10 monsters!"

**Moscouter: Lv.10**

**Sniperaptor: Lv.10**

**Kongborg: Lv.10**

Laurent chuckled evilly. "Now… the Robin family shall meet its end! Ore we Reberu Juu no Dead Max monsuta san tai de, Obarei!" His three monsters turned fully purple, blue, and red before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A dark purple light shot out from the portal, forming what looked like some sort of red nucleus, four black particles orbiting it.

"That atom!" Fuya cried.

"Scourage of all reaches of the cosmos… destined ruler over all life!" A dark purple cloak suddenly moved in front of the atom. The cloak moves away, showing the atom embedded in the torso of a black-garbed body with no arms. "Evil Galactic Emperor…" Two black hands covered an object on the top. The hands floated away to show a head, but not just any head: A red helmet, showing only solid pink eyes and a pink glow within its mouth. "DEAD MAX!" The glow around the eyes faded, showing piercing purple eyes. 3 Overlay Units orbited the large emperor.

**Evil Galactic Emperor – Dead Max: Rank 10 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:4000/DEF:3300 3 Overlay Units**

Robin backed up on instinct. He glared, his fist clenched. **"So… you show yourself at last, Dead Max!"**

**"Ah… Star Robin. Such a touching union."** Dead Max mused. **"But I'll tell you this: Galaxy Queen is not here to save you this time!"**

"This is the rehersal of the finale, Fuya!" Laurent told him. "It is here that one by one, the Robin Family will meet their ends at the hands of the Dark Emperor! Magic Card, **Fall of the Robin Family**, hatsudo! This Magic Card can only be activated if I control Dead Max himself and you control Star Robin! As a result of this card… all monsters you control aside from Star Robin are destroyed!"

"NANI?/**NANI?"** Fuya and Robin both cried at once.

**"Feel how weak you are, Robin… when no one is there to help you!"** Dead Max bellowed as the core on his body glowed harshly. A red ball of energy formed above him, black streaks orbiting it. "Maximum… Death… Destroyer!" The literal atom bomb exploded, sending energy beams out everywhere.

The beams rained down, Robin bracing himself. Then, it happened. **"EEYAH!"** Mira's voice screamed. Robin saw Mira being pierced by one of the beams.

**"MIRA!"** Robin cried.

**"Don't give in… Robin…!"** Mira groaned before her body dissipated.

**"GWAAAH!"** Gairuda yelled as he too was struck down.

**"GAIRUDA!"**

**"It's over for me…"** The bird groaned before vanishing.

**"AAHHH!"** Ironhammer moaned as his giant body toppled over from the attacks.

**"IRONHAMMER!"**

**"Is this… how it ends…?"** He groaned before exploding.

**"NWAAAAAAHHHH!"** Puman's voice was the last to express the pain.

**"PUMAN, NO!"**

Puman fell onto his back, breathing heavily. **"Robin… It's up to you… Don't let… the galaxy down…"** The feline's body dissipated.

Robin's whole body shook before he fell to the ground. **"No… everyone…"** He whimpered. For the first time he could remember… Star Robin was scared.

**"Mmm hmm hmm hah hah hah hah hah hah! Do you now see, Robin? Alone, you stand no chance against me!"** Dead Max boomed.

"And to seal the deal, Fall of the Robin Family grants Piercing Damage to Dead Max for the turn! You're done for, Fuya!" Laurent said maniacally.

**"This is the true finale of the legend… Goodbye, Star Robin!"** Dead Max boomed, his core glowing. **"Dark… Death… Crash!"** A copy of the atom core fired from the chest.

Robin could only look on in horror as his doom came. **_'No… this can't be the end!'_**

"FUYA!" Mrs. Okudaira cried.

*Meanwhile*

Within the confines of the Emperor's Key, a certain female Number was patrolling the Number pillars when she heard something. **"Nani?"** Love wondered. It sounded like… crying. Looking at the pillars, she noted that the "83" pillar was dark. Love followed the sound of the crying until she found a crying woman with purple hair, pale skin, and an extravagant dark dress. **"Nanbaazu Hachijuusan (Number 83)?"** She wondered.

The woman was startled, looking up at the mage woman. **"Oh… it is you."** No. 83 moaned, going back to sulking.

**"What is the matter?"** Love asked.

No. 83 shuddered. **"Do you know how we Numbers are formed?"**

Love nodded. **"Of course. We take forms resembling our owner's personalities and desires. Hope resembles Yuma's father, as Yuma wants to find him. I was created to be with Hope, just as Kotori wanted to be with Yuma."**

No. 83 nodded. **"I was not created out of vice… Fuya was once practically trapped in his Robin alter ego… Receiving no love from his mother. Fuya wanted that love so bad… so I took the form of Galaxy Queen… Robin's mother. I was made to give Robin the love he needed and deserved… but I made him hurt people. I didn't want that to happen… I'm such a horrible excuse for a replacement mother."** Love had a sympathetic look on her face. **"I want Fuya to forgive me… for being so bad to him."**

Then, Love had an idea. **"Maybe there is a way."** No. 83 looked at her. Love whispered something in her ear.

**"Do you really think that would work…?"** No. 83 asked.

**"It's worth a shot."** Love replied. No. 83 gathered part of her energy in front of her, into a purple-and-white sphere. Her dress turned white as she focused.

**"Fuya…"** She breathed. **"I can sense that he is in trouble… This is my apology and aid to you!"** She moved her arms up, and the orb sailed into the sky, out of the Emperor's Key.

*Back At The Duel*

Fuya felt like it was over. _'I failed…'_ He thought. Then, the white-and-purple orb entered the studio, splitting into three pieces. Fuya and everyone else noticed. "Huh?" One of the pieces struck his facedown, another coated the top card of his Deck, and the last one entered his Extra Deck holder. "What is this?"

**_'Fuya…'_** A voice spoke to him. Fuya saw a green "83" flash in a dark area.

_'You… You're that Number!'_ Fuya realized. _'Why are you-'_

**_'Please… let me explain.'_** No. 83 told him. **_'The energy that coats your cards… it is my power… my apology for manipulating you. Quickly, Fuya. Activate your new facedown!'_**

_'NEW facedown?'_ Then, information entered Fuya's mind. _'This card…'_ He smiled. _'Arigatou, Galaxy Queen!'_ "Continuous Trap, **Mother's Protection**, hatsudo!" His facedown lost the glow and flipped up.

"NANI?" Laurent cried. The Tri-Star Trions in Fuya's Graveyard emerged and turned fully yellow, spiraling into the air. A black-hole-seeming portal opened into the sky, and all three Trions entered.

"Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Fuya cried. A white beacon shot down, covering Star Robin from view. The core blast impacted the beacon, but dissipated soon after.

**"Nandare?"** Dead Max boomed. Then, the white beacon faded away, revealing the still-trembling Robin, but someone else with him.

**"Robin…"** A voice said. **"Robin!"** Robin opened his eyes slowly.

**"I'm… alive?"** The hero wondered.

**"Robin…"** The voice said again. Robin turned around, coming face-to-face with a purple-haired woman who wore a graceful white dress, holding a scepter. Three yellow Overlay Units orbited her.

**"K… Kaa-chan?"** Robin breathed.

"What is this tripe?" Laurent yelled.

"It is my new Trap Card, Mother's Protection!" Fuya told him. "If I control Star Robin, I can utilize three monsters in my Graveyard to Xyz Summon, in my Spell and Trap Card Zone, Robin's closest ally. His mother and the true ruler of the universe. Cosmic Mistress… Galaxy Queen!"

**Cosmic Mistress – Galaxy Queen: Rank 1 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:500/DEF:500 3 Overlay Units**

"And by this card's effect, while I still control Galaxy Queen, Star Robin cannot be destroyed, and I receive no Battle Damage from battles involving him!"

**"Meddling wench!"** Dead Max bellowed. **"You can't learn to stay in your place!"**

**"This IS my place, you fiend."** Galaxy Queen replied. **"I will keep my son safe from your darkness… as he destroys you and restores peace to the galaxy!"**

Laurent had tic marks on his head. "I REFUSE to be beaten by some galactic brat! Magic Card, **Dark Health of Dead Max**, activate! This increases my Life points by 100 for each Level or Rank of monster I have on my field!" Black sparkles rained down on Laurent.

**Laurent LP:2900**

"You stand no chance of defeating me, Fuya! Turn end!"

Fuya placed his hand on his Deck. "Don't be too sure. With this second wind of Galaxy Queen's power... I WILL win! Boku no turn… DRAW!" Fuya drew his card, the one coated by energy. He flipped it over. _'Arigatou, Galaxy Queen.'_ "Magic Card… **Robin Family Reborn!**, hatsudo! By reducing my Life Points to 100 while I control Star Robin and Galaxy Queen… I can restore his comrades to life!"

"SHIMATA!" Laurent cried.

**Fuya LP:100**

Galaxy Queen spun her staff, gathering energy. **"By the power of the stars… I give thee new life!"** Purple sparkles rained across the field. One by one, Puman, Gairuda, Ironhammer, and Mira's bodies reformed.

**"Whoa, we're back?"** Gairuda wondered.

**"That was a short trip!"** Mira chirped.

**"Comrades!"** Robin said, getting their attention. **"Kaa-chan has given us a second chance at defeating Dead Max! Let us use it to our full potential!"**

**"Aye aye, Robin!"** Ironhammer said.

**"We will not let Galaxy Queen or anyone down!"** Puman said.

**"The end of evil is at hand!"** Galaxy Queen said, raising her scepter. **"For everyone in the galaxy!"**

**"FOR EVERYONE IN THE GALAXY!"** Robin, Puman, Gairuda, Ironhammer, and Mira parroted.

"Magic Card, Galaxy Queen's Light, activate! This makes all of my non-Xyz Monsters' Levels equal to that of either Robin, Gairuda, Puman, or Ironhammer! I select Robin, making Puman, Ironhammer, and Gairuda Level 10!"

Puman: Lv.10

Gairuda: Lv.10

Ironhammer: Lv.10

"Boku wa Reberu Juu no Robin Family de, OBAREI!" The three monsters turned fully yellow, green, and orange before spiraling into the air. A black-hole-type portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred, and a mechanical monster began unfolding: First legs, then arms, then wings. "Arawareyo, Cho Jigen Robo (Super Dimensional Robo)!" The head then formed, and the monster stood tall with three yellow Overlay Units. "Galaxy Destroyer!"

Super Dimensional Robo – Galaxy Destroyer: Rank 10 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:5000/DEF:2000 3 Overlay Units

**"Bakana! Galaxy Destroyer… has been completed?"** Dead Max cried.

"And it is prepared to bring an end to your tyranny, Dead Max! Galaxy Destroyer no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, all Magic and Trap Cards on the field are destroyed!" Galaxy Destroyed absorbed one of its Overlay Units into its head. "Galaxy Break!" Lasers fired from both of its eyes, destroying all Magic and Trap Cards on the field.

"NO!" Laurent cried.

"Galaxy Destroyer, attack Dead Max!" Fuya declared. The robot then charged forward, fists outstretched and cloaked in light energy. Destroyer punched right into Dead Max's core, flooding him with harmful energy.

**"CURSEEEEEEESSSSS!"** Dead Max groaned as his body was vaporized.

**Laurent LP:1900**

"Super Star Mira, attack Laurent directly!"

**"Take this, you bad man!"** Mira gathered energy into her staff before firing a beam made of stars, which impacted him.

**Laurent LP:800**

"Galaxy Queen, you too!"

**"Feel the wrath of the galaxy!"** The queen said as she fired a beam of dark purple energy.

**Laurent LP:300**

"Now… for the finishing blow! Star Robin… END THIS!"

Robin leapt into the air, brandishing his whip. **"Time for… the grand feast of justice!"** He twirled his whip, charging it with energy. **"Star… Splitting… SWIPE!"** Robin unleashed a single powerful lash with his whip, right across Laurent.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The producer yelled as he was sent flying, landing on his back.

**Fuya LP:100**

**Laurent LP:0 – LOSER**

**"YATTA!"** Robin, Galaxy Queen, Mira, and the voices of Puman, Gairuda, and Ironhammer could be heard saying as the buzzer sounded, Fuya's face appearing with the word WIN.

Fuya let out a deep breath as the Augmented Reality vanished, and held his fist into the air. "Star Robin is victorious again!" He heard Galaxy Queen chuckle in his mind. _'Thank you for your help, Galaxy Queen.'_

**_'It was my pleasure, Fuya.'_** No. 83 said. _'Now both your forms have the mother they need… you AND Robin.'_ Her voice faded.

Mrs. Okudaira hugged her son, and Fuya returned the hug. "Way to go, Fuya!" She told him.

Laurent slowly got to his feet, grumbling. "Impossible… how could I lose with Dead Max on my side…?"

Then, he was grabbed by two security officers. "All right buddy, let's go!"

"Hey! Get your hands off of me!" Laurent yelled, making Fuya and his mother look at him.

"No one cheats against Fuya-san." One of them said.

"Cheats? What do you mean?" Fuya said.

"I was recording the whole Duel." A cameraman said. He put the footage on an AR system. "Take a look." A shot focused on Laurent drawing during a turn, catching him drawing the extra card.

_'Busted!'_ Laurent thought.

Then, someone else walked in: The head of the studio. "Laurent Perrier, you are fired!"

"FIRED? On what grounds?" The producer shrieked.

"These!" The studio head said, holding up a notepad. On it were words in Laurent's handwriting: 'Finish Star Robin quickly. Be credited in making of the show. Receive millions. Fire Fuya Okudaira.'

Fuya swiped the notepad, and quickly glared at Laurent. "You bastard! So this was your plan!"

Laurent just turned his head away from them with a huff. "I'll see to it that you never work in entertainment again." The studio head said. "Now out with you!"

Laurent glared at Fuya and the studio head as he was pulled out. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" He screamed before he was out of earshot.

The studio head sighed. "I am so sorry about him, Fuya. I didn't realize he was up to something like this."

Fuya held up a hand. "It's all right. Besides, that Duel gave me the best idea for the Season 2 finale!"

"Uh, Fuya-san?" A cameraman said, getting his attention. "If it's of any worth mentioning… since I was filming the whole Duel, maybe we could use some of the footage in the finale!"

Fuya grinned. "That's perfect!" He turned to the others. "All right, everyone! Let's get to work for what we need in the finale! This is gonna be big!"

"You got it, Fuya-san!" Various people said.

*One Week Later* *In the Episode*

The vile Dead Max was brought to his knees by the powerful attacks of Galaxy Destroyer, Super Star Mira, and the newly-joined Galaxy Queen. "This… can't be…"

"Now, Robin!" Galaxy Queen ushered.

"Right, Kaa-chan!" Robin replied, leaping into the air. "Time for… the grand feast of justice!" He brandished his whip and twirled it around to gather energy. "Star… Splitting… SWIPE!" The whip lashed across Dead Max's core, causing him to explode.

"CURSEEEEEEESSSSS!" Dead Max cried as his body faded into nothingness.

"YATTA!" Everyone cried.

*Time-Skip In Episode*

"Robin… everyone… we can't thank you enough for everything you're done!" The Trion leader said. Various other tribes from the galaxy were around, congratulating the efforts of Robin, Puman, Gairuda, Ironhammer, Mira, and Galaxy Queen.

"Your thanks are all the reward we need." Robin told them. "Wherever evil may lurk… we will find it and destroy it!" Robin looked out into the open cosmos. "And something tells me that evil lurks in those galaxies… and the denizens are waiting for a hero."

"So you will go, Robin? To other galaxies?" Galaxy Queen asked him. Robin nodded, and she smiled. "Very well. If anyone can protect them, it is you."

"Count me in, Robin!" Mira chirped.

"I'm going too!" Gairuda said.

"Don't forget me!" Ironhammer added.

"You're not getting rid of us that easy." Puman told him.

Robin nodded at all of them. "Thank you. I am glad to have you on my side. But now the question remains..." He looked at the camera with a wink, addressing the viewers. "Are you up for it?"

* * *

><p>*Screen Fade to Black* *Screen Changes to a picture of the cosmos*<p>

**STAR ROBIN SEASON 3**

**COMING SOON...**

* * *

><p>Retooled Anime Effects<p>

Super Star Mira (TCG: Mira the Giant Star)  
>OCGTCG Effect: If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. While this card is face-up on the field, face-up Level 4 or lower monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.  
>New Anime Effect: If this card, "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", "Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", or "Iron Giant Ironhammer" would be destroyed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a "Tri-Star Trion" is detached from this card as an Xyz Material: Special Summon that monster during the End Phase with its effects negated.<p>

Author-Made Cards (I'm not going to bother translating into TCG this time)

Dead Max's Energoid  
>Level 4 DARK Thunder<br>ATK:1900/DEF:200  
>When this card destroys a monster by battle: Special Summon 1 Level 3 or below "Dead Max" monster from your Deck.<p>

Dead Max's Octooze  
>Level 3 WATER Aqua<br>ATK:500/DEF:500  
>When this card is destroyed by battle: Treat this card as an Equip Card and equip it to the monster that destroyed it. That monster cannot attack or change its battle position. When this card is destroyed by a card effect: Special Summon 1 "Dead Max" monster from your Deck.<p>

Dead Max's Magminion  
>Level 2 FIRE Pyro<br>ATK:800/DEF:0  
>When this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Dead Max" monster from your Deck, except "Dead Max's Magminion".<p>

Dead Max's Moscouter  
>Level 2 DARK Insect<br>ATK:600/DEF:600  
>When this card is Special Summoned, you can pay half your Life Points: Special Summon 2 Level 3 or below "Dead Max" monsters from your Deck, except "Dead Max's Moscouter".<p>

Dead Max's Sniperaptor  
>Level 3 WATER Reptile<br>ATK:1500/DEF:0  
>When this card attacks while you control another "Dead Max" monster: Your opponent cannot activate Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.<p>

Dead Max's Kongborg  
>Level 5 FIRE Beast<br>ATK:2100/DEF:600  
>While you control 2 or more "Dead Max" monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).<p>

Dead Max's Enormousaur X  
>Level 10 DARK Dinosaur<br>ATK:3500/DEF:2700  
>Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card using any number of monsters. This card gains the following effects based on the number of monsters Tributed:<br>● 0: Destroy this card.  
>● 1: Halve this card's ATK and DEF.<br>● 2+: When this card inflicts more than 2000 damage through one battle: Special Summon 1 "Dead Max" monster from your Graveyard.  
>● 3+: This card inflicts Piercing damage. Any Piercing damage this card inflicts is doubled.<br>● 4+: Banish all cards your opponent controls.  
>● 5: Cards and effects cannot be chained to this card's Summon.<p>

Cosmic Mistress - Galaxy Queen  
>Rank 1 LIGHT SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK:500DEF:500  
>3 Level 1 monsters<br>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until your opponent's next End Phase, the monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by battle, and if they attack a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

Evil Galactic Emperor - Dead Max  
>Rank 10 DARK FiendXyz  
>ATK:4000DEF:3300  
>3 Level 10 monsters<br>While you control at least 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card: This card cannot be affected by your opponent's card effects. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

Trion Call  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Pick up the top 10 cards of your Deck (you do not draw them). Special Summon any "Tri-Star Trion"s you pick up in Attack Position. Return the rest of the cards to your Deck. Your Deck is then shuffled.

Greed Pact of Dead Max  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only if you control 3 or more "Dead Max" monsters. Draw 1 card for every "Dead Max" monster you control.

Level Curse of Dead Max  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Target 3 face-up monsters you control; the Level of each target becomes equal to their combined original Levels.

Fall of the Robin Family  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only while you control "Evil Galactic Emperor - Dead Max" and your opponent controls "D.D. ESPer Star Robin". Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, except "D.D. ESPer Star Robin". "Evil Galactic Emperor - Dead Max" inflicts Piercing damage this turn.

Dark Health of Dead Max  
>Quick-Play Spell Card<br>Add the Levels and Ranks of all monsters you control together: Gain Life Points equal to the result x 100.

Robin Family Reborn!  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate while you control "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" and "Cosmic Mistress - Galaxy Queen" (OCG/TCG: "Number 83: Galaxy Queen"). Pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left. Special Summon 1 "Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", "Iron Giant Ironhammer", and/or "Super Star Mira" from your Graveyard. You cannot Special Summon more than 1 monster with the same name, or a monster that has the same name as a monster you already control.

Iron Giant Guard  
>Counter Trap Card<br>Activate only when your opponent selects a "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", "Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", or "Super Star Mira" you control as an attack target. Special Summon 1 "Iron Giant Ironhammer" from your Deck in Defense Position and make it the attack target. Neither player takes Battle Damage from battles involving the Special Summoned monster this turn.

Star Robin on the Scene!  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only while you control "Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", "Iron Giant Ironhammer", and "Super Star Mira". (OCG/TCG: "Super Star Mira" is not needed) Special Summon 1 "D.D. ESPer Star Robin" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Paralyze Spell of Dead Max  
>Counter Trap Card<br>Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. If the target of the negated attack was a "Dead Max" monster: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Toxic Mist of Dead Max  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Halve the ATK of all "D.D. ESPer Star Robin", "Bestial Warrior Puman", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", "Iron Giant Ironhammer", "Super Star Mira", and "D.D. Jet Iron" on the field.

Summon Portal of Dead Max  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Special Summon 1 Level 3 or below "Dead Max" monster from your Deck.

Mother's Protection  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Activate only while you control a "D.D. ESPer Star Robin". Special Summon 1 "Cosmic Mistress - Galaxy Queen" (OCG/TCG: "Number 83: Galaxy Queen") from your Extra Deck in your Spell and Trap Card Zone, and attach 3 monsters from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) While you control the Special Summoned monster: "D.D. Esper Star Robin" cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving either monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: And although Star Robin is not concluded, this story in Decks-hibition has come to a close!<strong>

**Fuya: An epic Duel! How did you come up with those support cards for the Robin Family?**

**Vile: Believe me, it wasn't as hard as I thought. The Robin Family is a situational group to begin with.**

**Yuma: *picks self up after falling out of seat***

**Vile: Must've been the epicness, heh heh! If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, and I'll be back with my next work! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Swing Vote

**Vile: And here I am with another of my Duelshot collection, Decks-hibition!**

**Yuma: Man, it's been over a month since Fuya's Duel? Time sure flies.**

**Vile: Indeed it does. This Duelshot gives the focus back to Takashi, making his second Duelshot in this collection. Takashi's in my Top 5 ZEXAL characters, after all!**

**Tokunosuke: Last I checked, I was, too. How come I haven't gotten a Duelshot yet, Ura?**

**Vile: Mainly because I don't have any ideas for you. If I did, I would've written one already. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are made, which most of them are. Enjoy!**

**Story Routine, Set!  
><strong>

**Computer Voice: Execute!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 6: Swing Vote

Takashi walked into the school building in the morning with a brighter than usual smile on his face. Yuma and the others seemed rather confused by this when they saw him. "Okay, I'll bite. What happened?" Yuma asked.

"Not what happened. What will happen." Takashi responded. "Did you forget what's coming up?" All of the others made thoughtful faces, an anime clock ticking being heard. Takashi sweatdropped. "8th Grade President elections are in two days!"

The proverbial "ding" went off in each of their heads as realization set in. "Oh yeah!" "How did we forget?" "It's a big thing, Ura!"

Then Cathy hit a lightbulb. "Wait a minute, Inchou. Why are you so confident about this?"

Takashi scratched the back of his head. "Eh heh heh. Normally I wouldn't be, but from what I've heard so far, no one's even planning to run against me. So, to summarize, I have no competition!"

"Until now." A voice said. Takashi's eyes widened as he whirled around to see the source of the voice: A boy in his grade, with dark orange hair and electric blue eyes, wearing the standard uniform with a yellow tie.

Takashi then caused a scowl that was not characteristic of him at all. "Well, well, well. Sedo Kuran. I didn't expect to see you here."

"You know me. Always popping up where no one expects me." Sedo replied.

"So what did you mean by that last statement?" Takashi could feel that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Just what I said, Takashi. I'm running against you for 8th Grade President." Sedo replied.

Takashi facepalmed with a groan. "Are you doing this just to try and spite me again, Sedo?"

"No, no, not this time, Takashi." Sedo said, holding up his hands. "I just wanted this to be a fair challenge is all." Other students had gathered around to listen in. "Since no one else is planning to run against you, I didn't want this to be a boring shoo-in. If the others in this school find you better than me, you'll still win regardless. It all comes down to the voters." He held out a hand with a confident smirk. "May the best *ahem* gentleman win."

Takashi reluctantly shook Sedo's hand. "Fine, but I'll tell you this." He pointed at Sedo's face. "I've got my eye on you." Sedo held up his hands in defeat and walked off, rolling his eyes.

Takashi's reactions to the other boy unnerved the group. "Jeez, Inchou. I didn't know you could act so… dark." Hikaya mentioned. "What's your deal with him?"

Takashi sighed with exasperation. "Sedo and I are rivals, you could say. He has been trying to outdo me ever since 2nd grade. He's even resorted to cheating to try and beat me." The boy explained. "I haven't seen him since we went from elementary school to here. The fact that he's acting like some refined person now doesn't jive with me. He is the worst sport I've ever seen."

"Maybe he's changed." Shark said, lazily sipping his soda. "He probably grew up and became more mature."

"Sedo? Mature? I don't buy that." Takashi reacted. "He was still the same brat when we graduated elementary school. I swear he's gonna try something fishy."

A small moment of silence followed. Then Yuma spoke up. "Well, whether he does or doesn't, we'll still help you win fair and square!"

"Yuma's right. We'll all pitch in!" Cathy followed up. The others agreed, making Takashi smile.

*Meanwhile*

Sedo was putting up a poster for his own campaign as three boys approached him. This made the orange-haired boy smirk. "Is everything all ready?"

"Check." A bulky boy with blonde hair said with a slightly sick grin. "You'll be a shoo-in after all of this."

"Geeheeheehee, those chumps won't know what hit them!" A shorter boy with black hair said.

Sedo grinned and clapped his hands together. "Then let's begin… Operation: Eccentric Election is underway."

*During the Break*

Tokunosuke and Hikaya were putting up posters for Takashi's campaign. Tetsuo had agreed to help the two of them, passing out campaign buttons. As they moved to a different section of the school, Tetsuo's eyes widened. "What the?" Several posters of Takashi's campaign were completely marred with what looked like paint blotches.

"Who did this?" Hikaya cried. Out of nowhere, a poster that was clean was splotched with more paint.

"Geeheeheehee!" A voice laughed. The trio looked and saw the short black-haired boy seen with Sedo firing a small toy pistol, the bullets being paintballs.

Tokunosuke gained a tic mark. "HEY!" He growled.

The black-haired boy looked over, and his eyes widened. "Eek! Busted!" He quickly took off with his paintball gun.

Tetsuo facepalmed and looked at the posters. "Kuso… We worked hard to put those up."

Tokunosuke sighed. "No use crying over spilled milk, Ura. Let's get some new ones up." Tetsuo and Hikaya nodded, and the trio got to work with new posters. The boy with the paintball gun, however, was still nearby, watching with a grin.

*Meanwhile*

Takashi was working on a speech he was to give, Cathy and Yamoto helping him out with the words for it. As luck would have it, a janitor was working nearby to clean up a spill. "And it should be… finished!" Takashi said, making the final period.

Yamoto took the paper and began reading over it. When he was finished, he handed it back to Takashi. "It looks great, Takashi-kun! I'm sure it'll connect with the students." Takashi grinned.

"Beep beep!" A voice cried. Out of nowhere, a boy with white hair slammed into Takashi and Yamoto's shoulders as he blazed past them. The speech's papers flew out of Takashi's hands.

"Nyaaaaah!" Cathy shrieked as the papers flew toward the spill. Acting quick, she managed to nab each page, ending by supporting herself on one hand to keep herself from tumbling over.

"Sorry, dudes!" The white-haired boy yelled in a tone that didn't sound apologetic as he turned a corner and bolted.

Takashi grabbed Cathy's wrist and pulled her to her feet. "You all right, Cat-chan?"

Cathy nodded and sighed. "I managed to save each of them." She said, handing Takashi's speech to him.

"Arigatou, Cat-chan. If you hadn't saved those, I would've had to re-write it from scratch!" Takashi thanked. Cathy giggled in response, a slight (unnoticed by Takashi or Yamoto) blush on her face.

Yamoto, however, was a little miffed. "It's uncanny, isn't it?" Takashi and Cathy was confused. "Right after you finish writing your speech, someone comes out of nowhere, slams into you, and almost knocks your speech into a convenient spill. The chances are almost impossible."

"You think he did it on purpose?" Cathy asked.

"It's quite possible." Yamoto mused. "Then again, that's just my thoughts."

Takashi scowled. "If it was on purpose, I have a good idea who set it up." He growled. Cathy and Yamoto looked at him with sympathetic expressions.

*Meanwhile*

Yuma and Shark passed out flyers for Takashi's campaign while Kotori and Ariel told any passersby about what Takashi was promising for his time as 8th Grade President. All of a sudden, they heard a small "CRASH". "Nani?" Yuma cried. The four of them turned to see a bulky blonde boy next to their now-wrecked stand, holding up one of the beams with a skeptical look.

"Man, talk about shoddy work." The blonde mused.

"What's your problem, man?" Shark growled.

"Hey, don't get pissy at me! It ain't MY fault your stand sucked!" The blonde dropped the beam.

Kotori got into his face, her face being an angry face that made Yuma instinctively back up. "The stand didn't suck! You BROKE it!" Her voice tone made the boy back up and land on his rear.

"Prepare the Emergency Run." Shark whispered to Yuma, making him nod.

The blonde got up and dusted himself off. "Keh. I'm not gonna waste my time with you over a dumb stand." He said before turning around. "Good luck with your crap campaign!" He walked off with a laugh.

"Jeez, what a douche!" Ariel mused, Yuma and Shark nodding in agreement.

*After School*

The others met with Sei and Sachi, who were running a popularity poll to see who was more popular among the students. Takashi"Okay, the results are tallying up right now." Sei said as the data flowed in her D-Gazer. "Okay, Inchou's approval rate is…" Two beeps sounded. "54%." The data suddenly changed. "Make that 53%."

Takashi's eyes widened, and he made a worried face. "Ouch. Sedo must be running a good campaign." Tetsuo mused.

Takashi looked around, noticing Sedo walking around shaking hands with some of the students. He rolled his eyes when several girls got hearts in their eyes at him. Then he noticed something. "Nani?" The others looked as well. Three figures were walking beside Sedo, all of them familiar. "That's the boy that ran into us earlier!" He cried, pointing at the white-haired boy.

"And that's the one who was paintballing the posters!" Hikaya cried.

"And the guy who wrecked our stand!" Ariel added.

Takashi had an uncharacteristic look of rage on his face. "Inchou?" Cathy asked. Then, Takashi stomped his way over to the opposing candidate.

"Sedo!" He growled, startling the orange-haired boy and making him whirl around.

"Takashi? What happened to you?" Sedo asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Stow the act! I know you sent your lackeys to mess up my campaign!" Takashi snapped.

"N-Nani? I did nothing of the sort!"

"What about them?" Takashi pointed at the three boys next to Sedo, in order from white hair, black hair, and blonde hair. "He almost knocked my speech into a spillage, he was messing up my campaign's posters with paintballs, and he trashed one of our stands!"

Sedo's eyes widened, and his face suddenly became angry as he whirled around to face his lackeys. "You idiots! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Y-Y-You told us to make yourself look better than him, Inchou!" The black-haired boy stuttered, scared of Sedo's anger.

"I meant improve my campaign, not wreck theirs!" Sedo yelled. He facepalmed with a sigh. "This is why I gave up cheating. You can never get good help!" He turned to Takashi. "I am extremely sorry about all of this, Takashi. These three must've thought I was still a cheater."

Takashi had a confused look. "So… you actually did mature?"

Sedo raised an eyebrow. "Of course I did. Cheating can't get a person everywhere." He held out a hand. "I am really sorry for all of this, again. Truce?"

Takashi stared at the hand for a moment, then smiled. "Truce." He shook Sedo's hand.

Sedo then turned to his lackeys. "As for you three, you're fired!"

"FIRED?" The three of them cried.

"You heard me! I don't work with cheaters! Get lost!" Sedo growled. The three boys growled before walking off grumbling. Sedo looked back at Takashi. "I can't believe I used to be like that." Takashi nodded in agreement.

*Later*

"Who does he think he is?" The black-haired boy growled. "Tossing us aside like garbage!"

"Hmph. He just doesn't know what we could really do." The blonde said.

"All right, boys. We'll show both Sedo and Takashi who's truly the kings." The white-haired boy said, making all three of them laugh.

*Two Days Later*

It was time to hear the results of the voting, and the students were all gathered in the gym. Professor Ukyo was on a stage with the ballot box, Takashi and Sedo also on the stage. "Without further ado, the results of the voting shall be announced!" Ukyo said, pressing a button on the ballot machine. Various beeps were heard as the votes were all tallied up. A final beep was heard, and the final results were seen, making everyone gasp. "I don't believe it… the votes are tied!"

"Now what?" "There's never been a tie before!" "We can't have two Presidents!" Various students said.

Ukyo then smiled. "Well, since we have the first tie ever, I have the perfect method in mind to settle this!" He said, turning to the candidates. "Our two candidates shall Duel, and the winner shall be the President!" Takashi and Sedo's eyes widened, and they looked at each other before looking back at Ukyo. "Is that all right by you?"

Sedo looked at Takashi and smiled. "May the best man win?" He asked with his fist held out.

Takashi returned the smile. "You know it." He said, returning the fistbump. The students began clapping as the two candidates took their positions for the Duel, Ukyo hopping off the stage.

"Duel Disk, Set!" Their D-Pads appeared on their arms. "D-Gazer, Set!" Takashi flipped on his D-Gazer, as did Sedo with his standard (although with a yellow lens) D-Gazer.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Yuma's glowing. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Go, Inchou!" Yuma and company yelled out. For some reason, Cathy's voice was louder than the rest.

"DUEL!"

**Takashi LP:4000**

**Sedo LP:4000**

"I'll take the first move! Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi said, drawing his card. "Strikebug X, Shoukan!" His monster was a blocky-style monster with a blue body, a large red "X" printed on its body, and two large fists.

**Strikebug X: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:2200/DEF:0**

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"A monster with 2200 Attack Points at the start? Interesting, Takashi. Boku no turn! Draw!" Sedo drew his card.

"Trap Card, **Draw Virus**, hatsudo!" Takashi's facedown flipped up and covered Sedo's Deck with a dark red blocky aura right before he drew. The aura shocked Sedo. "Draw Virus inflicts 600 damage to your whenever you draw a card!"

**Sedo LP:3400**

"Not bad, Takashi, but since I took damage, you've just let me Special Summon my Red Beaconfly from my Deck!" A tiny red circle of light suddenly appeared on the ground, but it was coming from a tiny dark red firefly. It had small arms and legs, as well as big red eyes. Its tail was replaced with a spotlight, the red light coming from it.

**Red Beaconfly: Lv.2 LIGHT Insect ATK:400/DEF:400**

"'Beaconfly'?" Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo wondered.

"This is the debut of my new Deck, Takashi. Observe! Blue Beaconfly, Tokushu Shoukan!" A blue circle of light, smaller than the red one, shone before a tiny firefly floated to the field, its colors being respective blues.

**Blue Beaconfly: Lv.1 LIGHT Insect ATK:200/DEF:100**

"My Blue Beaconfly can be Special Summoned from my hand at any time. But this is only the start of the capabilities they hold! Magic Card, **Firefly Beacon**, hatsudo! This allows me to Special Summon a Beaconfly monster from my hand or Deck and treat it as being Special Summoned by the effect of a Beaconfly monster! Yellow Beaconfly, Tokushu Shoukan!" A yellow circle of light appeared, larger than the first, being cast by a slightly larger firefly with respective yellows. "When Yellow Beaconfly is Special Summoned by a Beaconfly monster, I can Special Summon a LIGHT Insect-Type monster from my Deck. So I Special Summon another Yellow Beaconfly, then Summon a third one by the second's effect, then use the third effect to Special Summon Orange Beaconfly!" Three new lights emerged, two yellow, and one that was orange and slightly larger than them. Two more Yellow Beaconflies came down to the field, along with a dark orange firefly that was bigger than any of them currently on the field, with respective oranges. It took a position behind the rest of the fireflies.

**Yellow Beaconfly x3: Lv.3 LIGHT Insect ATK:700/DEF:800**

**Orange Beaconfly: Lv.6 LIGHT Insect ATK:1200/DEF:1300**

"Wait a second! That makes six monsters! How is that possible?" Takashi asked.

"Easy. Beaconflies can treat Magic and Trap Card Zones as Monster Card Zones if any of them would be Special Summoned." Sedo explained.

"Oh, so to summarize, up to ten Beaconflies can be on the field?" Takashi wondered.

"Precisely! Now then, since a Magic Card was activated, Green Beaconfly, Tokushu Shoukan!" A green beacon, this one being larger than the yellow ones but smaller than the orange one, shone before a firefly landed on the field, having respective greens.

**Green Beaconfly: Lv.5 LIGHT Insect ATK:1100/DEF:1100**

"And to think, I haven't even Normal Summoned yet. Pink Beaconfly, Shoukan!" This time the beacon was pink, being smaller than green and larger than yellow, connected to a firefly with respective pinks.

**Pink Beaconfly: Lv.4 LIGHT Insect ATK:900/DEF:800**

"Whoa, he's Summoned eight monsters already!" Yuma cried.

"Field Magic, **Beacon Forest**, hatsudo!" The field suddenly changed to a forest area, tons of multicolored lights shining all around. "Once per turn, Beacon Forest allows me to Special Summon a Beaconfly monster from my hand or Deck! Purple Beaconfly, Tokushu Shoukan!" A purple beacon shone down, bigger than the others, before a firefly with respective purples descended.

**Purple Beaconfly: Lv.7 LIGHT Insect ATK:1400/DEF:1500**

"Time for a change of pace! By sending Blue, Red, and Yellow Beaconfly to the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon!" The three fireflies buzzed into the air before melding into one. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, Primary Beaconfly!" Three beacons of identical size, being blue, red, and yellow, circled around before a new form descended. It was a large white firefly with three spotlight tails that were casting the beacons.

**Primary Beaconfly: Lv.6 LIGHT Insect/Fusion ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"They can perform Fusions?" Takashi wondered.

"Indeed. But now, Primary Beaconfly no kouka hatsudo! When it's Fusion Summoned, it gains 300 Attack Points for each LIGHT Insect-Type monster I control, including itself! The total comes to seven, making 2100 more Attack Points!" The other six Beaconflies turned their beacons to the larger one, giving it power.

**Primary Beaconfly ATK:3100**

"3100 Attack Points?" Takashi cried.

"This will be enough Special Summons for this turn. But I will still attack! Primary Beaconfly, attack Strikebug X!" The large firefly pointed its tails at the blocky monster before energy gathered into them, firing out as a large beam of red, blue, and yellow energy that completely obliterated the large-fisted monster.

**Takashi LP:3100**

"Ngh! Strikebug Y no kouka hatsudo! When Strikebug X or Strikebug Z is destroyed, I can Special Summon it from my hand or Deck!" A new blocky-style monster appeared, having a purple body and a large shield with a "Y" emblazoned on it. The readout said it was in Defense Mode.

**Strikebug Y: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:0/DEF:2000**

"Interesting. My Beaconflies don't have enough strength to defeat your monster." Sedo remarked. "Turn end!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Takashi drew his card. "Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! Strikebug X, Tokushu Shoukan!" The large-fisted monster returned to the field.

**Strikebug X: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:2200/DEF:0**

"Strikebug Z, Shoukan!" A new blocky-style monster emerged, having a gray body designed like it was wearing a neckerchief, a large "Z" emblazoned on the chest, and it was carrying two blocky-style weapons similar to revolvers. "When I control X and Y, Strikebug Z's Attack Points become 2500!"

**Strikebug Z: Lv.3 EARTH Machine ATK:2500(originally 0)/DEF:0**

"So you've gathered the three Strikebugs!" Sedo remarked.

"Magic Card, **Triangle Assault**, hatsudo! If I control 3 monsters with the same Level, Type, and Attribute, their Attack Points all become 3300 until the End Phase!" The three monsters took a triangle formation, X in the front, a triangle connecting them.

**Strikebug X, Y, Z ATK:3300**

"Nani?" Sedo cried.

"Hit him, Inchou!" Yuma cried.

"Strikebug Z, attack Primary Beaconfly!" Strikebug Z pointed its revolvers at the large firefly and fired several blasts. The blasts pierced through Primary's body, causing it to digitize into red, blue, and yellow blocks. Sedo groaned from the shockwave.

**Sedo LP:3200**

"Primary Beaconfly no kouka hatsudo! When it's destroyed, I can re-Summon Blue, Red, and Yellow Beaconfly from my Graveyard!" The three smallest Beaconflies returned to the field through the beacons cast by Primary.

**Blue Beaconfly: Lv.1 LIGHT Insect ATK:200/DEF:100**

**Red Beaconfly: Lv.2 LIGHT Insect ATK:400/DEF:400**

**Yellow Beaconfly Lv.3 LIGHT Insect ATK:700/DEF:800**

"Okay then. Since your Beaconflies are all in Defense Mode, Strikebug X and Strikebug Y, attack two of his Yellow Beaconflies! Strikebug Y is allowed to attack while in Defense Mode!" X just pounded down on one of the yellow flies while Y threw its shield shuriken, slicing it to pieces. "Great! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

**Strikebug X ATK:2200**

**Strikebug Y ATK:0**

**Strikebug Z ATK:2500**

"Cyan Beaconfly no kouka hatsudo! Since the Attack Points of a monster were changed, I can Special Summon it from my Deck!" A cyan beacon that was currently the largest shone before a firefly with respective cyan coloring emerged.

**Cyan Beaconfly: Lv.8 LIGHT Insect ATK:1600/DEF:1600**

"I place two cards facedown! Turn end!" Takashi's facedowns appeared.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Sedo drew his card, getting a slight shock from Draw Virus.

**Sedo LP:2600**

"Magic Card, **Beacon Draw**, hatsudo! For every two Beaconflies I control, I can draw one card!" Four cards were drawn. "Magic Card, **Relay Beacon**, hatsudo! By sending two Beaconflies from my field to my Deck, I can Special Summon two different ones! I return Pink and Green Beaconflies!" The two fireflies flew off into the forest. "Black Beaconfly and Gray Beaconfly, Tokushu Shoukan!" A black and gray beacon, both the largest, gray being the bigger of the two, circled around before a black firefly and a gray firefly descended.

**Black Beaconfly: Lv.9 LIGHT Insect ATK:1800/DEF:1700**

**Gray Beaconfly: Lv.10 LIGHT Insect ATK:1900/DEF:1800**

"Beacon Forest no kouka hatsudo! White Beaconfly, Tokushu Shoukan!" This beacon, the biggest so far, was white and shone around before a white firefly descended.

**White Beaconfly: Lv.11 LIGHT Insect ATK:2000/DEF:2100**

"Nine monsters…" Cathy breathed.

"Now… for my true powerhouse!" Sedo declared. "I release Blue, Red, and Yellow Beaconflies!" The three fireflies disintegrated into light particles. "Adobansu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Rainbow Beaconfly!" A color-changing light, the absolute biggest, circled the field before the source descended: A large golden firefly with six wings and a prism for a tail, projecting the rainbow beacon.

**Rainbow Beaconfly: Lv.12 LIGHT Insect ATK:?/DEF:0**

"A Level 12 monster…" "But it doesn't have any points!" "How pretty…!" "Doesn't look so tough!" Various kids in the audience said.

"Rainbow Beaconfly can only be Advance Summoned with three monsters, and it can't be Special Summoned with 2 or more monsters on my field." Sedo explained. "But it has a great strength. For every LIGHT Insect-Type monster I control, including itself, it gains 1000 Attack Points! Orange, Purple, Cyan, Black, Gray, White, and Rainbow makes seven, making 7000 Attack Points!"

**Rainbow Beaconfly ATK:7000**

"Too cool!" "I take it back, it is tough!" "7000 Attack Points!" Various kids said.

"And there's more to it, Takashi! If I control exactly seven LIGHT Insect-Type monsters including Rainbow… then Rainbow Beaconfly is capable of attacking you directly!" Takashi's eyes widened. "Rainbow Beaconfly, attack Takashi directly!" Rainbow Beaconfly's prism tail began radiating all the colors before it was pointed at Takashi. Then, a powerful color-changing beam was fired, passing right past Takashi's monsters and landing right beside him, causing a powerful explosion.

"INCHOU!" Yuma and his friends cried, Cathy louder than the rest.

Sedo let out a breath. "Looks like I won fair and squa-Eh?" He looked and saw that Takashi was still standing after the smoke cleared.

**Takashi LP:100**

"How on earth?" Sedo cried. Various kids cheered.

"Eh heh heh… I activated my facedown Trap Card, Nutrient Z. Since I was about to take 2000 or more damage, I gained 4000 Life Points before the damage was dealt. I had 7100 Life points before the attack hit, so I survived your attack!"

"That's the way, Inchou!" Shark yelled.

Sedo smiled. "Very impressive, Takashi. I can see why so many people like you. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Takashi drew his card. He let out a small laugh. "Looks like I win, Sedo!"

"Eh?" Sedo was confused.

"Boku wa, Reberu San no Strikebug X, Y, Z, Obarei!" His three monsters turned fully orange and sailed into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A spiked ball on a chain was suddenly being swung around. "This is my true ace monster! Arawareyo… Super Strikebug!" The chain was held by a huge blocky-armored warrior with black, pink, and green armor, but the striking thing was that there was no head, only an empty socket with no neck. Then, the spiked ball landed on the empty neck socket, revealing a face on it in red: It was the head. Three orange Overlay Units circled it.

**Super Strikebug: Rank 3 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:0 3 Overlay Units**

"Awesome…" Tokunosuke, Ariel, and Hikaya breathed, Tokunosuke having an "Ura" at the end.

"3000 Attack Points? As opposed to my Rainbow's 7000?" Sedo wondered, his hand on his chin.

"Super Strikebug no kouka hatsudo!" Takashi cried, one of the Overlay Units being absorbed into the monster's chest.

**Super Strikebug: 2 Overlay Units**

"By using an Overlay Unit, I can choose an Attack Mode monster… and switch its Attack and Defense Points!" A powerful beam was fired from its chest, striking Rainbow Beaconfly and weakening it, its prismatic tail shattering.

**Rainbow Beaconfly ATK:0/DEF:7000**

Sedo's eyes were wide. "…Looks like I've lost. At least it was a good match."

Takashi nodded. "You were good, Sedo. But I was better! Super Strikebug! Attack Rainbow Beaconfly!" Super Strikebug began swinging around its spike ball head rapidly before launching it forward, a purple aura surrounding it. The spike ball smashed the large firefly, destroying it, starting a chain explosion that destroyed all the other Beaconflies. Sedo just stood there, taking the shockwave with closed eyes and a satisfied smile.

**Takashi LP:100**

**Sedo LP:0 – LOSER**

Takashi's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality began to vanish. The crowd erupted into applause at Takashi's win, and Yuma and co. were high-fiving each other. Takashi walked over to Sedo, who was picking himself up, and offered a hand. "Nice match, Sedo."

Sedo smiled and took his hand, being helped up. "It certainly was. You've definitely earned it… Inchou." The two teens laughed and shared a fistbump.

*A Little Later*

"And so, I'd like to thank you all for electing me 8th Grade President! I won't let any of you down!" Takashi said, signing off with a wink. The crowd of students began to cheer loudly, Yuma and his friends among them, as was Sedo. The election went off without a hitch. However, three certain students were nowhere to be seen.

*Meanwhile*

"Let us go, you nimrod!" The white-haired boy griped. He and his two comrades had been tied up and were being dragged off by Yamoto.

"Pipe down." Yamoto told them. "Just wait until the principal gets word of what you tried to do." He couldn't suppress his smirk as the three boys he was dragging began whimpering loudly.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Strikebug X  
>Level 3 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:2200/DEF:0  
>This card cannot attack unless you control a "Strikebug X" and "Strikebug Y".<p>

Strikebug Y  
>Level 3 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:0/DEF:2000  
>If a "Strikebug X" or "Strikebug Z" you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck in Defense Position. This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation.<p>

Strikebug Z  
>Level 3 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>If you control a "Strikebug X" and "Strikebug Y": This card's ATK becomes 2500.<p>

Blue Beaconfly  
>Level 1 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:200/DEF:100  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. You may Special Summon this card from your hand at any time.<p>

Red Beaconfly  
>Level 2 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:400/DEF:400  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If you take damage, Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up on the field, Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster from your hand or Deck instead.<p>

Yellow Beaconfly  
>Level 3 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:700/DEF:800  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you can treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone on your side of the field as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Beaconfly" monster, Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster from your Deck.<p>

Pink Beaconfly  
>Level 4 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:900/DEF:800  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If a Trap Card is activated, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead.<p>

Green Beaconfly  
>Level 5 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:1100/DEF:1100  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If a Spell Card is activated, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead.<p>

Orange Beaconfly  
>Level 6 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:1200/DEF:1000  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If a Effect Monster's effect is activated, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead.<p>

Purple Beaconfly  
>Level 7 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:1400/DEF:1500  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If you Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead.<p>

Cyan Beaconfly  
>Level 8 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:1600/DEF:1600  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If the ATK or DEF of a face-up monster changes, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead.<p>

Black Beaconfly  
>Level 9 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:1800/DEF:1700  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead. This card cannot be used for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type Xyz Monster.<p>

Gray Beaconfly  
>Level 10 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:1900/DEF:1800  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If a monster's battle position changes, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead. This card cannot be used for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type Xyz Monster.<p>

White Beaconfly  
>Level 11 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:2000/DEF:2100  
>If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone and Summon this card in that Zone. If the effect of a face-up card is negated, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or Deck. If this card is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Insect-Type monster instead. This card cannot be used for an Xyz Summon, except for the Xyz Summon of an Insect-Type Xyz Monster.<p>

Rainbow Beaconfly  
>Level 12 LIGHT Insect<br>ATK:?/DEF:0  
>If you control 2 or more monsters, you cannot Special Summon this card. If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone, and Summon this card in that Zone. This card cannot be Tribute Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. This card's ATK is equal to the number of LIGHT Insect-Type monsters you control with different names x 1000. If you control exactly 7 LIGHT Insect-Type monsters with different names (including this card), this card can attack your opponent directly.<p>

Primary Beaconfly  
>Level 6 LIGHT InsectFusion  
>ATK:1000DEF:1000  
>"Blue Beaconfly" + "Red Beaconfly" + "Yellow Beaconfly"<br>If you control the above monsters, you can send them to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon this card from your Extra Deck (you do not use "Polymerization"). If this card would be Special Summoned, you may treat 1 unoccupied Spell and Trap Card Zone as a Monster Card Zone, and Summon this card in that Zone. When this card is Fusion Summoned: It gains 300 ATK for each LIGHT Insect-Type monster you control. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Blue Beaconfly", "Red Beaconfly", and "Yellow Beaconfly" from your Graveyard.

Super Strikebug  
>Rank 3 EARTH MachineXyz  
>ATK:3000DEF:0  
>3 Level 3 Machine-Type monsters<br>Cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summoned. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Attack Position monster: Its ATK and DEF are switched until it changes battle positions.

Firefly Beacon  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Special Summon 1 "Beaconfly" monster from your hand or Deck. A monster Summoned by this effect is treated as being Special Summoned by the effect of a "Beaconfly" monster.

Beacon Forest  
>Field Spell Card<br>Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Beaconfly" monster from your hand or Deck in face-up Attack Position. "Beaconfly" monsters in your Spell and Trap Card Zones cannot be attacked unless all of your Monster Card Zones are unoccupied.

Triangle Assault  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate if the only monsters you control are 3 monsters with the same Level, Type, and Attribute. The ATK of all monsters you control becomes 3300 until the End Phase.

Beacon Draw  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Draw 1 card for every 2 "Beaconfly" monsters you control.

Relay Beacon  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Return 2 "Beaconfly" monsters you control to your Main Deck: Special Summon 2 "Beaconfly" monsters with different names from your Deck.

Draw Virus  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Each time your opponent draws a card during their Draw Phase: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you do not control a "Bugman" (Crashbug in TCG), "Debugger", or "Strikebug" monster: Destroy this card.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Takashi took down Sedo's bugs and won himself the election, which brings this Duelshot to a close!<strong>

**Yuma: I sensed a few TakashixCat-chan moments in there. *smirks***

**Takashi and Cathy: *blush***

**Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, Shark: *snickering while Yamoto tells them what happened to the three nitwits***

**Vile: I do my best to cameo pairings I like. ^_^ If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I'll see you guys on my next work chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. MetalBurning Vengeance

**Vile: And for my next story, we return to Decks-hibition! However, this story is more bittersweet than most.**

**Yuma: What do you mean by that?**

**Vile: Well, this story picks up from Numbershot 26, which you saw the little mystery figure at the end.**

**Yuma: Let me go hide in the torture-proof safe house.**

**Vile: You have one of those? Jeez, Yuma, it's not you I'm torturing. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are either mine or Y-Tak's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 7: Metal-Burning Vengeance

Anna flew aimlessly across Heartland on her cannon, having no destination in mind. She was grateful that Yuma and his friends had forgiven her after her incident with the Number, but that wasn't what was on her mind. It was her memories once again. They were still fuzzy and staticy, preventing her from seeing two certain people in her head. She saw one of the people sitting on top of another, and she heard their voices. She couldn't places the voices with names, but the one on top was laughing tauntingly while the one on the bottom was crying. She saw more memories, them being of the same two people. They all showed the person on top from the first memory teasing, harassing, or even hurting the one who was on the bottom, more than the level of just being a mere bully. These memories horrified Anna, wondering who would be like this.

As she flew, Anna felt two eyes glaring at her. Anna looked around, but couldn't find anyone around. Granted, she was in the air, but someone could've been looking out the window at her. Anna didn't see anyone, but when she looked back to in front of her, she felt the eyes again. This time she felt like someone was following her. Anna quickly looked behind her, but found nothing there. She was starting to feel scared, so she hit the thrusters and took off.

In the area, there was a tall red-and-white structure that seemed to stand alongside the taller buildings of Heartland. However, two yellow eyes flashed on as Anna took off. Within the structure, someone watched Anna retreat in fear. "I let you go this time… But the opportunity will soon arise."

*Two Days Later*

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Yuma yelled as he tore through the streets of Heartland.

**"Forgot to meet up with Kotori again, Yuma?"** Astral lazily asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Astral! You're not helping!" Yuma retorted. He went to round a corner, but when he did, he slammed into someone, knocking them both backwards. Yuma landed on his rear end. "Oof! G-Gomen!"

"It's all right." The other person said. Yuma looked up and saw who he had hit.

"Anna!" He gasped.

Anna then noticed the other person. "Oh, hi, Yuma."

"Are you okay, Anna? You seem out of it." Yuma wondered.

**"Yuma! Astral!"** Mia's voice suddenly sounded, and the pink spirit floated into the area. **"Good thing I found you. Kotori's running late, so don't worry about being late yourself."**

Yuma let out a deep breath. "Man, that was close."

"What were you two going to do?" Anna asked.

"Oh, not much! We were gonna meet up by Heartland Tower, then go out for a day on the town!" Yuma said with a grin.

"I see." Anna fiddled with her fingers for a moment. "Um… c-could I come with you two?"

"Eh? Why, if I can ask?" Yuma wondered.

Anna hesitated before finally asking. "Yuma, I think I'm being followed." Yuma looked confused. "While I fly through the city, I keep feeling like… someone's watching me. I keep feeling eyes on me, and sometimes I feel like someone's right behind me, but when I turn around… no one's there. It's starting to scare me."

Yuma crossed his arms, nodding in response to her statements. "Have you ever seen anything?" Anna shook her head. "Hmm… well, it's better safe than sorry. All right, Anna. You can come with us. I bet you'll have a fun time with us!"

Anna gave a small smile. "Arigatou, Yuma." Yuma nodded, and the two of them walked off.

**"Do you think Kotori's gong to get mad with Anna tagging along?"** Mia asked Astral as they followed them.

**"Considering Kotori actually listens to Yuma, probably not."** Astral replied. He sudden stopped and looked around. **"Nani?"**

**"What is it, Astral?"** Mia asked.

**"Do you… sense something around here?"**

Mia got a feel for the area. **"…Yeah. There's something around here. Something big. But I can't see what it is."**

**"Me neither. Let's keep on our guard."** Mia nodded at Astral's advice, and both spirits returned to their owners.

_'A day on the town, eh? Maybe I'll get my chance today…'_ Someone thought.

*A Little Later*

Yuma and Anna met up with Kotori by Heartland Tower, and she was fine with Anna accompanying them, so it was a three-person day on the town. The day had Heartland setting up a whole bunch of Duel-related minigames. The first thing they found was some sort of Duel Bingo game, where two Duelists were given special Decks and game boards, and when a card was played, a space was filled in. Anna had some epic luck with that game, beating five opponents in a row. Second up was a special Duel called a Big Bank Duel, where players used special Decks to increase player's Life Points from zero all the way to 1,000,000. Yuma gave it a shot and managed to win that Duel with a 2000-point margin: A VERY close shave for this Duel type. Kotori decided to try out an objective-based Duel game where she had to use her smarts to win, which she did with no problems.

"Ahahah! I haven't had this kind of fun in so long!" Anna laughed. "Arigatou for letting me come, you two."

"I told you you'd have a good time!" Yuma said with a grin.

_'Rgh… I'm sick of waiting. Time to make things go quicker.'_ Someone thought, pressing a button on a control panel in front of them.

All of a sudden, a billboard appeared in front of the group of three. "What's this?" Kotori wondered, reading the new sign. "'Take The Top-Of-The-World Duel Challenge. Use Special Mechas To Give Yourself A Higher Perspective And Feel Like A King. Challenge Is Held At The Disc Field In West Heartland.'"

"That sounds right up my alley!" Yuma chirped. "Let's get moving!" Kotori and Anna nodded, and they headed off towards the west end of the city. All of a sudden, Yuma had an odd chord struck. "Wait a second!" He screeched to a stop.

"What is it, Yuma?" Anna asked, her and Kotori stopping.

"…What the hell is the Disc Field?" The boy wondered. "I've never heard of it before!"

"Me neither." Kotori and Anna said at the same time.

"Maybe it's something new." Kotori figured. "Aren't you the one who enjoys finding new things, Yuma?"

Yuma perked up and grinned. "Using my words against me. Man, you're good." Anna giggled. "Well, let's get moving!" The three kids took off again.

*A Little Later*

Yuma, Kotori, and Anna made it to West Heartland, asking around for the Disc Field. They were pointed to an area that had a HUGE silver disc taking up a large area in the middle of an intersection known as the Freepath Circle. Oddly, there was no one around. "HELLO?" Yuma called out as the three of them moved to the center of the disc.

Then, a speaker system spoke. _"Are you the challengers for the Top-Of-The-World Duel Challenge?"_ A voice spoke. It was male and sounded rather young, almost their age.

"Yeah, we're here! Where are these mechas you mentioned?" Yuma called back.

_"Oh, don't worry! You'll be seeing some mecha action... BAKAS!"_ All of a sudden, the edges of the disc glowed, and a powerful barrier formed, trapping Yuma, Kotori, and Anna within it.

"What the hell?" Yuma cried.

Anna threw her compressed cannon into the air, watching it convert until it was back to its original form. She fired off a missile blast at the barrier, but the missiles did absolutely nothing. "Nani?"

_"Wasting your time, wannabe!"_ The speaker said. _"This Cloak Barrier is invincible, and no one can see or hear anything that's going on in here!"_ Then, part of the air began rippling to reveal a enormous red-and-white mecha, easily fifteen stories high, yellow eyes glowing on the head, blade-like attachments on the arms, and a prong on the head. **_(A/N: Think Way Big from Ben 10.)_**

"Holy crap!" Yuma cried.

"What do you want with us?!" Kotori cried.

_"You two, I don't care about! It's her I have business with!"_ The robot's left arm extended and pointed at Anna.

"M-Me?!" Anna yelped.

_"Yeah! It's payback time for all the crap you did to me as a kid!"_ The voice said. A blue gem on the head glowed, and a blue laser beam was fired out.

"RUN!" Anna yelled, and the three kids quickly moved out of the way as the laser struck the ground, exploding.

_"Quit moving!"_ The operator yelled as the mecha fired another beam. Anna just barely dodged. The cannon-wielding girl acted fast, firing a few missile blasts from her cannon at the robot. The cannon blasts struck the robot, creating a few smoke clouds, but when it cleared, the robot had taken no damage. _"Ahahahah, was that it? I didn't even spill my soda!"_ Anna was startled, but could only keep firing blasts, but none of them did anything.

"What is this thing made out of?!" Anna shrieked.

_"Heh heh heh heh. Doesn't feel good being the helpless one, does it?"_ The operator taunted._ "What goes around comes around, don't'cha think… Anna-chii?"_

"Anna-chii?" Yuma and Kotori gasped.

"Anna-chii… why does that name sound familiar…?" Anna breathed.

_"Playing dumb, are ya?"_ The speaker voice said. _"All right then, how about THIS?"_ Steam came from the head as the face slowly opened up, and a figure stepped out onto the deck. The steam faded, revealing the figure to be a 13-year-old boy with messy light black hair that appeared torched in several places, brown eyes, a couple dust patches on his cheeks, and a sick smirk. He was wearing a brown mechanic's shirt and blue jeans, the latter of which had patches on them.

Yuma and Kotori recognized him. "No way!" Kotori cried. "You're-!"

"The one and only!" The boy declared. "From pansy to powerhouse… Yuya Tsukune!"

"What the hell are you doing, Yuya?!" Yuma yelled. "Why are you attacking us, especially Anna?!"

"Because I want payback!" Yuya yelled. "Anna-chii made me miserable as a kid! Her attitude caused me serious damage, both emotional and physical! Ya see this?!" Yuya pulled back his right sleeve, showing a scar. "Surgical scar! I had to get it after Anna-chii broke my friggin' arm!"

"Broke your arm?! I don't remember doing that at all!" Anna cried. "That can't be true!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know full well what happened while we were kids!" Yuya growled.

*Flashback* *Bold Text is Yuya Narrating*

**"You were too rambunctious for your own or anyone else's good."** Anna tackled a random girl to the ground, stole someone else's lunch, and headlocked a random boy. **"But for some bullcrap reason, most of your crap went towards me!"** Scenes of Anna doodling on Yuya's D-Pad and her holding his card away from her was shown. **"You treated me like I was garbage."** Anna sat on top of Yuya after beating him, unfortunately sitting on his arm in a way that broke it, laughing and telling him to quit being a baby. **"I was hospitalized for the rest of the year, but during that time, I made a decision."** While in his hospital bed, Yuya's eyes shot open in a glare. **"I would become powerful… and make you pay. I spent the next year searching for a way I could beat you."** Yuya poured over multiple sources, searching for power. **"Then, I found it: The card that told me what I needed."** Yuya held a card to his face, chuckling with a grin. **"I found the answer to your trains: Giant fighting mechas. Robots the size of buildings, capable of taking and dishing out hits like no tomorrow!"** Yuya watched a series of animes with fighting robots in them. **"I embraced this culture, building myself a new Deck. But I felt that something was missing. Then I found it, lying in the junkyard: This bad boy."** Yuya saw the wrecked form of his current robot. **"With the finest construction crew, we got to work restoring every single detail of my very own mecha."** Piece by piece, the robot's body was constructed. **"Finally, it was done. I was in control of my very own battle robot!"** Yuya practiced using the robot's controls, blasting targets with no difficulty. **"All I needed to do now… was find you and clobber you!"**

*End Flashback*

"You were horrible to me, Anna-chii, but now I'm the one with the power!" Yuya declared.

"You're acting insane, Yuya!" Yuma cried.

"I'm perfectly sane, Yuma!" Yuya shot back. "Vengeance comes to those who deserve it, and I deserve it more than ever! And I don't care who I have to tear a new cakehole in order to do it!"

Those words made something in Anna snap. All of a sudden, her gentleness was replaced with anger, and she glared at Yuya. "That does it! I may not remember what happened in the past, but that gives you no excuse to decide to destroy things with a war machine! If you want your vengeance, just try and take it!" Anna pointed her cannon at Yuya.

Yuya laughed. "Forget it! Your little peashooter won't even scratch my paint job!"

"Maybe not, but there is another way!" Anna pulled out her D-Pad. "You see where I'm going with this?"

"A Duel, eh? All right, Anna-chii, bring it on!" Yuya growled. "I'll squash you like the bug you are!"

"Duel Disk, Set!" Both players' D-Pads clicked onto their wrists, Yuya's being red and white like his mecha. "D-Gazer, Set!" Both players' D-Gazers flipped onto their foreheads, Yuya's being a standard with a red lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, along with Yuma and Kotori's. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them morphed into the alternate reality, Yuya still on his robot.

"Anna…" Yuma and Kotori breathed.

"DUEL!"

**Anna LP:4000**

**Yuya LP:4000**

"The first move is mine! Ore no turn! Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a blue portal behind her, an enormous blue train with a rocket attached to the top rushed forward on a track it was riding on.

Roaring Express Train Rocket Arrow: Lv.10 EARTH Machine ATK:5000/DEF:0

"I can't Normal Summon Rocket Arrow. I can only Special Summon it if I have no cards on my field. Turn end!"

"Still playing with wimpy trains, huh? I'll show you power. Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his card. "Watch this! Guardin' Mechani-Walker – Skyboom Shield, Tokushu Shoukan!" A portal opened in the ground, crackling electricity. From it, an enormous orange-colored robot, easily eight stories high, emerged, carrying a shield as tall as itself in its hand. The robot knelt down and placed the shield in from of itself.

**Guardin' Mechani-Walker – Skyboom Shield: Lv.11 EARTH Machine ATK:0/DEF:4000**

"He just Summoned a Level 11 monster right off the bat!" Yuma said, shocked.

"Heh heh heh heh! Ain't this fitting, Anna-chii?" Yuya said. "I've got more power than you, so I'm literally one Level above you!"

Anna growled. "Level's not everything when it comes to power!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Get ready to eat those words! Magic Card, **Deployment Bay XI**, hatsudo!" An enormous door rose onto the field, a large red "XI" painted on it. "This card lets me Special Summon a Level 11 Machine-Type monster from my hand! Divin' Mechani-Walker – Seafloor Scrounger, Tokushu Shoukan!" The door opened, and a blue-armored robot, about nine stories high, rocketed onto the field. It was colored primarily blue, having a submarine motif yet still on two legs, with torpedo launchers on standby.

**Divin' Mechani-Walker – Seafloor Scrounger: Lv.11 WATER Machine ATK:2200/DEF:1100**

"Two Level 11 monsters in one turn!" Astral gasped.

"Magic Card, **High Status Draw**, hatsudo! This lets me draw 2 cards for each Level 11 monster I control!" He drew four cards. "Here comes the pain, Anna-chii! Ore-sama wa Reberu Juuichi no Skyboom Shield to, Seafloor Scrounger de, Obarei!" The two robots became fully orange and blue before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened in front of Yuya's mech as the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku Kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal. "Arawareyo, Smash-n-Crashin' Mechani-Walker… Block Rocker!"

A HUGE purple portal opened in the ground, and slowly, an ominous figure emerged. It was a huge purple-and-black-colored robot, the body of it loaded with spikes that gave it a demonic appearance. As it fully emerged, it was as tall as a skyscraper. The eyes on the robot flashed red, and it swung its arms, the purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Smash-n-Crashin' Mechain-Walker – Block Rocker: Rank 11 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:5000/DEF:4800 2 Overlay Units**

"A Rank 11 Xyz Monster!" Kotori cried.

"And it's got 5000 Attack Points!" Yuma added.

Anna stood awestruck at the dark robot. Her face didn't show it, but she was greatly scared. She impulsively stepped backwards. "Are ya scared, Anna-chii?" Yuya asked. "Well, you should be! I felt this fear from you when we were kids, so it's high-time I returned the favor! Equip Magic, **Supremacy Symbol**, hatsudo! With this card, if the equipped monster battles a monster with a lower Level or Rank, it gains 500 Attack Points multiplied by the Level or Rank difference! Block Rocker's 11 and Rocket Arrow's 10, so that's a measly 500-point boost. But hey, works for what I need it for!"

**Block Rocker ATK:5500**

"Now, Block Rocker, attack Rocket Arrow! Spike Stomp Smasher!" The skyscraper-sized robot merely rose its enormous foot and waited. The moment Rocket Arrow's path took it under the shadow, Block Rocker came down with the stomp, crushing the train like a mere bug. Anna recoiled from the shockwave.

**Anna LP:3500**

"Feels good being large and in charge, Anna-chii!" Yuya taunted. "Next round, you're finished! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

**Block Rocker ATK:5000**

Anna grunted. "Ore no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. Her current hand sucked, but she had a remedy. "Magic Card, **Full Reload**, hatsudo! This makes us return our hands to our Decks and draw 5 new cards!" Anna returned her hand and drew her cards.

"Heh! Never thought I'd see Morphing Jar turned into a Magic Card! Though it is a little off!" Yuya laughed, sending his hand back and drawing a new one.

Anna smirked. "Field Magic, **Battle Express Line Red Dread**, hatsudo!" The scenery became a grassy plain under a blue sky, a red-roofed train station nearby (that Yuma and Kotori were standing in) with red signs. They were on a middle platform, three tracks to one side and two tracks on the other. A sidewalk crossed Anna and Yuya's paths, where Yuya's cards were located. Some tracks looped around the station, and switches were located on the end.

"What the hell? What is this?" Yuya asked, looking around.

"This is one of my turfs: a Battle Express Line!" Anna explained. "This one, Red Dread, lets me draw a card each time a Level 10 or higher Machine-Type monster is Special Summoned! Now, Magic Card, **Angel Baton**, hatsudo! I can draw 2 cards and discard one!" She drew and discarded Super-Heavy Machine Recovery Flatbed. "Magic Card, Foolish Burial, hatsudo!" She sent another monster from her Deck to her Graveyard. "Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! Super-Heavy Machine Recovery Flatbed, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a blue portal, a large gray flatbed train rolled onto the field. It had tracks on the back, and seemed to be carrying a wrecked train. It rolled up right next to Anna rather than circle the area. Anna drew a card for Red Dread.

**Super-Heavy Machine Recovery Flatbed: Lv.10 EARTH Machine ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Flatbed no kouka hatsudo! When Flatbed is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 10 or below Machine-Type monster from my Graveyard! Carnival Carrier Liner Ringer Signer, Tokushu Shoukan!" The wreckage on Flatbed's car suddenly became a card, which rolled off the flatbed. From the card, a purple, green and white circus train along the tracks, stopping right next to Anna. The front car was an old-fashioned locomotive covered with clown paint, giving it a creepy yet alluring vibe. Anna drew a second card from Red Dread.

**Carnival Carrier Liner Ringer Signer: Lv.10 DARK Machine ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

"All right! Anna's got two Level 10 monsters!" Yuma cheered.

"Ore wa Reberu Juu no Flatbed to, Ringer Signer de, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully orange and purple before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku Kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted, and a blue gate opened behind Anna. "Arawareyo, Super Dreadnought Cannon Express…" The humongous train moved on the tracks, stopping behind Anna. "Gustaph Max!"

Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max: Rank 10 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:3000 2 Overlay Units

"Yatta! Now Anna's got some power on her side!" Kotori cheered.

"Hyah hah hah hah! But that power just adds more to MY end! Because she Xyz Summoned a Rank 7 or higher Xyz Monster, Screamin' Mechani-Walker – Rocket Boomer, Tokushu Shoukan!" From above, a glowing green mass shot down before turning quickly to jet back into the air. It hovered to the ground, showing it to be a green robot, the shortest of them all at six stories, covered in jet boosters. It knelt down and crossed its arms in a defensive position.

**Screamin' Mechani-Walker – Rocket Boomer: Lv.11 WIND Machine ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

"Hmph." Anna scoffed. "Not enough to handle Gustaph Max, but Greenie's not my target. Still, since you Special Summoned a Level 10 or higher Machine-Type monster, I can draw another card!" Anna drew her card. "Now, Gustaph Max no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can blast you for 2000 points of damage!" One of the orange orbs implanted itself in Gustaph's top, and the head began to spin like a tank turret. As it spun, the cannon emerged from the contraption. "Big Cannon!" The cannon suddenly stopped, pointed directly at Yuya's mech, and fired the energy blast directly at him.

"Uwaaaahhh!" Yuya yelled before falling back in his cockpit chair.

**Yuya LP:2000**

"Yosh! (Alright!) How did that feel, Yuya?" Anna chirped while pointing at him, a hint of malice in her voice.

Yuya picked himself up onto his feet. "Damn you, Anna-chii… you haven't changed a bit! I'll make sure it bites you in the ass! Since you hit me with 2000 points of damage at once, Blazin' Mechani-Walker – Arson Cannon, Tokushu Shoukan!" A pillar of fire erupted, showing a yellow-and-red nine-story-tall robot with flame markings all over its body, a cannon on its back. It also crossed its arms in a defensive position. Anna drew one more card via Red Dread.

**Blazin' Mechani-Walker – Arson Cannon: Lv.11 FIRE Machine ATK:2500/DEF:1500**

"Ngh. Two more Level 11 monsters. But first I have to deal with… *gulps* that thing." She groaned, looking at Block Rocker. She looked at her hand and gasped. "Of course! Magic Card, Coupling, hatsudo!" Gustaph Max lifted off of its tracks. "By banishing 2 Level 8 or above Machine-Type monsters I control, I can equip this card to Gustaph Max. By doing so, its Attack Points double, and it can inflict Piercing Damage!" The trains for Ringer Signer and Rocket Arrow moved underneath Gustaph Max, which lowered onto them with a CLANG.

Gustaph Max ATK:6000

"Six thousand Attack Points…?" Yuya breathed.

"Go, Gustaph Max! Attack Block Rocker!" Anna ordered. Gustaph Max began to race along the looping tracks, building up speed. As it did, its body changed to form its weapon. "Gustaph Hammer!" As it neared Block Rocker, it brought down the hammer.

"Don't forget, Block Rocker still gains 500 Attack Points from Supremacy Symbol!" Yuya interrupted, as if it helped.

**Block Rocker ATK:5500**

Either way, the enormous hammer still crashed down upon the enormous dark robot, smashing it to pieces. The shockwave knocked Yuya over into his cockpit chair again. At the same time, however, Arson Cannon aimed its cannon and shot a fire blast at Anna to repay the damage.

**Yuya LP:1500**

**Anna LP:3000  
><strong>

Unknown to him, however, the shockwave had affected his mech. **"Damage Report: Internal Systems Weakening. Sustaining Identical Damage Again Will Result In Either Ejection Or Self-Destruction."**

Yuya heard this as he picked himself up. "Damn it…" He groaned. "Begin Self-Repair Protocol."

**"Self-Repair Systems Activated."** The voice said.

Anna had her gaze on Yuya with a serious, yet sad, look. "I place two cards facedown. Turn end." She looked away. _'The pain I just inflicted…why does it feel so… familiar…?'_

Yuya raised an eyebrow. "Eh?! Only two cards?" He wondered. Then, a full-blown laugh escaped him. "Hyah hah hah hah! What a moron you've become, Anna-chii!" Anna snapped her head to him. "Your fate is all but sealed! Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "My mech's gonna make you a pancake after this! Ore-sama wa Reberu Juuichi no Rocket Boomer to, Arson Cannon de, OBAREI!" The two robots became fully green and red before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal emerged as the two monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku Kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted. "Arawareyo… Slice-n-Dicin' Mechani-Walker… Star Saber!" From above, a humongous glowing object spun until it landed in the ground, revealing it to be a glowing blue saber blade with a silver hilt. Out of nowhere, a metallic hand grasped the hilt and pulled the blade out, holding it to the sky. The hand was attacked to an enormous silver robot, shorter than Block Rocker but taller than the other four Mechani-Walkers. Its armor gleamed in the sunlight as its yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Slice-n-Dicin' Mechani-Walker – Star Saber: Rank 11 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:3500/DEF:2800 2 Overlay Units**

"Not another one!" Yuma cried.

Yuya's fist clenched as he glared at Anna. "You will know my new power, Anna-chii… I took the fear and pain you gave me… and turned it into my own power! Block Rocker was my fear… and Star Saber is my pain! Star Saber no kouka hatsudo! By using one Overlay Unit, I can destroy up to three cards on the field!"

"THREE cards?!" Anna shrieked.

"Bid farewell to Gustaph Max and your two facedowns!" Yuya declared. Star Saber slashed through one of its Overlay Units, the blade turning yellow. "Stellar Sonic Boom!" Star Saber swung its blade once, sending out three sonic blades that slashed through the three targets, causing them to explode.

"NO!" Anna cried. She felt defenseless… and she knew she was. Suddenly, her memories shot through her head again… the static slowly clearing.

"Now, Anna-chii… The pain you inflicted upon me… I give it back to you! Star Saber, attack Anna-chii directly! Big… Bang… Blader!" The silver robot's sword glowed blue again as it rose. Then the blade was swung, causing a major shockwave around the area.

Anna could not move, and the shockwave sent her flying. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed, landing on the wall of the Cloak Barrier hard, sliding limply to the ground.

"ANNA!" Yuma and Kotori cried.

**Yuya LP:1500**

**Anna LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuya's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Yuma and Kotori quickly rushed to Anna's side to check on her. "Anna!" Yuma cried, shaking her.

Anna's eyes slowly opened, showing them dull of her sparkle. "Ow…" Was all she could say.

Yuma turned to glare at Yuya, who was panting with a mix of what looked like hurt, anger, and fear. "Are ya happy now, Yuya? Anna's a complete mess now!"

"…No…" Yuya breathed, clenching his fist. "The flames that torch my heart… the fire I came to know as vengeance… It still burns bright and fierce. This victory was too easy. The satisfaction of crushing her is supposed to come for a long fight, where I eventually crush her hard-built defenses into dust. But this… this Duel was far too short." Yuya looked at the downed Anna. "Listen here, Anna-chii. The next time I see you… be prepared to truly pay for what you did to me!" Yuya hopped back into his cockpit and caused the face of the robot to close. _"Goodbye, losers!"_ The robot's body began to ripple before it completely vanished. When it did, the Cloak Barrier de-activated.

"Yuya…" Yuma breathed before looking back to Anna.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"Are you sure you're all right, Anna?" Kotori asked. Anna had her back turned to them.

"I'll be fine…" Anna told them without turning around. "I just need to walk it off." With that, the girl walked away from Yuma and Kotori, her cannon already stored up.

"Anna…" Yuma and Kotori breathed. Thunder then boomed, and rain began to fall. Yuma and Kotori quickly decided to get out of there.

Meanwhile, Anna's pace had slowed to a crawling pace. Her eyes, still dull from the hit she took, were full of fear and guilt. Her memories began to lose the static around them, showing the two children in the memories: They were her and Yuya. The memories she saw were just as Yuya described: Her treating him badly, almost like garbage, even breaking his arm. _'How… could I do such things?!'_ Her thoughts screamed at her. Her heart began to beat loudly, causing her slight pain. _'And now… he's become a monster that would even resort to murder! And it's all… my fault…'_ Her memories went staticy again. _'N-No… It isn't... true... That can't be… He can't be… Yuya…'_

"Yuya…" Was all Anna could groan before she fell over, her face landing on its cheek on the wet pavement. She couldn't muster any movement as the rain continued to pour… her heart pounding with pain… her mind a staticy mess.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards (Anna's train-based cards are made by Y-Tak)<p>

Guardian' Mechani-Walker - Skyboom Shield  
>Level 11 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:0/DEF:4000  
>If your opponent controls a monster with 3000 or more original ATK and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Summoned, switch it to Defense Position. This card's battle position cannot be changed.<p>

Divin' Mechani-Walker - Seafloor Scrounger  
>Level 11 WATER Machine<br>ATK:2200/DEF:1100  
>When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 11 monster from your Graveyard. You cannot Xyz Summon during the turn you activate this effect.<p>

Super-Heavy Machine Recovery Flatbed  
>Level 10 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>When this monster is Special Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 10 or lower Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard. As long as the monster Special Summoned by this effect is face-up on the field, this monster must be in Attack Position and cannot change battle positions.<p>

Carnival Carrier Liner Ringer Signer  
>Level 10 DARK Machine<br>ATK:2000/DEF:2000  
>During the turn this monster is Tribute Summoned: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, but the monster Special Summoned by this monster's effect cannot attack or change battle positions.<p>

Screamin' Mechani-Walker - Rocket Boomer  
>Level 11 WIND Machine<br>ATK:2800/DEF:2500  
>When your opponent Xyz Summons a Rank 7 or higher Xyz Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).<p>

Blazin' Mechani-Walker - Arson Cannon  
>Level 11 FIRE Machine<br>ATK:2500/DEF:1500  
>This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand when you take 2000 damage or more at once. Any damage you take is also inflicted to your opponent while this card is face-up on the field.<p>

Smash-n-Crashin' Mechain-Walker – Block Rocker  
>Rank 11 DARK MachineXyz  
>ATK:5000DEF:4800  
>2 Level 11 monsters<p>

Slice-n-Dicin' Mechani-Walker – Star Saber  
>Rank 11 LIGHT MachineXyz  
>ATK:3500DEF:2800  
>2 Level 11 monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy up to 3 cards on the field.

Deployment Bay XI  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Special Summon 1 Level 11 Machine-Type monster from your hand.

High Status Draw  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Draw 2 cards for each Level 11 monster you control.

Supremacy Symbol  
>Equip Spell Card<br>Once per turn, if the equipped monster battles a monster with a lower Level or Rank: It gains 500 equal to the Level or Rank difference until the End Phase.

Full Reload  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Both players return all cards in their hands to their owner's Decks and shuffle, then both players draw 5 cards.

Battle Express Line Red Dread  
>Field Spell Card<br>Whenever a Level 10 or higher Machine-Type monster is Special Summoned: The controller of that monster draws 1 card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Battle Express Line" Field Spell Card, except a "Battle Express Line Red Dread", to your hand from your Deck.

Angel Baton  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: I think this is my first story to not have a happy ending.<strong>

**Kotori: I wouldn't consider it done, since you put that "to be continued" on the end.**

**Vile: Good point. Yes, there will be an eventual "sequel" to this story: To be honest, there are going to be three stories in the Anna-Yuya conflict.**

**Yuma: Man, I almost don't want to know how it ends.**

**Vile: I'll be good when I get there. ;) I know the Duel was short, but it was needed to be to build Yuya's character. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! See ya for my next work!**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Note: *whispering* To raise the mood, I've hidden an Easter Egg in this story's dialogue. One of the lines used in this story was taken directly from a video game. A cookie goes out to anyone who can find it, but I won't give any more hints. Good luck in finding it... ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.<strong>


	8. Bittersweet Revenge

**Vile: Whew... Man, I hate late-nighters! But it was worth it to get out this Decks-hibition!**

**Yuma: What's the deal with this one?**

**Vile: This is the sequel to the last one: Part 2 of a trilogy involving Anna and Yuya. This is where things start to get sad.**

**Akari: I'm not liking the sound of that.**

**Vile: Well, at least give it a whirl. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 8: Bittersweet Revenge

The current day felt ominous to Yuma and Kotori as they walked through Heartland. Yuma could sense that something was on Kotori's mind. "What's wrong, Kotori?" He asked.

"I still can't get Anna out of my head…" The girl breathed. "She clearly wasn't all right when she left us behind two days ago. I'm scared to think what might have happened to her."

Yuma wrapped an arm around her. "I'm worried too. Do you think we should try and look for her?"

"Where would she be?" Kotori wondered.

As they neared the Heartland Elementary School, Yuma's eyes looked around and caught sight of something. He stopped with a gasp. "K-Kotori!" He grabbed Kotori's head lightly and turned it to where he was looking, making her gasp as well. Standing in front of the building, looking out into the streets, was Anna. She was clad in a pale pink dress trimmed with white, her hand by her chest, her face expressionless. Her eyes were completely dull of any energy, and she wasn't moving an inch.

"Anna…" Kotori breathed. She and Yuma rushed up to the girl, examining her. "Anna, are you all right?" Anna didn't even budge.

Yuma waved a hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers in her face. Still no response. "Anna, wake up!" Yuma shook her slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Yuya…" She moaned. "I will… wait for Yuya…"

"What are you talking about, Anna?" Yuma asked.

"He will… come back… someday…" Anna whimpered. "I'll… wait until… he returns…"

Yuma and Kotori looked at each other worriedly. "What's wrong with her?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know." Yuma replied before looking at Anna. "Come on, Anna, let's get you home!" He grabbed ahold of her arm.

"N-No…!" Anna moaned, jerking her arm away. "I can't miss him… I have to wait…"

"Are you crazy, Anna? You just faced him in a Duel two days ago!" Yuma told her.

"That was… not Yuya…" Anna breathed. "I do not know… who that boy is… His face… I don't recognize it…"

"Anna… what is wrong with you?" Kotori wondered.

"I don't think we'll be able to do anything to convince her otherwise." Yuma said. "Listen, Anna. If it gets dark, please, just get home." Anna managed a slow nod. "Come on, Kotori." The greenette reluctantly nodded and left with Yuma.

Anna made no attempt to leave her spot. "I'll wait for you… Yuya…"

*The Next Day*

A figure wandered near the elementary school, seeing the pink-and-orange-haired girl standing in the same spot as the previous day, the same outfit over her form. 'What is she doing…? Is she trying to make feel bad? Well, it's not going to work, Anna-chii. Tomorrow, I'm coming after you.'

*The Next Day*

Yuma and Kotori, feeling worried, checked by the elementary school to see if Anna was still there. Sure enough, she was, as if nothing had changed. "She's like some kind of zombie…" Yuma breathed.

"Yuma, she needs help." Kotori said. "She clearly isn't feeling well." Yuma nodded, and the two began to approach her.

"Don't take another step, you losers!" A voice yelled to them. From above on a building, a figure dropped down, landing by them. When it rose, they saw it was Yuya Tsukune, his grin from before now a scowl. His eyes locked on Anna. "You and I have unfinished business, Anna-chii!"

Anna turned to him weakly. "Who… are you…?" She breathed.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Yuya snapped. "You know damn well I'm Yuya Tsukune! I kicked your ass earlier this week, but it was too easy. Now I want to end this!"

Anna slowly turned her head back to the position it was in. "You are… not Yuya…" Yuya raised an eyebrow. "I do not know you… I will keep waiting… for Yuya to come back… so I can tell him how I feel…"

Yuya's eye twitched. "So… playing the denial game, are you, Anna-chii? Well, I've got a news flash for you." Yuya pulled out his D-Pad. "I AM Yuya, and there's no escaping my wrath this time!"

"Back off, Yuya!" Yuma snapped, him and Kotori moving in front of Anna.

"Outta my way, you two! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Yuya told them.

"Can't you see that Anna's not feeling well? Look at her!" Kotori cried, looking at Anna's seemingly soulless eyes.

"You dopes! It's an act!" The Mechani-Walker Duelist declared. "Anna-chii's trying to guilt you into supporting her and guilt me into feeling bad! Well, guess what? I don't feel bad one freaking bit! So move before I make you move!"

"Try it, tough guy!" Yuma growled. Yuya put away his D-Pad and rushed forward to punch Yuma, but Yuma grabbed his wrist. "When I say back off, I mean it!" Yuma then gut-punched Yuya hard, sending him to his knees. Kotori didn't like seeing Yuma angry, but she admitted that Yuya deserved that punch.

Yuya got to his feet, clutching his stomach, and glared at Yuma. "Kisama… (You bastard…)" He growled. "Fine. I'll leave Anna-chii be for now… but if she's here tomorrow, she and I are going to fight, whether I have to beat both of you down or not!" With that, Yuya quickly turned around and ran off.

"Asshole…" Yuma growled, clenching his fist.

Anna had heard the exchange, but didn't budge. '_I don't know… what you want… but I will give it to you…'_

*The Next Day*

Yuma and Kotori quickly headed back to the elementary school after school was out that day. They had to make sure Yuya didn't get to Anna before they did and hurt her. When they made it, Anna was still there, not budging. "At least three days of doing this… She's really messed up in the head." Yuma breathed. Kotori could only nod.

"As I figured. Five days straight." Yuya's voice spoke. Then, metal footsteps were heard, and Yuya emerged piloting what looked like a thirteen-foot-tall armored walker, having a round torso with a cockpit that Yuya was sitting in, making it seem like he was the head of the walker. "You're really into this act, eh, Anna-chii?"

"It's not an act, you jackass!" Yuma yelled.

"Anna's really not feeling well! Let her go!" Kotori cried.

"No freaking way!" Yuya yelled. "I want my vengeance here and now! But if you want to try and stop me again, you'll have to face my new armored walker!" He made the walker take two steps in place.

Yuma cringed at the sight. "Fine…" Anna was heard moaning. She slowly turned to face Yuya. "I don't know… what you want… but if you want to Duel… I will."

Yuya raised an eyebrow. "That's more like it." He mused, lowering his walker to the ground so he could get out. He noticed Anna was holding a Deck in her hand. "Were you anticipating this?"

"You wanted to fight me… so I brought this…"

"I'm not seeing a Duel Disk anywhere, though."

Kotori walked over to Anna. "Here. Use mine, Anna." She said, hooking the D-Pad onto her arm and placing her D-Gazer over Anna's eye.

"Nice charity. But play time's over!" Yuya declared. "Duel Disk, set!" His D-Pad clicked onto his wrist. "D-Gazer, set!" His D-Gazer flipped onto his eye.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, along with Yuma and Kotori's. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them morphed into the alternate reality.

"DUEL!"

"Duel…"

**Yuya LP:4000**

**Anna LP:4000**

"Yuma… I don't even know if Anna should be Dueling in this state." Kotori whimpered.

"She shouldn't. But I don't know if we can do anything now." Yuma told her.

"Atashi no turn… Draw." Anna moaned, drawing her card.

_'"Atashi"?'_ Yuya wondered.

Anna placed a monster facedown on the field. "Turn end…"

"What the hell…? Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his card. "Are you running scared, Anna-chii? This just makes things less enjoyable! Spinnin' Mechani-Walker – Dust Drill, Shoukan!" His monster emerged from the ground as a fourteen-foot-tall brown-armored robot with a powerful drill on its right arm.

**Spinnin' Mechani-Walker – Dust Drill: Lv.6 EARTH Machine ATK:2000/DEF:1300**

"Dust Drill doesn't need any releases to be Normal Summoned, but his effects are negated until my next turn if I don't use any!" Yuya explained. "But that doesn't matter! Dust Drill, attack her facedown! Crush Spiral!" Dust Drill activated its drill arm and charged forward to the facedown monster. It flipped up to reveal a blue-haired human male dressed in black and red, carrying a mailbag. "EH?!" Yuya gasped as he saw the monster. Dust Drill plowed straight through it, causing it to scream before exploding. "That was-!"

"Madolche Messengelato… no kouka hatsudo." Anna breathed. "When destroyed by the opponent… it is shuffled back into my Deck." Anna took the card from her Graveyard and placed it on top of her Deck, which was auto-shuffled.

"'Madolche'? I've never heard of that series." Yuma mused.

Yuya's face was of disbelief. "Ma… Madol… che…?" He breathed. "She still had… that Deck?"

*Flashback*

A younger Yuya watched a younger Anna be defeated three times, horribly. The first time, her Madolche Marmamaid was destroyed by an Abyss Warrior. The second time, her Madolche Majoleine was destroyed by an Illusion Snatch. The third time, her Madolche Croiwanssant was destroyed by a Fairy King Alverd. The three people that beat her left laughing while Anna was on her knees. Gazing at her Madolches, Anna's eyes teared up before she burst out crying, Yuya watching nearby with worry.

*End Flashback*

_'That Deck was horribly made… Why is she using it again?'_ Yuya wondered. _'Maybe… she isn't faking it. Maybe she isn't feeling well…'_ Yuya shook his head._ 'No, don't go soft, Yuya. Take her down!'_ "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn… Draw." Anna drew her card. "Continuous Magic… Madolche Ticket, hatsudo. Now if a Madolche is returned to my Deck by an effect… I can add a Madolche monster from my Deck to my hand." Anna placed another monster facedown, as well as one in her Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Turn end…"

"She's not even trying to attack or deal damage…" Kotori breathed.

"Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" Yuya drew his card. "Snipin' Mechani-Walker – Point Pegger, Shoukan!" Another monster, this one being colored a hunter green, carried a powerful sniper rifle on its left arm.

**Snipin' Mechani-Walker – Point Pegger: Lv.5 DARK Machine ATK:1800/DEF:1200**

"Since it's been a turn, Dust Drill gets its effect back, letting it deal Piercing Damage! Nail that facedown! Crush Spiral!" Dust Drill charged forward with its drill arm to smash the facedown, only to have it flip up to reveal an orange-haired woman in a maid's outfit.

Madolche Marmamaid: Lv.4 EARTH Spellcaster ATK:800/DEF:2000

"Eek!" The maid shrieked, quickly holding a closed restaurant menu in front of her face. Oddly, the menu blocked the drill completely, forcing Dust Drill to back off.

"Hmph. Stalemate." Yuya mused. "No matter. Point Pegger no kouka hatsudo! Since Point pegger didn't attack this turn, you lose 900 Life Points!" The sniper robot aimed its rifle at Anna and pulled the trigger, sending out a light green laser beam that nailed her. Anna only recoiled limply.

**Anna LP:3100**

Yuya sneered. "Finally, some damage. Magic Card, **Grade 11 Building**, hatsudo! By sending one card in my hand to the Graveyard and releasing Machine-Type monsters whose Levels total 11, I can Special Summon a Level 11 Machine-Type monster from my Deck!" He discarded Rocket Boomer, and his two Mechani-Walkers disassembled into their original parts, combining into a new monster. "Tokushu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Divin' Mechani-Walker – Seafloor Scrounger!" The blue submarine-like robot emerged onto the field, but it seemed much smaller than before: Only about thirteen feet tall.

**Divin' Mechani-Walker – Seafloor Scrounger: Lv.11 WATER Machine ATK:2200/DEF:1100**

"Seafloor Scrounger no kouka hatsudo! When it's Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 11 monster from my Graveyard! Tokushu Shoukan!" Seafloor Scrounger's back opened up, and a claw on a tether shot out, reaching into the ground. "Arawareyo, Screamin' Mechani-Walker – Rocket Boomer!" The claw pulled up the green jet booster robot, also scaled down to about thirteen feet.

**Screamin' Mechani-Walker – Rocket Boomer: Lv.11 WIND Machine ATK:2800/DEF:2500**

"Oh no. Two more Level 11s?!" Yuma cried.

"Seafloor Scrounger's effect prevents me from Xyz Summoning if I Special Summoned something with it. Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn… Draw." Anna drew her card, but her left knee faltered as she did, but she kept her footing.

"Anna…" Yuma and Kotori breathed.

"…Adobansu Shoukan…" Anna breathed. Her Madolche Marmamaid dissipated into particles. "Madolche… Puddingcess…" Her monster did a ballerina twirl as she formed onto the field, being a young female human with long blonde hair, a tiara and a cherry in it, wearing a lovely yellowish, white, and brown dress and ribbons on her feet.

Madolche Puddingcess: Lv.5 EARTH Fairy ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"1000 Attack Points…? The hell?" Yuya wondered.

"Trap Card… Madolche Manner, hatsudo." Her facedown flipped up, and a small black book appeared in front of her, which she began reading. "By shuffling one Madolche from my Graveyard into the Deck… my Puddingcess gains 800 Attack and Defense Points…" Marmamaid's spirit was absorbed into the book, and Puddingcess closed it with a nod.

Madolche Puddingcess ATK:1800/DEF:1800

"Madolche Puddingcess no kouka hatsudo… With no monsters in my Graveyard… she gains 800 more Attack and Defense Points…"

Puddingcess ATK:2600/DEF:2600

'2600? That's enough to take out Seafloor Scrounger!' Yuya realized.

Anna placed two cards in her Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Turn end…"

Yuya was stumped. _'I don't get it… Puddingcess could easily destroy Seafloor Scrounger. And I've seen its effect is action: She could've used its effect to destroy Rocket Boomer! What is she doing?'_ "Ore-sama no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. _'I can't take any chances.'_ "Ore-sama wa, Reberu Juuichi no Seafloor Scrounger to, Rocket Boomer de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully blue (Scrounger) and green (Boomer) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A huge red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Slice-n-Dicin' Mechani-Walker – Star Saber!" Star Saber's glowing blade fell from the sky, landing on the ground, then the silver robot grabbed it from the ground, its yellow Overlay Units orbiting it. It had also been rescaled, to about twenty feet high.

**Slice-n-Dicin' Mechani-Walker – Star Saber: Rank 11 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:3500/DEF:2800 2 Overlay Units**

"Star Saber!" Yuma and Kotori gasped.

"Star Saber no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, Star Saber can blow three of your cards right off the map!" Star Saber slashed one of its Overlay Units, turning the blade yellow.

**Star Saber: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Star Saber, take out Madolche Ticket and her other two facedowns! Stellar Sonic Boom!" Star Saber slashed with its blade, sending out three sonic blades that sliced the three targets in two and destroyed them. "Now, Star Saber! Take care of Madolche Puddingcess! Big Bang Blader!" The blade turned blue again before Star Saber rose it and slashed down, cleaving Puddingcess down the middle. The girl screamed loudly as she exploded. Anna wasn't blown back, however.

**Anna LP:2200**

"I know Puddingcess's effect, Anna-chii. You can destroy one card I control." Yuya said. "Go ahead. Destroy Star Saber. I know you're going to."

"N… No…" Anna moaned. "I won't… destroy anything…"

"Huh?" Yuya gasped.

"I won't… do that to you… again…"

Yuya's eyes widened. "Anna-chii?"

Anna's mind re-focused slowly, the static clearing. "Yuya…" She looked at him, her eyes looking horrified.

Yuya saw it, the fear and pain in her eyes. Seeing it in her eyes began to scare him._ 'This isn't right… This is what I've wanted!'_ That was what he thought, but he looked into Anna's eyes. He could see himself in his reflection, seeing what he was like now. Images of his actions toward Anna flashed into his mind._ 'Is that… the monster I've become?'_ "…Turn end."

"Atashi no turn… Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Madolche Mew-feuille, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a red-furred cat-like monster with tiny blue eyes.

Madolche Mew-feuille: Lv.3 EARTH Beast ATK:500/DEF:300

"Attack Mode? But… why?" Yuya asked.

"Yuya… you want revenge, right?" Anna asked, shocking Yuya. "Then take it. I left my monster in Attack Mode for your revenge. Turn end!"

"O-Ore-sama no turn… Draw!" Yuya drew his card. "Anna-chii…" His hands were shaking. "…Turn end!"

Anna looked shocked. "Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Madolche Majoleine, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a human female with purple hair and a dark purple witch outfit, with a flying apparatus that had a fork at the end.

Madolche Majoleine: Lv.4 EARTH Spellcaster ATK:1400/DEF:1200

"Turn end!" She declared. "Please, Yuya… Just attack!"

"Ore-sama no turn… Draw!" Yuya almost dropped his card when he drew, his hand was shaking so much. _'Why… why can't I attack?'_ He thought. _'I should want this… Shouldn't I? The fire in my heart keeps burning… But why can't I bring myself to attack?'_ "T-Turn end!"

"What are they doing?" Yuma wondered.

Anna's eyes began to tear. "Yuya… Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Madolche Mehple, Shoukan!" Her monster was a sheep-like monster with maple syrup swirls for horns.

Madolche Mehple: Lv.3 EARTH Beast ATK:0/DEF:1800

"0 Attack Points… Anna-chii, why do you keep Summoning these monsters in Attack Mode?!" Yuya demanded to know.

"Can't you tell, Yuya?" Anna cried. "I'm giving you the vengeance you wanted! I Summoned these for you to attack… but you won't do it!" Her tears began to fall. "If you won't take it… then I'll do it for you, Yuya!" Yuya's eyes widened. "Madolche Mehple, attack Star Saber!" The sheep baa'ed before rushing forward, jumping up to headbutt the robot. "Please… this is the vengeance you wanted!"

Yuya's fist clenched. The flames in his heart burned again. This time, he realized. _'These flames… aren't of vengeance…'_ "…Trap Card, Negate Attack, hatsudo! This stops the attack and ends the Battle Phase!" A barrier blocked Mehple and forced it back to her field.

Anna fell to her knees. "Why… Why, Yuya?! I'm giving you what you want!" She cried, lowering her head. "You want this revenge… I'm letting you take it… Why are you stopping me?! Just beat me! It's what you want!"

"Just STOP, Anna-chii!" Yuya yelled, making Anna look at him. Yuya was panting. "This isn't the revenge I want!" He placed his hand over his Deck.

"He… surrendered!" Kotori realized.

**Anna LP:2200**

**Yuya LP:4000 – FORFEIT**

Anna's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Anna's face was dumbfounded. "Yuya…"

Yuya groaned and turned his back. He still felt the burning in his heart. _'If these flames are not vengeance… what are they?'_ He wondered. _'I can't… understand it!'_

"ANNA!" Yuma and Kotori suddenly cried. Yuya looked back, his eyes widening to see that Anna was on the ground, out cold.

Kotori shook Anna. "Wake up, Anna!" She cried.

_'Anna-chii…?'_ Yuya thought.

Yuma checked her neck and her wrist. She had no pulse, horrifying Yuma. He pulled out his D-Gazer and dialed quickly. _"Hello?"_ Akari asked.

"Nee-chan, come to in front of Heartland Elementary School!" Yuma cried. "Anna won't wake up! She needs help!"

Akari gasped. _"I'm already on the road! I'm on my way!"_ She replied, hanging up right after.

Yuya was worried. "What's going on…?" He breathed. He looked at Anna. "Anna-chii…"

Soon, Akari's car sped onto the scene, and she got out. "Get her in, now! What happened?"

"She doesn't have a pulse!" Yuma cried, he and Kotori putting Anna in the back seat.

"Not good. We need to get her to the hospital, now!" Akari said.

Yuya caught the word "hospital", widening his eyes. _'No…'_ Yuma and Kotori got in Akari's car, and they all sped off. As Yuya watched them leave, the fire blazed in his heart again. As he thought about what could happen to Anna, it burned brighter. It was then that he realized what the fires were… Regret. Yuya fell to his knees, looking at the ground. _'What… the hell… have I DONE?!'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Spinnin' Mechani-Walker - Dust Drill  
>Level 6 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:2000/DEF:1300  
>You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If you do, this card's effects are negated this turn. This card inflicts Piercing Damage. If this card is Tributed to Summon a Level 11 monster: That monster inflicts Piercing Damage.<p>

Snipin' Mechani-Walker - Point Pegger  
>Level 5 DARK Machine<br>ATK:1800/DEF:1200  
>You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card does not attack during your Battle Phase: Inflict 900 damage to your opponent.<p>

Divin' Mechani-Walker - Seafloor Scrounger  
>Level 11 WATER Machine<br>ATK:2200/DEF:1100  
>When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 11 monster from your Graveyard. You cannot Xyz Summon during the turn you activate this effect.<p>

Screamin' Mechani-Walker - Rocket Boomer  
>Level 11 WIND Machine<br>ATK:2800/DEF:2500  
>When your opponent Xyz Summons a Rank 7 or higher Xyz Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).<p>

Slice-n-Dicin' Mechani-Walker – Star Saber  
>Rank 11 LIGHT MachineXyz  
>ATK:3500DEF:2800  
>2 Level 11 monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy up to 3 cards on the field.

Grade 11 Building  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Discard 1 card and Tribute Machine-Type monsters you control whose Levels total 11: Special Summon 1 Level 11 Machine-Type monster from your Deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Looks like everyone already left, and I am tired all to heck. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me. After a few more stories, I'll finish the trilogy with a non-Duel one-shot. Ja ne for now, and good night, folks!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. Shreddin' It Up!

**Vile: And after another small delay, I bring thee a new Decks-hibition!**

**Yuma: I saw that the admins nuked your notice about The Untouchable Thieves.**

**Vile: *sighs* Yeah, and I was locked out of editing for a couple days, but that's water under the bridge, as I have a different method for informing readers.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notice: If I post a new story on my DA profile, I'll enclose a notice between two bars like this, italicizing it to make sure you see it.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: With that information given, let's get on with the story. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 9: Shreddin' It Up!

"What do you think Tetsuo wanted us for?" Yuma asked as he and Kotori rushed through Heartland. He was following the signal from Tetsuo's D-Gazer.

"Beats me. I hope this isn't some gag." Kotori replied, Yuma nodding in response. Eventually, they came to where the signal was leading them: A humungous skate park. Various kids were shredding the place, most on skateboards, but a few were on bikes, rollerblades, or even scooters.

"Up here, you two!" Tetsuo's voice called to them. Yuma and Kotori looked up and saw Tetsuo on top of a ramp. He had on a green skate helmet with matching elbow and knee pads.

"What are you doing up there, Tetsuo?" Yuma asked.

"Ain't it obvious? Just sit back and enjoy the show!" Tetsuo called before looking down the ramp. He placed his skateboard in front of him and placed one foot on the back, holding it steady. Letting out a chuckle, he placed his other foot on the board. "Woooooo-HOO!" He executed an impressive drop-in down the ramp, picking up speed. He sailed along the curved walls with a confident smirk before rushing up the side, his board stalling on the top before he dropped back in. Rushing up another wall, he leapt up the side and hopped a nearby rail, ollieing onto it and grinding.

"Awesome!" Yuma chirped. Tetsuo dismounted the rail and dropped back in, making his way toward a half-pipe. A few others skated up beside him, one of which was a girl, before they split apart and skated up the pipe. Tetsuo did a 360 aerial turn before dropping back in.

"He's great, isn't he?" A voice asked them. Yuma and Kotori looked beside them.

"Sei? What are you doing here?" Kotori asked, surprised to see her friend there.

"I'm watching Tetsuo-kun, why else?" Sei replied. "I never knew he was this good at skateboarding!"

Tetsuo sailed away from the half-pipe and rushed up the side of a loop-de-loop, his smirk not faltering. "Oh man, he's gonna eat it." Yuma mused.

"Don't be so sure, Yuma!" Sei told him. As if Sei was psychic, Tetsuo made the halfway point of the loop-de-loop before sailing down the other side to complete it.

"Woo-hah! Yeah!" Tetsuo called out, doing a kick-flip and swerving before leaping over a small gap in the curved walls, pulling off a 540 in the air. Ollieing to turn himself around and making his way to where his friends were, he rushed up the side of the wall, sailing up and over it, landing near them. Tetsuo did a quick on-ground turn to hit the brakes, hopping off his skateboard and catching it. "Boo-yah!"

"That was wicked, Tetsuo!" Yuma told him. "I thought you only used that thing to get around quicker."

"Hell no! If you got a board and don't try to trick with it, you ain't usin' it right!" Tetsuo said, then noticing Sei. "Oh, Sei! Didn't see you there!"

"It's all right, Tetsuo-kun. You were great as always!" The blue-haired girl replied, making Tetsuo grin.

Yuma got a devious idea and smirked, leaning toward Kotori. "We may have a new couple among us before we know it." He whispered, making both him and Kotori snicker.

"Yo, lard-bucket! Quite bringin' shoobs to the park!" A gruff voice called out. All of a sudden, someone was making a beeline toward them on his own skateboard.

Tetsuo saw him. "Move!" He cried, quickly grabbing Sei and jumping out of the path. Yuma and Kotori moved as well as the incoming skateboard sped right across their original spots. If they hadn't moved, he would've run them over. The skateboarder skidded to a stop, kicking his board into his hand. He was easily at least 18, having messy blood red hair and snarky orange eyes, decked out in a mostly black outfit, topped off with a dark gray skater helmet. "What's your problem, Rad?! You nearly ran us down!" Tetsuo growled.

"You keep bringin' these shoobs where they ain't needed! It's a SKATE park, stupid!" The older boy, apparently named Rad, shot back with a sick grin.

"What the heck is a 'shoob'?" Yuma wondered.

"Shoobs are you losers, those that can't shred it up!" Rad jeered, pointing at Yuma, Kotori, and Sei. "You guys ain't got a place here, so beat it!"

"And who gave you that authority?!" Tetsuo yelled, getting in Rad's face. "Anyone can come here and leave when they feel like! It's a free park, nimrod!"

"Don't start yelling in MY face, chunky!" Rad said. The two boys growled at each other, anger lightning crackling between their eyes.

Several of the skaters had stopped their tricks to watch the fight, one of them even wiping out in the process. Then, Sei walked up and pulled on the back of Tetsuo's shirt collar. "Come on, Tetsuo-kun. This baka isn't worth it." She told him with an annoyed face.

"Who you callin' a baka, you little bitch?" Rad yelled, but he ended up with a fist upside his head, knocking him to the ground.

Tetsuo was the one who had swung it, his face in a moderately bored expression now. "Sei's right. You ain't worth it." He said, making Rad growl. "Let's go, guys. I don't feel like skating anymore today because of this dude." He began leaving, Yuma, Kotori, and Sei following him.

In the crowd, however, someone watched the exchange with a grin. "I have a perfect plan…"

*The Next Day*

Tetsuo rode on his skateboard on his way to the park, deciding to trick it up some more. However, when he got there, he saw a group of irate skaters yelling. "What the hell?" Then, among the crowd, he saw Sei get pushed to the ground.

"Oof!" Sei groaned as she landed on the ground. Four larger boys were blocking her path.

"Get lost, shoob! You ain't welcome here anymore!" One of them said.

"OI!" Tetsuo's voice called out as he rode over angrily, kick-flipping off his board. "What's your problem?! You can't just kick anyone out!"

"Oh no?" A voice called out. The four boys spread out as Rad rode down toward them, hopping off his board. "I beg to differ, Tetsuo. You see, this park belongs to me now, and anyone I don't want in has to hit the road!"

"This park ain't yours! I oughta have someone come down here and kick YOU out!" Tetsuo told him.

Rad chuckled. "Perhaps I wasn't clear enough. I own this skate park, legally!" He pulled out a paper and held it in Tetsuo's face. "A friend of mine was able to track down a deed to this part of the land, so I signed the dotted line! As of last night, you're all trespassing on my property!"

Tetsuo grabbed the deed and looked it over. It looked completely real, right down to Rad's signature. "How the hell did you get this thing?" He then noticed one of the four boys having his hand raised.

The boy raised his helmet to show his identity: Akahebi, who had a taunting grin. (A/N: In other words, a troll face.) "You mad, bro? Shirotora helped me look up this kind of legal stuff! Something I couldn't expect you to do with that tiny brain!" The five skaters started laughing.

"Screw your stupid deed!" "I bet it's a fake!" "You're sick!" "You don't have any power!" Various shouts from the irate crowd.

"Oh, shove your complaints up each other's asses!" Rad jeered, swiping the deed back from Tetsuo. "You can't do jacksquat to me! Now get lost before I call the cops on you for trespassing!"

"Ya know somethin', Rad?" Sei said. "I bet you just don't want to be upstaged by some random person who'd make you look like a loser, so you're banning everyone to make sure it doesn't happen!" Various skaters started laughing.

_'Ouch. Who knew Sei had a sharp tongue?'_ Tetsuo thought.

Rad, however, gained a big tic mark. "Why you!" He went to throw a punch.

However, Tetsuo grabbed his fist. "You'd hit a girl? Wow, I expected that kind of thing from Akahebi."

"I heard that!" Akahebi yelled. "Rad, crush this guy!"

"Shut up, Snake Breath!" Tetsuo shot back, pushing Rad's hand back. "Look, Rad. Think about how many people you're pissing off here. Do you REALLY want an angry mob to charge at you?"

Rad actually thought about it, looking at the waves of kids he was keeping out. "*whistles* I didn't notice there was that many."

"So, let's not be such an asshole about this. Stop this keep-out thing." Tetsuo said.

Rad then smirked. "Not so fast. I say we place some stakes on this!" He held up the deed. "We'll Duel. If you win, you can have the deed and ownership of the park."

"And if you win, Rad?" Another of his goons asked.

"Then all these people have to get lost and stay lost, just as I wanted them to, no griping!" Rad declared before looking at Tetsuo. "I think those stakes are fair. You up for it, fat boy?"

Tetsuo didn't smile. "You're on, Rad."

"You can beat this creep, Tetsuo-kun." Sei told him, Tetsuo nodding.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rad declared.

"Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!" Both players readied their gear. Rad had a hunter green D-Pad, and his D-Gazer had a red lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Tetsuo LP:4000**

**Rad LP:4000**

"The first move is mine! Ore no turn! Draw!" Rad drew his card. "Torch Pastragro, Shoukan!" The sound of wheels was heard, and his monster emerged as a humanoid with fists and head cloaked in flames, though the head appeared undamaged. It was decked out in black and red clothing and was riding a scooter with flaming wheels.

**Torch Pastragro: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Rad's facedown appeared.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "Continuous Magic, **Clockwork Conveyor**, hatsudo!" An odd machine with a conveyor belt coming up from under the ground emerged, having a readout that said "0". "When Clockwork Conveyor is activated, it gets 3 Clockwork Counters!" Three keys inserted itself in the machine and turned, changing the readout to "3".

**Clockwork Conveyor: 3 Clockwork Counters**

"Clockwork Tank, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a blue-and-red tank that almost seemed like a toy, complete with a key in the back of its hatch. "And for each Clockwork Counter on the field, it gains 200 Attack Points!" Tank's key turned three times, stopping with a click.

**Clockwork Tank: Lv.4 FIRE Machine ATK:1800 (originally 1200)/DEF:2000**

"Clockwork Tank, attack Torch Pastragro!" The key spun rapidly before stopping with a click, and a soldier popped out of the hatch and pointed at the skateboarder. "Open fire!" A blue missile was fired from the cannon.

"Trap Card, **Illusion 360**, hatsudo! This card lets me deflect your attack like it was nothing!" Torch saw the attack coming and made a fear face before flipping into the air. A trace image formed around it as it twirled around once before splitting in two, the missile going right between them. "Now Illusion 360 is Summoned, with the same stats as Torch Pastragro!" The real Torch became solid again, while the still-skating illusion remained transparent.

**Illusion 360: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1400 (still treated as a Trap)**

"That's a weird card. I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Tetsuo's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rad drew his card. "I gotta say, Tetsuo. So far, I ain't impressed with your cards. Hopefully you can step it up! I release Illusion 360! Adobansu Shoukan!" Illusion 360 skated in front of Rad before converting into a yellow form of energy. "Shanryu Whitefang!" From up above, another odd humanoid descended, but it appeared dragonic in construction, primarily colored white. It had two triangular wings, but connected to them was an odd bar held by its hands, making it seem similar to a hang glider or parasail kite.

**Shanryu Whitefang: Lv.5 LIGHT Dragon ATK:2100/DEF:800**

"Torch Pastragro no kouka hatsudo! Since I've Advance Summoned already, I can use him to perform another Advance Summon!" The burning shedder dissipated into yellow particles. "Bor Darkdeck, Adobansu Shoukan!" This monster appears as a dark-blue-skinned humanoid with some fiendish tones to it, with striking green eyes. It was riding what looked like some kind of black jet ski, but the "water" was pure darkness.

**Bor Darkdeck: Lv.5 DARK Fiend ATK:1800/DEF:1800**

"Ore wa, Reberu Go no Shanryu Whitefang to, Bor Darkdeck de Obarei!" As his two monsters sailed in front of him, they turned yellow and purple before sailing into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekshiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Kablam Margenocide!" An explosion came from the portal, followed by an insane laughter. From the smoke, another humanoid figure emerged. This one had an insane, manic grin on its face, smoke marring its face and part of its hair singed. It was wearing what looked like a strait jacket, but it had punched its arms out the sides. It wore black pants and was skating on spiked roller blades. It carried a grinning bomb in each hand as it laughed maniacally, skating around the field with two red Overlay Units circling it.

**Kablam Margenocide: Rank 5 FIRE Pyro/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2300 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa… creepy." Sei mused.

"Magic Card, **720 Enhancer**, hatsudo!" Kablam leapt into the air and did two perfect spins before landing and continuing its stride, a red aura surrounding it. "This increases Kablam's Attack Points by 500, but if I banish my Illusion 360, that boost gets doubled!"

**Kablam Margenocide ATK:3500**

"Kablam Margenocide no kouka hatsudo! By using both of his Overlay Units, his Attack Points are doubled!" The two red orbs were absorbed by Margenocide's bombs, which grew to double their sides with even more disturbing grins.

**Kablam Margenocide ATK:7000 0 Overlay Units**

"7000 points?!" Sei cried.

"You should've left when I warned ya, Tetsuo! Kablam Margenocide bites the dust if he attacks while under his effect, but he's got 5200 points of damage with your name on 'em! Kablam Margenocide, take out that Tank!" With an insane laugh, the roller blader made a beeline toward Clockwork Tank, his bombs flashing red. "Badabing… BadaBOOM!" Kablam leapt into the air and sailed toward the tank, holding his bombs in front of him. The roller blader made contact, and the bombs created a HUGE combined explosion.

"Tetsuo-kun!" Sei cried through the explosion.

Rad and his group began laughing. "Man, what a dope! Those toys didn't stand a chance!"

"Wanna say that to my face, Akahebi?" Tetsuo called through the smoke. The smoke cleared to show both Tetsuo and his Tank intact.

"How in the?" Rad wondered.

"I had a Trap Card ready: **Iron Defense**! This cuts any Battle Damage I take from battles involving Machine-Type monsters in half! Oh, and Clockwork Tank can't be destroyed by battle with monsters that have over 2000 Attack Points!"

**Tetsuo LP:1400**

"Talk about crafty. Now I'm officially impressed!" Rad said. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Sei and a few of the spectators sighed in relief. "Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "During my Standby Phase, Clockwork Conveyor gains another Clockwork Counter, so Clockwork Tank gains 200 more Attack Points!" Another key clacked onto Conveyor and turned, making the readout "4". As a result, Tank's key turned once.

**Clockwork Conveyor: 4 Clockwork Counters**

**Clockwork Tank ATK:2000**

"Continuous Magic, Automated Clockwork Machine, hatsudo!" An odd machine with a large dial on it emerged its readout saying "0". "And it gains two Clockwork Counters when it's Summoned, giving my Tank 400 Attack Points!" Two keys inserted themselves into the machine, turning until clicking, making the readout "2". Tank's key turned twice at well.

Automated Clockwork Machine: 2 Clockwork Counters

**Clockwork Tank ATK:2400**

"All right, Tank, let's try this again! Attack Rad directly!" The tank pointed itself toward Rad, and the little soldier popped up and pointed. The blue missile was fired, and this time it hit its mark, exploding violently.

"Rrrgh, rrrrrrgh!" Rad growled, struggling to stay on his feet.

**Rad LP:1600**

The crowd cheered for Tetsuo. "Way to go!" "Keep it up, dude!" "Show him who's boss!" "We'll be skating again in no time!"

Tetsuo smirked. "Hear that, Rad? They're on my side with this, so why don't we just end this here?"

"Heh heh… hell no." Rad replied. "I can clearly see who you've got backing you up, but to be honest, I'm having way too much fun here! This Duel ain't gonna be over until one of us hits zero! Since I took over 1200 points of Battle Damage, Bro Breezequest, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster sailed through the air on a hoverbike that looked similar to a normal bike. It had a long blond ponytail and a purple cape, both of which flowed in the wind.

**Bro Breezequest: Lv.7 WIND Warrior ATK:2400/DEF:1200**

"New monster. At least it can't destroy Clockwork Tank or deal damage." Tetsuo mused. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Rad drew his card. "You should've given yourself a bit more defense, Tetsuo! Trap Card, **Shredder 1260**, hatsudo! This Trap Special Summons itself as a monster!" The Trap leapt into the air and did three and a half turns before changing into a robotic humanoid on some kind of rusted dirt bike, looking rather basic and crude for a humanoid machine.

**Shredder 1260: Lv.7 EARTH Machine ATK:1250/DEF:1250 (still treated as a Trap)**

"All right, let's move! Ore we Reberu Nana no Bro Breezequest to, Shredder 1260 de Obarei!" The two monsters sailed past Rad and turned fully green and orange before sailing into the air in a spiral. Another spiral portal opened up, and his two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A loud caw was heard. "Arawareyo… Tonado Condor!" From above, a monster sailed down on the one missing type of extreme sport equipment: A skateboard, or rather, a hoverboard. The rider appeared to be half-man, half-bird, having an eagle's head with a beak (despite its name), a brown-feathered bare chest, arms with fists and wings, and green bottoms. It did four aerial twists on its board before sailing around the field, two green Overlay Units circling it.

**Tonado Condor: Rank 7 WIND Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa… Nice monster." Tetsuo admitted.

"Why, thank you. Tonado Condor no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, if any of your monsters have more Attack or Defense Points than their originals, then guess what? Condor stacks their bonuses and gains them for himself!" Condor chomped one of its Units with its beak before spreading its wings, firing two feather missiles at Tank, which lodged into its shell. Energy streams shot from the missiles into Condor's wings, making it caw.

**Tonado Condor ATK:3700 1 Overlay Unit**

"All right, Tonado Condor! Swoop in for some damage!" With a caw, Tonado Condor ollied into the air and began spinning around rapidly with its wings spread out. The force of the spin drew in winds, which swirled around the board. "Infinity Tornado!" The wind fired off as a powerful swirling wind beam, which slammed against the tank's hull, bouncing off and barreling toward Tetsuo, impacting the ground.

"Uwaaaaaaahhhh!" Tetsuo yelled as he tried to keep his footing, but eventually fell onto his back.

**Tetsuo LP:300**

"OoooooooYAH! Shredding and Dueling are the thrills I live for!" Rad yelled out. "Come on, dude! Get up and finish the Duel! You ain't gonna leave me hangin', are ya?!"

Tetsuo slowly picked himself up. Those words stirred his blood, making him somewhat forget why he was Dueling in the first place. A smirk made its way onto his face. "You want thrills, Rad? I'll give you thrills!"

"That's the attitude I'm lookin' for!" Rad yelled. "Tonado Condor keeps its boosts until your End Phase, so you've got a lot to try for! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. He grinned. "During my Standby Phase, my two Continuous Magics gain another Clockwork Counter!" Two keys inserted themselves into the machines, turning until click. Conveyor's readout became "5" while Automated Machine's became "3".

**Clockwork Conveyor: 5 Clockwork Counters**

Automated Clockwork Machine: 3 Clockwork Counters

"With at least five Clockwork Counters on the field, Clockwork Kitty, Tokushu Shoukan!" His new monster was a small toy cat-like monster, being colored white with black stripes and having a key in the end of the tail.

**Clockwork Kitty: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:800/DEF:800**

"Clockwork Crane, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a toy crane-like monster, the crane looking like a key with a real key being inserted in the axle.

**Clockwork Crane: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1800/DEF:1400**

"Clockwork Crane no kouka hatsudo! One card I control gains 2 Clockwork Counters!" Two keys inserted into Automated Machine and turned, increasing the readout to "5".

Automated Clockwork Machine: 5 Clockwork Counters

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Clockwork Tank, Clockwork Kitty, Clockwork Crane, Obarei!" His three monsters turned fully red (Tank) and orange (Kitty and Crane) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no kikaizoku (Machine-Type) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Clockwork Tower Dragon!" A very tall figure began to rise from the ground. It had a cylindrical body with numerous keyholes, small arms, small legs, and a readout that said "00". Atop the figure, a large dragon head sat motionless, almost as if it was a statue. The very tall monster stood motionless, three red Overlay Units circling it.

**Clockwork Tower Dragon: Rank 4 FIRE Machine/Xyz ATK:?/DEF:? 3 Overlay Units**

"Undetermined points? First monster I've seen like that." Rad mused. "How does this thing gain points?"

"Easy. Tower Dragon's Attack and Defense Points are equal to the number of Clockwork Counters it has." Tetsuo explained. "So, at the moment, it has zilch."

**Tower Dragon ATK:0/DEF:0**

Several of Rad's goons started laughing. Rad, however, didn't. "Clockwork Tower Dragon no kouka hatsudo! When it's Xyz Summoned, I can add a card involving Clockwork Counters from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Continuous Magic, Clockwork Catapult, hatsudo!" A large machine with a huge launcher emerged, a readout saying "0" on it. As per its effect, two keys inserted itself into the machine and turned until click, changing the readout to "2".

Clockwork Catapult: 2 Clockwork Counters

"Clockwork Tower Dragon no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 2 Clockwork Counters!" The red orb was absorbed into the dragon's forehead, and two keys clacked into two of the keyholes on the monster's body, turning until click and changing the readout to "02".

**Clockwork Tower Dragon ATK:800/DEF:800 2 Overlay Units 2 Clockwork Counters**

"Only 800? Still not enough for my big guy!" Rad mused.

Tetsuo's smirk didn't falter. "Trap Card, **Clockwork Gravity**, hatsudo! This lets me destroy all but one card I control with Clockwork Counters, and every single Clockwork Counter those cards had are given to the remaining card!" A gravitational field pressed down on Tetsuo's three machines, crushing them and dislodging their keys. The keys then floated over to Tower Dragon and lodged themselves in, turning until click. With all these keys, the dragon's readout sped up to "14".

**Clockwork Tower Dragon ATK:5600/DEF:5600 14 Clockwork Counters**

"Holy crap! How did he do that?!" Akahebi shrieked.

"It's just a little trick of mine! Now, Tower Dragon, attack Tonado Condor!" The dragon's eyes flashed blue, and a neck extended from under it. The dragon's head then glared straight at Tonado Condor and roared, expelling a stream of orange flames. Tonado Condor saw the attack, but could only shriek in fear as the flames cooked it, causing it and its board to explode.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Rad yelled as he was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Tetsuo LP:300**

**Rad LP:0 – LOSER**

Tetsuo's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality began to vanish. The crowd of skaters cheered loudly, high-fiving and hugging each other. Tetsuo had his hand raised in victory. Sei rushed over and gave him a victory hug. "Awesome job, Tetsuo! I knew you'd clobber him!" Tetsuo felt slightly awkward, having a girl aside from his sister or mother hug him for the first time, but smirked nonetheless.

Rad picked himself up off the ground and pulled off his D-Gazer. His flunkies weren't happy. "He must've cheated!" Akahebi cried.

"Let's get him!" Another one said.

"Don't even try it, guys!" Rad said, confusing them. "This guy beat me fair and square. And to be honest, I had a lot of fun!" He walked over to Tetsuo, Sei having stopped her hug. "A deal's a deal, Tetsuo." He pulled out the deed and handed it to the other boy. "The park's all yours now!"

Tetsuo smiled. "Y'know, Rad, for a dude who looks like a punk… you're an OK guy." He held out a hand, which Rad shook. Tetsuo then turned to the crowd. "All right, everyone! Since I own this place, I decree… Anyone and everyone is welcome!" The crowd cheered loudly, and Rad's flunkies moved out of the way as the skaters and spectators flooded back into their hangout. Tetsuo, Sei, and Rad observed as the skate park became the bustling place it once was. "See, Rad? This place was never this cool with everyone kicked out."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Rad said. "I was a Grade-A jackass. Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

Sei noticed the deed to the park and took it, looking it over. Her eyes widened. "This thing's a fake!"

"Nani?" Tetsuo and Rad yelled.

"Look! There's no watermark on the deed!" The paper's back was completely barren. "All legal documents have a special watermark on them, but this one doesn't!"

"That means I've been duped!" Rad realized. He looked around the park and spotted Akahebi sneaking off. "THAT LITTLE SLIME BALL!"

Akahebi yelped when he heard Rad's yell. "BUSTED!" He shrieked, running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Rad yelled, barreling after Akahebi on his skateboard. Tetsuo and Sei looked at each other and started laughing loudly. Akahebi was gonna feel that in the morning.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Torch Pastragro (name basis: Travis Pastrana)  
>Level 4 FIRE Warrior<br>ATK:1600/DEF:1400  
>If you control this face-up card, and you have already Tribute Summoned this turn: You can Tribute Summon once more this turn using this card as the Tribute.<p>

Clockwork Tank  
>Level 4 FIRE Machine<br>ATK:1200/DEF:2000  
>This card cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters with 2000 or more ATK. Increase the ATK of this monster by 200 for each Clockwork Counter on the field.<p>

Shanryu Whitefang (name basis: Shaun White)  
>Level 5 LIGHT Dragon<br>ATK:2100/DEF:800  
>If this card has the lowest ATK of all monsters on the field: This card can attack your opponent directly.<p>

Bor Darkdeck (name basis: Rob Dyrdek)  
>Level 5 DARK Fiend<br>ATK:1800/DEF:1800  
>If this card is Tribute Summoned using a Level 3 or below monster as a Tribute: This card gains 600 ATK.<p>

Bro Breezequest (name basis: Bob Burnquist)  
>Level 7 WIND Warrior<br>ATK:2400/DEF:1200  
>If you take 1200 or more Battle Damage from one battle: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).<p>

Clockwork Kitty  
>Level 4 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:800/DEF:800  
>If there are at least 5 Clockwork Counters on the field: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).<p>

Clockwork Crane  
>Level 4 EARTH Machine<br>ATK:1800/DEF:1400  
>When this monster is Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; Place 2 Clockwork Counters on the target.<p>

Kablam Margenocide  
>Rank 5 FIRE PyroXyz  
>ATK:2500DEF:2300  
>2 Level 5 monsters<br>Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card: Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. If this card attacks while this effect is active: Destroy it and the attack target (damage calculation is still applied).

Tonado Condor (name basis: Tony Hawk)  
>Rank 7 WIND Winged BeastXyz  
>ATK:2500DEF:2400  
>2 Level 7 monsters<br>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target all monsters your opponent controls whose current ATK are higher than their original ATK: This card gains ATK equal to the difference between the targets' total current ATK and their total original ATK, until your opponent's End Phase.

Clockwork Tower Dragon  
>Rank 4 FIRE MachineXyz  
>ATK:?DEF:?  
>3 Level 4 Machine-Type monsters<br>When this monster is Xyz Summoned: Target 1 card in your Deck or Graveyard that as "Clockwork Counter" in its card text; Add that target to your hand. This monster's ATK and DEF is equal to the number of Clockwork Counters on this card x 400. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Place 2 Clockwork Counters on this card.

Clockwork Conveyor  
>Continuous Spell Card<br>When this card is activated: Place 3 Clockwork Counters on this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Clockwork Counters from this card to add 1 Machine-Type monster from your Deck to your hand with a Level equal to the number of Clockwork Counters removed.

720 Enhancer  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Target 1 monster you control: It gains 500 ATK. You can banish up to 3 Trap Cards from your Graveyard when you activate this card: The target gains 500 more ATK for each banished card.

Illusion 360  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>When a monster you control is attack: Negate the attack. Afterwards, Special Summon this card in Attack Position as an Effect Monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as the attacked monster. (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack or be used as a Synchro Material Monster.

Iron Defense  
>Normal Trap Card<br>All Battle Damage you take this turn from battles involving Machine-Type monsters you control is halved.

Shredder 1260  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Special Summon this card in Attack Position as an Effect Monster (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 7/ATK 1250/DEF 1250). (This card is also still a Trap Card.)

Clockwork Gravity  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Target 1 card you control with Clockwork Counters on it: Destroy all other cards with Clockworks Counters on them, then place Clockwork Counters on the target equal to the number of Clockwork Counters that were on the destroyed cards.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Ah, writing Decks-hibitions always helps get these ideas out of my head.<strong>

**Yuma: And it introduces couples some of us wouldn't expect. *smirks at Tetsuo and Sei, who aren't listening***

**Vile: Whoa, hold up there, Yuma. Those two aren't official. *whispers* ...Yet.**

**Yuma: *snickers and fistbumps me***

**Vile: Anyhoo, if you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Oh, and don't flame me for making Sei seem like a tomboy. We hardly know much about her, so I had free reign. ^_^ Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	10. Screw the Fourth Wall, I'm the Author!

**Vile: And I'm here again, folks! Sorry for the delay, but I had a good reason.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've posted my newest lemon on my DA page (CosmicRoseDragon), entitled Getting Your Reward. It's a SharkxAriel lemon, which some of you have wanted to see from me! ^_^<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those of you that don't have DA accounts, please do a Dual Review for this, like so:<strong>_

_**This Story: This spot is where the review for this Decks-hibition story.**_

_**Reward: This spot is where the review for Getting Your Reward.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Now that I've finished the tutorial, let's get into the story! There won't be an after-story dialogue this time, but there's a reason for it! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine! Enjoy, everyone!<strong>

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 10: Screw the Fourth Wall, I'm the Author!

Up on top of a building, someone was gazing over Heartland with a telescope. "Where are you…?" The person asked. Eventually the telescope was moved so it sighted in on Yuma and his friends. "There. You've been in many stories in this continuity, Yuma. But now it's time for your newest test." The person put away the telescope and walked through the door to the roof.

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

"Aaaaah… Man, some days are just made for relaxing!" Yuma said, lying back on the grass. The friends that weren't with him were Shark and Ariel.

"Yuma Tsukumo!" A voice called out.

"Eh?" Yuma quickly sat up and looked in the direction of the voice, the others following suit. Approaching them was a young man, approximately 19, with short yet thick black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a simple blue shirt, green pants, and purple shoes. A belt holding his D-Pad, Deck, and Extra Deck Holder was around his waist.

"Who the hell are you?" Tetsuo asked.

"You can call me Taylor." The man said with a smirk, looking at Yuma. "You ARE Yuma Tsukumo, right?"

Yuma grinned. "Yep! The one and only! You a fan?"

"Not really, but I do want a Duel with you." Taylor responded. "Ya see, I've been keepin' tabs on you recently… I've observed your strength. Now I want to see if you're ready to handle future events. Should we get this started?"

"You want a Duel, you've got a Duel! I don't back down from anything!" Yuma chirped. "Kattobingu daze, Ore!" He threw his D-Pad into the air.

"This show is on the road!" Taylor said, throwing his bluish-purple D-Pad into the air.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both D-Pad's clicked onto their wrists and activated, Taylor's being on his right arm, signifying he was left-handed. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers flipped onto their faces, Taylor's being yellow with a purple lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Taylor LP:4000**

"I think I'll take the first move! Ore no turn! Draw!" Taylor drew his card. "I'll start with this little guy. Animated Knight, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as an odd purple-colored suit of armor. Gaps were in the armor, clearly showing that there was nothing within.

**Animated Knight: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"That's good for me. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" His signature Spellcaster-Type monster emerged onto the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Gagaga Magician… Nice to see that old fan favorite in person!" Taylor commented.

"Gagaga Magician, attack Animated Knight! Gagaga Magic!" The Spellcaster dashed forward and dealt a powerful punch to the armor suit, destroying it.

**Taylor LP:3500**

"Ngh! Not bad, Yuma! But Animated Knight no kouka hatsudo! When it's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add a certain card from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from Taylor's Deck, which he grabbed.

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Yuma's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Taylor said, drawing his card. "Field Magic, **Armor Gravity Field**, hatsudo!" All of a sudden, an odd gravitational field started warping the area.

"What is this?" Tetsuo asked.

"Ya see, that card I added to my hand was no ordinary card!" Taylor said, picking another card. "Author's Armor Helm, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a helmet that would cover his whole head, being bluish-purple with a vaguely T-shaped hole in it, a yellow "V" symbol printed on the forehead.

**Author's Armor Helm: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:0/DEF:500**

"Whoa… an Armor Monster!" Cathy remarked.

"I've only seen those in books!" Sachi added.

"Hah hah hah hah! Just wait! Ya see, my Armor Gravity Field increases the Attack Points of all Armor Monsters by 500!"

**Author's Armor Helm ATK:500**

"Let's go! Magic Card, **Keyboard Technique – Equip Armor**, hatsudo!" The card formed an odd keyboard in front of Taylor. He typed "EQPARMR" in the keyboard, which seemed to accept the command. "Since I control Author's Armor Helm, this little number lets me Special Summon as many Armor Monsters with certain names from my Deck!" Cards began to slide out from his Deck. "Meet the rest of my armor! Ultima Cover…" Chest and pelvis armor emerged, the chest armor having flat yet pointed shoulder pads, the armor being lavender with red trim. "Sharpshot Wrist…" Dark blue and dark gray right arm armor emerged. "Masher Knuckle…" Identically-colored left arm armor emerged, the hand being black and having holes in the knuckles. "Motor Mover…" Blue-and-purple leg armor emerged. "Ammo Battery…" An odd bluish-purple energy backpack emerged, an orange ammo belt wrapped around it. "And Back Buster!" Finally, a large yellow cannon emerged.

**Ultima Cover: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:0/DEF:2500 (Defense Mode)**

**Sharpshot Wrist: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:1000/DEF:0**

**Masher Knuckle: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:1500/DEF:0**

**Motor Mover: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:0/DEF:1000 (Defense Mode)**

**Ammo Battery: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:0/DEF:0**

**Back Buster: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:2500/DEF:0**

"Yikes! How did he Summon all those monsters, Ura?!" Tokunosuke cried.

"Armor Gravity Field has another effect! Magic and Trap Card Zones can be used for monsters, but only for Armor Monsters!" Taylor explained. "But now it's time to Armor UP!" The armor parts flew up and shot toward him, and Taylor threw his hand into the air. His whole body, sans his head, traded out his clothes for a navy blue bodysuit. Ultima Cover surrounded Taylor's body before clacking on, the shoulder pads resting flat against his shoulders. Masher Knuckle and Sharpshot Wrist equipped onto his arms, Taylor clenching his armored fists, his D-Pad still on his right arm. Motor Mover equipped onto his legs, allowing him to jump sky-high.

"Whoa!" The group gasped. While in the air, Ammo Battery attached to his back, the ammo belt uncurling. Back Buster equipped onto his right shoulder pad, the ammo belt running through it.

Finally, Author's Armor Helm flew up and placed itself on his head, his face blacked out underneath, two red eye-like flashes, coming from behind the helmet. His full form came careening down, landing on the ground with a powerful impact. The armor allowing full movement, Taylor picked himself up off the ground, raising a hand to the air to catch the cards in his hand, which were falling back to Earth. With his hand back in place, he wound up his right arm, as if for a punch. "Ooooooooooooooooh…" He did an uppercut into a fist pump. "YEAH, BABY!"

"Holy…" Takashi and Cathy breathed.

"SO COOL!" Yuma cried. "Armor Monsters in action!"

"Glad you're impressed, my man!" Taylor said, his voice sounding more confident. "And don't forget my Field Magic! All these Armor parts gain 500 Attack Points!" The gravity field pressed on his armor, holding it to his body. "Hell yeah, I feel it!"

**Ultima Cover ATK:500**

**Sharpshot Wrist ATK:1500**

**Masher Knuckle ATK:2000**

**Motor Mover ATK:500**

**Ammo Battery ATK:500**

**Back Buster ATK:3000**

"That cannon has 3000 Attack Points!" Kotori realized.

"Let's rock! Masher Knuckle attacks Gagaga Magician!" Taylor clenched Masher Knuckle's fist, and big spikes came out of the holes in its knuckles, forming a mace ball. Then, the mace hand was fired out of the arm, still attached to the arm by a chain. Gagaga Magician grunted in fear as the mace ball slammed him in the chest, destroying him.

**Yuma LP:3500**

"Ah, hah hah, hah! Nice power, right?" Taylor asked, retracting the mace ball and unclenching it back into a hand. "Man, AR Duels are magic!"

"That was sweet!" Yuma chirped. "But why didn't you use Back Buster? I remember reading that only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn."

Taylor sighed. "Yeah, that's a bogus effect, but I've got a way around it! Ammo Battery no kouka hatsudo!" The power pack began creating between its electrodes. "Ammo Battery lets a second Armor Monster attack, so I'll use my Sharpshot Wrist!" He extended his right arm, and an odd blue blaster formed on top of his D-Pad, strapping itself around his arm. The lightning from Ammo Battery conducted along Taylor's armor, entering the back of his blaster and powering it up. "All charged! Here it comes, Yuma!" He pointed the blaster at Yuma, and a purple energy beam was fired out of it toward Yuma. It impacted the ground near him, but Yuma kept his footing.

**Yuma LP:2000**

"If you're wondering why I still didn't use Back Buster, it's pretty simple." Taylor said, sighing. "It has amazing power for a Level 4, but it can't attack directly, nor can it attack monsters with 2000 Attack Points or less. Eh, work with what ya got, right? I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'I remember what Armor Monsters can do. If I try to attack one, he can just redirect the attack, and with 2500 Defense Points, Ultima Cover can be a hassle.'_

**"Perhaps you need some help, Yuma."** Astral's voice was heard. Yuma looked and saw that he and Mia had materialized.

_'Good to see you two. I'll probably need the Numbers for this.'_ Yuma told them through mind link.

Taylor did the eye-cover motion with his hand _**(A/N: Placing your hand over your eyes to block the light and try to see)**_. His eyes widened behind his helmet. "Well, I'll be! What's up, Astral, Mia?"

The two spirits' eyes widened. **"He can see us?"** Mia breathed.

"And I can hear ya! But don't let that slow ya down! Keep at me, Yuma!" Taylor chirped.

Yuma smirked and nodded. "Equip Magic, Gagagarevenge, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon Gagaga Magician from my Graveyard and equip it with this card!" The ground was torn up as Gagaga Magician shot through the ground, landing. The rise had knocked off his hat and torn his mouth cover, revealing his young face.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo! I change his Level to 5!" Four of the points of his charm glowed, then a fifth one glowed.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.5

"Magic Card, **Gagagabond**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below Gagaga monster from my Deck! Gagaga Girl, Tokushu Shoukan!"

**"Senpai!"** A cheerful female voice chirped before Gagaga Magician was glomped from behind, him grunting in the process. He was about to get angry, but couldn't bring himself to do so when his apprentice pressed her cheek against his with a happy smile and giggle, making Gagaga Magician chuckle and smirk.

_'Ah, love. Even between cards, it's touching.'_ Taylor thought.

"Gagagabond now makes Gagaga Girl's Level equal to another Gagaga monster I control!" Gagaga Girl hopped off of her master, smiling at him with a blush.

Gagaga Girl: Lv.5 (normally 3) DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

Yuma looked at Astral and nodded. "Ore wa Reberu Go no Gagaga Magician to, Gagaga Girl de Obarei!" Magician and Girl linked their hands before they became fully purple, shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "61" formed and flashed in yellow as the monster's sealed form arose. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Rokujuuichi (Number 61): Volcasaurus!" The lava sphere erupted and formed into the massive dinosaur, its number glowing on its left chest spike as its red Overlay Units circled it.

Number 61: Volcasaurus: Rank 5 FIRE Dinosaur/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Oh… crap." Taylor breathed.

Yuma smirked. "Volcasaurus no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy one of your monsters, then hit you for damage equal to that monster's Attack Points!" Volcasaurus chomped down on one of its red Units.

Volcasaurus: 1 Overlay Unit

"Volcasaurus, destroy Back Buster! Mag Max!" The dinosaur's chest spikes opened up, firing two powerful streams of lava.

"Uh, I don't think so! Trap Card, **Keyboard Technique – Cancellation**, hatsudo!" Another keyboard formed in front of him. "CNCL" was typed and accepted, and the words formed a barrier that completely blocked the Mag Max. "This Keyboard Technique immediately stops a card effect you activate, so long as it didn't activate during the Battle Phase!"

Yuma groaned. "Kuso… Volcasaurus, attack Ultima Cover!" Volcasaurus roared before launching a fierce stream of fire from its mouth. _'With Overlay Buster face-down, even if he redirects the attack to Back Buster, Volcasaurus can destroy it Armors can't destroy Numbers!'_

"Armor Monsters no kouka hatsudo! If you attack an Armor Monster while I control more than one, I can redirect the attack to another Armor Monster!" Taylor declared.

**"REDIRECTION SYSTEM ACTIVE. RESELECTING TARGET."** A robotic voice stated before Taylor moved Masher Knuckle in front of Ultima Cover. The fire stream struck the arm, obliterating the armor part.

**Taylor LP:3000**

"Eh?" Yuma gasped.

"You think I'm taking my chances with that facedown? Hell no!" Taylor shot back. "You'll have to really think to get through me!"

"I think Yuma's already lost, then." Tetsuo said offhandedly, making a few of the others laugh.

"Gee, thanks, Tetsuo." Yuma said, rolling his eyes with an exasperated look. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Taylor drew his card. "Armor's a cool thing, Yuma. It's easily repairable! Power Blade, Shoukan!" A new dark blue and dark gray armored arm emerged, this one having a raised back of the hand with a horizontal slit on the front. Taylor held up his left arm, and the new part equipped on, the Gravity Field pressing it to him. "Sweet…"

**Power Blade: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:1500 (originally 1000)/DEF:0**

"Time for a boost! Magic Card, **Keyboard Technique – Power-Up**, hatsudo!" The keyboard returned, and Taylor typed in "PWRUP". The keyboard accepted the command, and energy poured into the left arm. "This card gives Power Blade 1000 extra Attack Points until your next End Phase!"

**Power Blade ATK:2500**

"Now, Power Blade attacks Volcasaurus!" Taylor rushed forward, a red energy blade forming from the slit in his left arm. "Power Blade no kouka hatsudo! If it attacks a monster with 2500 Attack Points or more, those points are halved until the End Phase!" The armored Duelist leapt into the air and slashed once, sending out a sonic blade that sliced right through Volcasaurus, causing it to roar weakly.

Volcasaurus ATK:1250

"Here I come, Yuma!" Taylor said as he fell toward Volcasaurus and slashed across its body, causing it to roar in pain.

"Trap Card, Clever Scheme, hatsudo! By discarding a monster, the Battle Damage is reduced by the discarded monster's Attack Points!" He picked a card. "I'm sending Gogogo Golem, sending the damage to zero!"

"Shimata. Not bad, Yuma, but it ain't over yet! Ammo Battery no kouka hatsudo! This lets me attack with Sharpshot Wrist! But now, Motor Mover no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, when an Armor Monster attacks, it can't be affected by card effects until the End Phase!" The blaster re-appeared on his wrist, and Ammo Battery's lightning impacted it, powering it up. Then, his legs began whirring, and power was conducted into the blaster. Taylor then pointed the blaster at Yuma. "Eat this, hothead!" A purple beam was fired from the blaster.

Yuma smirked. "Trap Card, Overlay Buster, hatsudo! This card gives Volcasaurus 500 Attack Points!" The Trap Card gave Volcasaurus power, making it roar.

Volcasaurus ATK:1750

"…Crap…" Taylor breathed. Volcasaurus opened its mouth and inhaled the energy beam. The dinosaur's body pulsed purple a few times, then a wave of purple fire was expelled. "…Eh, no loss, no gain!" He held out Sharpshot Wrist and let the fire obliterate it. "Ngh! I'm glad I don't have to pay a repairman for this!"

**Taylor LP:2750**

"Kuso… these Armor Monsters are starting to get on my nerves." Yuma mused.

"They are certainly a powerful force, and Taylor's Deck does not seem to be running low on them." Astral mused.

"They seem to be belying a greater power beneath…" Mia added.

"Eh, no big loss! Magic Card, **Keyboard Technique – Draw**, hatsudo!" His other facedown flipped up. The keyboard appeared, and he typed in "DRAW", being accepted. "This lets me draw 2 cards!" He drew twice. "Author's Armor Helm no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can Normal Summon a second Armor Monster! Vulcan Fist, Shoukan!" A new dark blue and dark gray armored right arm emerged, this one having red fingers. It equipped onto his arm, the Gravity Field holding it in place.

**Vulcan Fist: Lv.4 DARK Machine/Armor ATK:1500(originally 1000)/DEF:0**

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

**Power Blade ATK:1500**

Volcasaurus ATK:2500

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Yatta! Gogogo Giant, Shoukan!" Yuma's monster, a brown-and-gray golem, emerged in Attack Mode.

Gogogo Giant: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Gogogo Giant no kouka hatsudo! I can Special Summon Gogogo Golem from my Graveyard!" From the ground, Gogogo Golem emerged and knelt down in Defense Mode. Giant also knelt down.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Gogogo Golem to, Gogogo Giant de Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully orange and shot into the air in a spiral. Another galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope!" The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", his yellow Overlay Units circling him.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Magic Card, Blustering Winds, hatsudo! This gives Hope 1000 extra Attack Points until my next Standby Phase!" Winds began to blow, giving Hope power.

Hope ATK:3500

"Volcasaurus no kouka hatsudo! I use its effect to destroy Back Buster!" The dinosaur chomped the last red orb, and its chest spikes opened. "Mag Max!" Lava streams were fired from the spikes.

Volcasaurus: 0 Overlay Units

"Trap Card, **Keyboard Technique – Redirect**, hatsudo!" The keyboard appeared again, and he typed "RDRCT", which was accepted. "This card lets me change your effect target to Ultima Cover!" The streams were directed to the chest. "Ultima Cover no kouka hatsudo! Up to twice per turn, it can't be destroyed!" The lava streams bounced harmlessly off the armor, dissipating.

"Shimata… Hope! Attack the source: Author's Armor Helm!" Hope brandished his swords. "Hope Blade... Slash!" The warrior rushed forward.

**"RESELECTING TARGET."** A robotic voice stated. Right before Hope made contact with the helmet, Taylor quickly bent backwards, causing the swords to slam into his chest armor harmlessly, making him back off.

"Volcasaurus, attack Ultima Cover!" Yuma cried. The dinosaur reared back and expelled a stream of lava from its mouth.

**"RESELECTING TARGET."** The robotic voice stated again. This time, Taylor pointed Back Buster at the incoming dinosaur.

Yuma's eyes widened. "Hope no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, your attack is negated!" Hope absorbed one of his yellow orbs, then wheeled out his Moon Barrier, stopping Volcasaurus from charging.

Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"Kuso… he's countering every move I make! It's like he knows what I'm gonna do!" Yuma groaned. "Turn end!"

"Yuma…" Kotori breathed.

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Taylor drew his card. "Sorry, Yuma, but this Duel is over! Magic Card, Limiter Removal, hatsudo! This doubles the Attack Points of all my Machine-Type monsters, but they get destroyed during the End Phase!" His armor suddenly felt tighter. "Ack… Damn! Still not used to that!"

**Author's Armor Helm ATK:1000**

**Ultima Cover ATK:500**

**Power Blade ATK:3000**

**Vulcan Fist ATK:3000**

**Motor Mover ATK:1000**

**Ammo Battery ATK:1000**

**Back Buster ATK:6000**

"6000 Attack Points?!" Takashi and Cathy cried.

"And since your monster has more than 2000 Attack Points, you're finished! Motor Mover no kouka hatsudo! Back Buster can't be affected by card effects, so Hope's effect is null and void!" Taylor knelt on one knee, pointing the shoulder cannon directly at Hope. Energy began to charge.

**"ENERGY CHARGE AT 20%."** The robotic voice in his armor stated. **"45%... 70%... 95%..."** Then the cannon's opening glowed a harsh red. **"ENERGY CHARGE COMPLETE!"**

"Back Breaker Cannon… FIRE!" A powerful blast of red energy shot out of the cannon, aiming right toward the Number. With Motor Mover rendering his powers useless, Hope was blasted clean through the chest, yelling in pain before exploded violently, the explosion taking Volcasaurus with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yuma screamed as he was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Taylor LP:2750**

**Yuma LP:0 – LOSER**

Taylor's face, which for some reason was wearing his helmet, appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. "Boo-freakin'-yah, baby!" Taylor cheered, fistpumping. He noticed the others looking at him weird. "What?"

"Uh… you're still armored." Hikaya pointed out.

Taylor chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that! You know how you thought I knew every move you made? Hah hah! I did!"

"EH?!" Yuma and the others cried.

"Did the helmet not give it away? 'Author's' Armor Helm?" Taylor asked. "I'm the one and only VileEXE! I'm the dude writing this fic!"

"NANI?!" Everyone gasped.

"How the hell did you get in here if you're writing this right now?" Yuma asked.

"I'm the author! I can do anything I want!" I told him. "Remember the title? Screw the fourth wall! Didn't the totally overpowered cards give you a clue? They're my own personal series: The Keyboard Techniques! And this armor? Specially made for me!"

"So… what made you cross over here, Ura?" Tokunosuke asked.

"I had to make this Decks-hibition story special! It's the tenth one!" I said. "I also wanted to see how well you could do against me. Sucks you couldn't Summon Love, though."

**"So you're the author that Yin-Yang Yo-Yo gave permission to use me."** Mia mused.

"Yes, I am! I hate to cut this chat short, but the Duel is over and I've got more fics to write!" I turned to the readers. "I've gotta thank you readers for sticking with me through so much. I've got ten Decks-hibitions and fifteen Numbershots, but with you guys behind me, I won't be stopping any time soon! If you readers liked this story, make sure to leave a review for me, and don't forget to dual review for Getting Your Reward! Ja ne for now, folks!" I pointed Back Buster and fired a special blast, tearing a hole in space. "WOO-HOO!" I leapt through the portal, which closed behind me.

The others were speechless. Then Yuma spoke up. "What… just… happened…?"

**"Something tells me… we're better off not knowing."** Astral said. Yuma mentally agreed.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Animated Knight  
>Level 4 DARK Machine<br>ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
>When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 Armor Monster from your Deck to your hand.<p>

Author's Armor Helm  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:0DEF:500  
>Once per turn: You can Normal Summon a Level 4 Armor Monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position during your Standby Phase. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Ultima Cover  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:0DEF:2500  
>This card cannot be destroyed up to twice per turn. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Sharpshot Wrist  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:1000DEF:0  
>This card can attack your opponent directly. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target: You can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Masher Knuckle  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:1500DEF:0  
>This card inflicts Piercing damage. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target: You can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Motor Mover  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:0DEF:1000  
>Once per turn, you can target 1 Armor Monster: If it attacks, it is unaffected by card effects until the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target: You can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Ammo Battery  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:0DEF:0  
>If you control another Armor Monster: This card cannot be destroyed. Once per turn during the Battle Phase, if an Armor Monster has attacked: You can target 1 Armor Monster you control that has not attacked yet: It can attack this turn, regardless of the effects of Armor Monsters. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target: You can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Back Buster  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:2500DEF:0  
>This card cannot attack your opponent directly and cannot attack monsters with 2000 or less ATK. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target: You can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Power Blade  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:1000DEF:0  
>If this card attacks a monster with 2500 or more ATK: Halve that monster's ATK until the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target: You can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Vulcan Fist  
>Level 4 DARK MachineArmor  
>ATK:1000DEF:0  
>This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target: You can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)<p>

Armor Gravity Field  
>Field Spell Card<br>All face-up Armor Monsters gain 500 ATK. Your Spell and Trap Card Zones can be used as Monster Card Zones for the Summoning of an Armor Monster(s). If you control a face-up "Psychic Armor Head" or "Author's Armor Helm": This card cannot be removed from the field. If this card is removed from the field: Destroy all Armor Monsters on the field.

Keyboard Technique - Equip Armor  
>Normal Spell Card<br>This card can only be activated by VileEXE while he controls a face-up "Author's Armor Helm". Special Summon 1 "Ultima Cover", "Sharpshot Wrist", "Masher Knuckle", "Motor Mover", "Ammo Battery", and "Back Buster" from your Deck.

Gagagabond  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate only while you control a face-up "Gagaga Magician": Special Summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from your Deck. That monster's Level becomes the same as "Gagaga Magician"'s.

Keyboard Technique - Power-Up  
>Normal Spell Card<br>This card can only be activated by VileEXE. Target 1 monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until your opponent's next End Phase.

Keyboard Technique - Draw  
>Normal Spell Card<br>This card can only be activated by VileEXE. Draw 2 cards.

Keyboard Technique - Cancellation  
>Counter Trap Card<br>This card can only be activated by VileEXE. When a card effect is activated: Negate the activation and effect of that card.

Keyboard Technique - Redirect  
>Normal Trap Card<br>This card can only be activated by VileEXE. When a monster you control is targeted for a card effect: Change the target to another monster you control.


	11. Legit Business

**Vile: Well, it's three days until Valentine's Day, and I hope I can think of something to give you guys for that day, but for now, here's my newest Decks-hibition!**

**Tokunosuke: *reads it* Hey, I'm finally the star of one of these, Ura!**

**Vile: Yep. It wasn't easy for me to think of a situation for you, but here's what I came up with.**

**Tokunosuke: Then let's go, already! *opens a lawn chair and sits down, pulling out some popcorn***

**Vile: *rolls eyes in amusement* Okay then. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 11: Legit Business

Tokunosuke walked down the streets of Heartland happily, humming a small tune to himself. He was on his way to Kodoa's Card Shop to get Hikaya for another date. Every time he thought about Hikaya, he thought about how lucky he was that he even had a girlfriend to begin with. _'I was grateful enough to even know Yuma-kun, but thanks to him, I met Hikaya-chan, Ura. I need to thank him once of these days.'_ He finally made it to Kodoa's Card Shop, but when he walked inside, Mr. Kodoa didn't look too happy. "Kodoa-san? What's wrong, Ura?"

"Oh, hello, Tokunosuke. Business has been bad recently." Mr. Kodoa replied. "Ever since that new store opened three days ago, we haven't had a single customer."

"New store, Ura?" Tokunosuke wondered.

Hikaya then walked out from the back room and walked to the door. "That." He pointed at a new store at the end of the street. It was much larger than Kodoa's Shop and looked much fancier than it. Tokunosuke's eyes were wide. "Everybody's been going there nowadays. We may not be a big store, but at least we had some good business." A tear came down her cheek.

"Hikaya-chan?" Tokunosuke breathed.

"If… If we go out of business… we'll have to move back to our old home." Hikaya said, shocking Tokunosuke. Hikaya's tears began to fall. "I don't wanna go back! I'm happy here now!" She fell to her knees. "Why… Why is this happening to us?!"

Rather than words, a low growl was heard from the bespectacled boy. Hikaya looked up at him, seeing his eyes covered by the glare on his glasses. "…There's a hidden side to this. I'm getting to the bottom of this, Ura." He knelt down in front of Hikaya. "You won't have to move, Hikaya-chan." He smiled. "Trust me, Ura." He kissed her before standing up and leaving the shop.

Hikaya was blushing with an awestruck look. "T… Toku-kun…"

*Meanwhile*

Tokunosuke walked into the new Card Shop, his face clearly not impressed. Though the shop LOOKED fancy, it was basically the same as Kodoa's Shop: Racks of cards, a ring-up counter, and a door to a back room. _'What is so good about this place?'_ He went over to some of the card racks, and was immediately miffed. _'Nani? These cards are way more expensive than the ones in Kodoa's Shop! How is this place getting the business?!'_ Then, his eyes caught sight of a group of people near a table. Based on their voices, they seemed impressed with something. Tokunosuke's glasses shined, then he walked over to the group.

He moved his way through to find a man sitting on the table. He looked about 19, having black hair with green highlights and yellow eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a purple vest, black pants, and red shoes. "Watch closely, everyone. Nothing up my sleeve- Oh wait, I don't have sleeves." He chuckled, making some of the girls giggle.

_'Lame joke.'_ Tokunosuke thought.

The man unfolded four cards in his hands. "Four monsters, FIRE, WATER, EARTH, WIND." With some quick moves of his arms, the cards were gone. The girls in the group breathed in awe. "You may be wondering, where did those cards go?"

"Ahem!" Tokunosuke cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Is there anything I can help you with, kid?" The man said.

"Aside from explaining why you're doing the oldest card trick in the book, Ura?" Tokunosuke said with snark. Some of the girls didn't look too happy. Tokunosuke walked over to the table and swept his hands across four card spaces, unfolding them to reveal the man's cards. "Custom card backs to match a playing table. Mastered it years ago, Ura."

Some of the girls gave a bit of applause, but the man looked pretty annoyed. "You must think you're some kind of Duel Monsters Houdini, now, don't you?"

Tokunosuke smirked. "Not really. I just know when to spot the hidden side of things, Ura." He pulled out his own Deck and drew four cards. "To perform a true trick, you need to know every little detail of what you're doing." He folded the cards and unfolded, revealing eight cards in place of four. He folded them again and clapped his hands, revealing the cards to be gone, impressing some of the people. "You see, you may have fooled people with your basic tricks, Ura. But against me…" He pulled one card out of his hat, then one out of a girl's pocket, and a third from a man's sleeve before hopping onto the table toward the man. "…You're just a corner show." He pulled a fourth card out of his hair and hopped off the table, now holding the four cards in one hand. "So why don't you put on some cleated boots and take a hike, Ura?" He fanned out his cards, showing eight back in his hand. The group began to applaud him, angering the man. Then Tokunosuke turned to the audience. "Oh, and here's something else you didn't know. There's another card shop right by here with the same cards, only with better deals! Follow me if you want both bargains and a REAL show!" Tokunosuke walked out of the shop with the crowd right behind him.

The man on the table, however, wasn't too happy. _'Is that the way you wanna play, kid? All right, then. Business is business. And when it comes to business, Kikan Kemuri doesn't fail.'_

*Back at Kodoa's Card Shop*

A table had been set up in the shop, allowing Tokunosuke to perform his tricks to the audience, who were also buying cards from the shop. When Tokunosuke finished his latest trick and got applause, Hikaya rushed up and hugged him tightly. "Arigatou, Toku-kun! I didn't know what I'd do if we had to leave."

Tokunosuke smiled back, hugging her with one arm. "It was no trouble, Hikaya-chan. I wasn't gonna let him cheat you out of business with some lousy tricks, Ura."

"Tokunosuke, you're a true magnet for business." Mr. Kodoa said. "Have you ever thought about working as our head of advertisement?"

"Hmm… that might be something to think about, Kodoa-san." Tokunosuke replied.

*The Next Day*

Tokunosuke, this time accompanied by Yuma and Tetsuo (who needed new cards), went back to Hikaya's Card Shop, but when they got to the street, Tokunosuke suddenly stopped with wide eyes. "What's wrong, Tokunosuke?" Yuma asked.

Tokunosuke scowled, looking right at Kikan's Card Shop. "The hidden side has emerged again, Ura. Follow me, guys." Yuma and Tetsuo looked at each other and shrugged before following Tokunosuke to the newer shop.

When the three boys walked in, there was a signboard right next to them. "'Try our new Mystery Box. For each pack you buy, you can pick a random card. If you're lucky, you can win an extremely rare card!'" Tetsuo read.

"Rare card? Awesome!" Yuma cried, about to rush to the card racks.

"Wait a minute, Ura." Tokunosuke said simply, grabbing Yuma's shirt and making him fall on his back. "He's cheating people again. I can feel it." The smaller boy walked up to where the Mystery Box was, seeing a bunch of people in line.

"Come on, gimme something good!" The person at the front said, eight packs in his bag. He picked eight cards from the box: All were mere Common cards. "Awww…" The man walked away, bummed.

"How many Common cards picked has that been so far, Jida?" Kikan, who was nearby, asked a blue-haired kid who was wearing a second-year Heartland Middle School uniform. Kikan wore a sick smirk.

"Adding those eight cards to the total gets… 234 Commons and 0 Rares, Kemuri-sama." The boy said.

"234 Commons and no Rares, Ura?" Tokunosuke asked, skeptical.

Yuma and Tetsuo were also skeptical. _'Astral.'_ Yuma said mentally. The blue spirit emerged from the Key. 'How unlikely is it for 234 Commons and no Rares to be picked from a randomized card box?'

Astral raised an eyebrow. **"Almost impossible. At its worst, the ratio of Common cards to Rare cards is 50 to 1. There should have been many more Rare cards picked."**

Yuma nodded. "Tokunosuke, you're probably right. 234 Commons and no Rares is way too unlikely."

Tokunosuke sighed. "He doesn't learn." He got in line behind the other customers.

Eventually Tokunosuke got to the front, getting an odd look out of Kikan. "You again? Finally decide to buy something?"

"No. I'm here to examine this 'Mystery Box', Ura." The bespectacled boy said. "I couldn't help but notice your record. Last count is now 252 Commons and no Rares, no?"

Jida looked at the record. "…Yeah, that's it."

"If you don't mind me asking, can you show us what kind of Rare cards we might find in the Mystery Box, Ura?" Tokunosuke asked.

Kikan immediately gained a sweatdrop. "Uhhh…" He quickly grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Why would I do that? That ruins the surprise!"

Tokunosuke smirked. "I can handle it." He said, swiping the Mystery Box.

"Hey!" Kikan shouted.

"Relax, I'll put them all back, Ura." Tokunosuke said nonchalantly, hopping onto Kikan's card table and dumping cards out of the box. Once the box was empty, Tokunosuke tossed it aside and began sifting through the cards.

However, Kikan quickly grabbed him and held him up. "What's the big idea, you twerp?!" He growled.

"Oi! There's not a single Rare card in here!" Tetsuo griped. He and Yuma were rifling through the cards on the table.

"Gokibore? Skull Servant? Dokuroyaiba? All these cards are Common quality!" Yuma said. He looked at Kikan. "You gypped us!"

The crowd turned their attention to Kikan with glares, making him sweatdrop nervously. Tokunosuke then pulled his hair, making him yelp and drop him. "Let's go, guys." He said, Yuma and Tetsuo following him. He turned to the crowd. "When you're done with whatever you're doing, remember that Kodoa's Shop is still open, Ura!" The three boys left the shop.

"What do you think you unleashed in there, Tokunosuke?" Yuma asked.

"I really don't know. And honestly, I don't care. As long as that guy stops cheating people into giving him business." The smaller boy replied.

"You're just trying to get him out of here, aren't you?" Tetsuo asked. Tokunosuke merely grinned, his eyes gleaming.

*Four Days Later* *School*

Tokunosuke had a grin on his face as Hikaya walked besides him, her arms around his and her head on his shoulders. As they entered an open area, they overheard some other students. "Hey, did you hear? Garcia Panther is at Kemuri Card Shop today!"

This made the two short kids stop dead in their tracks. "No way! I've gotta get over there after school!" Another kid said.

"I've always wanted to meet Garcia Panther-sama!" A girl said.

Tokunosuke and Hikaya looked at each other. The look in their eyes told them they were thinking the same thing: "Not again…"

*Later That Day* *Kemuri Card Shop*

Tokunosuke entered the shop and looked around. Kikan was nowhere to be seen, but he did see who was apparently Garcia Panther, talking to a group of kids from school. However, one look at this man told him this wasn't Garcia. After all, Tokunosuke knew a disguise when he saw one. He walked up to the crowd, hearing "Garcia" talk to them. "So remember, kids: Try to Xyz Summon as much as possible for an easy victory!"

The kids were awed, but Tokunosuke wasn't. _'Pssh. What lousy advice.'_ He thought, moving to the front. "Excuse me, Garcia-san?"

The man looked down at Tokunosuke. "Why, hello there, son! Can I do something for you?"

'Completely faked voice, Ura.' Tokunosuke thought. "I'd like to ask you a question, if that's OK, Ura."

"Fire away!" "Garcia" said.

The small boy smirked. "Where was the first tournament you ever won located?"

"Garcia" immediately looked nervous. "Um… well…" He stuttered. The kids in the crowd were perplexed. "San Francisco, California, USA?"

Tokunosuke scowled and hopped onto the card table nearby. "Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. You should've known that, 'Garcia', since you were apparently born there." He deadpanned, grabbing the mask and ripping it off his face, revealing that it wasn't Garcia behind the mask, but Kikan's assistant, Jida. "Baka. You can't fool me with your lousy disguise." He reached out and pulled a valve on the shoulder, causing the muscled body to deflate around him, revealing Jida to be on stilts.

The kids in the audience immediately began booing him. "You suck!" "Fake!" "How dare you impersonate Garcia-sama?!"

Kikan must've heard the commotion and came out from the back room. "What's going on out here?!" He looked at the crowd and was shocked. "You again?!"

"Keep setting up tricks, Kemuri-baka! I'll expose you every time!" Tokunosuke said. "Ja ne, Kemuri-baka!" He left the store, followed by the crowd of students.

"Hey Omoteura-kun, do you know where we can find cheap cards?" One kid said.

Tokunosuke grinned, his glasses gleaming. "Sure, guys. Follow me!" He headed off with the kids behind him.

Kikan, however, watched vengefully from the window. 'All right… now it's time I played hardball!'

*Six Days Later*

Tokunosuke returned to the Kemuri Card Shop once more, having seen a sign that advertised: "Cards that you've never seen before!" Tokunosuke wasn't impressed with this new gimmick, and apparently Kikan had been expecting him, as he didn't even show any malice. "Well, well, well… come to try and bust me for being a fake again?" Tokunosuke merely nodded. "Well, you'd be wasting your time. I'm on the up and up this time, and business is booming."

"…Prove it." Tokunosuke merely said.

"As you wish." Kikan said, getting a new pack off a nearby rack. Tokunosuke held out his hand, making Kikan smirk. "Pay up, squirt."

"And why would I pay you, Ura? How do I know that those cards aren't fakes?" Tokunosuke asked.

"They aren't fakes." A kid in the store said, walking up to Tokunosuke. "Check 'em out!" He showed the bespectacled boy his own pack.

Tokunosuke was surprised, looking at the cards. They were all legit. No shoddy recoloring, no labels over words… everything was good. "I don't believe it, Ura…"

"See, kid? I've got you this time." Kikan said, waving the pack in his hand. "The offer's still on the table if you want it…"

Tokunosuke was still feeling off. "Kuso… fine." He pulled out some yen and gave it to Kikan, taking the pack.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Kikan said. Tokunosuke turned to leave, but Kikan spoke again. "Oh, and send my regards to Kodoa's Card Shop, heheh!"

Tokunosuke's eye twitched and he immediately glared at him. "Go to hell, Ura!" He snapped before rushing out of the building. Kikan chuckled.

*The Next Day* *School*

"Are… are you sure, Toku-kun?" Hikaya whimpered. Tokunosuke had the cards from his pack on the table, Yuma and his friends nearby.

Tokunosuke looked sad. "I'm afraid so, Hikaya-chan. These cards are all legit, Ura." He said.

Hikaya groaned. "With these cards, our business is doomed…"

Shark picked up a Panther Warrior card. However, he read the text and his eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"What's up, Shark?" Yuma asked.

"Look at this card's text! It says 'Sacrifice' on it!" Shark said.

"Nani?!" Hikaya cried, swiping the card from Shark. "This isn't right! 'Sacrifice' was phased out for 'release' a long time ago!"

"Look at this one!" Takashi said, holding up a Summoner of Illusions. "This one says 'Fusion Deck' instead of 'Extra Deck'!"

"What kinds of cards is he peddling, Ura?" Tokunosuke mused.

Then, Tokunosuke overheard someone talking. He looked and saw that it was Jida. "Man, I hate working for Kemuri. I don't get paid enough for what he makes me do. He's also a lousy sport when it comes to business. Get this: He found these old packs of cards at a flea market and convinced the old woman to let him sell them for her. Those cards are borderline worthless!"

Tokunosuke looked pissed. "That son of a bitch! He's selling crap cards for more than they're worth, Ura!"

"I can't stand this kind of person…" Hikaya said.

"Don't worry, Hikaya-chan. We'll show everyone what a fraud he is today, Ura." Tokunosuke said. The two kids smirked at each other.

*Later That Day* *Kemuri Card Shop*

Kikan was counting the money in the cash register when he saw Tokunosuke enter, Hikaya being with him. "Hello there, you two. Come to apologize for the crap you put me through before?"

"Far from that." Tokunosuke said with a smirk. "Attention, shoppers! The so-called 'never before seen' cards are worthless, Ura!"

"Nani?!" "What's he talking about?" "Worthless cards?!" The shoppers wondered.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the big idea?!" Kikan griped.

"Listen up, everyone! My dad owns a card shop, so I know how to spot a lousy card! Take a look at these!" She held up some cards. "They say 'sacrifice' instead of 'release'! They say 'Fusion Deck' instead of 'Extra Deck'! These are way before the Master Rules, which makes them invalid! No sane buyer would take these! He's selling these cards for way more than they're worth! Kikan Kemuri is a fraud!"

"SHUT UP!" Kikan roared. "I'm not gonna take your lousy accusations! Get out! You two are no longer allowed here!"

"You can't do that!" Tokunosuke growled. "We aren't doing anything except exposing you for the fraud that you are, Ura!"

Kikan smirked. "Okay, so your cards were lousy! Big whoop! You paid for it, so no refunds!"

Tokunosuke then smirked and chuckled. "Don't need one. I gave you fake yen for that pack, Ura!"

Kikan's eyes widened. "NANI?! You little counterfeiter! I should call the cops on you!"

"And I can call the cops on you for selling worthless cards and have your shop closed down for good!" Hikaya countered. The other customers had already backed up.

The shop's owner immediately stopped his rant, looking back and forth. "Although…" Tokunosuke began, making Kikan look at him. "We might be willing to look the other way… if you move your shop somewhere else, Ura."

"Nani? Why would I do that?" Kikan asked. "Sure, I sold crap cards, but business is business!"

Tokunosuke gave an annoyed look. "I can tell that you won't give in, so I say we place a wager. You beat me in a Duel, we'll leave you alone, Ura. I beat you, you pack up and take off."

"Rgh… Fine! You're on!" Kikan said. Tokunosuke's glasses gleamed.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players' D-Pads clacked onto their wrists and activated. "D-Gazer, set!" Tokunosuke equipped his Gazer onto his glasses while Kikan activated his Gazer.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, along with Hikaya's and the crowd's (those that were still there, as some had left). **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them morphed into the alternate reality.

"DUEL!"

**Tokunosuke LP:4000**

**Kikan LP:4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw, Ura!" Tokunosuke drew his card. "Kaadi ichi mai settei! Turn end, Ura!" A facedown monster emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kikan drew his card. "Fireball Armadillo, Shoukan!" His monster rolled onto the field as a curled-up red armadillo with a sphere of fire around it. The armadillo uncurled itself and faced forward viciously.

**Fireball Armadillo: Lv.3 FIRE Beast ATK:1700/DEF:300**

"Fireball Armadillo no kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 WATER monster from my Deck! Icecube Eel, Tokushu Shoukan!" His new monster was a light blue eel that was lying flat on the ground, but its head and tail were pushed up 90 degrees, a cube of ice surrounding it.

**Icecube Eel: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:300/DEF:1700 (Defense Mode)**

"Fireball Armadillo, attack his face-down monster! Flame Roller!" The fiery beast began rolling rapidly, increasing the power of its fire, then shooting down the field toward Tokunosuke's facedown.

"Reveal yourself, Karasubone!" His monster flipped up to reveal what looked like some kind of crow, but it had bony wings and feet.

**Karasubone: Lv.4 WIND Zombie ATK:900/DEF:1300**

"Karasubone no ribaasu kouka (Flip Effect) hatsudo! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Flip Effect Monster from my Deck in face-down Defense Mode, Ura!" Tokunosuke grabbed a card and placed it face-down, but Fireball Armadillo smashed through Karasubone.

"Not bad, kid! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Kikan's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw, Ura!" Tokunosuke drew his card. "Garahebone, Ribaasu Shoukan!" His monster flipped up, revealing his monster to be a rattlesnake of sorts, but the head and rattler were made of bones.

**Garahebone: Lv.3 DARK Zombie ATK:600/DEF:500**

"Garahebone no ribaasu kouka hatsudo! One of your monsters can't attack while it remains face-up on the field, Ura!" Garahebone's tail rattled before its head was fired off, chomping Fireball Armadillo's shell, making it squeak. An odd poison was conducted into its body before the head returned to its body. "Chuubone, Shoukan!" His signature red-horned skeletal rat monster emerged.

Chuubone: Lv.3 EARTH Zombie ATK:300/DEF:300

"A snake and a rat?" Kikan wondered.

Tokunosuke's glasses gleamed. "Ore wa, Reberu San no Garahebone to, Chuubone de Obarei, Ura!" His two monsters turned fully purple and orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan, Ura! Arawareyo, Akitsunebone, Ura!" His Xyz Monster emerged as a fox-like skeleton that had three tails, but what was odd was that all of its bones were red. It let out a demonic noise as its yellow eyes gleamed, two red Overlay Units circling it.

**Akitsunebone: Rank 3 FIRE Zombie/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"Yatta, Toku-kun!" Hikaya cried.

"Magic Card, **Uraschool**, hatsudo, Ura! This card allows me to Special Summon 3 Level 1 Flip Effect Monsters from my Deck in face-down Defense Mode!" He placed all three cards facedown. "Akitsunebone no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, all face-down Flip Effect Monsters I control are flipped into face-up Defense Mode, Ura!" Akitsunebone absorbed one of its red orbs by eating it, then it set out energy waves across Tokunosuke's field. "Reveal yourselves, my three Harisenbones!" His facedowns all flipped up to reveal a trio of skeletal fish monsters covered in yellow spikes.

Harisenbone x3: Lv.1 WATER Zombie ATK:200/DEF:400

"Harisenbone san tai de no ribaasu kouka hatsudo, Ura! You take 400 damage for each one, making 1200 total!" All three fish fired off the spines from their bodies at Kikan, striking him.

**Kikan LP:2800**

"Ore wa Reberu Ichi no Harisenbone san tai de Obarei, Ura!" All three of his skeletal fish turned fully blue before soaring into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku, Ura! Ekishiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Kiirotakobone!" His new monster emerged as a skeletal octopus, but all of the bones were yellow. Three blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Kiirotakobone: Rank 1 WATER Zombie/Xyz ATK:700/DEF:1000 3 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)**

Tokunosuke gave a creepy laugh. "Now, Akitsunebone, attack Icecube Eel, Ura!" The red skeletal fox growled before fire appeared on each of its tails, which combined into one and fired at the eel.

"Trap Card, **Thermal Wave**, hatsudo! Since I control at least one FIRE and one WATER monster, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my Deck of one of those two Attributes! Ignite Wizard, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a human male dressed in red, blue, and black robes and a red fedora hat, holding what looked like a large match. He drew the match along the ground to ignite it, then held the staff to his side while pulling hat over one eye, smirking.

**Ignite Wizard: Lv.4 FIRE Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1200**

"Now that I control Ignite Wizard, you can't attack any WATER monsters I control!" Kikan said.

Tokunosuke grunted. "Whatever. Akitsunebone, change your target to Ignite Wizard, Ura!" The white flames changed course, striking the new wizard and destroying it.

**Kikan LP:2300**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end, Ura!" Tokunosuke's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kikan drew his card. "Kaado san mai settei!" Three facedowns emerged. "I release my Fireball Armadillo! Adobansu Shoukan!" The fiery beast leapt into the air and began rolling rapidly, the fireball consuming it and growing larger. "Arawareyo… Flashover Dragon!" The fireball exploded in a wave of fire, leaving behind a large but thin dark red dragon that was hovering in the air with two wings with orange webbing. However, the wings were glowing eerily, giving off what appeared to be heat, as the air around it was rippling like during a heat wave.

**Flashover Dragon: Lv.6 FIRE Dragon ATK:2400/DEF:1600**

"Time to turn up the heat! Flashover Dragon no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, aside from WATER monsters, I can destroy every other card on the field!" Flashover's wings glowed even brighter.

"Nani?" Tokunosuke gasped.

"Go, 500-Degree Wave!" The red dragon roared before shooting its wings out, expelling a wave of intense heat across the entire field. All of a sudden, Akitsunebone, Tokunosuke's facedown, and all three of Kikan's facedowns burst into flames, Akitsunebone squeaking in pain. Oddly, Iceberg Eel and Kiirotakobone were untouched. The flames consumed those that afflicted them, making them explode into their own heat waves. "Oh yeah, and you take 200 damage for each card I destroyed!"

The waves washed over Tokunosuke one at a time, five in total. "Aaack! Hot, hot, hot, Ura!" All of a sudden, a keg of black powder appeared in front of Tokunosuke before the heat made in explode, covering Tokunosuke with smoke.

**Tokunosuke LP:1500**

"Toku-kun!" Hikaya cried.

The smoke cleared, showing soot over Tokunosuke's face. Tokunosuke shook off the soot wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "What the hell was THAT, Ura?!"

Kikan flicked his hair. "One of the facedowns that was destroyed was **Powder Keg**, which blows up 1500 of your Life Points when it's destroyed by a FIRE monster while facedown. I also destroyed my **Drifting Ice Floe**, which lets me add a WATER monster from my Deck to my hand if it's sent to the Graveyard!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "But now, since Flashover Dragon used its effect, it can't use it next turn." The orange glow on Flashover's wings died down. "But my dragon can still attack you! Flashover Dragon, attack Kiirotakobone with Flash Fireball!" Within the time frame of a second, a fireball was generated and fired from its mouth, striking Kiirotakobone and burning it into nothing.

"Kuso…" Tokunosuke groaned.

"Turn end!" Kikan ended his turn.

"Ore no turn! Draw, Ura!" Tokunosuke drew his card. "Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end, Ura!" A facedown monster and a facedown Magic or Trap Card emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kikan drew his card. Some of the glow around Flashover Dragon's wings returned, but no heat was given off. "Now I release my Icecube Eel! Adobansu Shoukan!" The eel turned into energy, causing the ice cube to explode, turning into swirling icy mist. "Arawareyo, Freezedry Dragon!" The snowy mist converged into another large but thin dragon, this one colored a dark blue. This one had large wings that had squared webbing, the webbing decorated in squares, making them look like large ice cubes. The dragon's body, however, was dry to the touch. It landed on the ground with its wings in front of it.

**Freezedry Dragon: Lv.6 WATER Dragon ATK:1600/DEF:2400**

"Another dragon, Ura?" Tokunosuke wondered.

"You better believe it! Freezedry Dragon no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or below FIRE monsters from my Graveyard!" Freezedry moved its wings to its sides, causing icy mist to form in the Monster Zones beside it. "Freeze Packing! Return, Fireball Armadillo and Ignite Wizard!" The armadillo and mage returned to the field, but their fires were out, and they were dry and rigid to the touch: They were freeze-dried.

**Fireball Armadillo: Lv.3 FIRE Beast ATK:1700/DEF:300**

**Ignite Wizard: Lv.4 FIRE Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1200**

"Now, normally these two monsters wouldn't be able to attack or leave the field, but since I control another FIRE monster in Flashover Dragon, they get heated up and can go on the offensive!" Flashover gave off a slight heat wave from its wings, causing both of the FIRE monsters to snap out of their stupor. Armadillo rolled on the ground to re-ignite itself, and Wizard struck its match across the ground to light it. "Now, since I used this effect, Freezedry Dragon can't use its effect next turn, much like Flashover." The icy dragon's wings melted, leaving only thin webbing. "But no matter! Ignite Wizard, attack his facedown monster!" The mage twirled his match before holding the burning end in front of him and blowing, sending a stream of fire forward.

However, Tokunosuke's facedown monster flipped up, revealing what looked like a skeletal turtle shell. "Kamebone no ribaasu kouka hatsudo! It gains 500 Defense Points until the End Phase, Ura!"

**Kamebone: Lv.4 WATER Zombie ATK:0/DEF:2500 (due to effect, originally 2000)**

The skeletal shell began to spin rapidly, deflecting the fire stream. Some of the fire was sent right at Kikan. "Rgh!"

**Kikan LP:1300**

"You're one slippery little rat, kid!" Kikan said. "Turn end!"

**Kamebone DEF:2000**

"Ore no turn! Draw, Ura!" Tokunosuke drew his card and widened his eyes. _'Yes! This can help me!'_ "Magic Card, Book of Reversal, hatsudo! This lets me flip my Kamebone back into face-down Defense Mode, Ura!" His turtle zombie turned back into a facedown card. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end, Ura!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Kikan drew his card. Flashover Dragon's wings regained their full glow, a heat wave being emitted from them. Meanwhile, Freezedry Dragon's wings began to regain their original appearance. "Frozen Fireball, Shoukan!" His card appeared as a small fireball with eyes, but it was encased in ice, somehow not melting the ice and not fizzling out.

**Frozen Fireball: Lv.2 WATER Pyro ATK:600/DEF:0**

"Frozen Fireball no kouka hatsudo! If I control a FIRE monster, then I can hit you for 600 damage every turn!" The fireball within the ice shot another fireball right through the ice, taking shards of it with it to strike Tokunosuke. The ice quick-froze to repair itself.

**Tokunosuke LP:900**

Kikan grinned. "Kaado ichi mai settei!" The card in his hand emerged as a facedown. "Time to end this! Flashover Dragon no kouka hatsudo! Every other card on the field that isn't a WATER monster is destroyed, and you take 200 points of damage for each one! Even though your Kamebone is a WATER monster, you have two facedowns that I can wipe out, and I have three cards! That's five total, meaning 1000 damage!"

The crowd gasped in shock. _'NO!'_ Hikaya mentally cried.

"Flashover Dragon… 500-Degree Wave!" The red dragon's wings glowed, then it sent out a massive heat wave, catching Kikan's facedown and his two other FIRE monsters ablaze, destroying them.

As the heat barreled toward Tokunosuke, he grinned. The heat caught his cards ablaze, but the boy still grinned. "Trap Card, **Uraversal**, hatsudo!"

"Nani?!" Kikan cried.

The heat wave suddenly gathered around his card. "You never detected the hidden side, Ura! Uraversal allows me to send the damage back to you, and as a bonus, any Effect Damage you've already dealt me is sent to you as well, Ura! I took 600 earlier, and added to the 1000 I would've taken, that's 1600 damage, which is more than you can stand, Kemuri-baka!" The heat wave converged into a sphere, which suddenly iced over. "You lose, Ura!"

The iced heat wave shot down toward Kikan, exploding in a combination heat wave-cold wave, sending Kikan backward. "Gwaaaaaaah!" He landed on the ground.

**Tokunouske LP:900**

**Kikan LP:0 – LOSER**

Tokunosuke's face appeared with the word WIN and the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Tokunosuke merely held a fist up with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face. The crowd in the store cheered for him. "That was awesome!" "Sweet Dueling!" "Nice job, Omoteura-kun!"

Hikaya rushed to Tokunosuke and hugged him tightly. "Arigatou, Toku-kun!" Tokunosuke hugged her without changing his facial expression.

Kikan sat up slowly, groaning. "I don't get you, kid…" Tokunosuke looked at him lazily. "You went to all this trouble just to get me to move my store? Why all for that?"

Tokunosuke secured one arm around Hikaya's waist. "Because the shop I'm supporting is owned by a family whose only hope of staying here is their shop. And with this, there is no hidden side, Ura." He and Hikaya turned and left Kikan's store, followed by the crowd of customers. No one noticed Kikan's shocked expression.

*Three Days Later*

Tokunosuke went to Kodoa's Card Shop a few minutes before it opened and stopped when he saw the state of Kemuri Card Shop. Everything had been taken down, not a trace of what it was before. Tokunosuke went inside Kodoa's Shop, finding Hikaya and her father. "He actually left, Ura?"

Mr. Kodoa nodded with a smile. "Indeed he did. He sent us this, though." He held up a letter, which Tokunosuke took.

"'You probably won't accept this, but gomen-nasai for what I did. Now that I know the situation, I've packed up my shop for the North Sector of Heartland. I won't uproot a family just for business.'" He read off the letter. Tokunosuke smiled, Hikaya walking up next to him. "I guess he's not such an asshole after all." He handed the letter back to Mr. Kodoa. Hearing voices, everyone turned to see customers at the door. "I guess business will be good from now on, huh, Ura?"

"And it's all thanks to you, Tokunosuke." Mr. Kodoa said, heading for the door. "You'll certainly do well running this shop after you've married my daughter."

Tokunosuke and Hikaya suddenly went bug-eyed, their faces scarlet. "TOU-CHAN!" Hikaya cried. Tokunosuke hid his eyes behind the shine of his glasses. Mr. Kodoa merely laughed as he unlocked the door and flipped the sign to "OPEN", ready for another day of business.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Fireball Armadillo  
>Level 3 FIRE Beast<br>ATK:1700/DEF:300  
>When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 3 WATER monster from your Deck in Defense Position.<p>

Icecube Eel  
>Level 3 WATER Fish<br>ATK:300/DEF:1700  
>If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon of a FIRE monster: You can Normal Summon once more this turn, if the Normal Summon is that of a WATER monster.<p>

Karasubone  
>Level 4 WIND Zombie<br>ATK:900/DEF:1300  
>FLIP: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Flip Effect Monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.<p>

Garahebone  
>Level 3 DARK Zombie<br>ATK:600/DEF:500  
>FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls: It cannot attack while it is face-up on the field.<p>

Ignite Wizard  
>Level 4 FIRE Spellcaster<br>ATK:1500/DEF:1200  
>Your opponent cannot target WATER monsters you control for attacks.<p>

Flashover Dragon  
>Level 6 FIRE Dragon<br>ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
>Once per turn: You can destroy all other cards on the field, except WATER monsters, then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card. You cannot use this effect again until your second turn after you used this effect. While this card is face-up: You cannot attack your opponent directly.<p>

Freezedry Dragon  
>Level 6 WATER Dragon<br>ATK:1600/DEF:2400  
>Once per turn: You can target 2 Level 4 or below FIRE monsters in your Graveyard: Special Summon those targets. You cannot use this effect again until your second turn after you used this effect. If you do not control a FIRE monster when you use this effect: The Special Summoned monsters cannot attack or leave the field, and their effects are negated, until you control a FIRE monster other than those monsters.<p>

Kamebone  
>Level 4 WATER Zombie<br>ATK:0/DEF:2000  
>FLIP: This card gains 500 DEF until the End Phase.<p>

Frozen Fireball  
>Level 2 WATER Pyro<br>ATK:600/DEF:0  
>Once per turn, if you control a FIRE monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent.<p>

Akitsunebone  
>Rank 3 FIRE ZombieXyz  
>ATK:2000DEF:1600  
>2 Level 3 Flip Effect Monsters<br>Once per turn, during either player's turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Flip all face-down Flip Effect Monsters you control into face-up Defense Position.

Kiirotakobone  
>Rank 1 WATER ZombieXyz  
>ATK:700DEF:1000  
>3 Level 1 Flip Effect Monsters<br>If your opponent Xyz Summons an Xyz Monster: You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card: Take control of that monster.

Uraschool  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Special Summon 3 Level 1 Flip Effect Monsters from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.

Thermal Wave  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If you control at least 1 FIRE monster and 1 WATER monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below FIRE or WATER monster from your Deck.

Powder Keg  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If this face-down card is destroyed by the effect of a FIRE monster: Inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.

Drifting Ice Floe  
>Normal Trap Card<br>When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 WATER monster from your Deck to your hand.

Uraversal  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If you would take Effect Damage: Your opponent takes that damage instead, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to all Effect Damage you have already taken this turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Ah, nothing like a Decks-hibition to keep the creative juices flowing. As I mentioned earlier, Valentine's Day is coming up soon, so if there's a certain pairing that anyone wants me to write about, leave your suggestions in your reviews (if you review, that is)! But remember, review only if you liked this story! Ja ne for now!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	12. Rainbow of Harmony

**Vile: And I'm back, folks! Just because I've started GSTART doesn't mean I'm done with ZEXAL, oh, no no no no no no no! To keep my creative processes firing, I cooked up this newest Decks-hibition story. I should let you know that it is one of my more far-fetched ZEXAL stories (as far as ZEXAL goes, that is), but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless! Have fun, folks!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 12: Rainbow of Harmony

The main plaza of Heartland was in full swing, with numerous decorations of the seven rainbow colors set up everywhere. There was a stage in the center with a large seven-pointed white star, a circle of each color of the rainbow at the end of each point. The celebrators were having a blast, many of them having cotton candy of all colors: It appeared to be the favorite treat for this celebration.

"This is awesome!" Yuma chirped. Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy, Tokunosuke, Shark, Ariel, Sei, Sachi, Hikaya, and Yamoto were all with him. "I know I say that every year when the Rainbow Festival comes around, but hey, I mean it!"

Tokunosuke was eagerly munching on his violet cotton candy. "I hope the ceremony begins soon, Ura!" He chirped.

"I don't know much about the Rainbow Festival. I haven't been here that long." Yamoto said, very confused. "What ceremony is he talking about?"

Kotori smiled. "See that?" She asked, pointing at a mural to get Yamoto's attention. "It's said that centuries ago, our world was nothing but chaos: Wars, animosity, and bloodshed. Then, one day, after a powerful storm that raged during a war, a rainbow touched down onto the ground in the center, stopping the two sides. From the rainbow descended a young boy with rainbow hair… he called himself Nijiya. Seeing the conflict in the two sides' eyes, Nijiya unleashed a powerful rainbow in all directions, washing over both sides of the war. Everyone in the war felt the animosity fade from their hearts, their desire to fight diminishing."

"He then went to go back to the sky, but Nijiya gave them a message." Sachi added. "'This rainbow I give you is my gift… It is harmony, the ability to come together in order to better everyone. I will return some day in the future, but in my absence, please, cherish this gift I give to you. May you humans flourish under harmony!' He then went back into the sky, never to be seen again."

"Amazing…" Yamoto mused.

"Ever since Heartland was founded, the Rainbow Festival has been held every year, out of the hope that Nijiya would descend to the Earth again to see the progress humans have made." Shark added. "However, he's never shown up."

"Then again, some people think that Nijiya and the legend are fake." Tetsuo said.

"Nijiya's definitely real!" Yuma chirped. "Every year I hope that he'll show up, but this year, I've got a good feeling! He'll definitely show today!"

Takashi chuckled. "Yuma-kun, Nijiya's legend happened centuries ago, and Heartland wasn't even founded 100 years ago. Plus, a spirit of harmony isn't exactly on the list of living creatures. To summarize, Nijiya is most likely not real."

"Then why are you even here, Inchou?" Yuma countered with a smirk.

"He's got you there, Takashi." Cathy said.

This got Sei's attention. "Since when do you call him Takashi?" A few of the others looked at them as well. The two of them blushed, but Cathy merely laid her head on Takashi's shoulder, which was apparently enough of an answer.

Shark shook his head with a chuckle. "Isn't this a treat? It's a festival about harmony, and we've got one, two, three, four couples in our group." He counted them off on his fingers.

"Though it may soon become five, Ura." Tokunosuke said, glancing over at Yamoto. The dark Hunter either paid him no mind or didn't even notice.

"Hey, it's starting!" Hikaya pointed out as fireworks began to erupt in the air. Fittingly, they were of all seven colors. Spotlights began to converge on the center stage, where Mr. Heartland was illuminated. In spite of the celebration, Yuma and Kotori scowled at him. However, there was a 10-year-old boy next to him. He had black eyes and wild white hair that appeared to be in seven intertwining spikes. His outfit was simple: A one-piece white jumpsuit that was divided into seven evenly-spaced parts from neck to feet.

"Greetings, Heartland!" Mr. Heartland told them. "I can see that everyone is having a grand time at the Rainbow Festival! Nijiya-sama would be proud of he could see the harmony between us all!" The crowd was cheering in response. "Like every year, a group of seven people will be called to the stage to give a combined plea to Nijiya!"

"Is it time, Heartland-sama?" The boy asked innocently.

Mr. Heartland smiled. "Of course, my boy." He went back to the crowd. "This young boy is my special guest for this year's Rainbow Festival. While I don't even know his name, he has earned my trust, so he will be the one to choose the lucky group of seven this year!"

Yuma was skeptical. _'Who is this kid…?'_ He thought.

The young boy moved forward, scanning the crowd with his dark eyes as Heartland moved the mic to him. Through his vision, however, there were multiple colored auras on the people. Then, his eyes fell on a red aura that was very strong, surrounded by six auras of the other colors. He pointed his finger out into the crowd… directly at Yuma. "The seven young men and women right there!" Colored spotlights illuminated Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, Cathy, and Shark.

The seven kids in question were in shock. "No way! Us?!" Yuma cried.

"Yep! Come on up to the stage!" The boy said. Ecstatic, Yuma grabbed Kotori by the hand and moved toward the stage, the girl quickly keeping pace, the other five of them following him. Despite not being chosen, Ariel, Hikaya, Sei, Sachi, and Yamoto smiled at them. When the group of seven reached them, the young boy took the mic, and Mr. Heartland walked off the stage, shooting an unseen glare at Yuma. "Can I ask your names, everyone?" He held the mic to them.

Yuma grinned. "I'm Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Kotori Mizuki."

"Name's Tetsuo Takeda."

"Takashi Todoroki. Nice to meet you."

"Call me Tokunosuke Omoteura."

"Cathy, but you can call me Cat-chan."

"Ryoga Kamishiro, AKA Shark."

The young boy nodded. "Nice to meet you all. Yuma-sama, please stand on the red circle on the stage." He pointed to the circle in question.

"Uh, OK." Yuma said, moving so he stood on the red circle. The young boy moved the others until all were standing on a colored circle on the stage: Tetsuo on orange, Cathy on yellow, Kotori on green, Takashi on blue, Shark on indigo, and Tokunosuke on violet.

The boy then moved to the center of the star. "Everything is in place… Please, join me in reciting the plea!" He moved his arms out to his side, and the seven did the same, everyone looking up with closed eyes. "We stand united, hear our voice."

"To honor you again is our choice." Yuma followed.

"Hundreds of years we stood steadfast." Tetsuo said.

"Our times of chaos have all but passed." Cathy said.

"We cherish the colors you have blessed." Kotori said.

"Upon us, whose hearts are at rest." Takashi said.

"Now we plead to thee from the Earth." Shark said.

"So new harmony, we can birth." Tokunosuke said.

"Our wish to goes like thus: We ask thee, Nijiya, return to us!" All eight of them said at once. Then, the seven circles around them glowed, covering them in transparent cylinders of respectively colored light. The white star then began to change colors from the circles down to the center, converging so that each point was now a different color. The center of the circle then glowed, then rainbow-colored light shot up from under the young boy, covering him.

The crowd was in awe at the ceremony, but then, the boy in the center's eyes opened. "I feel it… Nijiya has heard your plea. Now, after centuries of waiting… he shall answer you all!" The boy leapt into the air, kept aloft by the light.

"Nani…?" Mr. Heartland gasped. Then, by shooting out his limbs, the light column was scattered, but the light was absorbed into his body. His body began to glow multiple colors as his eyes closed. Then, the jumpsuit he wearing began to change color from the feet up, the bottom section being violet and going backwards through the color spectrum until the final section of the suit turned red. The seven spikes of his hair then turned the rainbow colors, one color for each spike, starting at red from the right side (from the boy's view) and ending at violet on the left, proving that they did indeed intertwine. Then, his eyes opened, showing that his irises were changing colors across the rainbow, his pupils remaining black. Rainbow light began to radiate around him, forming wings of some sort.

Yuma and his friends were awed. "Who… Who are you?" Yuma asked.

The boy smiled down at him, then looked out into the crowd. "Everyone who has gathered… I thank you for coming." His voice was echoing now. "Centuries of honor across the planet… I could not be more thankful. I am the one you have tried to summon: The Rainbow Spirit… Nijiya!" Gasps of awe came across the crowd, especially Mr. Heartland. Nijiya then moved down to the stage in front of Yuma. "Yuma-sama… I must thank you especially. When I saw you and your friends in the crowd, I was shocked. The harmony you have with them is stronger than any that I have seen in centuries, especially for someone as young as you. I knew that your harmony would be enough to restore my true powers."

"Restore? What do you mean, Nijiya?" Yuma asked, his friends moving to his sides.

Nijiya looked sad. "Granting the world harmony all that time ago drained me of my powers, causing me to crash down to Earth. I went into a state of hibernation for all those centuries, only awaking years before today. When I saw the Rainbow Festival held here, I was touched at how this city had chosen to honor me. But year after year, the groups chosen, while they had bonds between them, were never enough to restore my powers. This year, I asked Heartland-sama to allow me to choose who came for the plea, and though my hopes were low, I found you and your friends… and now I have regained my old self. And for that… I offer you one wish that is within my power, Yuma-sama."

"One wish…" Yuma thought. He kept in mind that Nijiya said 'in his power', but he already had an idea. "All right then. Nijiya… I challenge you to a Duel!"

"A Duel? Me?" Nijiya asked.

Yuma nodded. "Dueling is the perfect way to connect with others and form bonds, making greater harmony. It's how I formed the bonds with all of my friends." He looked at them, and they smiled at him before he looked back at Nijiya.

Nijiya smiled at him. "With the harmony between you all, there is no way I can dispute your claims. I accept your challenge, Yuma-sama, but on one condition." Yuma looked confused. "Each of your friends must give you one of their Xyz Monsters. That way you have their power with you."

Yuma nodded and turned back to his friends. "Use this, Yuma." Kotori said as she handed him her card. Yuma smiled at what the card was.

"You might need it." Tetsuo said, handing him his card.

"Here ya go, Ura!" Tokunosuke handed him his card.

"You can win, Yuma-kun." Takashi said, handing him his card.

"I hope it helps!" Cathy said, giving him her card.

"Now show him what you can do!" Shark handed him his card.

"Arigatou, everyone." Yuma said, placing their monsters into his Extra Deck.

"Now, let us begin!" Njiya said, backing up to the other side of the stage.

Yuma grinned. "Kattobingu daze, ore!" He threw his D-Pad into the air. "Duel Disk, set!" It clacked onto his wrist and activated, unfolding the Card Zones. "D-Gazer, set!" His D-Gazer was placed on his face, flashing.

Nijiya raised his arm into the air after moving gracefully. "Duel Disk, set!" Rainbow light converged on his arm, converting into a white active D-Pad, Card Zones active, a Deck already inside. "D-Gazer, set!" A seven-point-star-shaped tattoo D-Gazer formed over his left eye, though the iris didn't stop changing colors.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the crowd, among them being Kaito, Jenaveve, Haruto, Orbital 7, Anna, Yuya, Akari, Tetsuko, Spade, the Thunder Kings, Droite, and Gauche. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"Show me, Yuma… show me your strength of your harmony!" Nijiya said.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Nijiya LP:4000**

"Onore no turn… Draw!" Nijiya drew his card. "Field Magic, **Rainbow Arena**, hatsudo!" The field around them changed to look like it was in space, multiple different-colored stars and galaxies around them, the occasional shooting star flying by. The scenery was breathtaking, as the crowd noted. However, their battlefield had changed to a large seven-point-star-shaped platform that was rainbow-colored, the bottom of it being transparent and the edge being a ridge, the colors slowly changing.

"Whoa… what is this?" Takashi asked.

"The Rainbow Arena is a battle arena that regaining my powers has allowed me to create." Nijiya explained. "With this Field Magic active, Yuma-sama and I are allowed to use monsters in our hands, fields, or Graveyards in order to Xyz Summon our monsters." He picked another card from his hand. "Magic Card, Card Destruction, hatsudo. This forces us to discard our hands and draw cards equal to how many cards we drew." Both players dumped their hands, and Nijiya drew four cards while Yuma drew five. "Since Rainbow Arena is active, Rainbow Comet, Tokushu Shoukan!" From the starry sky, a twinkle was seen, and a comet shot toward the field. It was followed by a rainbow-colored comet tail. The comet slammed into the arena, somehow not damaging it. It was covered by a small rainbow-colored flame, but the comet itself was stark white.

**Rainbow Comet: Lv.7 LIGHT Rock ATK:0/DEF:2000 (Defense Mode)**

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Nijiya's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. He checked his Graveyard to see what Nijiya sent there. "This can work! Rainbow Arena no kouka hatsudo! Ore wa bochi no Reberu Yon no Gogogo Golem to, Kagetokage de Obarei (I Overlay the Level 4 Gogogo Golem and Kagetokage in my Graveyard)!" From violet portals, his signature Rock-Type monster and a shadowy lizard creature emerged, only to turn fully orange and violet and shoot into the air in a spiral. A spiral portal opened up, but for some reason, it was yellow. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The two monsters sailed inside the portal. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Cat Girl Magician!" An odd dark pink hat with two yellow-orange eye-like decorations emerged, then a human female form emerged from within the hat, clad in a dark pink and black outfit with a ponytail of dark violet hair. She was holding a staff with a cat-eye-like jewel on the end, then twirled and let out a "Meow!", circled by two yellow Overlay Units.

Cat Girl Magician: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:1800 2 Overlay Units

"Nya~!" Cathy chirped.

"Impressive move, Yuma-sama. But there is one thing you should realize." Nijiya explained, making Yuma "Eh?" in response. "Since you Xyz Summoned Cat-chan-sama's Xyz Monster through Rainbow Arena's effect, you cannot Xyz Summon any more monsters this turn, unless you use Rainbow Arena's effect. However, you are able to use Rainbow Arena's effect as many times as you wish in one turn."

Yuma didn't look happy. "Great. I'm stuck with what I've got. Let's see if I've got anything else." He looked through his hand and Graveyard. "Oh! I can use these! Rainbow Arena no kouka hatsudo! Ore wa Reberu San no Zubaba Knight to, bochi no Gagaga Kaiser de, Obarei!" From Yuma's hand, a gold-and-red-armored warrior holding two swords with lightning bolt symbols leapt onto the field, and from a violet portal, a white-clad man with blue hair and a staff with the Gagaga symbol emerged. Both monsters then turned fully orange and spiraled into the air. Another spiral portal, this one being indigo, opened, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A violet spike of energy erupted from the Field Spell. "Arawareyo, Black Ray Lancer!" A large black-armored monster with pink spikes and blue fin-like wings emerged, twirling its red spear around before pointing it at Nijiya and growling, its violet Overlay Units circling it.

Black Ray Lancer: Rank 3 DARK Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:600 2 Overlay Units

"Shark, wanna do the honors?" Yuma asked.

"I might as well!" Shark said. "Black Ray Lancer, attack Rainbow Comet! Black Spear!" Lancer twirled its spear before throwing it at the white rock, striking right through it. The spear vanished and re-appeared in Lancer's hand, but the comet cracked violently before exploding, the shards changing colors.

"Rainbow Comet no kouka hatsudo." Nijiya said. "Since it was destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon 7 Rainbow Shard Tokens in its place!" The shards collected onto the field in seven places, each collection forming into a single shard of one of the rainbow colors.

**Rainbow Shard Token x7: Lv.1 LIGHT Rock/Token ATK:0/DEF:0 (all Defense Mode)**

"Seven monsters?!" Yuma cried. "But how?!"

Nijiya chuckled. "One of the cards I sent to the Graveyard from Card Destruction was **Back Row Vacancy**. As long as it remains in my Graveyard, both of us are allowed to use our Spell and Trap Card Zones as Monster Card Zones."

"Kuso…" Yuma groaned. "Oh well. I'll just go through them! Cat Girl Magician no kouka hatsudo!" The magician absorbed one of her Overlay Units into her staff. "Until the End Phase, her Attack Points are halved, but she can attack directly!"

Cat Girl Magician ATK:1000 1 Overlay Unit

Yuma looked at Cathy, and they both nodded. "Cat Girl Magician, attack Nijiya directly!" Cathy called out. The gem on Magician's staff glowed, then a cat-eye-shaped energy blast was fired right past the shards, striking Nijiya.

"Ngh! Impressive!" Nijiya said.

**Nijiya LP:3000**

"Yosh! Good start!" Yuma chirped. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" His facedown emerged.

"Onore no turn! Draw!" Nijiya drew his card. "Rainbow Shard Token no kouka hatsudo. By releasing one, I can add one Traveler monster from my Deck to my hand. I release three of these Tokens!" The red, indigo, and violet shards exploded, sending out beams of light that shot into Nijiya's Decks. Then, a red beam, an indigo beam, and a violet beam shot from his Deck into his hand, becoming three cards. "Red Traveler – Rojad, Shoukan!" A red beam of light shot up from the arena, but twirled around and formed into a solid form: A completely red energy being in a jumpsuit… but the head was surprising: He looked exactly like Yuma (aside from being fully red, of course).

**Red Traveler – Rojad: Lv.7 LIGHT Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Wha…?" Yuma breathed, shocked. The red being smiled at him before beginning to fly around the Rainbow Arena.

"Wait, that's a Level 7 monster!" Takashi cried.

"Indeed, but my Traveler monsters can be Normal Summoned without releasing any monsters." Nijiya explained. "It's a trade-off for their low power. Red Traveler – Rojad no kouka hatsudo. Upon its Normal Summon, I can add 1 Level 7 monster with 0 Attack and Defense Points from my Deck to my hand." A green beam of light shot from his Deck, becoming another card. "Magic Card, **Quick Travel**, hatsudo. It has two effects, but one of them allows me to Special Summon one Level 7 Traveler monster from my hand, which I shall do! Green Traveler – Verden, Tokushu Shoukan!" A fully green energy being shot from the arena, forming a female being in a jumpsuit, the head being identical to Kotori. Rojad flew past Verden, making her follow him to fly next to him.

**Green Traveler – Verden: Lv.7 LIGHT Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Another facedown appeared on Nijiya's field.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. He pointed at Cathy, who nodded.

"Cat Girl Magician, attack Green Traveler – Verden!" Cathy called out. The woman fired off the cat-eye blast from her staff.

However, Nijiya intercepted. "Trap Card, **Spectrum Barrier**, hatsudo!" A rainbow-colored barrier suddenly formed in front of Verden and Rojad, completely deflecting the attack. "I can only activate Spectrum Barrier if there are seven or more monsters on the field. During this turn, you cannot destroy any cards I control, aside from Spectrum Barrier, and I also take no Battle Damage."

**Nijiya LP:3000**

"Kuso…" Yuma groaned. "At least Tokens don't count as cards! Shark!"

Shark nodded. "Black Ray Lancer, attack one of the Rainbow Shard Tokens!" The finned monster threw its spear, striking and destroying the green shard.

"That did something, at least. But now what?" Looking at his hand, he saw what he could do. "Ah! Black Ray Lancer no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can negate the effects of a monster on the field until the End Phase, but since there's no limit on the effect, I use both of its Overlay Units to negate both Cat Girl Magician and Lancer itself!" Black Ray Lancer absorbed both of its Overlay Units into its chest. "Weakening Winds!" Lancer flapped its wings hard, sending out violet winds, one of which struck Cat Girl Magician, the other swirling around Lancer itself.

Black Ray Lancer: 0 Overlay Units

"What the hell are you doing, Yuma?" Shark griped.

Yuma smirked. "Watch and learn, Shark! Ore wa Reberu San no Kagemucha Knight to, bochi no Zubaba Knight to Gagaga Kaiser de, Obarei!" The two Overlay Units that Lancer had emerged from violet portals, then a shadowy monster with armor emerged from Yuma's hand. All three monsters then spiraled into the air, Kagemucha turning violet. A blue spiral portal opened up this time, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Vaccingale!" From the violet, a blocky nurse-like monster emerged with a large blocky needle with green fluid, the nurse saying "Waku… Waku…" as it rose, three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Vaccingale: Rank 3 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:1200 3 Overlay Units

"Of course! Yuma-kun used Black Ray Lancer's Overlay Units so he could Xyz Summon a new monster!" Takashi said.

"You do quite well in making use of what your friends have given you, Yuma-sama." Nijiya said. "But now, allow me to aid you in your efforts."

"Eh?" Yuma asked.

"Trap Card, **Xyz Bridge**, hatsudo! This card allows me to see your Extra Deck, choose one Rank 4 or below Xyz Monster in it, and Xyz Summon it to your field using Xyz Bridge as the Overlay Unit!" The image of Yuma's Extra Deck appeared on the AR field. "I select… Kurōkamibone!" The card image was highlighted, then a bridge of energy shot out from the Trap. "When there is nothing left for one to use, this bridge connects the Overlay Network!" A spiral portal opened up, this one being violet, and the bridge flew inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Kurōkamibone!" The new Xyz Monster emerged as what looked like a skeletal wolf, but all of the bones were black. It snarled before letting out a low growl, a single violet Overlay Unit circling it.

**Kurōkamibone: Rank 4 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1300 1 Overlay Unit**

"Why'd you Summon my Xyz Monster, Ura?" Tokunosuke asked, stumped.

"I want to see your field at its strongest: With all of your monsters together." Nijiya said. "Please, complete your turn."

Yuma nodded. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Onore no turn. Draw!" Nijiya drew his card. "Rainbow Shard Token no kouka hatsudo! I release my remaining Tokens to add three more Traveler monsters from my Deck to my hand!" The orange, yellow, and blue shards exploded, their light beams striking Nijiya's Deck before the beams became three more cards in his hand. "Violet Traveler – Moradin, Shoukan!" A violet light beam shot up from the arena, turning into a Traveler version of Tokunosuke. Its glasses even gleamed before it began flying around the arena.

**Violet Traveler – Moradin: Lv.7 LIGHT Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Violet Traveler – Moradin no kouka hatsudo. During the turn I Normal Summon it, I can Normal Summon or Set one more monster. Orange Traveler – Narane, Shoukan!" This time the Traveler was orange, taking the image of Tetsuo.

**Orange Traveler – Narane: Lv.7 LIGHT Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!" Two facedowns emerged on Nijiya's field.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card.

"Trap Card, **Xyz Bridge**, hatsudo!" Nijiya flipped his facedown.

"Another one?" Yuma gasped.

"Yes. Allow me to gaze your Extra Deck once more!" The image of Yuma's Extra Deck appeared. "This time I select… Buriki no Taikō (Tinplate Archduke)!" Tinplate Archduke's card was highlighted, and another energy bridge shot out from the Trap Card. "When there is nothing left for one to use, this bridge connects the Overlay Network!" Another spiral portal, orange this time, opened up, and the bridge flew inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Buriki no Taikō!" From above, the googly-eyed Machine dropped down, impacting the ground before rising with its sword, a single orange Overlay Unit circling it.

Tinplate Archduke: Rank 4 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1200 1 Overlay Unit

"Five Xyz Monsters… representing your harmony with each of them…" Nijiya mused. "…Yet there is still one more. Yuma-sama!" He got Yuma's attention. "I see it in your eyes… Among your harmony lies a love that very few have paralleled throughout the centuries, represented by two specific monsters. If you have what is needed to Summon them both… Please, do so! Allow me to see the symbols of the bond between you and Kotori-sama!"

Yuma looked at Kotori briefly, then at his hand. He had two Level 4 monsters in his hand and one in his Graveyard, but that wouldn't be enough. Then he remembered that Cat Girl Magician still had one Overlay Unit. "Yatta! All right, Nijiya, if you want to see them both, then I'll show you! Cat Girl Magician no kouka hatsudo!" The feline girl absorbed her last Overlay Unit.

Cat Girl Magician ATK:1000 0 Overlay Units

The Emperor's Key flashed. "I wasn't planning on using these monsters… but you're right, Nijiya. These two monsters will show our bond much better! Ore wa Reberu Yon no Gagaga Magician to, Ganbara Knight de, Obarei!" His signature Spellcaster-Type monster appeared on the field alongside a knight with two powerful shields, the two monsters turning fully violet and yellow before spiraling into the air.

Yuma looked back at Kotori and nodded, getting a return nod from Kotori as she stepped forward. "Atashi wa bochi no Reberu Yon no Gogogo Golem to, Kagetokage de Obarei!" Cat Girl Magician's Overlay Units returned to the field via violet portals, only to turn fully orange and violet again and spiral into the air.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" Yuma and Kotori both said, each referring to a different galaxy portal that had opened up. However, one galaxy portal was glowing red, while the other was glowing green. Two monsters apiece sailed into each portal. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Both portals gave off a bright flash of light. "Arawareyo!"

"Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Number 39): Kibou Ou Hope!"

"Nanbaazu Juusan (Number 13): Suki Joou Love!"

The numbers "39" and "13" formed and flashed in red and blue, then both monsters' sealed forms arose. The two objects shifted and changed until the warrior and mage's bodies were fully formed. They crossed their sword and staff before taking a team stance, their Overlay Units circling them.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

Nijiya smiled. "Yes… This is what I wanted to see. Seven Xyz Monsters, all from different people, on one field. You have truly impressed me, Yuma-sama! No one that I have witnessed has performed such a feat!"

Yuma smiled back. "Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of Rainbow Arena, y'know!" Nijiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Yuma then grinned. "All right, move in! Kibou Ou Hope, attack Red Traveler – Rojad! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope drew his blades and shot forward.

"Trap Card, Waboku, hatsudo. This prevents my monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn, and no Battle Damage is incurred." Rojad saw Hope coming and grabbed both of his blades, forcing him away. Hope moved back to Yuma's field.

"Darn it! I can hardly get through to him!" Yuma griped. "Turn end!"

Cat Girl Magician ATK:2000

"Onore no turn… Draw!" Nijiya drew his card. "It… is time…"

"Nani?" Yuma and Kotori gasped.

Nijiya smiled widely at them. "Summoning all your Xyz Monsters was your version of the harmony! Now, allow me to show you my version! Rainbow Arena no kouka hatsudo!" Three cards from Nijiya's hand turned yellow, blue, and indigo before shooting onto the field, becoming three Traveler monsters: Yellow looked like Cathy, blue looked like Takashi, and indigo looked like Shark. The three of them joined the other four Travelers, the seven of them flying in a rainbow formation.

**Yellow Traveler – Amaril: Lv.7 LIGHT Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

**Blue Traveler – Azulu: Lv.7 LIGHT Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

**Indigo Traveler – Anilo: Lv.7 LIGHT Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

"They have all gathered to me! Let us show you our harmony!" Nijiya declared, thrusting a hand to the air. "Onore wa, Reberu Nana no Rojad, Narane, Amaril, Verden, Azulu, Anilo to, Moradin de… OBAREI!" All seven Travelers became Overlay Streaks, but instead of all turning yellow and shooting up, they all remained their original colors, then turned off their path toward the center.

Yuma and his friends were shocked, as were the people in the crowd. "An Xyz Summon… with SEVEN Monsters!"

In the dark and starry sky above, a white galaxy portal opened up, but it quickly changed to look like a white hole. "Nana tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" One by one, all seven Overlay Units shot into the white hole, and a powerful burst of light erupted from it. Nijiya's eyes glowed as a card made of rainbow light formed in his hand. He held the card aloft. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" The card let out seven streaks of light in different colors. From where the white hole once stood, a form began to descend, covered by multicolored light. "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet…" The colors that Nijiya named off were the colors of its Overlay Units: One for each color. One arm was slowly held out, dissipating the light to reveal a white-clad arm, a white glove on his hand. The other arm was identical. "Seven colors that come together to form the ultimate harmony!" His legs extended, also being fully white, wearing white boots, but the bottoms of his outfit appeared to be horizontally striped. The light faded from his torso, revealing that he was wearing sort of jumpsuit with a vest over it. His whole attire was completely white, and there also appeared to be a belt around his waist. "Rainbow Traveler…" Finally, his head was revealed: It was a male figure with a humanoid skin tone rather than be white like the rest of him. His hair WAS white, howver, arranged in seven spikes that formed somewhat of a seven-pointed star when looking at him, rather than Nijiya's intertwining spikes. "ARCORIS!" The monster's eyes opened, which were also white, before he looked at Yuma's group and smiled before moving into a sitting position, his arms folded and legs crossed.

**Rainbow Traveler – Arcoris: Rank 7 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:0 7 Overlay Units**

"Awesome… I've never seen an Xyz Summon with more than five monsters before!" Yuma said, awed. "But… why does Arcoris have no Attack or Defense Points?"

"Judge a monster not by its Attack Points, Yuma-sama." Nijiya said. "Arcoris's power is merely dormant at the moment. Soon, his power will be realized. Orange Traveler – Narane no kouka hatsudo!" An image of the Tetsuo look-alike appeared behind Arcoris. "If Narane is used to Xyz Summon Arcoris, Arcoris gains 1000 Attack Points during the turn he is Summoned!" Arcoris gained an orange aura, looking at his hands with a smile.

**Arcoris ATK:1000**

"Rainbow Traveler – Arcoris, attack Vaccingale!" Nijiya ordered.

"Nani?!" Yuma gasped. Arcoris soared higher into the air, forming a ball of white energy in his hand before throwing it at the blocky nurse. However, Vaccingale blocked it with her syringe before firing a green energy beam in retaliation, shocking Arcoris.

"Arcoris no kouka hatsudo! If he would ever be destroyed, I can remove an Overlay Unit from him to prevent his destruction!" Arcoris grabbed hold of his green Overlay Unit and slammed it into his chest, disintegrating the Unit and forming a green aura around him. The laser beam struck Arcoris, but the Traveler stuck it out, resisting the beam.

**Nijiya LP:2200**

Nijiya brushed off the force from the attack. "Whenever Arcoris prevents his destruction by his own effect, his Attack Points increase by 700." All of a sudden, Arcoris's boots slowly turned green. Also, a green scarf formed around Arcoris's neck, and his white hair occasionally radiated green.

**Arcoris ATK:1700 6 Overlay Units (Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet)**

Arcoris suddenly groaned in pain, an image of Green Traveler – Verden appearing behind him. "Curses. I forgot. If Green Traveler – Verden is detached as an Overlay Unit from Arcoris, Arcoris will be destroyed." Then Nijiya smiled. "But that doesn't mean he will leave. By using his effect again, Arcoris can protect itself while gaining 700 more Attack Points!" Arcoris quickly grabbed his red Overlay Unit and slammed it into his chest, a red aura forming around him, soothing his pain. Then his gloves turned red, a red scarf formed around his neck alongside the green one, and his hair began to change red alongside the green change.

**Arcoris ATK:2400 5 Overlay Units (Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Violet)**

"As I said, Yuma, Arcoris's power is mostly dormant. He can only access it in danger, but as he does, he will become much stronger." Nijiya said. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" The last card in his hand was placed facedown.

**Arcoris ATK:1400**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. He looked at Arcoris. "I can't attack that thing, or else it gets stronger!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Yuma-sama." Nijiya said. "As long as Blue Traveler – Azulu is attached to Arcoris, you must attack him at least once per turn."

"Kuso…" Yuma growled. "If I have to attack, I'll have to make the best of it. Kibou Ou Hope, attack Arcoris!" Hope drew his swords again and dashed forward.

"Arcoris no kouka hatsudo!" Arcoris grabbed his indigo Overlay Unit and slammed it against his chest, forming an indigo aura, allowing it to withstand it as Hope slashed him across his chest.

**Nijiya LP:1100**

"The damage is worth it, as Arcoris grows ever stronger!" The top of Arcoris's jumpsuit (above the belt) turned fully indigo, but the vest stayed white. An indigo scarf joined the red and green, and indigo was added to Arcoris's color-changing hair. "There is something else I must state. As Arcoris uses Overlay Units, it gains effects for each one. As Anilo was the third Overlay Unit used, Arcoris's Defense Points become 3000!"

**Arcoris ATK:2100/DEF:3000 4 Overlay Units (Orange, Yellow, Blue, Violet)**

"How strong can that thing get?" Cathy cried.

Yuma growled. "Turn end!"

"Onore no turn! Draw!" Nijiya drew his card. "Arcoris, attack Kibou Ou Hope!" Arcoris gathered energy into his hand, which was a swirl of red, green, and indigo energy, then he fired it off as three energy shots. Hope, however, dashed forward, dodging all three shots while drawing his swords. "Arcoris no kouka hatsudo!" Arcoris grabbed the orange Overlay Unit and slammed it against his chest, gaining an orange aura that protected from the incoming slash. After he recovered, the main color of the bottom of his jumpsuit was filled in, being orange. An orange scarf formed around his neck, and orange was added to his ever-changing hair.

**Nijiya LP:700**

**Arcoris ATK:2800 3 Overlay Units (Yellow, Blue, Violet)**

"The time has almost come, Yuma-sama. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. A smile came on his face. "Yatta! Magic Card, Unprecedented Wind, hatsudo! This lets me give Hope 1000 Attack and Defense Points until the End Phase!" Wind swirled around Hope, powering him up.

Hope ATK:3500/DEF:3000

"This should be enough damage for the win!" Takashi chirped.

"Hope, attack Arcoris again!" Hope moved forward to attack Arcoris.

"Quick-Play Magic, **Rainbow Crush**, hatsudo!" Arcoris suddenly went wide-eyed and rigid. "This card allows me to destroy Rainbow Traveler – Arcoris, but I will activate his effect to prevent the destruction!" Arcoris grabbed his yellow Overlay Unit and slammed it against his chest, giving himself a yellow aura to soothe himself. Then, his vest was filled in with yellow (having white trim), a yellow scarf formed around his neck, and yellow was added to his hair.

**Arcoris ATK:3500 2 Overlay Units (Blue, Violet)**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yuma cried. Hope clashed with Arcoris.

"Arcoris no kouka hatsudo!" Arcoris grabbed his violet Overlay Unit and slammed it against his chest, giving himself a violet aura to protect himself from the attack. Since Hope was a Number, he wasn't affected as all. After the attack, the white stripes on the bottom of Arcoris's jumpsuit turned violet, a violet scarf formed around his neck, and violet was added to his hair.

**Arcoris ATK:4200 1 Overlay (Blue)**

Yuma was panting. "Yuma…" Kotori breathed.

"K… Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Yuma's facedown emerged.

"Onore no turn. As Arcoris has used 4 Overlay Units, I can draw 2 cards per turn instead of just one. Draw!" Nijiya drew his cards. "Yuma-sama… I am disappointed. You may have Summoned everyone's monsters, yet the only one performing the offensive is Hope. You are not using the harmony between you and your friends." He closed his eyes. "I am wondering how you managed to restore my powers now…"

"Don't underestimate me!" Yuma shouted, making Nijiya look at him. Yuma looked determined. "Even if Hope is the only one attacking, that doesn't mean he's fighting alone. Fighting together isn't limited to physical combinations! Every time I Duel, all of my friends are behind me even when I don't use their cards! That's what our harmony is: Even when we're far away from each other…"

"Our spirits are always together!" His friends said with Yuma. Suddenly, the seven of them glowed the colors that they were associated with during the ceremony.

Nijiya's eyes went awed. "Yuma-sama…" A smile came over him. "You are correct! I was foolish to think you were acting alone. I should know this better than anyone. Very well! You shall face our full power! Arcoris!" The monster nodded with a smile. "Magic Card, Hammer Shot, hatsudo! This card allows me to destroy the monster on the field with the highest Attack Points, which is Arcoris! But his effect shall activate!" A large hammer formed from above and began to come down, but Arcoris grabbed his blue Overlay Unit and slammed it against his chest, giving himself a blue aura. He then looked up and punched the incoming hammer, obliterating it. "Now that all the Overlay Units have been used… Arcoris is at full power!" Arcoris curled into a ball as he felt power go through him. A blue scarf formed around his neck, making a complete set of seven, and blue was added to his hair, making it change colors in the same fashion as Rainbow Arena. His body began to glow, then Arcoris uncurled himself with a shout, his eyes shooting open to reveal a vibrant blue in place of the white eyes he had. His entire body was glowing, and the scarves were flowing in the wind.

**Arcoris ATK:4900 0 Overlay Units**

"4900… Attack Points…?" Cathy whimpered.

"No way…" Shark breathed.

"Is this it, Ura…?" Tokunosuke whimpered.

"Yuma's still got Hope and Love! He can easily block Arcoris's attack!" Tetsuo said.

"That would be true, if not for Arcoris's effects! As I mentioned, with each Overlay Unit he absorbs, a new effect is added to his repertoire. With all seven removed, he has the following effects: He can attack directly for half the damage, you cannot activate Magic or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step, he inflicts Piercing Damage, he can attack all of your monsters at the same time, and he cannot be targeted by card effects! The Travelers have given him their power, making Arcoris unstoppable!"

"It's over!" Takashi cried.

However, Yuma didn't look fazed. "Yuma?" Kotori asked.

"You say he's unstoppable, Nijiya?" Yuma said before grinning at him. "Then bring it on!"

"I shall answer your zeal! Rainbow Traveler – Arcoris, attack Yuma's entire field!" Nijiya called out. Arcoris let out a shout before raising his hands to the air. Light of all seven rainbow colors began to gather above him, forming a small sphere. As energy gathered, the sphere grew larger and large, rainbow-colored lightning coming off of it. Soon, the sphere was enormous, enough so that Arcoris was struggling to keep it up. "Harmonized Spirit Explosion!" With a yell, Arcoris threw his hands forward, causing the energy sphere to barrel toward Yuma's field. His friends looked scared, but Yuma stood fast. The energy sphere made contact, and a HUGE rainbow-colored explosion erupted from the spot, sending light everywhere in a beautiful spectacle.

"WHOA!" Spade said, shielding himself from the wind.

"Yuma!" Anna and Yuya cried.

"What power…" Kaito breathed.

The smoke finally managed to pass, with Arcoris panting on Nijiya's field. "It appears your harmony… was not enough to defeat me."

"You wanna bet, Nijiya?" Yuma's voice asked.

"Nani?" The smoke cleared from around Yuma's field, showing every single monster intact… and an active Trap Card. "But how? Arcoris's effect prevents you from activating Magic or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

Yuma smirked. "I activated the effect of **Trap Tramp** in my hand." An image of a dark-pink-furred dog appeared behind him. "By banishing him from my hand during the Battle Phase, I can activate any Trap Cards, regardless of your cards' effects. Using Trap Tramp, I activated the Trap Card **Lone Emissary of Reconciliation**, which prevents all my monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn, and any Battle Damage that I would take from the battles becomes 500 each."

**Yuma LP:500**

"You brought yourself so close to defeat just to protect your friends' monsters…" Nijiya breathed. "It is no wonder you were the one to restore me."

Yuma nodded. "I would give my life to protect those that I care about." He looked at his friends with a smile, mostly Kotori. 'And I already have given my life once.'

Nijiya smiled. "You are a better person that I thought you were, Yuma-sama. Knowing you, you will pull a victory on your next turn. Turn end!"

Yuma placed his hand on his Deck. "Everyone is behind me for my final turn! Ore-tachi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. A grin overtook him. "You must be psychic, Nijiya, because this Duel is ours! Magic Card, **Xyz Constellation Sword**, hatsudo!" A powerful sword shot down from above, landing in front of Hope. It was an elegant sword with a white hilt. "This card lets me choose a Warrior-Type Xyz Monster I control, and it gains 1000 Attack Points for each other Xyz Monster I control until the End Phase!" Hope grabbed hold of the sword and held it aloft, the hilt turning red and Hope glowing red. A bright shine came from the sword, covering the other Xyz Monsters on Yuma's field. The seven monsters gained a colored circle under them that went with their owners, the seven of them making a constellation of sorts.

Hope ATK:8500

"My intuition was correct… You have earned this, Yuma-sama!" Nijiya said. "Go ahead, take your victory!"

Yuma nodded, looking at his friends, who nodded. "Kibou Ou Hope!" All seven of them called out. "Attack Rainbow Traveler – Arcoris!" The seven Xyz Monsters flew into the air and positioned themselves in a hexagon formation, Hope in the middle. "Hope Sword…" Hope held the Constellation Sword aloft, and the other six Xyz Monsters became colored energy, being absorbed into the sword and conducted into Hope, changing his color scheme to more rainbow-esque. "SEVEN STAR SLASH!" Retracting his face armor, Hope charged forward with a yell toward Arcoris, ready to strike. However, this time, Arcoris couldn't defend himself, and Hope slashed across him with the sword, the slash being red. He slashed six more times with the sword, the slashes being orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple. The final slash made Hope go right through Arcoris, and all seven slash marks re-formed, forming a seven-pointed star. Arcoris's body was rigid as colored beams of light began to shoot out of him, but he closed his eyes with a gentle smile before his body exploded in a massive amount of multicolored light.

Nijiya closed his eyes with a smile. "You win…"

**Yuma LP:500**

**Nijiya LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuma's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. "YATTA!" Yuma and his friends all cheered. The crowd erupted into applause at the Duel.

Nijiya walked up to Yuma and his friends. "Arigatou, Yuma. That Duel was worthy to be called legendary. I will always be grateful to you for this."

"Me too, Nijiya. I never thought I'd be able to restore your powers." Yuma said. He held out a hand, which Nijiya shook. Yuma felt positive energy go through his body during the shake.

"You make friends through Duels… I suppose that makes us friends now." Nijiya said, getting a laugh out of Yuma. "I am honored to be your friend." He looked back and forth between Yuma and Kotori. "Hmm… perhaps the next generation will be able to call me back to Earth. I am immortal, after all." He chuckled before rising into the air and looking at the crowd. "And to everyone here, I thank you all again for honoring me throughout the years, and for using my gift of harmony to make your world prosper!" Nijiya gathered energy into his hands before firing it up, the energy exploding into a powerful rainbow that spread all over the sky, aweing everyone in the crowd. "With my power restored, I will from now on answer your pleas when you honor me every year on this Festival! Remember, everyone: As long as your hearts stay connected, harmony will never die! Farewell!" Rainbow-colored energy covered his body, then Nijiya shot up into the clouds, vanishing with a twinkle.

Yuma looked up to the clouds with his friends, all of them smiling. _'Ja ne, Nijiya… but I'm sure we'll meet again someday.'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Rainbow Comet  
>Level 7 LIGHT Rock<br>ATK:0/DEF:2000  
>If you control a face-up "Rainbow Arena": You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 7 "Rainbow Shard Tokens" (Level 1LIGHT/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:0) to your side of the field. (OCG/TCG: You can use Spell & Trap Card Zones for the Special Summoning of "Rainbow Shard Tokens".) You can Tribute any number of "Rainbow Shard Tokens": Add an equal number of Level 7 "Traveler" monsters from your Deck to your hand.

Red Traveler - Rojad  
>Level 7 LIGHT Fairy<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. When this card is Normal Summoned: Add 1 Level 7 monster with 0 ATK and DEF from your Deck to your hand.<p>

Orange Traveler - Narane  
>Level 7 LIGHT Fairy<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. If this card is used to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris": The Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of the turn it was Special Summoned.<p>

Yellow Traveler - Amaril  
>Level 7 LIGHT Fairy<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. If this card is destroyed, add 1 Level 7 "Traveler" monster from your Deck to your hand.<p>

Green Traveler - Verden  
>Level 7 LIGHT Fairy<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. If this card is detached from "Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris" as an Xyz Material: Destroy that monster.<p>

Blue Traveler - Azulu  
>Level 7 LIGHT Fairy<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. If this card is attached to "Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris" as an Xyz Material: Your opponent must attack the attached monster once per turn, if they control any monsters.<p>

Indigo Traveler - Anilo  
>Level 7 LIGHT Fairy<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. If this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Traveler" monster from your Graveyard.<p>

Violet Traveler - Moradin  
>Level 7 LIGHT Fairy<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Traveler" monster in addition to your Normal SummonSet. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Trap Tramp  
>Level 2 DARK Beast<br>ATK:400/DEF:500  
>You can banish this card from your hand: You can activate any Trap Cards this turn, ignoring the effects of your opponent's cards.<p>

Kurōkamibone  
>Rank 4 DARK ZombieXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1300  
>2 Level 4 Flip Effect Monsters<br>Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-down card you control: It cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by your opponent's cards as long as it remains face-down.

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
>Rank 4 LIGHT SpellcasterXyz  
>ATK:2400DEF:1600  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris  
>Rank 7 LIGHT FairyXyz  
>ATK:0DEF:0  
>7 Level 7 monsters<br>(TCG/OCG: The monsters used to Xyz Summon this card are in your hand, field, or Graveyard.) If this card would be destroyed, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead and increase this card's ATK by 700. You can only detach Xyz Materials from this card to activate this effect. Apply the following effects based on the number of Xyz Materials detached by this effect (these effects stack):  
>* 1 - This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does so using this effect, the Battle Damage is halved.<br>* 2 - If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.  
>* 3 - This card's original DEF becomes 3000.<br>* 4 - During your Draw Phase, you can draw 2 cards instead of 1.  
>* 5 - This card inflicts Piercing damage.<br>* 6 - This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.  
>* 7 - This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.<p>

Rainbow Arena  
>Field Spell Card<br>Both players can use monsters in their hands, fields, or Graveyards to Xyz Summon monsters. If a monster is Xyz Summoned by this effect: The turn player cannot Summon any other monsters this turn, except by this card's effect.

Back Row Vacancy  
>Normal Spell Card<br>While this card is in your Graveyard: Both players can use their Spell & Trap Card Zones as Monster Card Zones. If this card is removed from your Graveyard: Destroy all monsters in both players' Spell & Trap Card Zones.

Quick Travel  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Activate one of the following effects:  
>* Special Summon 1 Level 7 "Traveler" monster from your hand.<br>* Add 1 Level 7 "Traveler" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Rainbow Crush  
>Quick-Play Magic<br>Target 1 "Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris" you control: Destroy it.

Xyz Constellation Sword  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Target 1 Warrior-Type Xyz Monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK for each Xyz Monster you control except itself until the End Phase.

Spectrum Barrier  
>Normal Trap Card<br>You can only activate this card if there are 7 of more monsters on the field. This turn, your opponent cannot destroy cards you control this turn, and you take no Battle Damage.

Xyz Bridge  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Look at your opponent's Extra Deck and target 1 Rank 4 or below Xyz Monster: Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Lone Emissary of Reconciliation  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. If Battle Damage would result from any battles this turn: The Battle Damage for each battle becomes 500.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: The Rainbow Festival was a hit, with the Rainbow Spirit Nijiya regaining his powers thanks to our good friends! ...Yeah, I'm running out of ways to close out these things. ^_^' Anyhoo, if you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I hope I can have something good out soon!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	13. Attitude Adjustment

**Vile: One of my reviewers for Numbershot 31's Q&A asked if I would continue Decks-hibition, and here's my latest story for it!**

**Yuma: Wow, newest one since February!**

**Vile: Well, Decks-hibition has the plot restriction of no new Numbers. That's what Numbershots are for. The star of this one-shot is Yamoto.**

**Yamoto: Hmm. My first one.**

**Vile: I realized I've kept my computer on the same screen for two hours, so I'd better stop wasting time. XD Standard disclaimer here, any bolded cards are either mine or my friend Rocket Knight 777's. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 13: Attitude Adjustment

Early morning rose over Heartland. Within his bed, Yamoto tossed and turned not out of any nightmare he was having, but out of annoyance: The blaring alarm clock by his bed was getting to him. Groaning, Yamoto started slapping around his nightstand for the "OFF" button, but kept missing the clock entirely. The blaring alarm began to do what normally didn't happen with him: Wear on his nerves, as Yamoto growled at his misses. "Graaaah!" Without even realizing it, Yamoto's hand was covered in dark energy as his hand finally found his alarm clock… and smashed it into pieces from the impact. The impact also gave Yamoto a little electric shock, which woke him up. "OW!" He yelled, sitting up in bed and shaking off his hand. Then he noticed his alarm clock in pieces and sighed. "Kuso… At least I have plenty of money for a new one."

*A Little Later*

After showering up and getting dressed, Yamoto got himself a bowl of cereal and began eating, still feeling sleepy. Gauche came in the room, noting his son's look. "Bad night, Moyen?"

"I don't know, Tou-chan." Yamoto replied with his mouth full. "I smashed my alarm clock to pieces and shocked my hand. I get the feeling that the day's gonna be bad."

"Don't get all worked up about it." Gauche said with his grin. He ruffled Yamoto's hair. "Everything'll be fine!"

Out of nowhere, Yamoto swatted his hand. "Don't touch me!" He snapped, glaring at his father.

Gauche recoiled. "Whoa! What was that for?"

Yamoto replied by shaking his head rapidly, blinking. "…Did that just come out of my mouth?" Gauche nodded slowly.

"Is something wrong out here?" Droite asked, entering the room.

"Eh… I don't know." Yamoto said honestly. "I should finish eating before heading out." He turned back to his cereal and resumed eating.

Gauche looked at Droite. "Bad night." Droite nodded in agreement, looking at her son worriedly.

*A Little Later*

Yamoto made the walk toward Heartland Middle School to start a new day on the job. However, he was suddenly cut off (and almost run over) by a green blur zipping past him. "Whoa!" He cried, freaked out.

Only a second later, the green blur moved toward him before screeching to a stop beside him, the green glow dispelling from Spade's body. "Gomen, dude! I should've been watching where I was going!" He said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hah… hah… No worries, Spade." Yamoto said. "That helped me wake up today, heh heh."

"You're… awfully calm about me almost running you down." Spade mused, not even thinking.

"Would you rather I chew you out for it?!" Yamoto suddenly snapped, making Spade recoil. The black-haired teen immediately slapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes.

"O…kay… I think I'd better go. Gomen again, Yamoto!" Spade said before revving up Number 48 and dashing off.

Yamoto removed his hand, looked at it for a moment, then sighed. "It's going to be a very bad day…" He continued walking to the school.

*At The School*

Yamoto wandered the hallways, attempting to make sure that nothing fishy was going on. So far, everything was in good shape, but he heard an irritated voice and banging. "Gee! Gee! Open up, geegee!" The vocal tic was unmistakable. The dark hunter stuck his head around a corner and saw Aokarasu banging on a locker angrily, trying to pull it open. "Geeeeee… I do not need this headache today!"

"Are you having a problem?" Yamoto asked, having walked out from behind the corner, startling the shorter boy.

"Geek! Huh?" Aokarasu whipped his head around, seeing Yamoto. An awkward grin crossed his face. "Uh, nothing, gee gee!"

Yamoto raised an eyebrow. "It sure doesn't SEEM like nothing."

Aokarasu tried to calm down. "Look, it's not what it looks like. This is my locker, geegee. Stupid thing won't budge!"

Yamoto walked to the locker, scanning it with a small device. The device showed that it was indeed Aokarasu's locker. "Okay, your story checks out. Let's see if I can override the lock." He scanned the lock with his device, but an error message popped up. "Huh? 'Lock in need of repairs'?"

"Geeeeeee! How am I supposed to get my stuff out of there?!" Aokarasu shrieked, gripping his head.

"Hmm. You tried muscling it open. Let's double up." Nervous, Aokarasu grabbed hold of the locker door alongside Yamoto, and both of them pulled with all their strength, only to lose their grip and fall backwards.

"Ow…" Aokarasu moaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Yamoto, however, wasn't very happy. "I am in no mood for this…" He walked back to the locker and gripped the handle. "Open..." With a growl, he pulled back, activating his dark powers. "UP!" with a mighty pull, not only did he open the door, but he ended up ripping the whole thing off of its hinges.

Aokarasu saw the whole thing with wide eyes, quivering. "Geee… You've been… working out…"

Yamoto snapped back to reality, seeing the door in his hand. "Whaa!" He cried, dropping the door which fell with a "CLANG". "H… How did I do that?!"

"Uh… m-maybe my banging loosened the hinges, geegee? Yeah, go with that!" Aokarasu said, rushing past him and getting his stuff. "Arigatou anyway! See ya, geegee!" With that, he rushed down the hallway and around a corner.

The dark hunter looked at his damage. Weirdly, the hinges actually DID look weak despite the lock being stuck. He sighed. "Maybe I can get away with this excuse after all." He walked off to inform the principal, gripping his head.

*A Little Later*

"You've certainly had one heck of a day, Yamoto." Yuma told him upon the school day's end, Yamoto having joined him and his friends.

"And definitely in the worst of contexts. My anger has gotten the best of me multiple times today." Yamoto said. "I can't explain it at all."

"And the whole 'sudden super strength' thing that keeps happening?" Tetsuo asked.

Yamoto formed dark energy over his hand. "…This has never happened before. My powers could be… evolving. Or some sort of related type of event."

"Well, mood swings tend to happen during the time of puberty. Maybe it has something to do with that." Kotori mused.

Yamoto gave an embarrassed blush and annoyed look. "Oh sure, relate it to something like THAT." He deadpanned.

"Hey, that's a new one. Deadpan is usually my line of work, Ura." Tokunosuke mused.

The dark hunter sighed again. "Maybe it was just a bad night that keeps getting to me." He mused. "I have to go anyway. I have a bit of shopping to do. Ja ne." He walked off with a wave.

*Later* *At a Store*

Yamoto looked around through the aisles, trying to find what he was looking for, but found nothing. "Kuso… I've never been here before. Perhaps I should ask someone." He left the aisle he was in and approached an employee. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The employee asked, looking at him.

"Where would I find an alarm clock?" Yamoto asked.

"Down that way." The employee pointed to another aisle. Yamoto thanked her and headed in that direction.

Moving his way through the aisles, Yamoto found a good stock of alarm clocks. He found a model identical to the one he smashed this morning, noting the price. He fished out his wallet, looked inside, and smiled. "Yosh. Plenty of money for it." He picked the clock from the shelf and walked toward the register.

"Hold on, kid." A voice said. Yamoto turned and saw a rather old man looking at him, having scruffy red hair and blue eyes. "Looks like you dropped something." He pointed and Yamoto followed, seeing a card facedown on the ground.

"Oh! I didn't even notice that. Arigatou." He said, bending down to pick up his fallen card, which was Verz Bahamut.

The man, however, saw the card and sneered. "…Another Gen Z-er."

Yamoto stopped in his tracks, glancing back at him. "Excuse me?"

"All I see are Xyz Monsters these days…" The man said, walking past Yamoto. "These new kids don't know what the meaning of a strong card is."

He was cut off, however, when he felt the back of his coattail being stepped on, causing him to be pulled back. The man looked back and saw Yamoto giving him an annoyed look. "Might I ask what the problem with your attitude is?"

The man gave him a harsh stare. "I got no problem speaking my mind to a Gen Z-er. You wimps are too reliant on these piddly things you call Xyz Monsters." He held up a random Xyz Monster. "Pathetic. Back when I was a pro, they didn't have these things."

"You were a pro Duelist?" Yamoto asked.

"Yeah, back when being a pro meant something. Oroku is my name." The man said. "And nowadays, they call me the Xyz Destroyer… because no Gen Z-er, which is my term for someone who uses Xyz Monsters, has ever defeated me. Why? Because compared to my monsters, Xyz Monsters don't stand a chance." He ripped the Xyz Monster in two and tossed the pieces to the side.

Yamoto glared at him, feeling anger inside him. This time, however, the anger was willingly instigated. "Listen, Oroku." He said the name with anger. "I've had to deal with issues with my own attitude all day. Do NOT give me yours. I may be a 'Gen Z-er', but that doesn't make me pathetic."

"You want to put your cards where your mouth is?" Oroku asked, crossing his arms.

"Very well." Yamoto accepted the challenge. "Just let me buy this clock first."

*In the Parking Lot*

"Duel Disk, set!" Oroku's D-Pad equipped to his arm and activated. "D-Gazer, set!" His D-Gazer was placed over his eye.

"Duel Disk, set!" Darkness covered Yamoto's right arm, forming his D-Pad. "D-Gazer, set!" Darkness billowed from his eye, forming his D-Gazer.

"Nice special effect, kid. I'll give you that." Oroku mused.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of any spectators that had gathered.** "ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Oroku LP:4000**

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Oroku drew his card. "Genex Searcher, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a very strange machine with black-and-brown armor, skinny legs, red eyes, and a blue left arm with a claw.

Genex Searcher: Lv.4 EARH Machine ATK:1600/DEF:400

"Genex…" Yamoto breathed.

"Turn end."

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz Salamandra, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a bipedal green dinosaur covered with spiky gray armor with a Verz symbol on the front, a purple aura radiating from it.

Verz Salamandra: Lv.4 DARK Dinosaur ATK:1850/DEF:950

"Verz Salamandra, attack Genex Searcher!" The dinosaur roared before rearing its head back and unleashing a jet of purple fire, which washed right over Searcher and incinerated it.

**Oroku LP:3750**

"Genex Searcher no kouka hatsudo. When destroyed by battle, I can Summon a Genex monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from my Deck." A card slid out, which he grabbed. "Real Genex Accelerator, Tokushu Shoukan!" An odd machine emerged, built into the ground: It was a circular tube of some sort with four black spheres with blue lights around the opening's perimeter, an opening in the bottom.

Real Genex Accelerator: Lv.4 WIND Machine ATK:1500/DEF:1900

"Hmm. Clever move." Yamoto commended. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" A facedown emerged on Yamoto's field.

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Oroku drew his card. "Genex Undine, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a robotic light blue creature with several pipes and water-filled containers on its body, several of them being green-tinted.

Genex Undine: Lv.3 WATER Aqua ATK:1200/DEF:600

"Genex Undine no kouka hatsudo! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can send one WATER monster from my Deck to my Graveyard…" He sent a second copy of Undine to the Graveyard. "…in order to add Genex Controller from my Deck to my hand." He added the card. "Real Genex Accelerator no kouka hatsudo. Since I added a Genex monster from my Deck, I can Special Summon it! Genex Controller, Tokushu Shoukan!" The monster he just added emerged: A small, strange robot with a half-circular head, green eyes, and a few odd lights on the head.

Genex Controller: Lv.3 DARK Machine/Tuner ATK:1400/DEF:1200

"Now you'll see some true power. I Tune my Level 3 Genex Undine with the Level 3 Genex Controller!" Controller's eyes flashed before its body converted into three Level Stars, which flew around and changed into Synchro Summon Rings. Genex Undine flew through the rings, converting into a green outline of itself, and its three Level Stars lined up with each other as a green light shot through the rings. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo… Hydro Genex!" A new monster emerged from a vortex of swirling water. It looked strikingly similar to Genex Undine, but it appeared upgraded: It had two odd dark blue "wings" attached to its back with odd discs on them, more water tanks on its body, skinnier legs, and a much more intricate mess of pipes on its pack, complete with another water tank. It was also carrying a staff that projected a small sword made of water.

Hydro Genex: Lv.6 WATER Machine/Synchro ATK:2300/DEF:1800

"Synchro Summon…" Yamoto groaned.

"Hydro Genex, attack Verz Salamandra! Hydro Sword!" The water sword the machine was carrying surged to an immense size before it was brought down onto the dinosaur, cleaving it in half and causing it to explode, not into smoke and fire, but into water.

**Yamoto LP:3550**

"Hydro Genex no kouka hatsudo. When it destroys a monster by battle, the Attack Points of that monster are added to my Life Points!" Pipes extended from the machine's back and toward the pool of water, absorbing it. Then, the pipes pointed upward and sprayed the water in a shower over it and its owner.

**Oroku LP:5600**

"Kuso… What support." Yamoto groaned.

"Kaado san mai settei. Turn end." Three facedowns emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "You control more monsters than I do, so I can do this! Verz Mandrago, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small plant-like creature with white hair and flytrap leaves on its head and for arms.

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

"Verz Vector, Shoukan!" This monster was no more than a pulsating orb of black, purple, and white tie-dye energy: The essence of the Verz.

**Verz Vector: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:50/DEF:50**

"Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Verz Mandrago to, Verz Vector de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A roar sounded as darkness billowed from the portal "Ideyo, Verz Bahamut!" Then, a black, white, and blue serpentine dragon with four wings emerged from the darkness, a red gem glowing on its chest next to the Verz emblem. Its eyes flashed, two purple Overlay Units orbiting it.

Verz Bahamut: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2350/DEF:1350 2 Overlay Units

"Like the rest, you battle my Synchro Monsters with your Xyz Monsters. I'll take pleasure in destroying them." Oroku said.

"Let's see you back up those words. Verz Bahamut no kouka hatsudo!" One of Bahamut's Overlay Units were absorbed into the gem on its chest as Yamoto discarded Verz Hraes. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit and discarding a Verz monster, I can target one face-up monster you control and place it under my control!" Bahamut's gem began glowing ominously. "Hypno-Infection!" All of a sudden, black vines of energy shot out from the gem and injected themselves into Hydro Genex, causing black blotches on its skin. Its eyes went dull, and it jumped from Oroku's field to beside Yamoto. "Verz Vector no kouka hatsudo. If it's sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Infestation card from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he took: Rank-Up Magic – Infestation Evolution.

Verz Bahamut: 1 Overlay Unit

"You little whelp…!" Oroku growled.

"Despise nothing in this world, as what you despise will bring your downfall!" Yamoto declared. "Hydro Genex, attack Real Genex Accelerator!" The possessed machine surged its water sword.

"Never. Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, hatsudo! Genex Controller, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a purple portal, his odd-headed Tuner monster re-emerged.

Genex Controller: Lv.3 DARK Machine/Tuner ATK:1400/DEF:1200

"You realize that Summoning that isn't going to help, right?" Yamoto asked as Hydro barreled toward Accelerator.

"It will once I do this. Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, hatsudo! This card allows me to Synchro Summon a monster during the Battle Phase! I Tune Level 4 Real Genex Accelerator with Level 3 Genex Accelerator!" Controller's eyes glowed, and it once more changed into Level Stars and then Synchro Summon Rings. Accelerator rocketed out of the ground, revealing it to be tube-shaped, and flew through the rings, its four Level Stars lining up. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" A green light shot through the rings, and a tornado began to blow, slowly tilting down until the eye of the storm was visible. "Ideyo! Windmill Genex!" The tornado panned out, revealing the form within: A tall and chunky green robot with thick arms, thick legs, and a huge fan for a chest that was creating the vortex. With flicks of its arms, the robot stopped its fan and causing the tornado to dissipate.

Windmill Genex: Lv.7 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK:2000/DEF:1600

"Windmill Genex no kouka hatsudo! For each face-down Magic or Trap Card on the field, it gains 300 Attack Points!" The fan began to whir.

Windmill Genex ATK:2600

Yamoto recoiled. "Kuso… Now it's stronger than both monsters… Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Oroku drew his card. "Genex Recycled, Shoukan!" This monster appeared highly similar to Genex Controller, but its metal was darker, and it had no lighting whatsoever.

Genex Recycled: Lv.1 DARK Machine/Tuner ATK:200/DEF:400

"Genex Ally Chemistrer no kouka hatsudo! By discarding it from my hand, I can change the Attribute of any Genex monster I control to any Attribute I want. I change Windmill Genex from WIND to FIRE!" An image of a small blue robot with a yellow visor equipped with two arm cannons and two tanks emerged, and it pointed the orange cannon on its left arm at Windmill and fired a laser beam at it, causing an orange aura to cover it.

Windmill Genex: FIRE

"Genex Recycler no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by targeting a Genex monster in my Graveyard, like Genex Controller, Genex Recycler gains that target's name until the End Phase!" The shoddy Tuner's eyes began to glow green.

Genex Recycled: Now treated as Genex Controller

"Now, I Tune Level 7 Windmill Genex with Level 1 Genex Recycler!" The Tuner's now-green eyes glowed brighter before it changed into a single Lever Star, morphing into a Synchro Summon Ring. Windmill Genex flew through the Ring, its six Level Stars lining up. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" A green light shot through the Rings, and a mass of blue fire erupted from the light. "Ideyo! Thermal Genex!" The blue fire burned away to reveal its source: A dark blue Genex robot with thick arms and skinny legs, two beady green eyes on its head. The blue fire was being expelled from holes in its hands, vents on its shoulders, and a large opening in its chest. It let out a low hum as it took its spot.

Thermal Genex: Lv.8 FIRE Machine/Synchro ATK:2400/DEF:1200

"You can't stand up to the power of my Genex Synchro Monsters. I can switch them at will and leave you behind every turn." Oroku said. "That's what you Gen Z-ers lack: Flexibility. Your Xyz Monsters can't adapt to situations where they're normally able to function. I'll never imagine why the curve of the game switched to-"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Yamoto snapped, startling Oroku. He had a VERY annoyed look on his face. "Enough of your attitude! I haven't berated your monsters one bit for this entire Duel! The least you could do is give me the same courtesy and Duel like a civilized human being!"

Oroku narrowed his eyes. "Gen Z-ers get no respect from me, kid. Trap Card, **Energy Renewal**, hatsudo! Since I just Synchro Summoned a Genex Synchro Monster, I can now draw 2 cards for each Genex monster that was used to Synchro Summon it!" The card let him draw 4 cards. "Now, Thermal Genex, attack Verz Bahamut!" Energy began to build up within the machine's chest, blue fire expelling from the shoulders. Then, with a powerful BANG, a huge bullet of blue fire was shot out from the chest like a cannon, striking the corrupt dragon in the chest and making it explode violently, making Yamoto groan.

**Yamoto LP:3500**

"Thermal Genex no kouka hatsudo! When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, the opponent receives 200 points of damage for every Genex monster in my Graveyard!" Images of his Graveyard monsters appeared behind him. "There are eight there at the moment, so you receive 1600 points of damage!" Thermal pointed its arms at Yamoto expelled powerful jets of blue fire at him, surrounding him.

"Gaaah… Kuso…!" He groaned.

**Yamoto LP:1900**

"As you can see, I have reason to look down on you, Gen Z-er. You don't have the skills needed to beat me!" Oroku said. "Kaado ni mai settei. Turn end!" Two more facedowns emerged.

Yamoto glared at Oroku with an eye flash. "I'll wipe your attitude out of your voice. Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "During my Main Phase, I can call forth this monster at any time, but it is Summoned on your field! Verz Sleeper, Tokushu Shoukan!" On Oroku's field, a female humanoid emerged, looking rather beautiful, with red-and-black armor, long blonde hair, a rusted "X" plaque on her hip, and a pair of powerful swords in her hands. …That is, until odd bandages fell from her head. A dark chuckle came from her as she rose her head, revealing half of her face being infected with the Verz virus, an evil smile on her face.

**Verz Sleeper: Lv.5 DARK Warrior ATK:1050/DEF:1050**

"Next I release Hydro Genex!" The WATER Synchro dissipated into nothing. "Verz Thestral, Adobansu Shoukan!" A new Verz monster took its place, appearing similar to Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, but its body had become darker, the normally beautiful sapphires became blood red, and its wings were unrecognizable: They were black-armor-plated, and were translucent and insectoid, like fly wings. Black segments also marred the front of its body, giving it almost a "skeletal" look.

**Verz Thestral: Lv.5 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1850/DEF:1150**

"Verz Thestral no kouka hatsudo! During my Main Phase, I can utilize Thestral in combination with a Level 5 monster you control in order to Xyz Summon a Verz Xyz Monster!" Yamoto's eyes flashed. "Watashi wa Reberu Go no Verz Thestral to, Verz Sleeper de Obarei!" The two monsters that Yamoto Summoned turned fully purple and shot up into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Darkness billowed from the portal, but within the darkness, warped electronic noises were heard. "Arawareyo… Verz Spylakopa!" The darkness was dispelled to reveal a hideous mishmash of parts, two of which even seemed to come from Hydro Genex and Windmill Genex. It had the rusted fan chest of Windmill, a rusted arm and the staff from Hydro as a sort of scorpion-like tail, two odd, rusted, thick, light brown-colored arm-like appendages, and two rusted arms resembling Thermal Genex's arms (only colored red with orange flames seeping from them) that acted like the legs. The machine, whatever it was, also had no head, and its Overlay Units orbited it.

**Verz Spylakopa: Rank 5 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:2950/DEF:1450 2 Overlay Units**

"What kind of abomination…? This is what your monsters consider a polymer?" Oroku said with disgust.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Verz Spylakopa, attack Thermal Genex!" The odd hybrid machine cranked up its fan, but a loud backfire sound was heard, causing it to lurch back and fire off jets of orange flame from its legs while simultaneously unleashing a tornado from its front, the two attacks combining into a burning tornado.

"Hmph. Trap Card, Card Defense, hatsudo! By discarding a card from my hand, the attack is negated!" A wall of cards surrounded Thermal Genex, completely obliterating the tornado. "And when that is done, I can draw one card." He drew.

Yamoto growled._ 'I can't let this… this bigot win!'_ He thought. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Oroku drew his card. "Magic Card, **Synchro Recycling**, hatsudo! This card allows me to banish one Machine-Type Tuner monster and one Machine-Type non-Tuner monster from my Graveyard, in order to Synchro Summon a Machine-Type monster with their combined Levels or lower!" From purple portals, the junked forms of Genex Controller and Genex Searcher emerged, Controller's ruins becoming three Level Stars that transformed into Synchro Summon Rings. The wreckage of Searcher flew through the Rings, but part of it broke off, causing one of its Level Stars to explode, leaving only three of its own. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" A green light shot through the Rings, and an odd tan liquid sloshed around. "Ideyo! Geo Genex!" The liquid converged into a large bubble, which burst to reveal a light brown-armored robot that had the same arms that were used as Spylakopa's arms, only no longer rusted and having a tan liquid sword from one hand and a tan liquid scythe from the other. This robot had a green-eyed head and small, thick legs.

Geo Genex: Lv.6 EARTH Machine/Synchro ATK:1800/DEF:2800

"I have amassed all four of my monsters… now you'll face my true power, Gen Z-er!" Oroku said. "Magic Card, Miracle Synchro Fusion, hatsudo! With this card, I can banish the Fusion Material Monsters of a Fusion Monster that requires a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material from my field or Graveyard, in order to call forth that Fusion Monster!" He thrust an arm up. "I banish my four elemental monsters: Hydro Genex, Windmill Genex, Thermal Genex, and Geo Genex!" Hydro Genex and Windmill Genex emerged from purple portals, then all four machines shot into the air, melding into one being. "Yuugou Shoukan!" All of a sudden, a burst of multi-colored light erupted, a new form within the light. A large white robotic arm shot out from the light, covered with various red-colored markings. An identical arm emerged, but this one had blue markings. Two large white robotic legs also emerged, the left leg covered in brown markings while the right leg had green markings. The markings ran toward the shoulders and pelvis and into the chest, which was marked with four glowing gems of the same colors as the markings, a large yellow gem in the center of them. "Arawareyo… Terran Genex!" The head, which had a similar construction to the rest of the Genex Synchros, had two white eyes flash on a black "eye mask" area, before it made all the gems flash as it stood tall.

**Terran Genex: Lv.10 LIGHT/FIRE/EARTH/WATER/WIND (treated as the latter four due to effect) Machine/Fusion ATK:3300/DEF:2800**

"Nanda…?" Yamoto breathed.

"Magic Card, Burial from a Different Dimension, hatsudo! This card allows me to return Windmill, Hydro, and Thermal Genex to my Graveyard!" He took his cards and sent them to the Graveyard. "You're finished. Terran Genex no kouka hatsudo! By banishing a monster with an Attribute it shares, it gains that monster's effects until the end of your turn!" Thermal Genex emerged once more, but become flames that were absorbed by the red gem in Terran's chest, causing it to glow brightly. "Now, Terran Genex, eliminate Verz Spylakopa!" With the power of Thermal Genex, Terran created a ball of powerful ball of blue fire, which it fired as a beam of the flames, ravaging the junky mess of Verzified metal and causing it to explode.

**Yamoto LP:1550**

"And as I have seven Genex monsters remaining in my Graveyard, you receive 1400 points of damage due to Thermal's effect powering Terran Genex!" The blue fire still in its hand, Terran Genex fired off the flames once more as a powerful bullet, mimicking the loud BANG, and the bullet impacted the ground in an amazing fiery explosion.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yamoto cried as the force of the attack flung him back, landing on the ground.

**Yamoto LP:150**

"Do you get it now, kid? I don't respect you Gen Z-ers because you're weak compared to me. My generation was the one where the game was at its apex!" Oroku declared. "Go ahead and make your final move, wimp! Turn end!"

Yamoto's eyes snapped open. This was no mere snap: Yamoto was actually angry. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes glowing faintly. "Watashi no turn… Draw!" He drew his card and smirked. "…Prepare to eat your words, Oroku. Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! This card allows me to Special Summon Verz Bahamut from my Graveyard!" From a purple portal, the corrupted serpent dragon emerged.

Verz Bahamut: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2350/DEF:1350 0 Overlay Units

"Trap Card, **Restless Infestation**, hatsudo! This card allows me to Special Summon a Verz monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated!" A new portal, this one murky black, appeared. "Yomigaere! Verz Spylakopa!" From it, the junky Verzified mess of metal re-emerged.

**Verz Spylakopa: Rank 5 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:2950/DEF:1450 0 Overlay Units**

"That abomination again? You're merely setting up dominoes, boy." Oroku said.

"You… wish." Yamoto breathed, picking a card in his hand. "Watashi wa, **Rank-Up Magic, Infestation Evolution**, hatsudo!" Streams of black light came off the card, and the black metal Verz symbol appeared on Yamoto's forehead as his Dark Duel Mode activated. However, another purple blotch formed on his skin, underneath his left arm. Eerie black clouds began to swirl on the field, converging behind Yamoto to become a cloud tunnel. "This card allows me to Rank Up one Verz Xyz Monster I control in order to Special Summon a Verz Xyz Monster with one Rank higher!" Eerie mechanical noises came from Spylakopa before its body turned completely into Verz energy. "Watashi wa Ranku Go no Verz Spylakopa de, Obarei Netwaaku sai kochiku!" Spylakopa sailed behind Yamoto into the cloud tunnel, and a burst of dark light emerged. Yamoto's eyes let out a harsh glow. "Xyz Change Verz!"

The blue fire swirled within the cloud tunnel while the dark energy formed into the Verz symbol, the darkness buzzing like static. "Dōka, hakai, shōhi... Fukkatsu shinryaku no yuiitsu shikō! (Consume, destroy, assimilate... The only thoughts of the revived invasion!)" The blue flames set the Verz symbol ablaze, and a dark energy mass absorbed the flames. The dark energy mass pushed its way out of the tunnel, and from it, a large, rusted, dull silver arm emerged, its armor heavily blotched by the Verz energy and all under the armor being colored like the energy. Then, a second arm emerged, followed by what looked like two legs, but they were positioned wrongly, and what looked like fingers had burst through the toe areas, creating two extra arms, leaving no actual legs. "Umareru… Neoverz Shiva!" The monster itself was a very familiar form: it was Terran Genex itself, but hideously warped by the Verz energy. The head itself was the worst, having sprouted wires from its chin like tentacles, its eyes glowing purple, its center gem black. It let out a harshly warped noise as its single Overlay Unit became Verz energy and floated above its head. A purple energy circle was drawn, and the Verz symbol was drawn in the center.

**Neoverz Shiva: Rank 6 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:3350/DEF:2450 1 Overlay Unit**

Oroku stepped back. "You… Your wretched series has even copied my monster!"

Yamoto ignored his remark with a stern look. "Neoverz Shiva no kouka hatsudo!" The single Overlay Unit was absorbed by Shiva's black gem, the circle above its head remaining.

**Neoverz Shiva: 0 Overlay Units**

"Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit and declare one Attribute! And when I do…" He pointed at Oroku. "All monsters on the field and in your hand are banished!"

"Nani?!" Oroku cried.

"The Attribute I declare is EARTH!" The chest gem glowed a harsh brown before a powerful laser beam shot right through Terran's chest, causing its body to slowly digitize into black pixels. Not only that, though: The laser beam lanced through Oroku's last card (Army Genex) and digitized it, too. "You're open now! Verz Bahamut, the first attack is yours! Direct attack! Black Ice Blaster!" With a roar, Bahamut unleashed a power mix of wind, white snow, and black snow at Oroku, washing over him and blowing him back only slightly.

**Oroku LP:3250**

"You insulted my monsters solely for their favored Summon. Now, it is that Summon that has defeated you!" Yamoto told him. "Neoverz Shiva, direct attack!" All four arms gathered dark forms of a different element: Fire, water, wind, and dust (for EARTH). Then, it slammed all its arms together, firing a combined mass of dark elements that impacted Oroku's field, causing a powerful explosion.

"Gaaaaaaahhhh!" Oroku yelled as the wind blew over him, surprisingly not blowing him away.

**Yamoto LP:150**

**Oroku LP:0 – LOSER**

The Verz symbol vanished from Yamoto's head as the Augmented Reality receded, his D-Gazer and D-Pad fading away. Oroku sat up slowly, grumbling. "I don't believe it… Defeated by this Gen Z-er!"

"Times change, Oroku." Yamoto said, having walked up to him. "Your time in the spotlight is over, but you had a good run with it. I can understand it if you're bitter about it, but don't make modern Duelists feel like trash just to give yourself an upper. I don't heckle older Duelists and call them 'old-fashioned', because their cards inspired the cards we have now. Your attitude betrays your skills."

Oroku narrowed his eyes. "And why should I believe you…?"

Yamoto smirked. "I'm a Gen Z-er and I beat you. That should give me some credibility." The retired pro did not react. "You're strong. Don't let it go to your head." He suddenly glared and snapped. "You don't want me to beat it out of you, do you?!" Oroku recoiled, as did Yamoto himself. "Gaaah… Gomen-nasai. I'd better go." He picked up the alarm clock he bought and walked away from Oroku. As he walked, however, he felt slightly hypocritical._ 'I preach keeping your attitude in check, yet my own attitude keeps acting up today. Hopefully I can actually sleep well tonight.'_ He didn't notice the new blotch under his arm glow briefly.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Verz Vector  
>Level 4 DARK Fiend<br>ATK:50/DEF:50  
>When this monster is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Infestation" Spell or Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.<p>

Verz Sleeper  
>Level 5 DARK Warrior<br>ATK:1050/DEF:1050  
>During your Main Phase, You can Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field (from your hand). Either player can only control 1 "<strong>Evilswarm Sleeper<strong>".

Verz Thestral  
>Level 5 DARK Winged Beast<br>ATK:1850/DEF:1150  
>During your Main Phase: You can target this card and 1 face-up Level 5 monster your opponent controls: Xyz Summon 1 "-lswarm" Xyz Monster using both monsters as the Xyz Materials, ignoring any limitations on the Xyz Materials other than Level.<p>

Verz Spylakopa  
>Rank 5 DARK MachineXyz  
>ATK:2950DEF:1450  
>2 Level 5 DARK monsters<br>Once per turn, when this card destroys a Special Summoned monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, and your opponent controls another monster with the same Attribute as the destroyed monster: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this monster may attack again with that monster as the attack target.

Terran Genex  
>Level 10 LIGHT MachineFusion  
>ATK:3300DEF:2800  
>"Hydro Genex" + "Geo Genex" + "Thermal Genex" + "Windmill Genex"<br>This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above Monsters as Fusion Material. This card's Attribute is also treated as FIRE, EARTH, WATER, and WIND. Once per turn, you can banish 1 monster in your Graveyard that is the same Attribute as this card: This card gains the banished monster's effect until your opponent's next End Phase.

Neoverz Shiva (Note: TCG name for Neoverz is "Finalswarm")  
>Rank 6 DARK MachineXyz  
>ATK:3350DEF:2450  
>3 Level 6 "Verz" monsters<br>Cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution". Once per turn, you can banish 1 "lswarm" monster on your field or in your Graveyard: This card gains the effect of that monster until the End Phase of your opponent's turn. If "Evilswarm Spylakopa" is attached to this card as an Xyz Material, this card gains this effect:  
>* Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and declare 1 Attribute: Banish all face-up monsters on the field and in your opponent's hand with the declared Attribute.<p>

Synchro Recycling  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Banish 1 Machine-Type Tuner and 1 Machine-Type non-Tuner in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Machine-Type Synchro Monster whose Level is equal to or less than the total Levels of the banished monsters.

Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Target 1 face-up "lswarm" or "Number" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon 1 "lswarm" monster with the same Type as that monster you control but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster). Then, if your opponent controls any Xyz Monsters, each of them loses 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it, also, you can attach all Special Summoned non-Xyz monsters your opponent controls to the Summoned monster as Xyz Materials.

Energy Renewal  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only during your turn, and immediately when you Synchro Summon a "Genex" Synchro Monster. Draw 2 cards for each Synchro Material Monster used in that Synchro Summon. You cannot Synchro Summon any other monsters this turn.

Restless Infestation  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Special Summon 1 "Verz" monster from your Graveyard. Its effects are negated.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Well, that was a nice little bout of filler. But another blotch has appeared on Yamoto's skin. This is a mystery that will take some time to fully reveal. The others left, so this is where I exit. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me. Ja ne for now!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	14. Suspicious Spookiness

**Vile: Everyone, I am SO sorry for this majorly overdue Decks-hibition! So much real-world crap getting in my way, especially with the semester winding down. I finally managed to get it done, though. Since it's mere filler, I hope the quality of it is good. I wasn't sure how to do this. Enjoy anyway, and Happy (VERY belated) Halloween!**

* * *

><p>Decks-hibition<p>

Story 14: Suspicious Spookiness

The moon shone high in the skies over Heartland, but an eerie air was felt. …Not that that was bad thing, of course.

It was Halloween night.

The streets and houses were decorated with various objects like pumpkins, bats, and bones; the universal stuff. The sounds of children going door to door asking for candy made a lively atmosphere. But where are our intrepid protagonists on this spookiest night of the year?

"Stupid costume!" Yuma griped, trying to slip on a boot for his Gagaga Magician costume. He pulled a little too hard, which successfully got the boot on… but made him lurch back too far. "UWAH!" He fell off of his bed onto the floor with a THUD. "Kuso…" He groaned.

"Hurry up, Yuma!" Kotori called from downstairs. "We're gonna be late to Cat-chan's party!"

"Just a second!" Yuma called back, picking himself up. He checked himself in a mirror and smirked. "Okay, all set!"

**"Is this something I should just observe and keep silent about, Yuma?"** Astral asked with a playful smile. **"I don't really understand the idea of having to dress up, but it does seem interesting."**

"It's fun, Astral!" Yuma said with a grin.

**"It's also humorous, because you look ridiculous."** Astral said, making Yuma sweatdrop.

"Yuma!" Akari called.

"Coming!" Yuma called back, heading downstairs with Astral retreating into the Key. He came downstairs to see Kotori dressed up in her matching Gagaga Girl costume. He gave an embarrassed laugh with a closed-eye grin. "Gomen. My costume was being difficult."

Kotori giggled. "It's okay."

"Took you long enough, Yuma." Akari said with a smirk, being dressed up as Tour Guide From The Underworld (complete with little fake fangs). Yuma sweatdropped. "Okay, let's head out. I've got my own party to make it to." Yuma and Kotori nodded.

*Cat-chan's Mansion*

Akari's car pulled up to the mansion, and Yuma and Kotori got out of the car. "See ya, Nee-chan!" Yuma said. Akari gave a slight wave before taking off, and the two teens headed up the path. "Man, I can't wait." Yuma said excitedly as they walked. "I was only inside Cathy's place once, and that was for a Duel when I thought she had kidnapped you. Wonder how she decorated."

Kotori was about to say respond when something caught her eye. Looking to the roof, she had thought she saw a human-shaped shadow dash across in the moonlight. She glanced at every peak of the roof, hoping to see some proof that what she had seen was real. _'What was that?'_ She thought.

"Oi, Kotori! You comin' or what?" Yuma called, breaking her concentration. She looked to see that Yuma was halfway to the door and smiled at his enthusiasm. Kotori looked to the roof again, and saw nothing.

_'Guess it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.' _She thought._ 'Though, it is the time for year for that to happen.' _ She giggled a little and took off after Yuma, not noticing a figure, silhouetted by the moon, appear at the edge of the roof.

When they got to the door, one of Cathy's houseworkers recognized them, bowed at them, and opened the door, letting them inside. The two of them gave awed breaths when they looked around. The whole mansion was hopping, with numerous kids from their school, including their friends (naturally), having a blast either playing games, Dueling, or just indulging in the crap-ton of candy that Cathy had lying around. "Whoa… Cat-chan really knows how to throw a party!" Yuma mused.

"Hey, you made it!" Cathy was heard saying. She ran out to meet them, decked out in a costume of her Cat Girl monster. "You're just in time! The party's really getting started!"

"YAHOO!" Tokunosuke's loud voice was heard. The smaller boy (decked out in a Chuubone costume) was then seen jumping off a higher-level railing into a landing spot made fully out of cushions, getting a soft impact. All of a sudden, more cushions landed overtop of him, burying him in them. His head poked out of the cushions with a laugh. "That was a blast, Ura!"

"Cannonball!" Tokunosuke looked up and yelped, quickly jumping out of the area as Tetsuo landed right after him, decked out like Zubaba Knight.

"Hey, that looks fun! Let me try!" Yuma said, rushing up the steps. "Kattobingu da, ore!" He completely cleared the railing and plummeted into the cushions for a great landing. "Ha ha ha ha! Awesome!"

The party was certainly a barrel of laughs, that was for sure. Every single one of Yuma's friends was there, and all of them had a blast. When Cathy's maids brought out the food, the partygoers were lucky to know her: It was a feast that one would expect from a birthday party, and everyone ate amazingly.

However… the party then took a weird turn.

As the kids were having a blast, some of them dancing to music, the lights in the main room suddenly shut off, making the kids clamor. "Hey, what happened?" One asked.

"Is it scary story time or something?" Another asked.

The lights came back on a few seconds later, but then they began flickering on and off, on and off, at a rapid pace. "I don't like what's going on here!" A girl said.

"Are the lights busted?" A boy asked.

**"OooooOOoOOoOoooO… OoOooooOoOOOOoOoo…"** A voice moaned from seemingly nowhere. **"OoOOoooooOOOooooOoooooOooOOOO…!"**

Several of the kids let out yelps at the mysterious (and scary) moaning. The lights flicked back on and stayed on this time. "W-W-What was that?" Kotori wondered, shook up.

"I don't know… That wasn't something I remembered planning." Cathy said.

"Hey, what's with the commotion, Ura?" Tokunosuke said, coming out from a back area.

"You didn't hear any of that?" Yuma asked.

"No. I was in the bathroom, Ura." Tokunosuke said.

"I bet he did it!" One of the partygoers said.

"Did WHAT, Ura?!" Tokunosuke asked.

"You flickered the lights to scare us!" A boy accused.

"And you made that weird moaning!" A girl said.

Tokunosuke looked annoyed. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. If you'll excuse me, I need another glass of punch, Ura." He walked past a chair that Takashi was going to sit at, but as Tokunosuke walked past, the chair was suddenly pulled out right before he sat down, causing him to fall to the floor.

"OOF!" The boy grunted. He saw Tokunosuke (who whirled around to see him) and looked annoyed. "What was that for?"

"Eh?" Tokunosuke asked, confused.

"You pulled the chair out as I was sitting in it, you jerk!" Takashi griped.

"No I didn't!" The smaller boy said. "I didn't even touch your chair!"

"So it's just a coincidence that Inchou's chair slid out right when you walked past it?" A girl said.

"It's gotta be, because I didn't do it!" Tokunosuke shot back.

"What about that silly string bomb you hit me with?!" A boy griped.

"I've still got flour in my hair from earlier!" Another boy yelled.

"What are you all talking about?!" Tokunosuke cried.

"Tokunosuke… Is there something you're not telling us?" Cathy said with crossed arms.

"No! How many times do I have to say it?!" The smaller boy was getting tired of defending himself.

Cathy looked unconvinced. "It's hard to believe you, Tokunosuke. This is the kind of thing you'd do, especially on Halloween." She walked to a table, grabbed a small goody bag, and handed it to him. "Here. Take it and just go."

"Cat-chan, you can't be serious!" Yuma griped.

"There's no proof that Tokunosuke did any of this!" Kotori told her.

"I worked too hard to plan this party. If he's pulling pranks and ruining it, I'm sorry, but he has to go." Cathy said. "I don't want to do this-"

"Spare me, Cat-chan." Tokunosuke said with snark. "Fine, I'll leave. I'll find something better to do." He left the party with a grumble, slamming the door behind him.

Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo, however, looked at Cathy crossly. "Jerk move, Cat-chan. Major jerk move." Yuma said. Cathy looked sad, and she immediately thought she made a mistake.

*Outside*

Tokunosuke grumbled as he walked down the path away from the mansion, but he suddenly felt like he heard something: "Heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

"Nani?" He looked around in the night sky, swearing that he heard something. Suddenly, a shadow came out of an air duct on the side of the building. He saw something in its shadowed hand: An empty flour bag. He recalled that someone had flour dumped on them. _ '…So it was HIM!'_ He glared with a growl. _ 'So, you want to play hardball, do you…? Fine. Let's play hardball, Ura!' _ His glasses gleamed brightly.

*A Little Bit Later*

The houseworker at the door noticed a figure coming toward them. It was clad in only a black cloak that covered all of their body, their face covered by a dark gray mask with dark red highlights. _'Hmm. Interesting costume. He must be one of Cathy-sama's guests.'_ The worker opened the door and let the figure in, the figure nodding at her.

Once inside, the figure blended in with the crowd, looking around. _ 'Kuronazo's Log: Halloween Mystery. Investigation 1: Chair.' _ Moving toward the chair, he examined it. _'Everything seems in order…'_ He then looked at the legs, and he saw it: A thin wire leading to a wall. Following the wire, he came to a spot with a knot tied to a part of the wall. Near the knot, he found a few pieces of black hair caught in the know, which he collected.

**Evidence Piece 1: Black hair**

_'Investigation 2: Flour Trap.'_ Kuronazo walked into a back area of the house where the partygoer from earlier said they had flour dumped on them. The area in question had a lot of flour still left on the ground; The maids hadn't been here yet. He noted that the flour had multiple pieces of footprints in it. One was Tokunosuke's, one was the victims, and the third set… was awkward. It appeared to be an almost cleat-like tread with a distinct bat-wing motif. The tracks led off of the flour and made flour tracks… toward the boys' bathroom. _ 'Surprising. She has bathrooms for both genders.'_ He snapped a picture of the footprints with a D-Gazer.

**Evidence Piece 2: Footprints to boys' bathroom, indicating culprit is male**

_'Investigation 3: Silly String.'_ He moved to where the next victim had been hit with the silly string had hit the other kid. Looking around, he noticed that it, too, was un-cleaned. _ 'This house has some lazy maids.' _ He then noticed something about the silly string: It was in the shape of a bat._ 'Bat motif: Obviously intentional.' _ Kuronazo snapped a picture of it.

**Evidence Piece 3: Bat-shaped string**

_'Investigation 4: Light Switch. This one will be tricky.'_ Moving through the halls of Cathy's mansion, Kuronazo tried different light switches to see which one could've been the proper one. Eventually, he found it, hearing clamor from the partygoers. _'Gomen, but this is for my investigation.' _ Looking down, he noticed a flower pot underneath the light switch, and within the leaves was a pin. He knelt down and picked it up. _ 'Theory confirmed: Culprit uses a bat-themed costume.'_

**Evidence Piece 4: Bat pin**

However, as he mentally logged this evidence, he heard something. ** "ooooooo…" ** A faint moan. This got him thinking. _'…Investigation 5: Strange Moan.' _ The moan kept going on at a steady, low volume. Following it around each corner, he came to an intercom station… with a D-Gazer playing the moan right next to it. _ 'So this is how he did it.' _ Looking around, he tried looking for evidence. He found it: A piece of dark red cloth. Picking it up, he noticed it seemed like a piece of a cape. _'Theory: Culprit's costume wears a cape.'_

**Evidence Piece 5: Piece of cape**

With this evidence piece, Kuronazo began to try and find his next piece of evidence. However, as he was near the backyard, he heard a rustle. Looking right, a shadow quickly jumped to another tree, an object falling from where it was. _'Hmm?'_ Walking out through the door, Kuronazo came to the tree it jumped from and looked down. There he saw what might've been his best piece of evidence: A pair of plastic fangs. _'…Paydirt.'_

**Evidence Piece 6: Plastic fangs**

*Isolated Area*

Kuronazo went over his evidence pieces: Black hair, footprints leading to a male bathroom, a bat motif in the silly strong, a bat pin, a piece of a cape, and a pair of plastic fangs. Within seconds, he came to his results. _ 'Of course. Only one costume could fit all these criteria.'_

**Deduction: Culprit is in a vampire costume**

_'Hmm… only one of the partygoers was wearing a vampire costume.' _ Gathering his evidence, Kuronazo rushed back to the main floor, looking around the room._ 'Where are you, you little sneak…?' _ Eventually, his eyes locked onto a vampire costume that he was looking for. The person's head was actually wearing a helmet instead of just makeup, but the helmet had black synthetic hair: Just like the hair he found. There was an empty bat-shaped space on his chest… where the pin would go. The costume had a cape, but he noticed a rip in it. Finally, when his mouth opened, there were no fangs in his mouth. _ 'Yes…' _ He walked over to the person. "Excuse me."

The vampire-costumed person turned to him. "What?"

"You forgot something." He held out the pink, cape piece, and fangs. "Try to keep better hold on them when you're setting up pranks."

The costumed boy recoiled, looking back and forth. "Hey, hey, hey, keep it down about that!" He whisper-yelled.

"And why should I? You seem like a crook-in-training to me." Kuronazo said. "Tell them it was you. Now."

"That ruins all the fun of it!" The vampire boy whisper-yelled, but he found his collar grabbed by Kuronazo. He gulped. "OK, OK, can we do this fairly? Let's take this somewhere else and Duel for it. You win, I come clean. Deal?"

"…Okay, I'll humor you." Kuronazo said. "Let's go."

"Pretty blunt, aren't you?" The vampire boy said.

"That's what I do. I don't take nonsense." Kuronazo said.

*A Minute Later*

"Duel Disk, set!" The vampire boy's D-Pad clacked onto his wrist and activated. "D-Gazer, set!" A special D-Gazer was placed over his mask. Kuronazo didn't bother with any theatrics with his gear.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of any spectators that had gathered. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

"Duel."

**Kuronazo LP:4000**

**Koumori LP:4000**

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" The vampiric figure drew his card. "Vampire Lady, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a very attractive woman with green hair and blue skin, showing a pair of vampiric fangs in her mouth. She was decked out in a purple dress that had bat wings made of fabric that were attached to her purple gloves.

Vampire Lady: Lv.4 DARK Zombie ATK:1550/DEF:1550

"Magic Card, Double Summon, hatsudo! I may Normal Summon once again!"

"Yes, yes, it's a common card." Kuronazo said, unimpressed. "Show me something I haven't seen already."

"As you wish." Koumori said. "I release Vampire Lady! Adobansu Shoukan!" The woman converted into dark energy and created an odd portal. "Ideyo, Vampire Duke!" A new monster emerged from the portal, being a more familiar depiction of the vampire: Bleach white skin, slick black hair, a black tuxedo with a white undershirt (which also had no jacket, showing the undershirt's sleeves), and a large black cape.

Vampire Duke: Lv.5 DARK Zombie ATK:2000/0

"So literal, aren't you?" Kuronazo asked.

"Well, you set yourself up for it. Vampire Duke no kouka hatsudo!" Duke snapped his fingers, causing a swarm of bats to descend to the field. "When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a DARK Vampire monster from my Graveyard." The bats swarmed around a Monster Zone next to Duke, obscuring it. "Yomigaere, Vampire Lady!" The bats dispersed, revealing the female vampire back of the field, though her arms were crossed in front of her, indicating she was in Defense Mode. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Kuronazo drew his card. "Monsuta settei." A facedown monster emerged. "Turn end."

"That's all? You must've had a dead draw. Watashi no turn! Draw!" Koumori drew his card. "I release Vampire Lady once again! Adobansu Shoukan!" Once more, the female vampire changed into dark energy, creating a portal. "Ideyo, Shadow Vampire!" This time, what appeared to be a shadow emerged from the portal, taking a solid form. It clearly had somewhat long hair, armor, and a sword, but its body was completely dark-toned like the shadow it was, its red eyes being among the little color it had.

Shadow Vampire: Lv.5 DARK Zombie ATK:2000/0

"Let's see what you're hiding. Vampire Duke, attack his facedown monster!" With another snap of his fingers, Duke commanded a legion of bats around him, then pointed at the facedown, causing the bats to dart toward it en masse. The facedown flipped up, revealing what appeared to be a young bluish-white-haired girl with winter clothing holding a snow bunny. The girl's eyes widened as she saw the bats incoming and quickly blew a small blizzard from her scarf-covered mouth, but the snow did nothing to impede the bats, which darted right through her, slicing her with their wings and causing her to explode. "Satisfaction."

"Ghostrick Yuki-onna no kouka hatsudo." Kuronazo piped up, making Koumori give an inquisitive grunt. "When destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it is Set into face-down Defense Position and is rendered unable to switch its battle position." At that moment, the blizzard that Yuki-onna released bombarded Vampire Duke and froze him solid before he shrunk into a facedown card.

"Hmm. You must think you're rather clever." Koumori said. "Shadow Vampire, direct attack!" With a glow of his eyes, Shadow Vampire unleashed powerful red laser beams that careened across the field, moving right past Kuronazo, who didn't even react.

**Kuronazo LP:2000**

"Ghostrick Mary no kouka hatsudo." The masked figure said, taking a card from his hand. "By discarding it whenever I take damage, I can Special Summon a Ghostrick monster from my Deck in face-down Defense Position." An image of a completely blue young girl emerged and floated to Kuronazo's Deck, pulling a card from it and placing it on his D-Pad, forming a facedown.

"Interesting maneuver." Koumori said. "Turn end."

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Kuronazo drew his card. "Ghostrick Stein, Ribaasu Shoukan!" His facedown flipped up, revealing a Frankenstein's Monster-like creature in red clothing and a single bolt on top of its head.

Ghostrick Stein: Lv.3 DARK Zombie ATK:1600/DEF:0

"Ghostrick Ghoul, Shoukan." This monster was a disgusting zombie-like creature with bones sticking out on its design, one eye, claws, tattered cloth, and a dark purple tongue hanging out the side of its mouth.

Ghostrick Ghoul: Lv.3 DARK Zombie ATK:1100/DEF:1200

"Watashi wa, Reberu San no Ghostrick Stein to, Ghostrick Ghoul de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku. Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, an odd coffin of sorts emerged, the lid facing Koumori's field. Then, the lid slowly slid off the front, revealing a figure within: An odd vampiric figure with white skin and hair that seemed to be the same mass, with a closed eye and mouth, decked out in dark clothing with gold trim and a dark cape. "Ideyo, Ghostrick Alucard!" The monster's eyes shot open, revealing black scleras with mere red dots for eyes. With a shot of his arms to the side, the vampire destroyed his coffin and descended to the field, two purple Overlay Units circling him.

Ghostrick Alucard: Rank 3 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units

"Ah, so you use a vampire as well! I commend your taste, young detective of the shadows." Koumori said.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I've got work to do." Kuronazo said. "Equip Magic, Violet Crystal, hatsudo." A strange namesake-colored crystal grew on Alucard's chest. "While equipped with this, Alucard gains 300 Attack and Defense Points."

Ghostrick Alucard ATK:2100/DEF:1900

"Ghostrick Alucard no kouka hatsudo. By using an Overlay Unit, one facedown card on your field is destroyed." Alucard snapped his fingers, and one of his Overlay Units exploded, turning into a pair of cartoonish bats. He then pointed at the facedown Vampire Duke, and the bats charged forward while cloaked in purple energy. The bats then became pure energy, crashed into each other to become one mass, and then crashed into the facedown Duke, exploding and taking it with them. "Now, Alucard, attack Shadow Vampire!" Flapping his cape behind him with a bow, Alucard leapt forward with his hand cloaked in purple energy, aiming to punch the darker creature.

"You've walked into my turf now, Kuronazo." Koumori declared. "Trap Card, Vampire Shift, hatsudo!" As the Trap Card flipped up, a powerful wave of red energy washed across the field.

"Nanda?" Kuronazo mused.

"With only Zombie-Type monsters on my field, I can do a little redecorating!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed and slammed into his Field Magic Zone. "Field Magic, Vampire Empire, hatsudo!" The red energy wave washed over the Augmented Reality, changing the surroundings into a Victorian-esque town of nothing but gray buildings, but a pathway led to a large castle, the whole area illuminated by a glowing red moon. "By the same token, Vampire Shift allows me to Special Summon my Vampire Duke from the Graveyard in Defense Mode!" From a purple portal, his pale-skinned vampire re-emerged.

Vampire Duke: Lv.5 DARK Zombie ATK:2000/0 (Defense Mode)

"Impressive décor. But does it do anything to save you?" Kuronazo mused, Ghostrick Alucard having stopped in mid-air with an impatient look on his face, ready to resume his attack.

"Indeed! During damage calculation, Zombie-Type monsters, like my Shadow Vampire, gain 500 Attack Points!" Koumori mused. The red light of the moon shone on Shadow, powering him up.

Shadow Vampire ATK:2500

"Good move… but I think you forgot something: Ghostrick Alucard is a Zombie-Type monster as well!" The red moonlight shone over Alucard as well, making him crack a wide grin.

Ghostrick Alucard ATK:2600

"Curses! How did I overlook this?" Koumori wondered.

"Bad planning, I guess. Anyway, Alucard, continue your attack!" With a look that said "Finally.", Alucard dashed forward and slammed Shadow Vampire in the chest with his energy punch, causing the shadow to dissipate.

**Koumori LP:3900**

"Ngh… I can't believe I missed that." Koumori mused. "You're quite the intelligent Duelist, Kuronazo."

"And you're quite the oblivious one." Kuronazo insulted, making Koumori growl behind his costume. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end."

Ghostrick Alucard ATK:2100

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Koumori drew his card. "Vampire Killer, Shoukan!" His monster emerged among a swarm of bats as a humanoid male decked out in dark clothing with an indeterminate shade of hair color, brandishing what looked like a powerful whip.

Vampire Killer: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1600

"Magic Card, Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn), hatsudo! Yomigaere, Shadow Vampire!" From a purple portal, his shadowy vampire re-emerged. "Behold my power, Kuronazo! Watashi wa Reberu Go no Vampire Duke to, Shadow Vampire de, Obarei!" His two higher-Level Vampires turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" From the portal, a massive flurry of bats tore out and swarmed all around the field, the light of the red moon gleaming down as a figure emerged. "The protector of the fanged race of legend… The one who hunts down the unjust hunters!" The figure was a male decked out in intricate purple armor with various fang designs, the armor giving off strange pink lines… similar to Shadow Vampire. It possessed the same sword as well, but was also shown to carry a shield with similar pink energy lines. "Edelritter…" The monster's face had pale purple skin and what appeared to be some shade of blonde for his hair. His eyes shot open, revealing glowing red irises. "Vampire Bram!" With a few swings of his sword, Bram cleaved all of the bats in the area to pieces, then took his stance for battle, orbited by two purple Overlay Units.

Edelritter – Vampire Bram: Rank 5 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units

"So… this is what you can do? I'm not impressed." Kuronazo said. "You must not be one for flashy stuff."

"Not really. I prefer to get to the point." Koumori said. "Like so: Vampire Killer will destroy any DARK Attribute monster upon battling it!" Killer held his whip in a bunch and did the classic pull-crack. "Killer, obliterate Ghostrick Alucard!" Leaping up, Killer let out a yell and lashed out his whip toward the vampire toy.

Kuronazo, however, didn't hesitate. "Trap Card, Ghostrick Out, hatsudo!" The Trap Card's power made Alucard turn transparent, the whip going right through him.

"Nani?" Koumori gasped. Then, Alucard smirked and grabbed hold of the whip, shocking Vampire Killer.

"Ghostrick Out prevents the targeting and destruction of Ghostrick cards and face-down monsters I control this turn, so long as I show you a Ghostrick monster in my hand." Kuronazo flipped over Ghostrick Witch. "And since this is a battle, Alucard gains 500 Attack Points from Vampire Empire through its Zombie-Type." The red moonlight covered Alucard again.

Ghostrick Alucard ATK:2600

"And since Vampire Killer is a Warrior-Type… I'm afraid he's the one who is slain." Alucard suddenly yanked back on the whip, pulling Vampire Killer toward him while winding up an energy punch. When Killer was close enough, Alucard socked him right in the jaw, the energy causing him to explode.

"Kuso!" Koumori groaned, the impact sending a shockwave.

**Koumori LP:2900**

"That was good, I'll give you that… but your vampire cannot stand mine! Vampire Bram, attack Alucard!" With the light of the moonlight bathing him, Bram placed his sword in front of him before jumping forward.

Vampire Bram ATK:3000

Pointing his sword up while in the air, Bram careened down with the blade glowing a bright red. Alucard looked up and recoiled in fear before the mighty blade sliced him right down the middle, electricity making his body explode.

"Gaaaaah!" Kuronazo groaned.

**Kuronazo LP:1600**

"Are you impressed yet? Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't, but I'm glad if you were." Koumori said. "Turn end!"

Vampire Bram ATK:2500

"Okay… Ghostrick Alucard no kouka hatsudo! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a different Ghostrick from my Graveyard to my hand." A card slid out from his Graveyard, which he grabbed. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, **Ghostrick Treats**, hatsudo. For each Type of Ghostrick in my Graveyard, I can draw one card." With a Spellcater and 3 Zombies, Kuronazo drew two cards. "Kaado ni mai settei!" A facedown monster and a facedown Magic/Trap Card emerged. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Koumori drew his card. "I will demolish your defenses! Vampire Bram, attack the facedown!" Bram shot forward and brought his sword down on the facedown, cleaving it in half. The image of a girl in witch clothing appeared with a scream before exploding.

"Ghostrick Specter no kouka hatsudo. Since Ghostrick Witch was destroyed by your attack, it can be Special Summoned in Set position!" A strange ghost-like creature (actually a clawed creature with a sheet over it) emerged with a giggle before diving into a Monster Zone and morphing into a Set card. "I may also draw one card as a bonus." He said as he drew.

"Always with an answer, eh?" Koumori mused. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" A facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Kuronazo drew his card. "Trap Card, Ghostrick Panic, hatsudo! This card flips Ghostrick Specter face-up, and in doing so, your monster is flipped face-down!" Ghostrick Specter's card flipped up in record speed with the ghost jumping out with a "BLAAGH!", startling Bram and forcing him into a Set card.

Ghostrick Specter: Lv.1 DARK Fiend ATK:600/DEF:0 (Defense Mode)

"Nanda?!" Koumori gasped.

"Ghostrick Mary, Shoukan!" This monster was the mirror figure from before, showing the image of the young girl within.

Ghostrick Mary: Lv.1 DARK Fiend ATK:100/DEF:1600

"Watashi wa Reberu Ichi no Ghostrick Specter to, Ghostrick Mary de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened up, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A distorted whinny was heard, and a figure leapt out of the portal, landing on the ground with a heavy impact. "Ideyo, Ghostrick Dullahan!" The figure was a white horse with a dark gold head cover, two red eyes and a blue mane on its head. Riding it, however, was a dark gold suit of armor with a tattered cape, a thin sword, and, most notably, no head on its shoulders: That head was under its arms. Two purple Overlay Units circled it.

Ghostrick Dullahan: Rank 1 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:1200 (due to effect, normally 1000)/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units

"Your ultimate monster isn't so tough now. Dullahan, destroy the facedown!" With a distorted whinny from its horse, Dullahan charged forward with sword at the ready before leaping off its horse and performing a sword plant into the facedown, crackling it with electricity and destroying it, sending the armor flying. Its horse turned around and intercepted its fall, carrying it back to Kuronazo's field. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Another facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Koumori drew his card. "Vampire Bram no kouka hatsudo! During the next Standby Phase after it was destroyed by your card, it is Special Summoned from my Graveyard in Defense Mode!" From a purple portal, the purple-armored vampire returned, its shield placed in front of it.

Edelritter – Vampire Bram: Rank 5 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:0 0 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

"You returned it even though it has no Defense Points. You have a plan, don't you?" Kuronazo asked.

"Maybe. Quick-Play Magic, **Impatience**, hatsudo! This card changes a monster Summoned in Defense Mode to Attack Mode!" Bram's eyes flashed as it quickly stood up for battle. "Now, Bram, attack Ghostrick Dullahan!" The armored vampire shot forward, ready to cleave Dullahan with its sword, its body illuminated by the moonlight.

Vampire Bram ATK:3000

"Trap Card, Graceful Revival, hatsudo. I may Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard! Ghostrick Yuki-onna, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a purple portal, the odd snowy girl from the Duel's start emerged. Its Summon, however, made Dullahan's horse whinny and gain power.

Ghostrick Yuki-onna: Lv.2 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

Ghostrick Dullahan ATK:1400

"Hmm… Odd choice, but either way works. Vampire Bram, change target to Ghostrick Yuki-onna!" The vampire didn't change its direction since both Dullahan and Yuki-onna were in the same place.

"Ghostrick Dullahan no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, the Attack Points of your monster are halved!" Dullahan slashed one of its Overlay Units, coating its sword in a purple glow. Then it pointed its sword at Bram, firing out a skull-shaped blast of purple energy that impacted Bram, slowing it down a bit, but it continued its attack. Yuki-onna went wide-eyed in fear as Bram cleaved her apart, making her explode.

Vampire Bram ATK:1500

Ghostrick Dullahan ATK:1200

**Kuronazo LP:1100**

"That was an impressive little diversion to protect your Xyz Monster." Koumori commended. "I say, this is one of my most enjoyed Duels. Turn end!"

Vampire Bram ATK:2500

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Kuronazo drew his card. "Ghostrick Hyde, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a strange, scrawny zombie of a person, decked out in black clothing.

**Ghostrick Hyde: Lv.3 DARK Zombie ATK:300/DEF:100**

Ghostrick Dullahan ATK:1400

"Equip Magic, Xyz Unit, hatsudo." An odd ring of light equipped itself to Dullahan. "Dullahan gains 200 Attack Points for each of its Ranks."

Ghostrick Dullahan ATK:1600

"Dullahan, attack Vampire Bram!" Its horse whinnied again and took off toward Bram. However, the moonlight cloaked Bram. "Dullahan no kouka hatsudo!" Slashing its last Overlay Unit, Dullahan fired a skull-shaped blast of energy that struck Bram, robbing it of its energy.

Vampire Bram ATK:1500

Bram could only remain on his knees as Dullahan charged forward and rammed its sword straight through its chest, causing it to explode.

"Kuso…" Koumori groaned.

**Koumori LP:2800**

"Ghostrick Hyde no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks, it gains 200 Attack Points for every Ghostrick monster in my Graveyard!" Hyde suddenly clenched his head as if he was in pain, grunting repeatedly and increasing in volume. The images of Stein, Ghoul, Alucard, Yuki-onna, Witch, Specter, and Mary appeared behind him, and all of a sudden, Hyde reared back as his clothing partially exploded, revealing a monstrous brute of a zombie. "Direct attack!" Gaining a power boost from the moonlight, Hyde shot forward to attack with a hammer punch.

**Ghostrick Hyde ATK:2200**

Red energy crackling from his fists, Hyde came down and slammed the ground hard with a hammer punch, sending out a powerful red shockwave. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He landed on the ground, causing his costume's helmet to fly off, revealing his face: A boy in their class with dark purple hair.

**Koumori LP:600**

"So… that's who you are." Kuronazo said. _'I thought his name sounded familiar.'_

"K-Kuso…" Koumori groaned as he got to his feet. He immediately noticed that his helmet was gone, and he started to freak. "Oh no! My helmet! Oh no, my costume's ruined!"

"Hey, kid!" Kuronazo called out, getting his attention. "Is your costume's helmet really important right now? I'm going to admit, you had a good attitude. Is it seriously going to take a back seat to a stupid helmet?"

Koumori looked ticked for a moment, but he was thinking about it. "…No. You're right. Finish your turn and we'll continue!"

"Very well. Turn end." Kuronazo said. Hyde's body suddenly shrunk down, returning to its scrawny form with its tattered clothing around it.

Ghostrick Hyde ATK:300

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Koumori drew his card, but he looked at his hand with a disappointed face. "I was a good sport in my costume… I need to be one here." He looked at Kuronazo. "There's no moves I can make with my cards… so I give up. You win."

**Kuronazo LP:1100**

**Koumori LP:600 – FORFEIT**

Kuronazo's masked face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. "I didn't expect you to give in. I pegged you as a determined brat." Kuronazo said.

"I was only trying to have a little fun! It's Halloween! But then you got on my case!" Koumori said. "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing. But you got an innocent partygoer kicked out for things he didn't do." The masked detective said.

Koumori looked honestly surprised. "I… I did?"

"Tokunosuke Omoteura was kicked out of the party because everyone thought he did it." Kuronazo said. "You might want to clear that up with everyone." He turned around and began to walked off.

"Hang on a minute!" Koumori said. Kuronazo stopped and looked back. "Just who are you?"

"I am the detective of the darkness… Kuronazo. The Black Mystery." He then left without another word. Koumori nodded at his back as he watched him leave.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Tokunosuke, walking away from Cat-chan's mansion with a sad look, was stopped when he heard someone calling him. "Tokunosuke!" It was Yuma. He turned around and saw Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy running toward him.

"What is it, Ura?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"We wanted to apologize." Cathy said, making him raise an eyebrow. "We found out that it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, really?" Tokunosuke asked skeptically.

"It was my fault!" A voice said. Koumori stepped out from behind them, bowing repeatedly. "Gomen, Omoteura-kun! I wasn't trying to get you thrown out!"

"It was YOU that did all that?!" Tokunosuke asked, surprised.

"Hai! I was only trying to have some Halloween fun!" Koumori told him. "Come on, who doesn't pull pranks on Halloween?" He was dope-slapped by Cathy. "Aye!"

Tokunosuke put his fingers to his chin for a moment, then grinned. "Okay, Koumori-kun! No hard feelings, right?" He held out a hard, but when Koumori shook it, he felt a jolt go through him. Tokunosuke pulled back his hand while laughing, showing a joy buzzer in his hand. "Halloween prank fun, right?" Koumori couldn't help himself and started laughing as well.

Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy laughed too. "Come on, guys! There's still time for the best part: The candy!"

All three boys' eyes lit up. "CANDY!" They cried, rushing off trying to beat each other back to Cathy's mansion. Kotori and Cathy laughed at each other before rushing after them, the moon shining high over the mansion's roof.

…And if one squinted, they might've been able to see the outline of a cloaked figure standing atop the roof… but only for a second as it vanished before their eyes.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Ghostrick Hyde (effect by RK777, but I changed the name after Skeleton was revealed)  
>Level 3 DARK Zombie<br>ATK:300/DEF:100  
>Cannot be Normal Summoned, unless you control a "Ghostrick" monster. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position. When this card attacks: It gains 200 ATK for each "Ghostrick" monster with a different name in your Graveyard, until the End Phase.<p>

Ghostrick Treats (made by RK777)  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Draw 1 card for each different-Typed "Ghostrick" monster in your Graveyard.

Impatience  
>Quick-Play Spell Card<br>Target 1 monster that was Summoned in Defense Position: Change it to face-up Attack Position.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: My Halloween Decks-hibition is done after being almost two weeks overdue. Man, I need to get my butt in gear with planning. Any other fic chapters aside, a GSTART chapter is up next, so stay tuned for it! If you guys liked this story (I seriously hope you did), leave a review for me! I'm allowed to be a little lacking with filler, hopefully. Anyway, ja ne for now!<strong>

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
